Enough
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Bella is the caretaker of her group of friends. They take advantage of that and treat her like a doormat. Her self-esteem has her scared she will lose them if she speaks up. One day Bella had enough and snapped. Now she is missing. Can they find her? A/H.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Enough!**

**Prologue:**

My eyes still stung from the tears that I have shed, but the tracks on my face had dried. I glanced in the review mirror, my brown eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. The window wipers tried to keep the windows clear, but the rain was coming down too hard.

I stomped on the gas as my truck gave an unhealthy groan of protest. I didn't let up though; I just pushed the old truck as hard as I could down the rain soaked highway, past the sign that said 'Now leaving Forks'. Good Riddance, I thought.

I am done. Done with the Drama. Done being a fucking Barbie doll. Done with being not good enough. Done with barely existing.

No one in that cloud covered town will miss me. Hell, they probably wouldn't even notice that I'm gone; until they look for someone to cook them a meal. Do their laundry. Cover for them. Do their homework.

Where I was headed, I don't know. But I know I'm not going back. I have had enough.

**A/N: This story will be full of angst. It involves Bella basically walked on by her friends until she reaches a breaking point. So in the beginning she will lack self-confidence. Her friends treat her like shit. **

**So if you think they are over the top with comments or actions they are suppose to be. They all have lessons to learn(and will learn) on how to treat a friend and Bella needs to learn to stand up for herself. The story is about self growth and the importance of friendship.**


	2. Chapter 1 Dinner

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 1: ** **September 12, 2006 (BPOV) **

My name is Isabella Swan. I prefer to go by Bella. I am seventeen years old and I live in the town of Forks, Washington. The town is dreary, covered by clouds and rain most of the year. I live with my dad, the town's Police Chief. So everyone knows him in this town, and by relation, that means everyone knows me.

That doesn't mean I'm popular though. In fact, just the opposite. But then who's to blame them. I'm short, plain with mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes. There's nothing interesting about me. If you want interesting you would want my group of friends since cradle days. Our mothers got together during a Mommy & Me class and the group of us became friends.

We have our 'Beauty' of the group, Rosalie Hale. She is a gorgeous tall blonde with blue eyes. Perfect figure. Every girl wants to be her. Every boy wants her. Don't be fooled by her looks though. She's nothing of a girly-girl. She is tough as nails and will not take crap from anyone. Her passion is auto mechanics. She has been a relationship with Emmett since forever.

Rose has a twin brother, Jasper Hale. He is six foot three inches, blonde and with blue eyes. He is the group's laid-back guy. He is typically quiet and a bit aloof to everyone, but to those closest to him. He has a strategic mind which makes him a good quarterback for Forks High's football team. In the spring, he is the baseball team's pitcher.

There is our fashion guru, Alice Cullen. She was adopted at the age of one, by the Cullens. Her parents had just left her on their doorstep one evening. Of course, once Esme saw her there was no letting her leave. Alice is short, barley reaching five feet. She has raven black hair, cut pixie like, with hazel eyes. She loves and lives to shop, although, her greatest love is Jasper. They have been dating for a few months.

Her eldest adoptive brother is Emmett. He is known as the group's resident jock and jokester. He is the oldest and is the typical all round jock. He has been on Varsity since his freshman year. He plays defense on the football team. He is on the wrestling and hockey teams in the winter. Then in the spring plays catcher on the baseball team, where he is known for his grand slams. He literally is a giant at over six feet four inches with curly brown hair. He's not the brightest when it comes to school; he had to stay back a grade in elementary school ending up with the rest of us. They found out that he is dyslexic.

Edward Cullen is the groups… well, Mr. Perfect. He is the youngest Cullen son. I have had a secret crush on him forever. He is six feet three inches with messy bronze hair and the deepest green eyes. He is incredibly sweet and a good listener. He is what most considered to be a triple threat. He is the smartest person in the school. He is the full/ running back on the football team and runs winter track. Then he is an outfielder on the baseball team in the spring. Not to mention his musical talents. Nearly every girl in the school wants him. In fact, I'm not sure if I can find anything bad about him to say.

Edward is the one I'm closest too. He is my best friend, we tell each other everything. Without him I would be lost. I dread the day he is going to start dating. However, right now, he says the girls at the school are too immature and he isn't going to waste his time dating just to date.

If I was to be called the groups anything, I guess it would be 'caretaker'.

My mother left my father when I was still young so I learned to do things for my father and myself at an early age. That eventually bled over to taking care of my friends.

I do all the cooking and clean-up at get togethers. I go to all the guys' games cheering them on and remembering snacks for us girls in the stands.

I have helped Emmett with his homework on numerous occasions. Although, I'm not as smart as Edward, I'm a decent student. I'm the listening ear when they need to vent. The advice giver when they need it. I don't mind, I love taking care them. It made me feel wanted and needed.

Lately, though, I have felt like the group's punching bag. Nothing I do seems good enough. All Alice and Rose do is whine about how I dress. Telling me if I dress better then I would have a guy of my own. Emmett's teasing has gone from occasional to relentless, then he turns around and asks for help on homework. They nearly all stopped asking and started demanding things.

"Where are they," I mentioned out loud seeing an empty street. School was going to start soon. Alice and Rose should have been here ten minutes ago to pick me up. My truck was currently not working. Rose said she will look at it when she looks at. I couldn't complain, really, it's free labor. Edward usually drives me when I have car problems, but they had a really early football practice this morning for tonight's game.

I gave up waiting and decided to walk. I was probably going to miss first period at this point and get detention, which may or may not call me to Charlie's attention. I groaned.

The rain started just as I hit the sidewalk. Just perfect!

I heard a car coming up behind. I cringed, expecting to get hit by water from a nearby puddle. The car slowed and I turned to see a shiny silver Volvo.

The car stopped and the driver pushed open the passenger door.

"Get in before you get sick." Edward called out to me.

"Edward, thank god. I thought I was going to have to walk and be late. You truly are my knight in a shining car." I jumped in and closed the door. He sped off down the street. His hair was wet and he was wearing his team jersey.

"Now, now. You can pay tribute to me later. Let's get to school before we get detention." He smirked.

"Is Alice and Rose, okay? Why didn't they come to pick me up?" I asked trying to wring out my hair so it wasn't so straggly.

"They are both fine," Edward mumbled, his eyes narrowing. I realized that I was just forgotten about.

"Oh," I mumbled. "I'm sure it was an accident." Edward rolled his eyes. He didn't like how the others treated me. We have had many arguments about how I let them walk all over me. "Thank you for coming for me." I looked over at him.

"You're welcome." Edward pulled into the school lot. He pulled into a spot and jogged to my side to open my door. Thanks to Edward's driving, I arrived at the school with enough time to go to my locker. Edward followed behind me and caught my arm when I tripped in my hurrying.

The rest of the group was hanging out by the lockers.

"Bella, you look like a drowned rat?" Emmett snickered and Jasper laughed beside him. The girls looked at me in distaste. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, she wouldn't, if she didn't start walking to school because her ride forgot her." Edward snapped from behind me. Rose rolled her eyes and leaned into Emmett.

"She still got here in time. It isn't like I forgot her on purpose."

"Don't argue, it's okay," I sighed struggling with my lock. I pulled hard only to have it smack me in the head, causing me to drop my bag and have half the contents spill out. Everyone, but Edward and me, started laughing.

"Bella, you are just a disaster. Let's get out of here before you jinx us before the game tonight." Emmett ruffled my hair before walking off with the others snickering. "Careful, Eddie, she might injure you before the game tonight. Best keep your distance."

"Shut the hell up, Emmett," Edward growled. He bent down and started to pick up my bag.

"You don't have to do that," I started to stoop. But he stopped me.

"I've got it. Let someone do something for you for a change." He gave me a sad smile. He stood up and held my bag as I changed books and binders. I shivered from being damp and cold.

"Do you have anything else to wear with you?" Edward asked. I shook my head. He put my bag down and went to grab something out of his locker that was two down. He pulled out his school hoodie that had his name on the back. "Here. Wear this. It will be warmer." I shrugged out of my wet hoodie and put on the new one; letting the old one drip in the locker.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. He smiled back and took my bag and slung it over his shoulder with his.

"You're quite, welcome. I don't want you getting sick," he pushed a strand of my hair back behind my ear. He offered his hand to me, to walk to class.

"Are you sure? I might hurt you, like Em said." I asked not meeting his eyes.

"Emmett is full of shit. You're not a jinx. In fact, I think you're my good luck charm. I always do better when you are near." He grabbed my hand and started to walk to our first class. I loved how my hand felt in his. I knew it wasn't the same for him. I knew he would never see me that way. It was still nice to imagine he was mine. I could never tell him how I felt though, because if I did, it would change everything and I would lose him.

We passed by others students in the school, girls calling out 'hi' to Edward. He would mutter 'hey' back and not really look at them. They would then scowl at me. Today seemed worse than ever.

"Hey, Bella. Hi, Edward," Tanya Denali smiled at us as we passed by her locker.

"Hi," we said in unison, earning a laugh from Tanya. If Edward was Mr. Perfect, Tanya was Miss Perfect. She was probably the prettiest girl in the school, just don't tell Rose, with her Strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was an A student and captain of the girl's softball team, as well a cheerleader. She was also incredibly nice and not full of herself. Many thought her and Edward would be the perfect couple. Well, except the school slut and cheerleader captain, Lauren Mallory. She was after Edward too.

We continued to our history class. Edward stopped to talk to the teacher and I headed onto the back where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Alice turned briefly and wrinkled her nose at me.

"Bella, that sweatshirt is all wrong for you. It does nothing for your figure. How do you expect to get a guy to notice you, when you wear something that does nothing for your figure and cries out that you're desperate for another guy by wearing his name on your back?" My mouth dropped open. Is that what she really thought? It stung she thought that way.

"Edward lent this to me because I was cold and my other one was soaking wet." I frowned.

"That's not what people are going to think. I'm only telling you this, because I care," Alice insisted. I was unsure what to do. Under this was a short sleeve t-shirt. I would freeze in this weather. I guess people were going to think what they will. It isn't like they had a high opinion of me before.

Edward sat down behind me and next to Jasper. The teacher had us split into groups to outline the different branches of Government and their jobs. We finished early since Jasper was a history buff and Edward and I were also received A's in this class.

"Oh, Bella, don't forget to have dinner ready for the guys after school. They have a game tonight and we will have to eat early." Alice told me.

"I know," I tried not to roll my eyes. When have I ever forgotten? I was a master at this point at balancing sport schedules and meals.

"We are counting on you, Bella." Alice insisted.

"Bella will do fine. She always does. If you are so worried, help her cook." Edward tugged on my ponytail.

"I can't cook. That is Bella's thing. Besides I have to get things ready to go party afterwards." Alice looked horrified by his suggestion. "Shoot, if you are cooking, you are not going to be able to iron are you."

"I can try afterwards." I offered.  
>"Never mind, I will just choose something else." Alice waved her hand. I heard Edward mutter 'ungrateful brat.'<p>

"Ummm, Bella, did you get a change to sew that button back on my shirt for me," Jasper asked.

"Jasper, you haven't given me any shirt to mend recently." I frowned.

"Oh, I guess I forgot." He gave me an apologetic look.

"When do you need it by?" I asked.

"Saturday night," he answered. Nothing like waiting until the last minute.

"Bring it to dinner. I will do it after the game." I promised.

"You can't, remember? I mentioned the party at Newton's." Alice gave me a pointed look.

"I wasn't planning on going." I told her.

"You're going. Some one has to be the D.D." Alice whined. It always ended up being me, since Charlie always checked my breath each night that I went out with my friends. They would even call me even if I didn't go, because they all got hammered.

"I can be the D.D., or Rose. I overheard my dad saying something to ma about checking us when get home tonight." Jasper offered. Good, problem solved.

The bell rang and we were out of our seats. Edward grabbed my hand lightly and swung it between us.

"Are you sure you don't want to go tonight?" Edward asked softly.

"To Newton's…no thank you. He looks at me creepily." I shuddered.

"Please, I will stay by your side all night and keep him away. I enjoy your company, plus you keep the vultures away." He gave half a glance at Lauren, who was trying to adjust her fake boobs while eyeing Edward hungrily.

"Well, since you asked so nicely, and I do owe you for this morning, I will go." I smiled as he squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Bellie-boo," He smirked. I glared at him and he chuckled.

"You're welcome, Eddie-poo," I mocked back. He scowled. "You started it."

"Eddie," a voice screeched, Lauren was in front of us. "Are you going to the party tonight?" she battered her eyes. Edward looked pained.

"Bella and I will be there," he nodded. Lauren looked at me, then turned up her nose.

"Fine, just remember at Homecoming that you're football captain and I'm captain of the cheerleaders. You know what that means." She stated.

"That I will be playing football and you will be jumping up and down on the sidelines," Edward sounded bored.

"No silly. You will be Homecoming King and you will choose a Homecoming Queen. It's always the captain of the football team and he always chooses the captain of the cheerleaders."

"You're forgetting, I'm a co-captain with Emmett and Jasper. It could be one of them. Even if it's me, I can still choose whoever I want." Edward tried to walk around her.

She followed us.

"It will be you, Eddie. I just know it and I know you will choose me. Who else would you choose?" She looked me and sniffed before walking away.

"I would love it to be Emmett and for her to explain that theory to Rose," I laughed.

"There would be nothing left to her." Edward snickered as we made it to Spanish before the bell rang.

**-E-**

I stood in the Cullen's kitchen, trying to cook dinner for everyone. Esme had the biggest kitchen and she wouldn't mind me using it. That and half of us already lived there. Esme was the one that taught me how to cook. Now that the kids were older, she went back to work. Tonight she was going directly to the game.

Usually during sports seasons, I switched off with her over who cooked. I handled the Friday night games so she wouldn't have to leave work early.

I had several burners going at once and the oven on. I was pulling out vegetables to make a salad when Edward walked into the room. He sat on the stool across from me at the white marble counter.

"How much food are you making?" His eyebrows furrowed as he glanced behind me.

"Not that much." I shrugged rinsing off the vegetables.

"Not that much. You have all eight burners going and the oven." Edward gave me an incredulous look.

"Well, one burner has the chicken sausages that Rose and Alice wanted. Another burner has a pan for the hot Italian sausages that Emmett likes; also in that pan is mild for you and me. In the third frying pan are meatballs for Jasper. Then I have linguini for Jasper, Emmett and you, angel hair for myself and Rose, and bowties because they look like butterflies for Alice. Then I have marinara sauce for you boys, and me, and alfredo for the girls." I moved to turn the meat to keep it from burning.

"In the oven, I have breadsticks, and garlic bread." I turned back to start chopping vegetables. Edward was gapping at me with an open mouth. "What?" I sliced into the tomato.

"What?" Edward looked at me wide-eyed. "First off, let me do that." He indicated to that salad items.

"You're supposed to be resting before the game." I shook my head. He slid the cutting board towards him.

"I'm not going to use that much energy making a salad. Beside someone should be helping you." Edward held out his hand for the knife. I handed it over and he started cutting.

"Thank you," I said softly. He nodded, then looked up. He sighed heavily, before giving me a sad smile.

"Why are you doing all this, honey bee," his nickname for me. He said it was because I was sweet and always busy like a bee.

"Doing what? Cooking for everyone? You know I like to take care of everyone, teddy." I shrugged as I stirred the sauces.

"Do you? I know you used to, but the light in eyes has disappeared. In the last few months it doesn't seems like a joy for you anymore." Edward said softly.

"Sure, there are days I rather not do this, that I wish someone else would volunteer, but it's what I do. I'm the caretaker of the group. It's all I have to offer. I'm not pretty like Rose, or good with clothes like Alice. Don't even mention sports." I turned and leaned against the counter.

"Seriously, you are more than that to the group. What am I then?" He asked looking up through his lashes at me.

"You? Easy. You are Mr. Perfect." Edward snorted and I blushed.

"I'm far from perfect. Just yesterday, I accidently left a red sock in with the whites. I'm sure you know what happened."

I smirked slightly. "That was you. I assumed it was Emmett. I'm fixing it now," I smiled but Edward frowned.

"Why are you fixing it?" He looked unhappy again.

"Alice needs something for tomorrow." I answered and Edward just closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did she asked or did you offer?" His eyes were still closed.

"She kind of asked." It was more a 'do this' than asking, but I'm sure Edward is mad enough.

"So she said something like 'Please, Bella, can you' or was it more like 'Bella, I need you to'?" Edward mumbled then resumed with the salad.

"More like the second. I haven't gotten a 'please' or 'thank you' from anyone but you in a long time," I whispered.

"Then say something." Edward told me.

"I don't want to sound like their mother complaining over trivial things." I pulled the bread out of the oven and started to place it in two separate baskets.

"You're right. You don't sound like their mothers. Mom would never put up with this crap. Mom would make one dinner and we eat it or make our own. She would never take orders like a short order cook. You're letting them walk all over you and you should say something." Edward started filling the salad bowl.

"I can't, it isn't that easy. You guys are all that I have. I barely hear from my mom. I maybe get two sentences from Charlie a day. He only seems to notices me when I do something wrong. I can't lose you guys." Tears started to fill my eyes.

Edward got up and wrapped me in a hug. "Please don't cry, honey bee." I felt his nose in my hair. I wasn't even sure why I was so upset. Just all of sudden I felt overwhelmed with what I have been keeping inside.

"I wasn't trying to make you cry. It hurts me to see them walk all over you and treat you like they do. You need to say something. Not for me but for yourself. You can't honestly tell me it doesn't bother you."

"Sure it does. But I'm not going to rock the boat. I don't want to risk losing them." I tried to pull out of his arms put he held me tight.

"Bella, if they are going to stop being your friends because you refuse to be treated like a maid than it is their lost." He told me. I wanted to believe him.

"They probably don't even realize they are doing it." I pulled out of his arms to turn off burners. Edward grabbed plates.

"Which is why you need to speak up." Edward helped me drain the pots of pasta. We always worked well together.

"Bella! Is dinner ready? I'm starved," Emmett whined coming into the kitchen. Jasper was close behind him holding a shirt.

"In about two minutes," I sighed. Edward shook his head and grabbed the salad bowl and brought it to the dining room.

"Where do you want this?" Jasper held his shirt up.

"Put it over there." I gestured to a chair out of the way in the corner. I started to plate the food.

"What, no cheesy bread?" I looked up to see Emmett pouting as he checked the baskets.

"No, sorry," I frowned.

"That's okay, remember it the next time." Emmett grabbed his plate and headed for the table.

Alice and Rose came into the kitchen.

"You used a separate pan right?" Rose asked before picking up her plate.

"Yes, Rose," I sighed. She took the plate out of my hand.

"Good," she sauntered off.

"I wanted pesto," Alice frowned.

"You told me alfredo." I looked at her as she eyed her plate in disappointment.

"But I texted you ten minutes ago. I changed my mind." Alice put her hands on her hips.

"I have been too busy cooking to check my phone. Beside, it takes more then ten minutes to make a pesto."

"I guess this well have to do." She huffed walking off, as Edward reentered the kitchen from bringing the bread in.

"Ungrateful brat," he muttered. He grabbed both our plates and looked at me.

"Thank you, for all your help, teddy." I smiled at him.

"You're welcome, but I haven't done that much. Thank you for doing this." He gestured to the plates.

"You're welcome." I answered softly. I turned to the sink and started the water.

"Are you coming?" He asked still standing there.

"In a minute. I'm going to wash up the pots and pans and be right there."

"Someone else can do that." Edward gave me a pointed look.

"Who? You boys need to leave for the game. Alice and Rose will just complain about having just done their nails. It's just easier if I do it." Edward came up and kissed my temple. I felt a warm tingle where his lips touched.

"I'm serious, honey bee, you need to say something." I sighed as he started to walk away. He paused in the door. "If you don't than I will. But it will go over better if it's from you." I closed my eyes briefly. Did I want to chance it?

**A/N: I decided to write this story because, sometime the stories were Alice forces people to do things or wear things or when Bella doesn't stand up for herself drives me nuts. **

**So why write a story like that? I figured they all need to learn a lesson in friendship and self- confidence. It will be a rocky journey. At times I'm sure your feel like smacking a couple of the characters. If it does then I made my point. **

**Sometimes it takes losing something to realize what you had. LESSONS WILL BE LEARNED for everyone to grow. **

**For anyone worried, I am a HEA person.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview Coming!<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**You are suppose to drink it not sniff." I giggled. Edward's lip twitched slightly. **

"**Is there alcohol in this?" Edward looked up.**

"**Sure is it the good grain stuff." Mike slurred.**

"**I didn't want to drink. Alice knew that. Where is the pixie?" I spun around and the room did with me. **

"**Are you okay?" Edward asked.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 2 Party

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

*** Disclaimer This chapter has minors drinking. I don't condone it.***

**CH 2: September 12, 2006 (BPOV)**

By the time I finished washing the prep dishes, and made it to the dinning room, my food was cold. I dug in anyways. The others were almost done. Not surprisingly they finished before I did. The guys stood to get going to the game. Edward picked up his plate and cup.

He cleared his throat and the other two looked back at him.

"Clean up after yourself," he told them. They looked bewildered as they picked up their plates.

"What am I suppose to do with this?" Emmett frowned then looked at me. Could they not think for themselves? My mouth was full so I couldn't answer him.

"The dishwasher," Edward walked off towards the kitchen. Emmett looked at me again. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"He means the actual machine, moron. Come on, I will show you what it is." Jasper led the way into the kitchen.

The girls got up and headed for the stairs.

"Um, your plates," I cleared my throat. They both looked back.

"Could you get them? We just did our nails. Beside we have to get ready for the game." Alice asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Come up as soon as you're done, we don't have a lot time to make you beautiful for tonight." Alice turned back to the stairs.

"I'm fine how I am." It seemed ridiculous to get all dressed up for Mike's.

"No, you're not. I'm not going to be seen with you like that," Rose wrinkled up her nose. She turned and headed back up the stairs. I was comfortable. Jeans and sweatshirt, those games were too cold to sit in much else.

I hurriedly loaded up the dishwasher. I made sure the white clothes were back to being white, not pink, before I tossed them into the dryer. I grabbed Jasper's shirt and headed upstairs.

"Change. Your clothes are there." Alice pointed to her bed a soft brown skirt laid there with a deep blue silky looking top.

I looked at it. "Alice, I'm going to freeze in that."

"No you won't, we have blankets," Alice didn't even look up from the mirror.

I quickly changed. At least there were thick black tights to go with them. I frowned at the heels and slipped my sneakers back on.

"Chair quickly," Alice ordered. I grabbed my small sewing kit out of my bag and Jasper's shirt.

I sat in the chair sewing the button as Alice ran a curling iron through my hair.

"Bella, you can't wear sneakers with that skirt." Rose paused looking down at my feet.

"I'm wearing sneakers to the game. I will switch out to other shoes after," I promised.

"I don't see why you have to be difficult, Bella." She sighed.

"Are you done sewing, I need to do your make-up," Alice asked, mascara brush in hand.

"Almost," I finished and handed it to Rose.  
>"Can you please make sure Jasper gets his shirt back?" She nodded and put it with her stuff.<p>

"Nothing like waiting to the last minute," Alice mumbled as she focused on my eyes.

"He only gave it to me an hour and half ago." I couldn't roll my eyes as she had a wand in them.

"I told him to give it to you last week," Alice shook her head and moved to my lips.

"There, that is all we have time for. Let's go. I don't want to miss kick off." Alice stepped back. "Bella, change your shoes. I promise, you will not trip. You look silly that way." Alice pulled off my sneakers and placed the heeled shoes on me.

"I tried to tell her," Rose stood by the door and handed us our coats.

"Thank you," I said as I took my coat, hoping to set an example.

"Yup," Rose shrugged on her coat. I put my own on and followed them out the door to Rose's BMW, pausing to grab the bag of snacks I had ready by the door.

I sat in the back as she peeled out. She drove quickly to the stadium. I got out of the car, grabbing the bag and the blankets. Alice and Rose walked just ahead of me. I hurried up as the cold wind went right through the tights making me shiver. By the time they started up the bleachers I had caught up. The boys were already on the field warming up.

As I was looking for Edward I tripped over a step making a loud clanging noise. Many students started to laugh around me.

"Have a nice trip, Bella?" I heard Emmett bellow behind me on the field. My face turned red in mortification.

"Thanks for calling attention to us," Rose hissed.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," I mumbled picking up the things I dropped.

"Thank goodness, at least you didn't rip your tights." Alice sighed. They waited for me to spread out the first blanket. I sat down last and spread the second one over or laps.

I spotted Edward coming off the field. He caught my eye and smiled. I could feel myself smiling back.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed, I nodded. His attention then got pulled away by the coach.

I felt Alice looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Was this another lecture about getting a guy to notice me?

"Nothing," she smirked and looked back to the field.

The game went by fairly fast. Our team crushed Port Angeles Prep. My voice was hoarse from cheering on Edward; he had made three touchdowns. By the end my legs were numb. We waited outside of the locker room for the boys to emerge. I hopped up and down slightly trying to get warm. It wasn't long before they emerged. Alice and Rose gushed over their guys as they smiled down at them. My eyes stayed on Edward as he smiled when he caught sight of me waiting. His green eyes sparkled. His hair still looked damp and in a causal disarray. He had changed into jeans and a dark green button down shirt.

"Good game, teddy," I reached up to give him a hug. He hugged me back and held on a little longer than necessary. He took the bag I was holding.

"Thank you, honey bee." He took my hand in his to lead me back to Jasper's car. I'm assumed we were riding with him. Edward tossed his bag in the trunk with Jasper's, along with the treat bag. He took the blankets from me and tossed them in too.

Like the gentleman that he is, he opened the car door for me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"My pleasure," he smiled shutting the door and running to the other side to get in.

Alice turned around in her seat with a glint to her eyes.

"Charlie is working the overnight shift, right?" she asked.

"As far as I know," I answered, shrugging.

"You can cut lose and have fun tonight. Have a drink. This could be your only chance." Alice chirped, looking excited.

"I don't think so. You know I do not drink." I shook my head and leaned into the seat.

"You're no fun." Alice whined. Maybe I should give in and just let loose.

"Alice, if she doesn't want to drink no one is going to force her." Edward said adamantly from my other side.

"Are you drinking?" I asked him. I knew he would occasionally have one.

"I was thinking about it. Does that bother you?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"No, I was just wondering." I turned and looked out the window. It was starting to rain lightly, which was nothing new for Forks.

Jasper pulled onto the street and parked a few cars away from Mike's driveway.

We all got out and headed up the path. I tripped over the cobblestone walkway and Edward caught me quickly. He righted me and was holding back a laugh.

"Go ahead laugh. I know I'm a good source of entertainment." I pulled away. He caught up and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Well, it's true you do keep my reflexes sharp so I don't digress in the off season." He teased. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed harder.

We walked into the house. Alice and Jasper had already disappeared inside. We found them in the kitchen with Rose and Emmett. Emmett was getting beer out of a keg. He handed the cup to Edward.

"Here," Alice shoved a cup with red liquid at me.

"What is it," I questioned.

"Punch," Alice avoided my eyes as she took a beer from Jasper. I took a sip. It was good. But it had a hard, sharper taste then the punch I usually drink. I shrugged and drank it down.

"Thirsty," Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered. She took my cup and refilled it. I took another big sip then topped off my cup.

"Thank you." I was surprised by her gesture. She and Rose glanced at each other. They giggled and walked off to the living room  
>"You're welcome." Okay, that was odd. The boys were in a conversation, so I turned to follow the girls into the living room. I ran straight into Mike.<p>

"Opps, sorry, Mike." I tried to walk around him but he stopped me.

"It's ok, Isabella," he slurred. His eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot. He clearly hasn't been holding back. "Wait, I wanna to talk to you." He grabbed my arm. He started yammering on about something. I couldn't fully understand him. Something about monkeys being the superior race. I nodded and kept sipping this addicting drink. I turned to refill as an excuse to get away. The room tilted a bit. Edward snatched my arm and looked at me worriedly. He grabbed the cup and sniffed it.

"You're suppose to drink it, not sniff." I giggled. Edward's lip twitched slightly.

"Is there alcohol in this?" Edward looked up.

"Sure is. It's the good grain stuff." Mike slurred.

"I didn't want to drink. Alice knew that. Where is the pixie?" I spun around and the room did with me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. His eyes looked hazy. I wonder how much he had.

"I'm fine. In fact, I changed my mind. I want another one." I slurred reaching for the ladle and missing it. Maybe they were right and I need to cut loose about it.

"I think you have had enough." Edward told me.

"Please. It tastes good. Besides how much can be in a punch anyways." I pouted. Edward poured me some and handed it to me. He poured himself a new beer too.

"Cheers," Edward toasted my glass. He drank all of his down at once. How do guys do that? I tried to copy him and successfully threw half of it down before I choked. Edward grabbed my cup from me.

"I think you should slowdown." He slurred slightly. He handed me a water. I took it without complaining. I knew he was watching out for me. He took me by the hand and led me out to the living room.

"Dance with me, honey bee," Edward looked at me with warm green eyes. I was watching the others out on the floor grinding into one another. I usually shied away from that. But dancing like that with Edward was intriguing and maybe it was the alcohol, but I was willing to make a fool myself to be that close to him.

"Okay," I sang and put my water down on a table. He led me on to the floor. "You're going to have to teach me," I looked up at him. He spun me so my back was to him. He placed his hands on my hips, I placed my hands over his; he pulled me close so that we were touching. He started moving us to the rhythm of the song, guiding my hips in a fluid movement. My body seemed to take over and we moved smoothly against one another, my back pressed against him. I felt something hard in the small of my back as I rubbed into it I heard Edward moan. I realized that Edward was aroused. I went to tilt my head so I could see him to ask if we should stop. It was then I felt his lips against my neck. I let out a small gulp as my core tightened and between my legs started to tinkle. My hand reacted by reaching behind me and around his neck. Edward shifted so one of his thighs was between my legs. Screw stopping, I was enjoying this. This isn't the first time I felt him. We were watching a horror movie over the summer. I had hopped into his lap, because I got scared, that was when I felt him against me. Neither of us said anything, I assumed it was the lead actress that had his attention.

The song ended all too soon. A slower number came on. Edward spun me so I was facing him. He didn't let go off me, but pressed me into him. My hands slid up his chest and around his neck. Our eyes locked and he was staring at me with a heated hooded stare. Was it possible that he was interested too? I felt his hot breath in my hair. My own breath hitched and heart started to race. Edward glanced at my lips then back at my eyes. Was he looking for confirmation? Did I want to give it to him? I wanted him to kiss me. But I couldn't lose him. We have kissed only once before on a dare; it ended up being both of ours first kiss.

However, the words of the song, **I Can't Fight This Feeling Any Longer**, were like a sign to me. I gave him a slight nod and he stopped swaying to the music. He seemed to deliberate for a moment before taking me by the hand. He weaved in and out of dancing couples before leading me up a set of stairs. He tried the first room and flicked on the light. We both grimaced. It was obviously Mike's room. He had posters of scantily clad women leaning on cars and anime women, all with huge ass boobs. I looked at Edward out of the corner of my eye, he looked disgusted.

"What, you don't like the posters," I asked casually.

"The cars are fine. But the women don't do anything for me." Edward looked at me, his stare made me blush.

"I thought guys like big boobs," I raised an eyebrow then giggled.

"They look like they're carrying bowling balls around. I prefer natural and softer." Edward's eyes looked impish as they drifted down to my chest; they perked up at his attention. I cleared my throat and Edward just looked up at me, not looking ashamed. He stepped forward and pulled me into his arms again. We swayed slightly to the music from downstairs moving slow, even though it was a fast beat.

Slowly Edward bent his head down capturing my lips with his. My lips felt like they were on fire as energy pulsed around us. My hands slipped into his hair tugging on it slightly as our kiss grew heated. Our lips moved together like a dance. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip. Then again, this time more urgently. I let him in my mouth and our tongues entwined fighting for dominance. This was way beyond the simple peck on the lips we gave each other when we were thirteen.

I felt Edward start to move me backwards, my knees hit the bed and I fell backwards on the bed with Edward falling on top of me. Our kiss didn't stop as we scooted back so we were completely on the bed. Edward's lips moved to my neck kissing and sucking.

"Edward, this is Mike's bed." I realized where we were. He didn't look up but spoke as he continued to kiss my neckline.

"So? He can finally say a girl has been on his bed," he murmured into my neck.

"You want him to brag that I was on his bed?" I tried to scowl but it didn't work as Edward was nibbling my ear and I ended up moaning. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"Never. He is not allowed to think of you that way. He is not allowed to touch. No one else is," he growled. I felt my panties dampen. Was he really declaring himself to me?

"Than no one else will," I whispered. He smiled before kissing me hard. His hands traveled up to my shirt and I felt him touch the first button.

"Is this okay?" His voice said husky. I nodded and he started to unbutton my shirt. I boldly reached for his shirt and unbutton his. He shrugged off his shirt tossing it by the door. I sat up slightly and shrugged my shirt off too. I leaned back against the bed and Edward hovered over me.

His hand grazed lightly over my breasts and my breath hitched. "So beautiful and real. Perfect," Edward gazed in my eyes. His hand cupped my right breast gently and rubbed his thumb over my nibble. I moaned gently. He pushed the straps down off my shoulders and the material off my breasts. His lips descended on my left breast, the tip of his tongue brushed the nipple and his right hand caressed my right breast. My breath quickened. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles together. I rocked into him feeling his bulge against my sensitive area. I moaned while he hissed as he bucked back into me. He brought his lips to mine again.

We both seemed to move on autopilot as we increased the friction and the deep kisses that was leaving us both panting. My center was throbbing and wanted more. Edward started tugging on his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I used my feet to help push his pants and boxers off his hips. He lifted my skirt and I lifted my hips as he pulled off my underwear and tights. He positioned himself at my entrance and then pushed in sharply. I felt a sharp pain and I couldn't help but gasp in pain. Edward froze and his eyes grew wide. Suddenly he was across the room and yanking his pants back on. I sat up feeling very exposed, bewildered and hurt.

"Oh god, Bella, I'm so sorry." His voice shook.

"What's wrong?" I whispered trying to button my shirt.

"I took advantage of you! That is what's wrong?" Edward looked disgusted.

"No, you didn't, I wanted this too," I told him. My heart was sinking every moment as I watched Edward continue to panic.

"It was wrong. We have both been drinking and it was a mistake. It should never have happened. I'm sorry," Edward left the room in a hurry.

My heart just broke. I thought he felt the same way. I guess I got caught up with what I wanted and desired for so long I let myself get carried away. I started crying. I hope this means I haven't lost him. He was the one person I could always rely on. I had to find him to talk about this more.

I wiped the tears away as I struggled to find where he had thrown my underwear and tights in his haste. I put them on and they felt disgusting, so wet. But I didn't know what else to do. I had no pockets and I certainly wasn't leaving them in Mike's room. Luckily the tights were still in good shape.

I left the room feeling a bit dizzy. I stumbled down the stairs and noticed the room had started to thin out. I couldn't find Edward anywhere. I couldn't find the others either.

"Hi Bella, I didn't know that you were here," Angela spoke up. She was a friend I had on the paper. She was standing by the door with her coat on. Her boyfriend was next to her.

"Hi, Angela, you haven't seen Edward have you?" I asked.

"I saw him leave with Jasper and Alice about five minutes ago," she answered. My cracked heart stared to crumble. He left without me.

"I don't suppose you have seen Rose then," I asked not really wanting to face her or Emmett.

"I saw them duck out an hour or so ago." Ben spoke up. Everyone forgot about me. Edward left without me! This isn't happening!

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela looked concerned.

"They were my ride," I whispered not really giving the real answer, that was just too embarrassing.

"We can give you a ride," Ben shrugged.

"You don't mind," I asked. Ben rolled his eyes.

"If I minded, I wouldn't have offered."

"Leave her alone, she looks like she had a rough night," Angela scolded him.

"Thank you, I would appreciate the ride," I nodded. I followed them out to the car. I checked my cell phone. Nothing. I deliberated on texting him, but what if I pushed him further away.

"Bella, if you ever need to talk, you can come to me," Angela turned in her seat.

"Thank you, but I'm fine." I gazed out the window and into the woods. I just needed to get a hold of Edward. I leaned my forehead against the glass.

A short while later, Ben pulled up to my house.

"Thanks, again," I got out of the car and stumbled up the walk. Just as I reached the doorknob it opened and I was surprised to find Charlie standing there in uniform. I turned and noticed the cruiser in the driveway. What was he doing here?

"Who was that?" He looked at me and the taillights of the car that was driving away.

"Ben Cheney and Angela Webber." I answered, walking past him into the house.

"Why were they bringing you home? Where is Alice, Edward or the others," I shrugged because I didn't want to tell him they left me behind. Charlie sniffed the air.

"Isabella Marie, have you been drinking?" His face grew red.

"Not on purpose," I mumbled. It was a half truth. The first two drinks were purely innocent.

"How can it not be on purpose?" Charlie thundered.

"I was handed a cup of punch. I thought it was non-alcoholic. I thought it tasted off. I had finished drinking it by the time I found out the truth." I told him. His eyes narrowed as he studied me.

"The party is at the Newton's right. I'm going over there now to shut it down." He turned on his heal.

"Dad, wait," I begged. He turned sharply. "Please leave my name out of this if you go there. Please don't make me into some narc. The kids at school already despise me enough."

"They are breaking the law," he stated.

"I know that. I'm not saying not to bust them. Just that you didn't find out from me that there was alcohol there," I pleaded. He took a step towards me and I flinched.

"Maybe you should worry less about your reputation and focus on the trouble you're in. You're not in the clear, young lady. You're lucky I don't throw you in jail for the night. Who gave you that drink? Was it Edward?" He demanded. I shook my head.

"Then who?"

I kept quiet. I wasn't going to throw Alice under the bus.

"Fine, give me your phone." He held out his hand.

"But…" I started. I still needed to get a hold of Edward. I took out my phone and Charlie snagged it from me.

"I'm not having you making plans with your friends while I'm gone for cover stories. Now get to your room. I will deal with you in the morning." He stormed out of the house.

I ran into my room and flung myself on to my bed. Tony, my ginger tabby, jumped up meowing next to me. My whole body wracked with sobs.

I prayed that I would wake up to find this to be only a nightmare.

**A/N:**

**If you hate them then I have done my job. Alice and Rose are going to seem like the worse offenders for awhile. **

**Yes, Alice was completely wrong giving Bella alcohol when she didn't want to drink. It could have been very dangerous. When I worked at my dorm building in college a girl came back from a party almost to the point of alcohol poisoning. She thought the punch at the frat she was at was alcohol free. Charlie will obviously address that in next chapter. **

**As for Charlie he is not exactly a bad parent. He is just very strict. He also doesn't know how to relate to Bella since she is a teenage girl **

**Now poor Edward he freaked when broke the hymn because he realized that things went too far. Remember both were inexperience and drunk, they got carried away. That is why it was awkward. He ****didn't force**** himself on her, it was mutual, I want to make that clear. But he panicked because he feels like he did and that he hurt her. He did say 'it should never of happened.' He meant it one way, Bella may think if it another. **

**Thank You for reviews.!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview coming!**

**E  
>E<strong>

**E**

**Preview:**

"**I thought I could trust the person who gave it to me." I avoided his eyes. Damn Alice. She knew I didn't want to drink.**

"**Who was it again," Charlie asked again, but I wasn't going to fall for it.**

"**Does it matter," I traced the wood grain with fingers on the table.**

"**Yes, it matters. I can only assume that if you're this protective that my choices are narrowed to five individuals. Maybe I should go to their houses and start a proper investigation. I'm sure their parents would like to know what they are up to." He threatened. **

"**No, please don't do that." I looked up at him. He would just make things worse for me.**

"**I don't know, Bells, I can't say I approve of them anymore. I think it time you found new friends." I closed my eyes and prayed that he would drop this. "Tell you what I think you should spend more time with other people, more then the Cullens and Hales. Billy says Jacob is going through a rough patch right now. He thinks it's about time he should have a date with a girl." He couldn't be serious.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3 Jacob

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 3: Jacob (BPOV)**

**September 13, 2006 **

I woke up and my head was pounding like someone was taking a jackhammer to it. Tony was walking all over me demanding to be fed. I rolled out of bed and felt nasty; I had fallen asleep in my clothes. Everywhere hurt, I especially felt tender between the legs. Before I could get my bearings, my stomach lurched. I ran down the hall to the toilet and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach. Perfect way to start my birthday.

I sat back on my heels and groaned as everything rushed back. I needed to find and talk to Edward. But first, I needed a shower. I stood and stripped out of my clothes. My panties stuck to me and I noticed blood on them. Another painful reminder of what happened last night.

I took my time in the shower, the hot water felt good. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and swallowed some ibuprofen with a glass of water. I dressed in jeans and a light burgundy sweater. Tony followed, chasing me down the stairs.

I headed downstairs where Charlie was drinking coffee and reading the paper. I was surprised he wasn't asleep after the nightshift. He glanced up at me when I entered; I went to the cabinet to get cat food to feed Tony first thing.

"How do you feel?" He asked without looking up.

"Horrible." I slumped in the chair across from his and leaned my head against the cool table.

"Good, maybe this will teach you a lesson." He folded the paper down and looked at me.

"I never planned on drinking in the first place," I groaned.

"You should've known better than to accept an open drink at a party. Do you know how lucky you're that it was only alcohol in that drink?" I glanced up at him. His face was firm and in chief mode.

"I thought I could trust the person who gave it to me." I avoided his eyes. Damn Alice. She knew I didn't want to drink.

"Who was it again," Charlie asked again, but I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Does it matter," I traced the wood grain on the table with my fingers.

"Yes, it matters. I can only assume that if you're this protective that my choices are narrowed to five individuals. Maybe I should go to their houses and start a proper investigation. I'm sure their parents would like to know what they are up to." He threatened.

"No, please don't do that." I looked up at him. He would just make things worse for me.

"I don't know, Bells. I can't say I approve of them anymore. I think it's time you found new friends." I closed my eyes and prayed that he would drop this. "Tell you what, I think you should spend more time with other people, more than the Cullens and Hales. Billy says Jacob is going through a rough patch right now. He thinks it's about time he should have a date with a girl." He couldn't be serious. Tony was thanking me by rubbing against my legs.

"Jake, seriously dad? He is a good friend, but I don't want to date him." I huffed. This could get very awkward. I had no idea what was going on between Edward and me. I thought we could be more now. But I wasn't completely sure after his freak out. I hoped I hadn't lost him completely. This date with Jacob could ruin everything.

"It's either this one date with Jake or I go over to the Cullen's and the Hale's right now. It's just a date, Bells. I'm not saying he has to become your boyfriend or you have to marry the guy." Charlie gave me a pointed look as he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Fine, I will have a date with Jake." I sighed. In a way, it was completely laughable. Jacob and I are friends on some level, but that was it. I'm sure we both would get a laugh over this. Even if something was starting between Edward and me, surely he would understand after I explain everything to him. There is a slight chance he might, say, just blame Alice as she should be blamed. But this way no one gets in trouble.

"Good," Charlie stood. "I'm going to bed. You're grounded for the rest of the weekend."  
>"Dad, could I have my phone back, please," I asked. I had to check to see if Edward contacted me.<p>

"I just said you were grounded." He frowned.

"I know, but I'm expecting Mom to call me today." I pleaded, which is true. Charlie glanced at the calendar and blanched.

"Happy Birthday, kiddo. I guess I owe you a present." I shrugged, not really surprised he forgot my birthday. He grabbed my phone off the top of the fridge. "Here, tell your mother I said hi. You're still grounded. You're not allowed to leave and your friends and not allowed here." He walked out of the room and stomped up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight, I opened my phone. Nothing. My heart throbbed unevenly in my chest; with a trembling hand I called him. He mentioned thinking he took advantage of me. Maybe he was too embarrassed to call me; the phone rang once and went to voicemail.

"Teddy, please, call me. We obviously need to talk. I hope you don't blame yourself for what happened. I don't! Please call me; I would go over there but Charlie grounded me. He was here when I got back last night and well…I will explain better when I talk to you. Please, call me." I hit end and wiped away my tears.

I made myself some toast, nibbling way at it. I had no appetite for anything else.

**E**

Afterwards I puttered around the house doing a couple of loads of laundry and dusting. I didn't run the vacuum because I didn't want to disturb Charlie. Then I headed upstairs and finished my homework. I then edited Emmett's history paper and Alice's English paper. I glanced at the clock, it was late afternoon; Edward still had not called me. No one had called. It was funny; I hated celebrating my birthday in the past, but being ignored didn't feel good either.

I made the decision to call my mom; maybe she could offer me some advice about Edward. The phone rang and unfamiliar voice picked up, a baby was crying in the background.

"Hello, Dwyer residence,"

"Hi, can I speak to Renée, please," I asked.

"Hold on," she said speaking away from the phone. "Re, it's for you. Probably the new nanny. Here I will take our precious boy. Come to nana" Why in the world would Renée need a nanny?

"Hello, Grace," Renée answered the phone.

"No, Mom, it's me," I answered after a second hesitation.

"Hold on, let me go into a new room." Renée's voice sounded distant. There was a sound of a closing door; I was starting to feel paranoid. "Bella, this isn't a very good time."

"Why? Whose baby is that?" I asked I could hear a baby crying in the background as Renée was silent for a moment.

"That would be Phil Junior," she answered.

"I have a brother?" I was shocked. Renée still didn't answer.

"No, you don't. Look, Bella, you're an adult now so I'm just going to give it to you straight. Phil's parents are well off; they will only leave their fortunate to us and to P.J., if they believe that we are legitimately married. See they are old fashion and don't believe in divorces or remarriages. If they knew about Charlie or you, we don't get the money." Renée explained. I couldn't help but feel confused.

"I don't understand." I admitted pulling my knees to my chest.

"You're a smart girl, Bella. If they knew I had another child, we don't get anything. You're an adult now, anyways, you don't need me. So it's time to part ways. I'm not going to contact you anymore and I don't want you to contact me. As I see it, I no longer have a daughter." The line went dead. I just stared at the phone in my hands, did that just happen?

My mother just disowned me….for money. I shook my head to dispel the tears. I tossed my phone down on my bed and watched it bounce. Tony pounced on it and batted until it fell off the bed.

I guess I shouldn't be so surprised that it happened. My mother and I never were close. Beside my birthday and Christmas I heard from her a couple of time a year. Last time I saw her was about two years ago. Right after that she got married without me there; in fact, I had never met Phil.

My phone rang and I jumped for it. I looked at the ID and saw it said Alice. I was in no mood for her bullshit at the moment; I silenced it. It beeped about five seconds later with a message. I debated whether or not to listen to it. If I listened to it I would be compelled to call her back. I will call her tomorrow, she will have to deal with not be able to reach me for one day.

I tried Edward again and it went to his voice mail. I gave up. I wasn't going to keep badgering him. I left my phone on my desk before going downstairs. I glanced at the calendar and realized Edward wasn't in the state, let alone at home. He was off to Dartmouth and Harvard to check them out with Carlisle. That would explain why he might have not gotten back to me yet. He would have been on a plane this morning then busy with Dartmouth today. I hoped he would call me later tonight.

With the surge of small hope I headed downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. He was on again tonight and I heard him moving around and taking a shower.

The rest of the night passed slowly. No one called me. I listen to Alice's message asking where was I, that I should be there by now to make dinner for them. I rolled my eyes and for once didn't feel guilty at all. That night I had a restless sleep, tossing and turning.

**E**

**September 14, 2006**

I woke up the next morning tired and cranky. Charlie had already gone to bed, leaving me a note saying Billy and Jake would be over early to watch the game and eat dinner. I took a couple of steaks out of the freezer to defrost.

I checked my phone and there was still nothing from Edward. I went to the house phone and called my cell. It worked just fine; there goes that theory. My chest throbbed in pain. I couldn't remember the last time that I had gone so long without talking to Edward.

At a very early age we gravitated to one another. He seemed to know me better then anyone else. He always believed in me when no one else did, even myself. He challenged me to be a better person. He took care of me when no one else did. Was it any wonder that I was in love with him?

Wait…it wasn't a crush. It was more then that. Much more. I was truly, irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. What he felt for me, I didn't know. It was probably the alcohol that night. I don't know what would happen when Edward got back, but it could never be the same. Was I strong enough to tell him how I felt? I suppose I would have to see how things go when I see him again.

I went to my room to read for awhile to distract myself, grabbing the tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ that I had read time after time.

When I heard Charlie leave his room, I got up. I stretched and heard a car pull up front. I looked out the window and noticed Billy and Jacob pulling up in a small car. It was the first time I noticed that it was sunny for once in Forks. I went down the stairs to greet them. Charlie and Jacob were just finished helping Billy in as I reached the bottom step. I tripped and Jacob caught me before I hit the floor.

"Geesh, why do I always have women throwing themselves at me?" Jacob joked. Charlie laughed and Billy gruffed a bit. I would have to ask Jacob about that.

"I don't know, it's definitely not your brains." I joked and he scowled at me, this time Billy did actually laugh. The fact that Jacob was six foot five inches and almost as many muscles as Emmett was probably the bigger factor he had girls throwing themselves at him.

"Ha ha," he rolled his eyes. "How have you been, Bells? I see no braces or casts, that has to be a good thing."

"You're so funny. Don't quit your day job." I scowled at him and he laughed.

"Speaking of day jobs; Charlie says the truck isn't working. Want me to look at it?" I didn't have to think long on that one. Who knows when Rose will get to it?

"That would be great," I nodded, I followed him outside.

"What's wrong with it," he asked popping the hood.

"It won't start?" I answered, he rolled his eyes.  
>"No… really?" He asked sarcastically. "Try and start it for me." I hopped in the cab and turned the key. The engine revved, but didn't turn over.<p>

"Stop," Jacob ordered. I got out and watched as he started unplugging wires and wiping them off and spraying them with W-40. He plugged them back in.

"Try it now." He looked at me, wiping his hands on his pants. I got back in and turned the key. It started right up.

"Are you kidding me? It was that easy." It took him all of five minutes.

"What can I say, I'm just that good." Jacob smirked.

"Careful, if your head gets any bigger you will not fit in your bunny car," I snickered.

"It's a Rabbit not bunny. Is that how you thank a guy? After all we do have a date Wednesday night," he smirked and held out his arms.

"Thank you." I got out and hugged him. There was a clearing of throats behind me. I found Rose and Alice standing behind us, arms across their chest. Jacob muttered something about the 'witches of Eastwick',

"I'm going to change your oil too." Jacob started to walk off towards the garage.

"I can do that," Rose scowled. Jacob turned and gave her an amused look.

"Wouldn't want you to get dirty, princess," he snarked.

"Shut it, dog breath." Rose hissed.

"Oooo," Jacob fainted scared then started laughing as he headed to the garage.

"Sorry if we are interrupting, but we have a bone to pick with you." Alice scowled at me.

"After all we have done for you, how could you let us down?" She couldn't be serious.

"Excuse me," I was baffled. I didn't know what else to say.

"I don't think we can. We relied on you to make us dinner last night to celebrate our anniversaries with our guys. We had to resort to take out."

"If you expected me to cook, why didn't you ask?" I was too impatient to get yelled at today for something that wasn't even my fault. I was getting near my breaking point.

"You should've known, you did cooking the last few months." Alice huffed. "Is that your excuse?"

"I couldn't have done it anyways. Charlie was here Friday night. He smelled the alcohol on me and grounded me." Before I could even continue, Rose jumped in.

"How is that our fault?" She sniffed. The hell it wasn't, I wanted to snap at them but if we started yelling I would bring them to the attention of Charlie. Then my covering for them would be out the window.

"I wouldn't have been drinking, if Alice didn't give me the punch." I said quietly.

"You didn't have to drink it. Anyways, the whole school knows you ratted out the party. We thought you should be warned." Alice informed like she was doing me a big favor.

"But I didn't…" Alice interrupted me.

"Doesn't matter, that's the word that is going around. You should lie low for a few days. You know, eating in the library or elsewhere." I wasn't sure how to feel as they walked off.

"Hey, you forgot your broomsticks, wouldn't want you to get crushed by a house without it." Jacob yelled after them.

"Nice company you keep, Bella," Rose announced scornfully as she threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Wait, Alice, have you heard from Edward," I ran few steps after her.

"Why should I do you any favors!" She got into Rose's car and they drove off.

"Good riddance," Jacob dropped a bucket at our feet. He got on his back and crawled under the truck. He was out after a few seconds after placing the bucket under the car.

"Why do you let them treat you like that," he asked.

"You sound like Edward. He says they treat me like a doormat. He says I need to stand up for myself more." I sighed, leaning against the truck.

"Well, golden boy is right. Where is he anyways?" Jacob looked under the truck to watch the dripping oil. "Whenever I'm here, he's usually not far behind, glowering at me if I get too close to you. Aren't you two going out yet?" I stared at a spot between my feet.

"Earth to, Bells, can you hear me?" Jacob joked, looking a bit worried.

"I don't know, things are so messed up." I started to cry.

"Hey now, don't cry. The truck has enough rust." He joked and I started to cry harder. Jacob's frown increased.

"Do I need to go over there and kick his butt? I can bring my friends if I need to?" Jacob offered and I shook my head trying to wipe away my tears but they kept coming.

"Seriously, Bella, what is going on?" Jacob's arms rested on his bent knees as he looked up at me. The whole story of last Friday and since spilled out. Jacob listened to me silently not interrupting.

"Are you sure you don't want me to hurt him?" Jacob asked. "You guys had sex and then he left. Now he is ignoring you." Jacob frowned while making a fist with his hand around the cap to the oil tank.

"It's not like that. He seemed to panic, thinking he took advantage of me." I defended him. "He probably feels guilty that he doesn't want to be more than friends. We were both drunk that night."

Jacob was silent for a minute. He looked at me, shook his head and looked away.

"I doubt he wants to be friends with you. I have seen the way that he looks at you. The way he gets jealous every time I hug you. The boy is just as head over heals with you as you're with him. I'm just pissed at what went down; he handled it wrong."

"I'm hoping when he gets back we can talk it out. I want to tell him that I want more, but I'm scared too." I told Jacob.

"Do it. You have both danced around each other longer enough," he encouraged. He reached up for my hand and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you." He smiled before sliding back under the truck. He was back out after a moment standing up. He opened a bottle of oil and poured it in the engine.

"How have you been?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"What can I say; the old man is stuck with old fashion beliefs. He can't accept who I am." Jacob grumbled opening a second bottle.

"I'm sorry, Jake," I sighed.

"I'm the one who's sorry. You shouldn't have been dragged into this." Jacob answered.

"What does Embry say about it? Or does he know?" I asked.

"Embry got a laugh that your punishment is to go on a date with me. He's not worried in that respect. Upset that no one on Res. will accept us, so we have to keep things under wraps. We are thinking about leaving as soon as we are old enough." Jacob finished up and closed the hood.

"I'm glad he is not upset or jealous," I smiled.

"Why would he be? Now, if the date was with Edward, or say that cowboy in your group…" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jasper, really?" I giggled.

"Sure. Quiet, smart, handsome and with an accent too," Jacob grinned.

"You will have to fight Alice for him, and she's vicious." I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"She wouldn't even see me coming until it's too late." Jacob started to clean up his mess.

"Truck is set for the moment. Your chain belt looks like it may need to be replaced soon. I will see if I can find one for it." He wiped his hands off with a rag.

"Thank you, again. How can I repay you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, let's see. A lifetime of servitude." He suggested.

"Try again," I smacked his arm. He laughed.

"What about…never mind?" he shook his head.

"What?" I encouraged. He glanced at the house and lowered his voice.

"I was just thinking Embry and me never get a chance for a real date under Dad's watchful eye." He started blushing slightly.

"So you want him to come and then I make myself scarce." I shrugged.

"No, see… never mind." Jacob shook his head.

"No, it could work." I insisted, Jacob thought about it.

"Maybe, if you talk to Edward, then we could double. Or would that make him uncomfortable?" Jacob suggested.

"I don't think that would make him uncomfortable, assuming that he wants to date me." I blushed at the idea. "He doesn't know about you and Embry though."

"You never told him," Jacob looked surprised.

"No, it wasn't my business to share. I knew you weren't comfortable coming out yet." I answered.

"Huh, than it does explain the dirty looks even more now. Before I thought he was overreacting." Jacob looked surprised. "Go ahead and tell him. That way he might be more comfortable with the idea as well. I'm sure he isn't going to like hearing about Charlie forcing you on a date with me."

"Okay, and I'll let you know what that means for Wednesday. Why a school night anyways?"

"I have a late practice on Friday and then a game on Saturday. Besides, it being a school night means shorter time, no offense." Jacob shrugged. "Let me know what goes on with Edward and we will go from there?"

"Sounds good. I should go in the house to make dinner for the dads." I pushed off the truck. I felt happier than I did all weekend. Jacob had cheered me up and given me a better hope for what was going on with Edward. It was nice to have a listening ear.

"Good, I'm hungry. I could eat a whole cow." Jacob grinned.

"Eww, you're not serious," I shuddered. He headed into the garage and I entered the house feeling a bit lighter. My resolve was to try and call Edward again tonight. If he doesn't answer, I would leave a message about how Charlie grounded me and that part of punishment was to go out with Jacob. I had no clue if Rose and Alice overheard the mention of a date and jumped to the wrong conclusion. Edward needed to hear the truth from me first.

**A/N: I never been a big Jacob fan. I came so close making him even worse villain than the others in the story. I then changed my mind and realized Bella really need someone at the moment. Jacob was really good for her in this chapter. So as you can tell Jacob is hardly a threat at all. At least not for Edward. Alice may need to worry…just kidding. I loved the banter between Rose and Jacob in the books. **

**A few mention Jasper doesn't seem as bad as the others. He hasn't been out right mean to Bella, although he is guilty of taking advantage of her. **

**I was asked when Bells is going to snap and leave. It's coming soon. Right now Bella is hoping to fix things between her and Edward. **

**I want to clear something up with Edward. He was jerk for running out. But he didn't purposely leave her without a ride. He thought Em and Rose were still there. He was drunk and in a panic. When she wasn't with Edward, the other two assumed she was all set, because Edward would never leave her behind. I'm sure some of you're anxious for his return. It will be next chapter.**

**As for Bella turning in Alice, she wouldn't do that. She is not a vindictive person. But don't you worry that doesn't mean Alice will not get what is coming to her.**

**Another thing the group has only gotten this bad the last few months. They didn't always treat her this way.**

**Renée is horrible parent. However, she never been there for Bella, so is not a lot lost. **

**Thank You For all Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview warning!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
><strong>

**Preview:**

"**Ow, let go. You're hurting me." I started to fight him but he was too strong. Suddenly, he lifted off me and was thrown a few feet away falling out into the aisle.**

"**She told you stop, dickhead."**


	5. Chapter 4 Enough!

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 4: Enough!**

**September 16, 2007 (BPOV)**

Monday was a horrible day. Many students assumed I had ratted the party out, rather than the obvious: It was a small town. Did they really think it would go unnoticed? I was tripped in the hall, things were thrown at my head and called names.

All things no one would have done if Edward was with me. Many were upset that Mike was suspended from the team. He wasn't even that good of a player. He was second string. My so-called friends didn't lend any support. They all looked the other way. Well except when I was tripped directly in front of Jasper. He reflexively caught me before I hit the ground. He started to ask if I was okay but Alice called him away. He gave me an apologetic look before walking away. When I handed the edited essays to both Emmett and Alice, I was told that Jasper had done it for them.

I knew Edward's plane was due late that night. I waited up until one in the morning for a phone call. None came.

**E**

It was now Tuesday morning. I got to school early, to wait for Edward. I was anxious, to say the least. I don't know why I haven't heard from him yet. The football team was on the field, so I walked over to the stands and sat to wait for him. His game seemed a bit off today, I chalked it up to jetlag. When the boys started off the field I made my way to him. But he walked off too fast to the locker room before I could get to him.

I waited patiently outside the locker room for him to emerge. When he did, he exchanged a glance with the boys before walking to me. His face was cold and indifferent, so unlike him. He stood in front of me waiting for me to talk.

"How was your trip?" I asked. He looked over my head as he answered.

"It was good. I will have a hard time choosing between the two," he answered coolly. It hurt to think he will be so far away next year.

"I'm glad. I have been trying to call you," I told him.

"I know. I forgot my phone charger here and my cell was dead. I haven't listened to any messages yet." I couldn't understand why he wasn't looking at me.

"Well, we need to talk," I told him.

"Yeah, right now isn't good. I have to meet with my teachers and stuff about missing a day." His voice was distant as he started to walk away. My heart was starting to crumble again. Usually at this point he takes my hand or gives me hug. Not once did he call me honey bee.

"When, teddy?" I asked trying to control my voice. He glanced back at me, I thought I had a glimpse of sadness before it disappeared to aloofness again.

"Afterschool?" It came out like a question before he disappeared.

The day past slower than the previous day. Slower because even though Edward was here, he ignored me for the better part of it. I felt sick as the day went on. He regretted that night, I knew it now. It had destroyed everything. I skipped lunch, which is no real surprise. I wasn't going to sit at a table and be ignored by five people.

The end of the day came and I waited by the truck for Edward. He showed up not long after. He approached slowly while he looked at me hesitantly.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere private. Is Charlie home?" he asked.

"No, he is working the night shift until the end of the month," I answered, He nodded.

"I will follow you there then." Edward paused before sighing and heading towards his car.

With shaking hands I got in the truck. It took me a few minute to start the truck and I pulled out of the spot. A few days ago, I was resolved to tell him I love him. Now I wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

I drove home slowly, even though I knew it was probably driving Edward bonkers behind me. I parked and stayed in the truck, Edward already out the Volvo and waiting for me.

I took a deep breath and got out of the truck. I took a few steps towards him.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward suggested and he headed toward the tree line. I mindlessly followed him in. He stopped not too far down the path.

"Bella, we need to talk." He started.

"I know, I've been trying to talk to you. You left so fast Friday. Edward, I don't blame you. You didn't take advantage of me. Please don't blame yourself." I started.

"It was still wrong, Bella. We crossed a line that we can no longer go back to what was." Edward sighed.

"So we could always move forward," I suggested softly. At first I wasn't sure he heard me.

"We can't do that, Bella, it would be wrong. We can't pretend something that's not there." Edward's voice was cold.

"That's not true. There was something. I felt…" Edward interrupted me harshly.

"Don't embarrass yourself." He ordered then looked away. "Look, when we were kids, our friendship worked. But it's not working anymore. We're growing up and we're headed in separate places. It's time to go our separate ways."

"Wait, you don't want to be friends anymore," I choked on the words.

"I'm just tired of pretending something that I'm not. I'm tired of holding your hand and keep trying to tell you to stand up for yourself. You need to stop relying on me to support you and stand on your own two feet. In few months, I will be across country. And I wouldn't be here for you. You need to get used to that." The words hurt like he was cutting me with a knife.

"I will try harder. Just give me a chance." I pleaded.

"I think a clean break would be better. Right now you have been holding me back and you need to let me go. I will always cherish our memories, but we need to move on and grow up. Stop with the silly childish nicknames." I blinked back my tears. I wouldn't hold him back if he needed to move on.

"So, this is what… good-bye?" I wrapped my arms around my waist. It was the only thing that was holding me together right now.

"Yes," Edward nodded, looking off into the woods. He could at least look at me. He looked at me finally with a blank expression "Take care of yourself." He turned to walk away.

"Edward?" He stopped but didn't turn around. "I hope you get all that you ever dreamed of, you deserve it." I watched as his shoulders stiffened and his head dropped a bit.

"You too." I swore I heard him call me honey bee. I waited until he was out of sight before I hit the ground and started crying. I buried my head into my knees and sobbed until there was nothing left.

**E**

When my cell started ringing it pulled me out of my reverie. It was dark out and cold. It was Jacob. I cleared my throat before answering.

"Hello," my voice cracked.

"Are you crying?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I'm just watching Romeo and Juliet," I lied.

"You think with how many times you watch it, you would know that they die in the end." He snickered.

"Always the comedian," I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You sure you're okay?" Jacob sounded concerned.

"Yup," I lied again.

"I called about tomorrow night. Embry and I are excited. How are things on your end?" he asked. I had a decision to make. Jacob was my only friend left and he needed my help.

"A slight change of plans, how would you and Embry like an evening with just the two of you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jacob was cautious.

"I mean, you pick me up as planned and drop me off at the movie theater. Then, pick me up later to return me back to Charlie's. Charlie and Billy never have to know the truth." I suggested.

"Edward is going to meet you there right?" Jacob sounded hesitant.

"Yup," I lied yet again.

"Alright, that sounds good to me." I breathed a sigh of relief when he agreed without too many questions. "I will pick you up at six. Okay?"

"Okay, have a good night, Jake," I said biting my lip.

"Good-night, Bells," Jake hung up. I placed my phone back into my pocket and stumbled to me feet.

I was stiff and cold now. I walked out the woods towards the dark house. A quick glance at the clock told me that it almost midnight. I fed Tony before I ended up curling up on the couch. I didn't want to go to my room, there was too many memories there.

**E**

**September 17, 2006**

I don't know if I fell asleep or not. Next thing I knew, Charlie was standing over me. Tony was curled up and sleeping on my legs.

"What's with you? You're not trying to get out of tonight are you?" He frowned.

"No, I still plan on going." I looked at the clock. I had to get moving or I would be late for school. I got up, brushed my teeth and hair. I was too lazy to do anything else. I robotically got into my truck and drove to school.

When I got there, the boys were just arriving from practice. I vaguely noticed as they ignored me for the most part. Except Jasper did a double take when he saw me.

"Geesh, Bella, you look like the night of the living dead." Emmett snickered. I noticed neither Jasper nor Edward laughed. _Shut up, Emmett. _I thought as I passed them, too much of a coward to say it out loud.

Edward passed by me. Of course, my body was trained to notice him even against my will. He looked just as tired as me; jet lag really must have gotten to him this time around. He walked right up to Tanya.

"Hey, Tanya, I wondered if you will go to homecoming with me." His voice sounded horse rather then his velvety sound. Her eyes widen in surprised; she looked past him at me and then back at him, clearly confused.

"Sure, Edward, I will love too," she answered with a strange smile on her face. My shoulders slumped, I heard enough, I continued walking to class. I always knew he deserved someone like her, it still hurt to see. I wonder how long I kept him from pursuing her. I fought my tears; I didn't want to break down in school.

I sat at my desk staring at the blank table in front of me. I heard the others come in and sit around me.

"Bella, you wore that yesterday," Alice hissed.

"And?" I shrugged, not looking at her.

"And most people change their clothes everyday. I hope you don't expect me to help you for your date tonight." She was still talking as if I cared.

"I don't," I busied myself by getting my notebook out.

"I'm sure how you look right now will really impress Jacob. Is he taking you to homecoming," she asked, clearly not taking the hint. I didn't want to talk.

"I doubt he would care, and no, he is not. Tonight is a one time thing, to appease both our dads. Neither one of us had much of a choice." I thought about briefly throwing it in her face why I had a date tonight. Part of me wished I never made the deal with Charlie. I could still back out, but it seemed slightly vindictive at this point. But then Jacob needed me.

"That sounds kind of pathetic. Your Dad got you a date." Alice snorted. I shrugged, even though the retort '_No Bitch, I'm going on the date to cover your ass' _rang in my mind. But it never made it to my lips. Edward was right to give up on me.

The rest of the day pasted just as slow. It was strange to have Edward close, but not be able to talk to him. I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored him. If I looked at him, I knew I would break down, so I fought the urge.

**E**

After the last bell, I left as quickly as possible. When I got home, I resolved that I had to get through tonight then, I could breakdown if I needed to. Jacob had been so nice and I felt rather good and normal to do something for him. I showered, I had to make sure at least I appeared like I was trying. I got ready in my bathroom. I grabbed the skirt that Alice forced on me last Friday. I had already washed it to return it to her. I put it on and the matching blouse. I grabbed flats this time though. I did a simple braid with my hair and put on very light make up.

Not wanting to spend any time in my room, I took my book bag downstairs and did my work down there. Making sure Tony was also set for the night before I left.

Charlie left for work before Jacob got there, so when he did, I went right outside to greet him.

"Hi, Bells, you look pretty. I'm sure Edward would like it." Jacob smiled at me. He looked so happy at the moment. I forced the smile on my face.

"Thank you, Jacob." I smiled.

"Edward is meeting us there?" I nodded looking out the window.

We had mindless chit-chat on the way to Port Angeles. We got to the theater, Embry was waiting.

"Thank you, Bella, for doing this." He gave me a smile as he opened the car door for me.

"No problem," I smiled back getting out.

"Are we ready to go," Embry seemed excited.

"Hold on. We should wait until Edward meets up with Bella. I don't want to leave her alone." Jacob shut off the car. I never expected him to think of that.

"I will be fine. Go on." I insisted.

"I don't know. I'm not comfortable leaving you alone." Jacob gave me a look of concern.

"Seriously, don't worry about it. In fact, I'm the adult here right now. I'm telling you to go, have fun. I will see you later," I gave Embry a push towards Jacob's car.

"She is awfully pushy." Embry snickered.

"Yeah, I know. Alright, Bells. Call me if he doesn't show up." Jacob gave me a look to show me he wasn't joking around. I nodded and watched him drive off.

I looked at my choices and decided on some sort of Vin Diesel movie. I wasn't in the mood for Romance or Horror.

The theater was fairly empty, not surprising for a Wednesday during a school week. However, I was surprised when the seat next to me was sat down in. I ignored the person not in the social mood.

"Honey bee," my head shot up. That wasn't Edward calling me that. It was Mike Newton.

"Don't call me that, Mike." I frowned.

"Why not, isn't that what Cullen called you, or should I say moaned while you two were hot and heavy in my room?" I froze as Mike started to play with my braid.

"Don't touch me." I slapped his hand away. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the action my web cam caught on tape, last Friday. Who knew that quiet girl was such a slut. Or Cullen was a one pump chump." He snickered. I started to feel very ill. "What's wrong? Cat caught your tongue? That's a shame. I can give you another use for that tongue of yours." He smirked.

"You're disgusting," I started to get up. He pulled me back down roughly.

"You're not going anywhere." He hissed squeezing my arm way too tight.

"Let me go," I hissed.

"No. See, this is what is going to happen. You're going to do anything I want or that video will get out to the whole school. You owe me after your daddy shut down my party, then got me suspended from the team." Mike had a hard glint to his eyes. I was starting to get very scared.

"Ow, let go. You're hurting me." I started to fight him but he was too strong. Suddenly, he lifted off me and was thrown a few feet away falling out into the aisle.

"She told you stop, dickhead." A tall man was standing in front of me, his sandy hair in a pony tail. Another man joined him with olive skin and glossy black hair.

"Bella, come with us," I looked up to see Tanya and her sisters next to me.

I followed them shaking. They led me to a bathroom. Kate wet a paper towel and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I stuttered. I wiped the sweat from my face. My hands were still shaking.

"Are you okay? Where is Edward, or any of the others? Why are you here alone?" Tanya asked.

"It's complicated." I whispered, tossing the paper towel in the wastepaper basket.

"We are going to check on the boys. Make sure they don't get arrested for murder." Kate looked at Tanya, then me. They walked out of the room.

"Who were those guys," I asked.

"Garrett and Laurent. They are dating my sisters. They go to college with them," Tanya answered. "Bella, we heard some of what Mike was saying. What happened between you and Edward? Why isn't he with you? He is always with you."

"I told you. It's complicated." I answered.

"Well, I'm a smart girl, try me." Tanya wasn't backing down. So the whole story came out about last Friday, included how I ended up here. By the end Tanya was fuming.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she mumbled.

"What is?" I asked.

"Nothing. Never mind. You love him, don't you," she asked without hesitation.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. He doesn't feel the same. He likes you. He has never asked any girl out ever," I told her. She gave me a sad smile.

"Would you like a ride home? I'm sure we are headed that way now." Tanya suggested.

"That would be nice. Just give me a moment to tell Jake and then freshen up," I asked.

"I will tell the others, we will be right out front." Tanya walked out of the room.

I sent a quick text to Jacob. Then I paused, looking at my phone. Edward might be done being friends with me, but he should know about Mike's video.

He didn't answer his phone so I left a detailed message about finding out Mike had the video and him threatening to show the whole school. What if he didn't listen to my message? I took a deep breath and called Alice. It went to voicemail, as it did with Rose and Emmett. I was half surprised when Jasper answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, thank god, I need…" I rushed out.

"This isn't the best time." Jasper broke in. I started to cry in frustration.

"Wait, it's very important…" He hung up on me. I looked at my phone before sliding back into my pocket.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Kate asked from the door.

"Yeah," I turned around looking for my jacket and purse.

"Here, I went back in and grabbed them for you." Kate handed me my stuff.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I whispered.

"Are you okay? Mike shouldn't bother you again. Garrett told him if the video ever surfaced, he would be breathing through a straw for the rest of his life." Kate smirked, but her eyes looked concerned.

"Thank him for me." I nodded. I shrugged on my jacket and followed her out.

I was quiet the whole car ride after thanking Garrett and Laurent for their help. The others didn't seem to notice how quiet I was. I did notice Tanya didn't speak much either. She just looked out the window for a long time. I realized I might have given her a bad view of Edward. Which wasn't true, he really was a good guy overall. Just because it didn't work out for us, he shouldn't be punished for that.

They left me off at Charlie's and I entered the cold dark house on my own. I slowly walked up to my room to change. After flicking on the light, I looked around sadly.

This room had a lot of happy memories. Sleepovers where us girls used to escape to where we could talk about the boys and they couldn't overhear us. The tree where the boys snuck up and got caught by Charlie. That was Emmett's fault. He was always too loud. Edward used to climb up that tree thousands of time for visits. The sleepovers ended when Alice and Rose dubbed my room too small.

The walls were filled with memories of vacations of happier times. Ribbons from projects covered a bulletin board. Edward and I often teamed up and won the science fair together, except the one year in sixth grade. I worked on a project with Alice and Rose. The boys worked together on a project. Us, girls, ended up winning. The boys might have won if Emmett didn't screw with the project. They had done their project on Pompeii with a working volcano. They worked so hard on building the city and getting figures just right. However, Emmett thought it would be authentic and funny to have a recording of people screaming as the volcano erupted and the town got covered. The teacher and judges were less than amused.

My eyes kept gliding over the room. All the memories made my eyes water. All the teddy bears that Edward gave me every birthday since we were little. My favorite was the one he gave me on my sixteenth birthday. He was coppery brown with green eyes. Edward wouldn't tell me where he found him. I'm convinced he had it specially made. He rested on my pillow in his special spot where I slept with it every night. I walked over and picked him up and hugged him to me as I sat on the bed. I glanced at the double picture next to my bed. Both were from Junior prom. Edward and I went together. In the picture to the left was a group photo of all of us couples. The one to the right was just me and Edward. His arms around my waist and he was kissing my cheek as I blushed and was laughing.

Something inside me snapped. I picked up the picture and flung it at the wall. It shattered. I threw the teddy bear after it. Tony went flying from the room. I suddenly couldn't stop as I tore and ripped the pictures off the wall creating a big mess.

I ripped open my closet. All clothes that Alice had forced on me got scattered around the room. As I got going, the more and more I trashed everything in sight, everything that held memories.

I stopped when I came to a small musical globe. Esme gave one to me and to the girls years back. Mine had teddy bears on it. She was the one I think that got Edward started on them for me. The song,** You've Got a Friend,** it played once was a pleasant memory, now it was a mockery. The globe dropped from my hands and hit floor with a thud.

I had to get away from here. I grabbed my duffel bag and started to stuff it with as much as I could. I grabbed my money from my hiding spot under a floor board.

I ran down the stairs and out the door to my truck and threw in my stuff. I ran back in and quickly packed up Tony to take with me with his essentials. I made sure Tony was secure in his carrier beside me.

While I was inside, it had started to rain outside, very fitting. I started up the truck and started to drive and glance at the clock, it told me it was midnight. I kept an eye out for Charlie, so he wouldn't stop me.

My eyes still stung from the tears that I have shed, but the tracks on my face had dried. I glanced in the review mirror, my brown eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. The window wipers tried to keep the windows clear, but the rain was coming down too hard.

I stomped on the gas as my truck gave an unhealthy groan of protest. I didn't let up though. I just pushed the old truck as hard as I could down the wet soaked highway, past the sign that said 'Now leaving Forks'. Good Riddance, I thought.

I am done. Done with the Drama. Done being a fucking Barbie doll. Done with not being good enough. Done with barely existing.

No one in that cloud covered town will miss me. Hell they probably wouldn't even notice that I'm gone until they look for some one to cook them a meal. Do their laundry. Cover for them. Do their homework.

Where I was headed, I don't know, but I know I'm not going back. I have had enough.

**A/N:** **You've Got a Friend is owned by James Taylor.**

**The chapter most have been waiting for the big snap. She has been put through the wringer. Mike stunt put her over the top. He did a really crappy thing. Good thing for Garrett and Laurent. I'm sure someone is going to say why didn't she go to her father? But would you want to go to your father and say there is a sex tape of me. **

**Yes, Edward pulled a bit of a New Moon. Before you jumped to conclusions Edward's POV is coming up next chapter. He has his reasons, remember he is only human and is prone to messing up too. **

**For right now the story will be going to Edward's pov from where we left off. I will not back track too much. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**On another note I'm posting a new story tonight. It's called Remember When..?.**

**It's about a group of friends on a road trip before they head off to college. While in the car to past the time the play a game called Remember When..? Basically looking back on a series of memories of them growing up together. **

**90%angast free because after this story, I needed something lighter. It will be mostly funny, sweet and light memories. No structured storyline to it but they do grow up as the chapters go on. **

**E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview Alert<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**Hello, Chief. What can I do for you?" Mom greeted Bella's father. I looked back at him in the doorway; he looked angry.**

"**Esme. I need Bella home now. This has gone on far enough. Where is she?" I started back down the stairs.**

"**Charlie, she isn't here. I haven't seen her since the game last weekend," Esme turned to look at the rest of us. Charlie's face went from livid to pale.**

"**She hasn't been here since Wednesday?" He asked sounding worried. **

"**No." Mom turned and looked at me, I shook my head. I started to feel an empty pit in my stomach.**


	6. Chapter 5 Gone

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 5: Gone!**

**Sept. 20 2006 (EPOV)**

Another boring Saturday morning in Forks; only this day was worse then most. I stared out the window at the gloominess as the rain splattered against the window.  
>It has been nearly week since everything went downhill. Days since I last talked to her and those words weren't pleasant. I purposely hurt her that day. I saw the pain in her eyes. At the time I was mad, because I was hurt. How did things get blown so out of proportion so fast?<p>

I missed her so much right now; I played miserably in the game last night and we lost. My good luck charm wasn't in the stands cheering me on. The more I thought over everything, I realized I was probably more to blame than her. After the series of events, I reacted harshly without talking to her. I was guilty of not following my own advice to her. She had tried countless times to try to talk to me and I shut her out. I wonder if she would listen to me now or if I was too late; I would beg if I needed to.

I crashed my elbows down on my piano keys as I buried my face into my hands.

"Do you mind?" Rose snarled from over at the couch watching a movie with others.

"Leave me alone," I grumbled. I looked at the sheet music in front of me. I had written a song for Bella for her eighteenth birthday. After which, I was going give her, her yearly teddy bear, then tell her that I loved her. I was going to take that risk from friendship to hopefully more. I felt that way for awhile, but I was worried about ruining our friendship. Once again I was too late.

"If you're going to have a sour attitude over Bella, can you go elsewhere? You're ruining our good time," Rose whined.

"Gee, sorry, princess, let me get right on that, wouldn't want you to be bothered," I snapped standing up.

"Watch it," Emmett looked over at me.

"Watch what? I was minding my own business, until ice princess decided to open her trap," I stormed to the stairs.  
>"Hey," Emmett stood up. Jasper stood up and stood between us.<p>

"I think we need to all cool down." He looked at us.

"Is this over Bella? She isn't worth it, she hurt you," Alice spoke up.

"Never say that, of course she's worth it." I hissed. I'm not sure why Alice and Rose were pissed at her. From what I gathered, they expected her to cook for them and she didn't; on her birthday no less. If she stood up to them they deserted her, like she always feared.

There was a knock on the door before we could continue our argument.

"Enough. I'm not sure what you're fighting about but it ends now." My mother came into the room from the kitchen. I turned to go back up the stairs.

"Hello, Chief. What can I do for you?" Mom greeted Bella's father. I looked back at him in the doorway; he looked angry.

"Esme. I need Bella home now. This has gone on far enough. Where is she?" I started back down the stairs.

"Charlie, she isn't here. I haven't seen her since the game last weekend," Esme turned to look at the rest of us. Charlie's face went from livid to pale.

"She hasn't been here since Wednesday?" He asked sounding worried.

"No." Mom turned and looked at me, I shook my head. I started to feel an empty pit in my stomach.

"Chief, she wasn't in school Thursday or Friday. I thought she was home sick." My voice came out horse. I walked back down the stairs.

"This isn't happening." Charlie rubbed the palm of his hand across his forehead.

"Charlie, sit. We will get to the bottom of this." Mom escorted him to a chair. "Carlisle, come down here, please." She yelled upstairs. I heard his office door opened and he quickly came downstairs.

"What is going on?" He asked, "Chief, please tell me Emmett's isn't in trouble."

"Hey, why do you assume that it's me?" Emmett whined.

"No, dear, it's Bella. She is missing. Have you seen her?" Mom looked at him.

"Not since the game last week. How long has she been missing?" Dad went over to join her. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That is what we are trying to find out. Charlie thought she has been here since Wednesday." Mom answered. "Edward said she wasn't in school Thursday or Friday."

"When has everyone else last seen her?" Dad asked. He looked at Alice first.  
>"Not since Wednesday at school." Alice avoided his eyes.<p>

"Same here," Rose answered. Emmett nodded.

"Wednesday day at school," I answered, thinking about all my messages on the phone that I had ignored from her the past few days. I should've listened to them. I noticed Charlie give me a strange look

"She called me Wednesday night, but I couldn't talk to her long." Jasper looked really guilty and very pale.

"What did she want?" Charlie asked, turning to him.

"I'm not sure. I lost her before I could find out." Jasper grimaced, exchanging a side glance with Alice. Alice was very pale, my bet is she made him hang up.

"Didn't she have that date with Jacob, Wednesday night?" Alice asked.

"I already talked to Jacob, which is why I thought she was here." Charlie eyed me again suspiciously. My parents looked at me too.  
>"Charlie, I happen to know Edward was home all Wednesday night. I'm not sure what you think happened." My mom came to my defense.<p>

"That's what worries me even more. I was hoping you were going to say the opposite." Charlie looked at a lost.

"Charlie, I'm confused. Why would you think Bella would be here if she had a date with Jacob," Dad asked. The rest of listened intently, all of looked worried now, even Rose.

"I guess I should start with last Friday. I stopped at home to get some extra batteries for my flashlight. To my surprise, Bella stumbled through the door, clearly drunk." Charlie was watching each of our faces carefully. Alice was looking even impossibly paler.

"Bella, drunk? I don't believe it; she is such a good girl." mom looked shocked.

"I couldn't believe it at first either. She told me she didn't mean to drink. That someone she trusted gave her a cup of punch and she just assumed that it was safe." Charlie's eyes were narrowing in on Alice who was looking at the floor, squirming in her seat. My parents followed his eyes and frowned.

"Did she say who gave it to her?" Dad asked, though he already seemed to know who the guilty one was already.

"No, she refused to tell me, even when I threatened her with a punishment. There are only five people I can think of she would defend to that extent." Charlie answered.

"I agree, Mary Alice, do you have any idea who he is talking about," Mom demanded. She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It was me. I just want her to relax. I thought if she had some alcohol she would have more fun." Alice whispered.

"That is a very dangerous game to play, young lady. You're lucky she wasn't hurt. We aren't done talking about this," Dad scolded her. "Were the rest of you drinking too?"

"All but Rose and Jasper, they were our drivers," Emmett spoke up.

"You, if you knew Bella didn't like to drink, why didn't you stop her?" Mom demanded turning to me, she looked mad.

"By the time I realized something was off about the drink, she had already drank two cups. She insisted she was fine; I ended up cutting her off soon after that. I was fairly compromised at that point and my judgment wasn't the best." I sighed guiltily

"We are so sorry, Charlie," Mom turned to him. "I thought we raised our children better about alcohol awareness and peer pressure." She shot Alice a look.

"I don't blame either of you. It's not an uncommon teenager behavior. Even though, as I said, I suspected the likely suspects; Bella refused to tell anything. I ended up grounding her for the rest of the weekend and telling her she had to go on a date with Jacob Black."

"Wait you punished her with a date?" Mom gave him a strange look. My thoughts exactly, now I understood more about why she didn't have a choice. I thought she wanted Jacob. I was hurt and angry that after Friday that she accepted a date with him so readily. When Alice told me when I got home from about it, my heart broke. Then Rose showed me a picture of them hugging. I had been anxious my whole trip to talk to her. I had forgotten my charger and my phone was dead by the time I had gotten to the East coast. I hadn't talked to her since I freaked out and ran from the room and I was ashamed with myself. When I discovered she didn't wait, I shut her out.

"It was more for exposure to other people that I was looking for." Charlie admitted and I couldn't blame him with how all of us treated her. "I never expected it to be a real date."

"Why not, and what does that have to do with you expecting she was here." Mom asked, she looked as confused as I felt.

"Well, first off, Jake is gay. His father won't accept it. He has been after me for months to set him up with Bella, that a date with a girl might change his mind. I never agreed to it before, because I didn't think Bella would do it." Charlie explained. Jake is gay. That means he was never a threat. I wonder if I would have learned that if I listened to Bella and gave her a chance to talk and explain. Hell, she pretty much told me she wanted more with me and I ignored her and her pushed away. I assumed she suggested it to appease me or not to lose me. God, honey bee, I have been an asshole.

"Anyways, I already talked to Jake. He confessed that he ended up going off with Embry, his boyfriend. He thought he was leaving her at the movie theater in Port Angeles to meet you." Everyone looked at me, I shook my head in bewilderment. "He said he got a text saying you gave her a ride home."

"No, it wasn't me." I grew worried about her. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.

"You don't think someone abducted her? Do you?" My mother looked tearful.

"She had to get home somehow. The truck is missing," Charlie explained. That didn't make me feel better her truck was a pile of junk.

"Alright, I want everyone to think if there is anything else that happened this week that we should know about?" Dad asked.

"The kids at school were fairly cruel, calling her a narc about last Friday. Some have even gone as far as throwing things at her and tripping her in the halls," Jasper spoke up, I noticed Charlie grimace.

"You put a stop to it right!" Mom demanded. The other four had guilty looks on their faces.

"How could you not? How could you let your friend be treated that way?" She was appalled.

"We were mad at her," Alice whispered. Mom turned and glared at her making Alice flinch.

"For what," my mother demanded in a no non-sense voice.

"We expected her to cook us dinner for our anniversaries on Saturday and she didn't. She let us down." Alice answered meekly.

"Charlie said she was grounded." My mother had her hands on her hips.

"She left out they never asked her, they just assumed she would know and do it." The four of them glared at me, but I was sick of how they treated Bella and it had to be stopped.

"Excuse me. Tell me that is not true; you just expected for her to do it for you without asking and on her birthday too? Did you consider once doing something for her since it was her birthday?" My mother glared at all of them.

"Oh my god, we forgot her birthday." Alice looked wide-eyed. That was rich! Somehow I'm not surprised.

"Unbelievable. And you." She turned to glare at me. "Where were you during all of this? You have excuses for the weekend and Monday. But what about the rest?"

"Bella and I kind of got into a fight." The others raised eyebrows. "I found out about the date with Jacob and I got jealous. I thought things were in process of changing our relationship for the better and when I found out about her date, I overreacted," I explained without too many details.

"You mean you told her you didn't want to be friends anymore," Rose snarked. Of course the bitch decided to speak now. I glared at her; her cold eyes glared right back.

"Oh, Edward. I get you were upset, but did you even try to talk to her," my mother looked disappointed in me. She turned to my father. "I'm going to have to quit my job. Obviously things are getting out of hand. The girls are treating her like a servant. They all looked away while she was being hurt. Edward just abandons her. Poor Bella, she must feel like she doesn't have a friend in the world." My mother started crying and my father tried to comfort her with a hug.

"Charlie, I hate to say this, but this has all the signs that Bella ran away from home." My father looked over my mother's head to Charlie. Charlie looked grim.

"I know. I just wish I knew where she might have gone." Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What about her mom," Rose asked. She obviously didn't realize there was almost no relationship there. Last time Bella saw her mom was a few years ago. Charlie pulled out his cell phone.

"Well, I'm sorry, Renée, but you have to find the time. Have you heard or seen our daughter." Charlie's voice sounded as if he had very little patience. "What do you mean you have no daughter?" Charlie's voice thundered. His face was growing red with rage with every passing second. "You told her what? How could you? Is money that much more important than your daughter? Are so heartless you don't care that she is missing?"

He paused. "Well, if I have anything to say about it Phil's parents are going to find about the liars that you're. How could you disown her like that you, bitch? I'm also contacting parent services. I'm not sure someone like you should have a child." Charlie slammed his phone shut. We all got the jest of the result of that phone call.

"So that's a no," Emmett asked. Jasper smacked him off the back of his head hard.

Charlie stood, looking more frazzled. "I'm going to the station. I'm going to start a missing person investigation. Carlisle, can you get in contact with local hospitals?"

"Of course, anything I can due to help." My father nodded.

"I will call the others on the PTA, to start calling around to families at the high school, starting with the senior class." Esme sniffed.

"We can go out and start searching for her," Alice spoke up. "Charlie, I'm really sorry," Alice gave her puppy dog eyes. For once they seemed to have no effect on him.

"Sorry isn't going to bring her back," he answered. Alice started to cry softly and Jasper rubbed her arm. "I will call Billy and have him start a search of La Push. We should keep in contact with cell phones." Charlie left out the door.

"Everyone get a move on," my father spoke up. My mother turned to us before leaving.

"Just so things are clear, finding Bella obviously comes first, but don't think all of your selfish actions will go without repercussions." She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"I can't believe she's gone," Alice whimpered.

"This is your fault," Rose hissed at me.

"Mine? I'm not blind that I contributed to this but it's far from just my fault." I snapped. "You four treated her as if she was your slave, demanding that she do this and that for you, only to turn around and insult her for everything."

"We do not," Rose argued, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Oh really. Last Friday she made three types of pastas, two sauces, four types of meat and two breads to go with dinner. Her only responses were, 'no cheesy bread and no pesto sauce'. And that was after you two forgot to pick her up for school. You know what her response was when I picked her up, 'are they okay?' She gave you two the benefit of the doubt, only to be told she looked like a drowned rat and that she would never get a guy dressed as she does." I ranted. "At least I realize I screwed up. You four are oblivious that you have been treating her like shit and taking her for granted for a long time."

"We try to help her. Rose and I dress her up all the time." Alice insisted.

"Do you listen to yourselves as you do it?" I demanded. "Your exact words the other day were this; 'Bella that sweatshirt is all wrong for you. It does nothing for your figure. How do you expect to get a guy to notice you, when you wear something that does nothing for your figure and cries out that you're desperate for another guy by wearing his name on your back'. You call that being nice, calling her desperate? I gave her my sweatshirt because hers was drenched and she didn't have anything else to wear. I didn't want her to get sick, that is why I gave it to her."

"I didn't mean it like that," Alice huffed, her eyes were red and puffy.

"But that's how it came out. You and Rose always make comments like that." Alice frowned as she seemed to think it over.

"It never seemed to bother her before." Emmett shrugged. Seriously?

"Just because she doesn't say anything doesn't mean it does bother her. Have you looked her in the eyes as you say those things or when you tease her relentlessly? Because even though she forces a smile on her face, her eyes are filled with pain and sadness." I shook my head to clear it. "I tried to convince her to speak up but she was afraid if she did, or if she stopped doing all the things she does you, you will all stop being friends with her. Incase you never noticed, Bella has really low self-esteem."

"That's ridiculous." Jasper scoffed.

"Is it? I think this week was a prime example. You assumed she would cook you a special dinner without asking her to. When it didn't happen you turned your backs on her." I hissed. All four heads went down again.

"He is right. We have been horrible friends." Alice sniffled. "But I didn't mean to hurt her."

"So we go find her. Bring her back and tell her we are sorry," Emmett wrapped an arm around a crying Rose.

"Where do we start, does anyone have any ideas where we should start?" They all looked at me.

"I don't know. I'm going to check my messages, maybe she left some clue." I pulled out my phone. The first one was the morning after party, telling me she didn't blame me and to call her, we needed to talk about what happened. Also that Charlie had caught her drunk. I can tell she was crying in the message. The second message she sounded slightly happier. She let me know about Charlie's punishment, how it included Jacob. She told me it was silly since Jacob was gay. Damn' if I had only listened earlier. The third message worried me though. It was after I told her we could no longer be friends and it came in Wednesday night. As I listened I became angrier and angrier. Michael Newton was a dead man. He taped me and Bella, then threatened her with it. She sounded scared and panicky.

"Fukin' asshole," I cursed standing up, starting to pace.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. I didn't answer but tried to call Bella immediately, it went directly to voicemail. I left message begging her to call me.

"When did she call you Wednesday night," I asked.

"I have to check, hold on." Jasper got his own phone out. "Eight-thirty-five." It was about the same time as mine.

"Fuck," I spun and headed for the door.

"Edward, what is going on?" Alice sounded worried as they followed me.

"She was in trouble that night. Someone was threatening her," I flung open the door to get to my car.

"Fuck," Jasper cursed, he looked clearly mad at himself.

"Who?" Emmett growled. He and Jasper were on my heels.

"A future dead man," I growled back.


	7. Chapter 6 Down, Cujo

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Warning: This chapter has some violence and deals with situation of rape. Nothing too graphic.**

**CH 6: Down, Cujo.**

**September 20, 2006 (EPOV)**

"Edward, slow up," Jasper grabbed my arm. "Who are we killing and how did they threaten, Bella? Maybe we should call the Chief." I'd rather not tell Charlie there was a sex tape out there of his daughter and me.

"It was Mike Newton. He threatened her, and me in a way. So I'm going to go take care of it. Also to see if he did do anything to her." I growled trying to shake him off. Newton better not have touched her; if he had he has moments to live.

"How?" Emmett asked, looking angry blocking my path. Shit, I'm going to have to come clean with everything.

"Edward, does this have to do with what happened at the party? Both you and Bella disappeared upstairs and you came down acting weird," Jasper asked. I'm not surprised he picked up on something that night, especially since he was sober.

"Come on, with those two? What could have happened? It's not like they…" Emmett started off snickering until he saw my face. "Holy shit man, are you telling me that you and Bella…" he trailed off looking shocked.

"You guys finally have kissed, is that what is going on? Good. I hoped the alcohol would loosen both of you up, so that one of you would get the guts to do something." Alice looked pleased, but she was still way of the mark. It irked me too, that she tried to plan all that.

"Ummm," I felt my face turning red. I never wanted to air something that should be so private.

"What did you do?" Rose hissed, expecting the worse of me, I'm sure.

"Things crossed the friendship line, by a lot. That's all I'm saying. I rather not go into details." I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment.

"You took advantage of her while she was drunk." Rose accused fuming.

"No, we were both drunk and our minds were clouded. I didn't take advantage of her." I snapped, Emmett stepped between us.

"Rose, you know Edward would never do that," Emmett defended me.

"Something happened to get you both weirded out." Rose insisted not giving up.

"I thought what happened was because of the alcohol. I thought once she was sober she would regret what had happened. I was worried we messed up our friendship." I explained in exasperation.

"So you ran out on her," Jasper glared at me.

"Yes. I'm ashamed that I did. I was going to call her the next morning, when we were both sober. But my phone died and I didn't have my charger. When I got back Alice told me about Jacob, then Rose showed me the picture and I assumed Bella made her decision. No one has to tell me I handled it wrong, I already know I did." I was still itching to go. Mike could have hurt her and we were talking about things we couldn't change.

"Bro, not cool." Emmett glared at me.

"What does this to have to with Mike?" Alice changed the subjected, starting to tap her foot.

"He apparently used his web cam to tape us. He threatened Bella that he was going to show it to the whole school if she didn't do what he wanted." I hissed and the others froze, shifting the anger to the more appropriate source.

"You're right, he is a dead man," Emmett snarled. It was rare for Emmett to get this mad; when he did, you didn't want to be on the receiving end.

"That is disgusting. If it wasn't meant for you and Bella, who was he hoping to tape?" Rose looked appalled.

"Oh, god, I don't think he has been in school since Wednesday either," Alice looked nervous. Enough time has been wasted; I was out of here with or without them.

"I don't know, who he was hoping for. He may not live long enough for us to find out." I got behind the wheel and the others piled in after me.

"Perhaps you girls should stay behind," Emmett turned to see Rose and Alice in the back seat. They both gave him withering stares, he cringed back slightly.

"We're coming." Alice had her arms across his chest.

**E**

I started up the car and headed for Newton's house first. We were in luck; his car was in the driveway, but his parents' were gone.

"Sweet, please tell me I get at least one hit in." Emmett pounded his fist into his hand.

"Down, Cujo. We have to get information from him first." Jasper reminded him.

"I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing that Bella's truck is not here." Rose observed.  
>We got out of the car and walked as a group up to his door with myself in the lead. I rang the doorbell twice in quick concession. Emmett got impatient and pounded on the door repeatedly.<p>

"I'm coming." He smiled evilly as he heard Mike from inside. The door opened and Mike came into view. First thing I noticed was that Mike had an old black eye and a fresh one. His mouth looked banged up too. His eyes widened and he started to panic, He tried to close the door on us. Emmett was too fast for him and blocked him as Jasper darted past me to pin Mike against the opposite wall. Mike let out a groan as he was slammed into the wall.

"Where the hell is Bella?" I snarled.

"I have no idea where the little slut is," he spat at us. My fist snapped back and I punched him in the nose. He screamed and blood squirted out of his nose.

"Sorry, I mean, honey bee," he smirked. I got ready to punch him again. How dare he use that name! Emmett caught my arm. Jasper pressed on Mike's windpipe with his forearm a bit making Mike wince in pain.

"I can call the cops," he whined eyes darting everywhere.

"That should be interesting. Go right ahead, call them. I'm sure Chief Swan would love to know what you have been up to. Especially, considering you were one of the last ones to see Bella before she disappeared and that you had threatened her." Alice snapped. Mike paled, then he looked at me and gained some sort of confidence.

"I'm sure he would be interested in your part in it." He sneered at me. I made a move to punch him again and he flinched. Emmett pulled me back and held me loosely enough I could easily break his hold.

"I'll ask, again. Where is she?" I hissed, not relaxing. I was close to shrugging Emmett off and punching him.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since those two dudes pulled me off her at the theater. Ask them? They hang out with the Denali chicks," he answered. Thank god. At least that means she most likely got away okay. "Will you let me go now?"

"Not just yet. You're going to take us to your computer, so we can delete that video." I shook my head.

"It's too late," he whimpered. Emmett let go of me and stepped in front of me. He towered over Mike flexing his muscles ever so slightly. He leaned down and spat in Mike's face as he talked.

"For your sake it better not be, too late," He growled and I swear Mike just crapped himself.

"Eww, gross," Rose retched, she and Alice backtracked out the door a bit.

"I mean the guys from before. They were here about an hour ago, with some tech guy. He went through my computer and deleted it. Then they destroyed my copies. My computer is dead now; they planted some sort of virus." He begged pathetically.

"You better not be lying. Cause if that video ever surfaces or you threaten any of my friends with it again, I'll personally end you." Jasper punched him hard in the stomach before letting him drop to the floor. Mike just crumbled into a ball and groaned.

"Let's get out of here, it smells foul." Emmett wrinkled his nose. We left Mike on the floor as we left his house.

**E**

"I think I'm going to be sick. Was that what I thought it was?" Alice looked green.

"Yes, and you're not the only one. Man, Emmett, you bring new meaning to scaring the shit out of someone." Jasper was also looking ill.

"It's a talent," he smirked. He looked over at Rose and the smile dropped from his face.

Rose was looking very pale and she was shaking slightly. "Rosie, are you okay?"

She shook head and covered her mouth as she start to cry hysterically.

"No, I'm not. I'm not okay. Bella called us for help. He could have hurt her that night and we abandoned her. We don't even know if she is okay right now." She was crying so hard it was difficult to understand her; her words all came out broken.

"Rose…" Emmett reached for her hand and she pulled away.

"No, don't. I have been horrible to her. After all she has done. I wouldn't be alive if not for her. I left her after she helped me. I'm a horrible person." Rose seemed to be beside herself and slightly panicky; she wasn't making much sense.

"What are you talking about," Alice asked cautiously.

"Rose, you don't have to say anything." Jasper spoke up. He was the only one that seemed to understand.

"Yeah, I think I do." Rose took a deep breath. "It has to do with Royce."

**(Flashback: 2001, RPOV)**

_Freshman year can set you up for who you can be known as for the rest of your high school career. The friends that you make, clubs or sports you join and even who you date._

_In middle school, I was popular since I was head cheerleader. However, as a freshman you start all over again. I was a cheerleader, but low man on the totem pole. Which is why I was thrilled when senior, Royce King, noticed me. It was a big up in social status to be his girl._

_My parents were thrilled at the time. Royce's father was the local senator that everyone had high hopes for. Royce was expected to follow in his footsteps. This ended up making me his arm-candy and popular. I was dragged to fancy dignitary parties dressed to the nines and also a bunch of high school parties._

_At first, Royce was a gentleman giving me gifts and seemingly doting. Then one night that all changed. It was after a party at Marcus' house that he wanted more from me. When I refused, he hit me. That was the first night that he took me forcefully. _

_After that, to the public eye, he was the perfect boy. When we were alone, I was his punching bag, emotionally and physically. Royce was careful to only hit me in non-visible areas at first. He used to call me fat, until I believed him, and I started purposely getting sick after every meal. That was where Bella found me one day._

_I was still in the stall when there was a knock on the door._

"_Go away," I hissed not wanting to show myself to anyone. _

"_Rose, it's me. Are you okay? I can get the nurse if you like?" Bella asked through the door._

"_I'm fine. Go back to the cafeteria." I hissed._

"_You're not fine; you just threw up. I'm not leaving here until you open this door." Bella was being very stubborn._

"_Fine," I slammed opened the door and she eyed me carefully. She was dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was just thrown in ponytail. There were days I wished I could be like her. Wear whatever I want and not care what other people think._

"_Happy now?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side making me feel uneasy, it was like she could see everything._

"_No, you're pale but you don't look sick. You come in here everyday at the same time. You also have been disappearing into the bathroom after dinner. You're making yourself sick on purpose, aren't you," she accused softly._

"_None of your business." I hissed harshly. She flinched slightly before narrowing her eyes._

"_It is my business because you're one of my closest friends. You and Alice are like sisters to me. I'm not going to turn my back and look the other direction just because you try to intimidate me. Why are you doing this?" Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest. _

"_I'm fat can't you tell," I answered avoiding her eyes. I went to the mirror to fix my hair. I was supposed to go meet Royce and Bella was making me late._

"_Rose, you're about as fat as I'm blonde. Who has been telling you that you're fat? Royce?" She asked. She was getting too close to the truth and I didn't want her involved._

"_I have to go. Go back to the other children at lunch, 'kay" I started for the door._

"_Is he also the one that has been hitting you?" She asked. I whirled around and she was eyeing me with concern._

"_You have no idea what you're talking about?" I shook my head, backing up to the door._

"_And I'm sure you know nothing about the bruise on the back of neck that looks like a hand print?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. I froze briefly; I thought it was well hidden with my hair down._

"_You have an active imagination, Bella. You should write books instead of making up stories about me. I think you're just jealous that I have a boyfriend and you don't, perhaps if you looked more like a girl, Edward would be interested in you for more than just a buddy. I'm leaving now, so stop bothering me." I hurried out of the bathroom and down the hall._

_When I got to the library a strong hand gripped my forearm and yanked me into the alcove._

"_Where have you been," Royce hissed towering over me, he appeared to be high._

"_I'm sorry. I had to get rid of Bella Swan." I trembled. _

"_The quiet little brunette? She would make an interesting lay, probably less trouble since she is a quiet one." He smirked as he grabbed one of my breast roughly. "Bigger rack than you, too."_

"_She's the Police Chief's daughter. You would never get away with it." I warned him._

"_Sounds like a challenge," he chuckled evilly, his dark eyes glinting with ill intent._

"_Leave her alone," I threatened. He slammed me into the wall hard._

"_You're not the one to give orders. You take them. That's why I have you with me. Now be a good little bitch and get on your knees. Use your mouth for what it is best for, instead of your yapping." He shoved me down hard onto my knees._

"_Here! Anyone can walk by," I hissed and he slapped me. _

"_They will just think the truth, that you're just a little slut." He tugged at his belt and dropped his pants. His dick stuck out at me, making my stomach turn. When I didn't open my mouth, he tried to force it open.  
>"Stop, please," I begged, he rammed my head into the wall again.<em>

_What happened next happened so fast I barely had time to blink. _

"_Leave her alone," Bella shouted. An object came into view, hitting Royce hard enough in the chest that he fell backwards. _

"_Ow, you little bitch, you can join your friend," he made a grab for her but she sprayed her pepper spray into his face then kicked him in the junk. Royce fell to the ground. _

"_Come on, Rose, let's get out of here." She grabbed my arm and half dragged me down the hall to the janitor's closet. Once we were in, she closed and locked the door._

"_Bella, do you have any idea what you have done?" I was shaking in shock._

"_I saved you from getting hurt." She gave me look that said she clearly didn't understand._

"_He is just going to get mad and it will be worse. He will come after you now." I shook my head, ashamed of the mess I dragged her into._

"_No, he won't," Bella said firmly handing me a tissue._

"_Yes, he will. Remember his father and the power he has." I cringed. Things were going to turn bad, very bad._

"_Remember who my father is? He is a stickler for the rules. He's not going to let some senator sway him with money or anything else." Bella was pulling out her phone._

"_Bella, it's our word against his though." I started to cry._

"_It's more than that. The library has a security camera outside the door to keep an eye out for computer thefts. It was most likely caught on camera. Not to mention this," she pulled out a small tape recorder she used for classes with lectures. She pressed play and Royce's voice came back threatening me. Royce had slipped up and now he was caught. She stopped it and placed it back in her bag; she moved for her phone again._

"_Bella, don't do this. You don't need to get involved." I told her._

"_How can't I? You don't really want to stay with him, do you, Rose?" she looked at me in surprise._

"_Look, it will turn into a big mess. My parent's like him. They encourage the relationship," I started._

"_Seriously? Your parents are okay with him abusing you and raping you? You deserve better than this, Rose. You deserve someone to treat you like a princess, not a whore. You can't tell me you're so worried about your social status that it's worth this. What happens when you end up dead, Rose? That's how many of these relationships end, with the abused dead. He will go on and the cycle will continue" I bit my lip before I slumped to my knees and stared to cry harder._

_Bella sat down next to me and just held me as I sobbed._

"_It will be okay, you're strong, Rose. You can get through this. Don't let that asshole win. I'll be here for you." She said softly._

"_What about the others, I don't want them to know." I whispered scared that they would judge me and look down on me._

"_You don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. But this was not your fault, Rose. Only his. The only thing I can see happening if they find out, is the boys will probably kill Royce before he gets a chance to go to jail. They will want to protect you, like me," Bella kept her arms around me and it was the nicest I had felt it awhile._

"_Call your dad," I whispered. She pulled opened her phone. "Bella?" Her finger hovered over the buttons. "Stay with me, please?" She gave me a smile. _

"_Of course, I'm not leaving." She held my hand as she talked to her father and he came shortly after._

**E**

**(EPOV)**

"With all the evidence there was between the video and the tape, Royce ended up settling out of court to avoid media exposure. The only people who knew besides Bella were my parents and Jasper. Not long after that I quit the cheerleading squad because it just served as a bad memory." Rose was still sniffling as Jasper held her. "She needed us and we let her down."

We were all silent; Emmett and Alice looked as shocked as I did. It explained some of Rose's anger. I wanted to know if she got any help for it or if this just hit too close to home that it brought up bad memories.

My heart still felt like it was in a vise; thinking of Bella in all this type of danger alone.

"I always knew Royce was an ass. At the time, I thought I was just jealous. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything then, Rosie." Emmett gave her a sad smile.

"It wasn't your fault, I didn't want you to know and start hating me for it," Rose shook her head as she went and hugged Emmett. He held her tight.

"I think though your story does show we shouldn't be so worried about Bella. Hell, Royce was twice the size Newton is, at least. If she took him down, she could easily hand Newton his ass." Jasper smirked. I knew you didn't want to mess with Bella's temper once she was pissed, or when she was protecting anyone she loves.

"What did she hit Royce with anyways?" Emmett was curious.

"Oh, I think it was one of those fire extinguishers that they had on the walls." Rose whipped her eyes, she smirked slightly.

"One of those things? They're heavy." I was impressed that Bella could throw with such a force.

"I'm glad you're okay, now, Rose," Alice gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to waste time. We need to find Bella, I have to apologize." Rose wiped her eyes and looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"It was good to find out why you can be such a bitch," I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Hey now," Emmett warned, but Rose cracked a smile.

"No, he's right. I'm one." I held my arms open and gave her a hug.

"Promise me, Edward, that you didn't force her." She whispered, as she gave me a tight hug.

"I didn't, I swear. When I realized what was going on, I stopped it. We both got carried away. But she got hurt anyways and I'm going to do the best I can to rectify that. I love her." I answered, letting her go as she took a step back.

"Well, no kidding, it has been quite clear that the two of you belong together for a long time. " Alice rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to tell her. I was going to tell her when we got back from the college visit. I had written a song for her on the piano for her birthday. I had planned on playing it for her, then telling her." I blushed.

"Aww," the girls cooed.

"Great, but what are you going to do about Tanya?" Jasper asked, giving me a pointed look.

"I…uh..." crap I forgot about that. I asked her to homecoming, because I thought Bella moved on and I didn't want to be the odd man out.

"Speaking of Tanya, I think we need to head there next. Obviously she, her sisters and their boyfriends helped Bella. I'm betting they were her ride home. Or if not, they knew who did give her a ride home," Alice brought up, saving me from answering the question.

"I agree, let's go." I headed for my side of the car.

"Unless Rosie wants take a few whacks at Newton." Emmett smirked as he opened the door for the girls.

"I'm good. I feel like keeping my food down thank you." Rose wrinkled her nose.

**A/N: So now you can see why Rose can be a bitch at times. It's a coping mechanism, she picked up. Why does it seem she harsher on Bella? The others would fight back when Bella just took it. Not fair true, but it still tends to happen.**

**I'm sure some are puzzled at the strength Bella showed in this chapter. I won't explain now, but it will come later.**

**I'm glad to see some of you can see why Edward acted how he did after last chapter. He is not off the hook though; he still needs to apologize. **

**Cujo reference is from a Stephen King novel.**

**Thank You For All the Reviews. **

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview Warning**

**E  
>E<br>E  
><strong>

**Preview:**

"**Edward!" Emmett shouted and I jumped slightly.**

"**Geesh, Emmett, don't do that when I'm driving." I hissed, giving him a glare.**

"**You're not driving. You have been parked outside Bella's house." Emmett looked at me strangely. I looked up at the familiar two story white house, bewildered. "We were suppose to go to Tanya's." He reminded me.  
>"Right," I started up the car again.<strong>

"**Stop, we are switching." Emmett's hand grabbed my arm.**


	8. Chapter 7 Memories

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 7 Memories**

**September 20, 2006 (EPOV) **

I was already feeling guilty as we drove the couple of blocks to Tanya's. I was still mad about how I reacted about Jacob. Plus, how I was a dick when I tried to show Bella I could easily get another girl. I hurt Bella and now used Tanya, who was completely innocent.

It wasn't all vindictive. I thought if Bella was going to move on, I should too. I chose Tanya because, after Bella, she was the only decent one at school. But still she wasn't my Bella.

Bella has been my best friend since we were learning to walk. We naturally clicked with one another. We both, enjoyed to quietly play together as my siblings chased after the Hales. No, I'm not kidding. I still laugh thinking about how Alice used to chase Jasper around the yard demanding he play house with her. Though, I doubt anyone would be surprised that Emmett always chased after Rose and would do anything she said.

I remember realizing I had a crush on my best friend when I was seven and terrified to perform in my first recital. I remember her encouraging me, by telling me that I could do it, with her shy smiles.

_I froze at the piano just as I was about to start and she came up on stage. She walked over and sat next to me on the bench. She was wearing a blue dress that I'm sure she hated. She blushed and had a determined look on her face. _

_She gave me a small smile as she gave my hand a squeeze._

"_You can do this, teddy," she blushed. "I can be your good luck charm. If anyone asks just say I was your page turner and I was late." It was a very sweet gesture since the music didn't require any turning since it was an easy piece._

Bella hated to be the center of attention, but she sucked it up for me.

The summer we turned thirteen, I may have been guilty of telling Jasper to dare me to kiss her during a game we played by their pool. That is the summer Bella's breasts really blossomed. She went from tomboy to girl right before my eyes. Or maybe I just noticed more since Alice forced Bella into a bikini instead of a one piece that summer. My best friend/crush was beautiful. A lot of other guys started to notice her. I wanted to be her first kiss her more than anything, but I needed an excuse. I couldn't just kiss her.

"_Did you see, Bella? When did she get boobies?" I punched Emmett in the arm. _

"_Stop staring at her," I hissed._

"_Please, the same can be said about you," Emmett snickered before jumping into the pool. "Cannon Ball!" Water splashed up and the girls squealed._

"_Emmett," Rose hollered. I caught Bella's eyes and she blushed. She looked beautiful in that color blue, Jasper elbowed me._

"_Now who's staring," he snickered._

"_Am not," I muttered looking away as I_ _felt my ears turning red._

"_Hey guys, come over here so we can play truth or dare." Alice beckoned. Jasper started head towards them and I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me curiously. _

"_Jazz, do me a favor, dare me to kiss Bella." I whispered._

"_What?" He looked bewildered; his eyes darted to Bella then back to me._

"_Shhh…dare me to kiss Bella," I asked again._

"_If you want to kiss her just do it," he shrugged._

"_No, it could ruin our friendship. Come on, man, please," I asked again._

"_Jasper and Edward, get over here," Alice whined. Jasper looked over at her then back at me._

"_Alright," Jasper sighed and went to take a seat next to Emmett. I sat down on the other side of Emmett, next to Bella, in the grass off to the side of the pool. _

"_Everything okay, teddy," she whispered, I nodded. I was too nervous to look at her. _

"_I'll go first," Alice smiled. "Jasper, truth or dare?"_

"_Truth," he chose._

"_Is it true that you have Power Ranger underwear still?" Alice giggled. Jasper glared at Rose, who was giggling. Bella bit her lip trying not to laugh. I did the same. I was asking him a favor, I shouldn't laugh. Emmett was laughing hard._

"_Yes," he said curtly. Everyone burst into giggles. "Not my fault. My mom bought them." _

"_Edward, truth or dare?" he looked at me; it was now or never. _

"_Dare," I said a little loudly; he smirked._

"_I dare you to…"He paused for so long I thought he wasn't going to do it. "kiss Bella on the lips." He smiled. Bella's face turned cherry red. She looked at me out the corner of her eye and bit her lip._

_I nodded and stood up and held my hand out to Bella. She glanced at the girls who giggling. She stood next to me looking nervous. I placed my hands on her hips and she put her hands on my shoulders. I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. _

Though the kiss was sweet and innocent, it started a spark that went straight to my cock. I got my first boner ever right in front of my best friend/crush, siblings and friends. Emmett for once was tactful and pushed me in the pool before anyone else noticed. Or at least, I hope Bella never noticed.

By the time I was sixteen, I realized it was more than a crush I had for my friend that I was in love with her. What was there not to love? She was sweet, caring, smart, funny and beautiful. Her love to take care of others is what I admired most. This was before the others started to walk on her, that had only started happening within the last year. Back then they appreciated her.

The day I realized I loved her was shortly before her sixteenth birthday. I arrived at her house to take her to the Hales for swimming. When there was no answer at the door, I heard a noise out back and went to investigate.

"_Honey bee?" I called. I noticed a ladder leaning against a tree. Then, noticed Bella in the process of climbing out onto a limb. "Bella, what are you doing?" My heart leapt into my chest. The girl was clumsy as hell and I was afraid she would tumble out of the tree to her death._

"_There's a kitten in the tree and he's stuck," She turned while still on the ladder. I ran over and grabbed it because it was starting to shake. She looked down at me. I immediately felt the urge I always do to protect her. I would do anything to see her smile._

"_Honey bee, get down before you get hurt." I pleaded. _

"_I can't leave him up there. He's just a baby; he's going to get hurt." She was stubborn as always._

"_Let me help you. I promise I will get the kitten down safely once you're on the ground." She nodded and climbed down the ladder. "Where is he?" I asked. She pointed about half-way up the tree, where a tiny orange tabby was curled into a ball. Dang! How did that little guy get up that high? _

"_Get me your backpack. If I get him in there, it will be easier to get him down," I told her. She nodded. She disappeared into the house and brought me back the bag. I made my ascent up the tree. The poor little guy was tiny and shaking when I reached him. He scratched me a little bit before I could get him in the bag. _

_When I was back on the ground, Bella grabbed the bag from me and scooped the poor thing out. She cuddled him to her chest and the kitten started purring. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
>"Thank you, teddy," she kissed my cheek, my ears burnt red. Bella didn't notice because she was looking at the kitten.<em>

"_Come on, let's go get the little guy checked out." I brought her to the car._

"_Do you think Charlie will let me keep him," she asked as she bit her lip. Her father was a fairly strict man, I understood her worry. But she was obviously already in love with the tiny creature. _

"_I don't see why not." I opened the door for her; she got in carefully. I jogged to my side and got in. If Charlie wouldn't let her keep it, I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind the kitten coming to live with us. Bella spent most of her time at our house anyways._

"_What are you going to name him?" I asked, I couldn't help smiling, watching her nuzzle the little guy._

"_Um I don't know. It's defiantly a boy, right? She asked, looking up at me. _

"_Yes, I got a good look when he scratched me." I answered rubbing my arm; she leaned over kissed my cheek. _

"_I'm sorry you got hurt," she said blushing before turning her eyes back to the small bundle of fur, who looked quite content in her lap._

"_I'll be fine." I would do it again to see that smile, I added silently._

"_How about Tony" she asked, turning back to his name. _

"_For the cartoon cereal tiger?" I raised a brow, I didn't think she was that big a fan of the Frosted Flakes, but I guess it was better then Pop Tart._

"_Actually, I was thinking like Anthony, after you, since you saved him." She blushed. She looked up at me with shinning eyes. I felt a tug on my heart as it hit me like a ton of bricks. I didn't just have a crush on my best friend. I was head over heals in love with her._

"Edward!" Emmett shouted and I jumped slightly.

"Geesh, Emmett, don't do that as I'm driving." I hissed, giving him a glare.

"You're not driving. You have been parked outside Bella's house." Emmett looked at me strangely. I looked up at the familiar two story white house, bewildered. "We were suppose to go to Tanya's." He reminded me.  
>"Right," I started up the car again.<p>

"Stop, we are switching." Emmett's hand grabbed my arm.

"I'm fine," I tried to pull away from his grip but his hand tightened on me.

"No, you're not. You're not functioning the greatest right now. That was some of the craziest driving I have ever seen you do." His voice softened. "Look, we get it. You're worried about Bella. I'm sure anyone of us would feel like you do if it was the one we love. You can't do it all, Edward, let us help you." He held out his hand for the keys. I nodded and let him have it. Because truth is, he's right. I don't remember the journey at all from Mike's.

After we switched seats, Emmett started to drive to Tanya's house. It didn't take him long to pull up to the split level house complete with a white picket fence. A dog was running around the yard.

"Let's do this." Emmett parked in front of the house.

"At least we don't have to threaten Tanya for information." Alice sighed.

Tanya stepped out before we got to the door. She wasn't smiling. In fact she looked unhappy to see us.

"Then again, I might be wrong," Alice whispered sounding uncertain.

"Tanya, can we…" I was cut off when she smacked me hard across the face. Then smacked me again a second time.

"Damn," Emmett muttered.

"What was that for," Rose snapped. I was mildly surprise she was defending me.

"The first was for Bella. The second was for me." Tanya crossed her arms in front of her chest. I did deserve it, so I wasn't going to make an issue of it.

"It's fine," I said dejectedly. Tanya looked angrier, her blue eyes blazed at me.

"It's fine? It's fine that you treated your best friend like trash, or as a quick lay. Then to turn around and tell her you didn't want to be friends with her any more." She hissed and I took a step back. She apparently knew more than I thought.

"It's more complicated than that." I rubbed my cheek, she was pretty strong.

"How complicated can it be? You both got drunk so your inhabitations went out the frickin' window and you had sex. Then you freaked out that you stepped over the line and ran like a little boy. Then days after, not calling her, you proceed to overreact about Jacob Black, telling her you can't even be friends. Which she had every right to accept that date since you're an idiot and didn't declare yourself, even though the date was a fake and she tried to explain that to you. Have I missed anything," she asked with an arch brow. "Or should I proceed to go on to the fact that you asked me out in front of her to hurt her. I'll tell you what, Edward Cullen, I'll not be used to hurt her or as a second place replacement." She was clearly furious with every right to be. She wasted no time calling me out.

"I'm sorry, Tanya. I was an asshole. You're right. You deserve better than that. As does Bella, I plan on telling her that if I can find her. That is why we are here. We need help trying to figure out what happened and where she might have gone." I pleaded as she continued to frown at me. This was far from as easy as we thought.

"Why should I help any of you? You were horrible to her! Why should I help you find her just for you to do it again?" She was glaring at the others now.

"Look, we realize what we have done and we're trying to fix it," Emmett argued. Tanya didn't seem fazed by him.

"So you feel guilty and you're doing this to make yourselves feel better." She accused.

"Of course we feel guilty. We are guilty. We never meant to hurt her like this? We have to set it right, not for us, but for her. She's at least owed an apology from us, even if she doesn't want to accept it." Jasper spoke up. My heart crumbled a bit more; I hadn't though of that until now. Even if we found Bella she could be done with us for good.

"And if she doesn't, you will all just walk away?" Tanya asked looking a little less mad.

The others exchanged looks, probably realizing what I had.

"I won't walk away from her without a fight. I'm willing to do anything to prove that I love her, that I was an idiot and that I'm sorry. I'm not giving up without a fight this time. I did that last time and it ended up hurting us both." I answer the truth, Tanya eyed me skeptically.

"I hope she puts you through the wringer. I hope she makes you beg on your knees." Tanya finally said. She sighed looking at all of us.

"Look, I don't know where she is. Last I saw her, she entered her house when we brought her home. I doubt Mike is involved. The boys paid him another visit this morning so he's not a threat." She uncrossed her arms. I felt a small relief that she got home safely that night.

"I'm on the way to the school gym, my sisters and their boyfriends are already there. They're setting up search parties." Tanya moved towards her car.

"Tanya, thank you. Please thank the others for helping her too." I told her, she nodded.

"Did you tell the Chief about Mike?" Jasper asked. I inwardly cringed if he knew what was on that tape.

"Mostly, he knows that Mike was harassing her. He doesn't know about the DVD. We all thought Bella has been humiliated enough without her father knowing about a sex tape. We took care of that for her." Tanya answered.

"We saw," Emmett chuckled evilly. Tanya looked at him and shook her head.

"Are you guys coming to the gym?" She asked with an arch eyebrow.

"We are already out looking. We are going to continue the path we are already on." I answered. She nodded.

"Oh, Edward, incase I wasn't clear. I'm not going to Homecoming with you, whether Bella forgives you or not." Tanya opened up her car door. "Come on, Aro." The small black lab trotted to the car and hopped in.

She drove off.

"Where to next?" Emmett jingled my car keys in his hand.

"Where would she go nearby to be alone?" Rose asked.

"We could try the old tree house," Jasper mentioned thinking of the tree house that was behind their house where we played often as kids.

"You think so? It's right off our yard. Wouldn't we have seen her, or the truck?" Rose frowned.

"It's just a suggestion," Jasper shrugged.

"La Push?" Alice mentioned. "Maybe Jacob is hiding her or maybe he knows where she went?"

"But Billy would say something?" I pointed out.

"Not if he doesn't know. Jacob has been hiding that he's gay, maybe he would hide her too." It was worth a shot.

"So tree house, then La Push?" Emmet clarified.

"We should stop by the Swan's house. Maybe there is something there that Charlie missed." Plus I wanted to check on Tony for her.

"Sounds like a plan," As we piled back into the Volvo and headed to the Hales since ti was closer.

As Emmett drove, my mind drifted to one final memory, when we were still very young. It was a couple of months after my piano recital. The rest of us were out riding bikes and stopped by the Swan's to see if she wanted to go with us.

_We came to a stop at the driveway and we could hear the yelling inside between Bella's parents. Our eyes were wide as we looked at each other._

"_Perhaps we should go," Alice said nervously. I looked up to Bella's window where it was open slightly. _

"_You guys go ahead. I'm going to check on Bella," I dropped my bike and head for a tree. I climbed it easily. It was when I got to the window that I hit a problem._

_I looked through the window and saw her sitting in her rocking chair curled into a ball. I knocked on the window and she glanced up. She came slowly over to the window and opened it wider._

"_Teddy, what are you doing here? If my parent's hear you, you'll get into trouble." She whispered her eyes were red and wet._

"_I wanted to see if you're okay." I whispered. "Move over."  
>"Teddy, no. You will get hurt," She pleaded. I waved her away with my hand and she moved over. I jumped carefully, landing in the room but with a thud.<em>

"_Isabella, what did you do now?" Her mother yelled sharply._

"_I knocked over my chair," her voice trembled. Her parents went on arguing. Bella's eyes welled up. I pulled her into a hug and she held me tight to me._

"_I hate it when they fight like this." She was sobbing. I tried to sooth her the best I could._

"_What happens if they get divorced? My mom hates it here. What if she takes me away from you, the others and my dad?"_

"_Shh, Bella, that won't happen," I told her, but I knew I was too young to stop her mom if she decided to take Bella away from me._

"Edward," Alice shook my shoulder frowning. She was leaning forward between the seats.

"What?" I asked in mild irritation.

"I have been trying to get your attention. Have you tried to call Bella?" She asked.

"I tried while we were at the house, it went directly to voicemail." I answered.

"Should we try again?" Emmett asked turning on to the Hale's street.

"If she's ignoring Edward, she will probably ignore us too. " Rose sighed.

"Maybe Jasper? He probably pissed her off the least?" Alice looked up at him. He took his cell phone out and brought it to his ear. He shook his head after a moment.

"Hey, Bells, we are all concerned if you're okay. Give one of us a call, please." Jasper asked before hanging up.

**A/N: **

**I'm sure a lot of you love what Tanya just did. What do you think of Edward's memories? Just be clear he didn't share any of that out loud. Jasper has his reasons for the tree house, just hold on. **

**Thank You For All Review.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview warning<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**Do we really have time for this," Jasper started to move toward the door. **

"**Not good enough. You're hiding something that involves Bella and you need to come clean." I placed a hand on his chest.**

'**Fine you want to know how I know Bella keeps coming here. I'll tell you." Jasper looked unsure but resigned in telling us.**


	9. Chapter 8 Treehouse

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 8: Treehouse**

**September 20, 2006 (EPOV)**

We pulled into the Hales' driveway up to their large house. Their father was a successful lawyer who spent most of his time in Seattle and was home on the weekends. Now that Jasper and Rose were older, Mrs. Hale went with him often. This weekend they stayed in Seattle for a charity event for the firm.

Emmett pulled in towards the back to the garage.

"Bella's truck is not here," Emmett stated the obvious.

"I think we should still check out the treehouse?" Jasper said.

"Why are you so set on the treehouse?" I turned and asked him.

"Don't you remember when we were younger we all hid out there one time or another from our parents or life." Jasper got out of the car first.

"I remember we first started it when Bella's parents were fighting all the time. When your parents were trying to force Rose into pageants against her will. Also Emmett hiding from Dad because of his grades." Alice nodded standing next to him taking his hand.

"Do you also remember that we used to collect dues?" Jasper asked.

"Right, at the time we said it was in case one of us needed it for emergencies to get away. At that time we thought it would be a cool thing to live in the treehouse." Emmett answered slowly. I had forgotten all about that. It was a very long time ago.

"I just thought we should take a chance and look. She might not be there, but we can see if the money's there?" Jasper shrugged leading the way. We followed behind him.

"No one else took the money. It's still there right?" Rose asked trying to avoid a wet bush that Jasper casually walked through.

"It should be unless one of us took it." Jasper turned to look at the rest of us. I shook my head.

"I completely forgot about that," I admitted glancing at the others.

"I think we all did," Rose answered for the others. "We wouldn't need it now anyways, since our parents gave our own cards."

"With the exception of Bella. If she really did runaway she would need money." Jasper pointed out. He had a point since Charlie didn't nearly make the amount our parents did. He started walking down the path to the treehouse.

It looked like a regular house in the trees. The Hales being very well off, and wanting the best of everything, had contractors build it for them. It even had a working bathroom. Being so well made it wasn't surprising that it looked in good shape still.

"She might have forgotten about it, just like us. I don't think any of use it any more." I followed him to the stairs; it was a high class treehouse after all. Mrs. Hale thought rope ladders were beneath her children.

"It's worth a check," Jasper insisted. He was hiding something, I was sure of it. We all entered the room. It was fairly smaller than I last remember it. Mine and the other boys' heads nearly brushed the ceiling. Then again, it had been a couple years. There was a faint odor that I couldn't place. Rose checked the bathroom and came back. Emmett opened the closet.

"She's not here," Emmett sighed heavily. I spotted Bella's _Wuthering Heights_ book on the chair. She was reading it the last week of the summer so she has been here recently.

_It was a Saturday in the middle of the summer. I had recently turned eight. I was in the treehouse with the others minus, Bella. The guys and I were playing Monopoly. The girls had stole Rose's mother's nail polish and were putting it on their nails._

_There was a pounding up the steps and small thud._

"_Bella is here," Emmett snickered, the others giggled._

_I looked up and she entered the treehouse in tears; the laughing immediately stopped._

"_Are you okay?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head as she spotted me and ran over to me. She fell into my lap and hugged me tight, she started sobbing._

"_Bella, what is wrong?" I asked. _

"_My parents are getting a divorce," she gulped. I froze holding her. I was dreading that this would happen. "My mom is leaving." _

"_Are you going with her?" I asked softly, trying not to start crying myself. Bella shook her head no._

"_She doesn't want me. I heard her say that my dad wanted the baby so I was his. I don't know what I did wrong," She sniffled. I couldn't understand why Bella's mom wouldn't want her. Alice frowned, probably thinking about her own parents not wanting her._

"_We will adopt you then." Alice spoke up, quietly. Bella pulled back to look at her. I kept holding her though._

"_Right, your mother's loss is our gain," Emmett smiled at her._

"_We would all miss you if you left." Jasper said quietly._

"_That's right; we would always be there for each other." Rose nodded in agreement._

"_Face it, honey bee; you're stuck with us for life. We aren't going to let you go." I hugged her to me._

"_Aww, group hug," Alice called. We all hugged her, squishing Bella. When we pulled back she was smiling slightly. _

The book fell out of my hand. We all had let her down. In a way, we were just as bad, if not worse, than her mother.

Jasper moved to the ceiling tile and slid it over.

"I remember when we needed the chair to get to it," Alice laughed.

"You would still need the chair," Emmett snickered and she kicked him in the knee. He winced in pain and this time it was Jasper who laughed as he was opening the old _Tiny Toon _Lunchbox. A piece of paper fluttered to the ground. We both moved to get it and I got to it first. I noticed Bella's handwriting right away.

"Nice try, Jasper. Consider it gone. –B," I gave Jasper a confused look. Everyone else was looking at him too.

"What is she talking about it," I asked him. He gave a small shrug before showing us the money in the box.

"I was wrong, she didn't take the money." I was sure that he was lying about something and I wasn't the only one.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, you're hiding something." Alice demanded.

"Alice, what would I lie about?" Jasper didn't meet her eyes. He looked very skittish.

"Well, for starters, Bella's note doesn't make sense. Why would she say nice try?" Rose crossed her arms.

"Have you been taking the money?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"No why would I need to. Even if I was, I wouldn't choose now to blame Bella or anyone else." Jasper was starting to get angry.

"Then what the hell is going on?" I demanded, something was up and I was tired of him avoiding the truth.

"Do we really have time for this," Jasper started to move toward the door.

"Not good enough. You're hiding something that involves Bella and you need to come clean." I placed a hand on his chest. "Now." I demanded.

"Fine. You want to know how I know Bella keeps coming here, I'll tell you." Jasper looked unsure but resigned in telling us.

"Last year was when my father really started laying into me about the future. I always knew he had a plan for me. But I didn't want that plan. I was starting to resent him and wanted some type of control of my life. I started smoking up in here to escape."

_(Flashback, 2005 JPOV)_

_It had been a very long day. I was worn out from trying to balance everything my father wanted me to do; sports, debate team, and trying to be first in the class for grades. The next few years of my life were planned out for me. After high school, I'm suppose to go to Yale for pre-law then law. After which I'm suppose to come back here and join him in the law firm. _

_Trouble was, I don't want to be a lawyer. However, it doesn't seem like I have a choice. After Rose left to go to the mall with Alice, I made my way to the treehouse. I opened the door and walked right over to the hidden spot in the ceiling. I opened up the lunch box and took out the joint and lighter. I lit up and took my first hit. _

_I had taken a few hits and was feeling pretty good, when the door burst open and Bella nearly tumbled into the room. My eyes widened knowing I was caught. She seemed to be just as surprised to see me. I quickly rubbed it out and placed it behind me in hopes she didn't see it._

"_Sorry Jasper, I didn't know anyone else still came up here and…what is that?" She apologized then her eyes narrowed on me and she looked at the smoke in the room. _

"_It's nothing. I can get out of your way." I stood up. Bella grabbed the baggie off the table and was frowning._

"_You call this nothing? Since when is doing drugs, nothing?" Bella asked taking a whiff of the bag and wrinkling her nose._

"_It's just hand rolled cigarettes." I answered. She gave me a look as if she was studying me so I kept my face neutral._

"_Okay, then can I have one," she reached into the bag. My eyes widen as I watched her._

"_What?" She had thrown me off. I wasn't expecting her to respond that way._

"_My mother let me smoke when I visited her last summer. I obviously can't do it around here because of Charlie." She pulled out a joint and reached for a lighter. I was quick on my feet. I couldn't let her do this; I grabbed the lighter. She will notice right away and I couldn't let her go home smelling like pot, not that I was comfortable introducing her to any sort of drugs. Bella has always been a good girl. Not to mention, Edward would kill me before the Chief could get to me if he found out. _

"_What? Did you forget how to share?" She held out her hand away from me._

"_No, I can't let you. Just give it to me." I reached for it and she held it further away from me._

"_Why not?" she asked, I knew right there she knew the truth._

"_You already know; give it to me." I demanded getting very irritated. She took a couple steps backwards._

"_No," she refused. She placed the joint back in the bag then clutched the bag to her. _

"_I'm not fooling around, Bella, give it to me." I snapped. She walked further backwards and I chased her out of the door. I lunged for her and she stumbled backwards and started to fall over the railing with a shriek. I was able to grab her and pull her back to safety._

_She looked at me, eyes wide in shock and fear. Fear of me. I stumbled back from her and fell to the floor._

"_Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I buried my face in my hands. What in the hell did I just do? I almost hurt one of my best friends, all for the sake for a couple of joints. I kept repeating I'm sorry over and over out loud. I felt Bella kneel beside me and touch my shoulder. I flinched away._

"_Jasper, stop. I'm okay, I'm not hurt. Please, calm down and talk to me." She said softly._

"_You should leave, Bella, before I hurt you." I mumbled._

"_Do you have plans to hurt me?" She asked cautiously but she didn't move away._

"_Of course not, but I almost just sent you over the edge. You could have gotten hurt. Are you hurt?" I couldn't think clearly at the moment. _

"_Physically, I'm fine. However, I'm very concerned about you?" She answered._

"_Well, don't be. Just leave me be." I avoided eye contact still by looking at the floor. I heard her get up and go back into the treehouse. When I heard a toilet flushing, my head shoot up first before I got up and heading back into the treehouse. Bella exited the bathroom with a grim look on her face._

"_What did you just do?" I asked, she looked up at me with a stubborn look on her face._

"_What do you think I just did? I'm not leaving that stuff with you so that you can poison your body." Her brown eyes pierced mine. _

"_Do you have any idea how much that stuff costs?" I asked her. She gave me an incredulous look._

"_Not more than your own life." She answered with a glare. What was she mad about?_

"_I'm not going to die from smoking a few joints." I huffed going to sit in the chair by the table. Bella leaned against the wall across from me._

"_You say that now. What if you get hold of a batch that is laced? What happens when the pot isn't enough and you move to something stronger? You're headed down a dangerous road." Her voice sounded more concerned then angry._

"_You been around Edward too much; you're overreacting." I huffed, looking away._

"_Maybe I am? Maybe I have seen too many videos and pamphlets from Charlie on the dangers. I'm sorry I don't want you to become a statistic. I'm sorry I don't want to risk attending your funeral any time soon, because I looked away and didn't say anything. You're like a brother to me, Jasper; I don't want to see you hurt or worse."_

"_At least, I would have made my own choice in life." I slammed my fist on the table, she jump and flinched. _

"_Then I'll make sure that is put on your epitaph; 'made his own choice in life'," she answered sarcastically. _

"_You don't get it, do you? Why would you? Whatever happens after college for you, people will be a happy for you and won't look down on your choices. My father has had my life planned out before I even entered school. What classes to take and when. The extra curricular activities I need to join. Where I'll go to college and what I'll become. I have made no choice regarding my own life," I yelled. Bella slid to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, as she listen to me her face was passive._

"_I had control over this. It was a way to escape and forget for awhile." I said softer._

"_Except you still don't. Drugs are addictive and have control over you, not vise versa." She said softly._

"_I can quit anytime." I insisted._

"_Then do it." Bella shrugged. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "If you think that it's not that bad then why did you try and stop me?" Her question caught me off guard. I saw her point. I wouldn't let her start this crap, because she could get hurt._

"_Okay, don't answer. Answer me this, if you don't want to become a lawyer, have you ever told that to your father?" I met her even gaze._

"_No, because if I told him I wanted to study history, he would tell me there is no money in that. He's determined for me to follow in his footsteps." I answered._

"_If you never tell him, how is he supposed to know that you're unhappy? He may think you're happy with the plans. He may surprise you and be more accepting than you think. I'm sure he would choose that you follow a history career over doing drugs." She told me, I scoffed at the thought._

"_You'll never know unless you try. If it means so much to you, you owe it that." she persisted._

"_They are not going to be happy hearing about the drugs." I groaned._

_It was silent for a few moments in the treehouse. You could hear the rain patter on the roof._

"_So don't mention it to them. You say you can stop, then stop. I wouldn't say anything to anyone. But I'll be watching you closely though. If I suspect that you're using again, I will say something." Bella finally spoke up. I looked over and gave her a small smile._

"_You wouldn't even tell Edward?" I asked knowing that two of them were very close. _

"_Nope." She shook her head._

"_Why are you here anyways? I didn't think anyone came here anymore." I asked. She started to laugh, then looked sheepish._

"_I thought the same thing, which is why I often hide from Alice and Rose here." I started laughing hard. Bella blushed and stretched out her leg to kick me._

"_Don't you go telling them either." She hissed. _

"_Hmm, I might have to think about that. I don't like lying to my sister, or to Alice," I smirked._

"_You tell them and I'll tell them about your friend, Mary Jane." She growled. I nodded, she knew how to fight dirty._

"_My lips are sealed." I agreed._

**(EPOV)**

"I talked to my father that night. He was very disappointed at first, but not against it completely. He wanted to know what my plans were with a history degree. We talked it through. He's still coming to terms with it, but he won't stop me. Especially with mom and Rose on my side." Jasper finished with his story.

"Are you still using, Jazzy, is that what the note is about?" Alice asked softly.

"No, that note is about a year old. I did slip about month after, it was a new supply. But Bella found it and got rid of it and left the note for me to find. I kept it there as a reminder." Jasper looked at me cautiously as if he was expecting me to hit him.

"You could've hurt her that day." I glowered at him.

"But he didn't," Rose came to his defense.

"He's right, though. It came way too close and it scared the crap of me. When I came down I felt like a monster. I went after her like an animal just because she took a joint away from me. It made me sick to think that she could've been hurt. It gave me an additional push to stop."

"What about this Mary Jane? I think Alice deserves the right to know about her." Emmett narrowed his eyes in a big brother mode. Rose started snickering first and soon most of us were; my lip twitched slightly.

"What, I don't want Alice hurt?" Emmett huffed, Alice skipped over to hug him.

"Thank you, biggest brother, but I think they were talking about the drug still. You know one of the nicknames for marijuana is Mary Jane." Alice told him.

"Oh, sorry," Emmett looked sheepish.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to get involved with that crap, but I'm glad Bella caught you in time." Rose glared at her brother.

"I think that can be said for the rest of us too." I told Jasper. It was clear that Bella has been more than just my angel.

"I don't get something." Emmett started to speak. "Bella is able to stand up to Rose and Jasper then. She even took on Royce. How did things get so far to the point that we walked over her, without her speaking up. If I knew the teasing was too much, I would have stopped."

"Because, it's easier to stand up for the ones you care about at times than it's for yourself. When it's the people that supposedly care for you that are tearing you down, it's harder to stand up." I answered. "Bella would do anything for the people she cares most for and that stands for everyone in this room."

"I hope we are able to find her and that she's okay." Alice said softly.

Emmett's stomach let out a roar. He looked at us with a sheepish expression.

"I think we need to feed the animal. We should be able to grab something quick from the house," Jasper chuckled.

The others were hungry to so we entered the house to make quick sandwiches. I, myself, wasn't hungry so I just drank a little lemonade.

"You need to eat." Alice told me. She was trying to push some food my way.

"I'm not hungry." I pushed it back.

"You need to eat. You haven't eaten much the past few days," Alice insisted.

"When we find Bella, I'll eat. Until then, I'm not going to be able to stomach anything." I grumbled getting irritated at her pushiness.

"Edward…" Alice was getting worked up; Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Allie, back off. You're only going to agitate him. He will eat when he's ready." Jasper told her. I gave him a grateful look. I looked outside, at the growing clouds. I hope we find Bella by nightfall.

**A/N: So now you know Jasper's story and what he knew. **

**I have been asked if Bella POV was coming back soon. Not yet. When they find her you will hear from her again. I know you're anxious, but there are still some obstacles in their way.**

**I've been asked about her room too that is coming very soon.**

**I don't own the book or the cartoon characters mentioned in this chapter. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview warning<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**You don't think Bella…you know…would…" Alice gave me a frantic look. I felt the hole that had grown in my chest twinge.**

"**Bella would what?" Emmett demanded he sound scared. I'm sure he knew what Alice was trying to say but wanted to be wrong.**

"**That she would try to end it all?" Alice asked softly. **


	10. Chapter 9 Trashed

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 9: **

**September 20****th**** (EPOV)**

We finally made it to back to the Swan's house after everyone finished eating. It was about mid-afternoon. I didn't wait for the others and headed right for the house. I grabbed the key from the under the eves to let us in.

"Tony, here kitty, kitty." I called as I entered the house. "Tony." I had no clue if Charlie had been taking care of him. Bella would be devastated if something happened to him.

I walked into the kitchen to check his food and water bowls; they were gone.

"Why are you calling for Tony," Alice asked from the doorway scanning the room.

"I wanted to make sure he has been fed. I'm not sure Charlie would have thought of it." I answered. "But I think we can be sure now that Bella left on her own accord." The others arrived in the small hallway.

"Why is that?" Jasper asked, looking at my over Rose's head.

"All of Tony's things are missing. I think she must have taken him with her." I answered.

"There are a couple of messages on the recorder, should we listen to it?" Rose asked, pointing to the answering machine on the counter.

"It's not our house, we can't do that?" Jasper told her.

"But what if one is Bella telling Charlie where she is?" Alice was in agreement with Rose.

"We should wait for Charlie." I agreed with Jasper.

"Where else should we check her room?" Emmett asked.

"If we see how much stuff she took with her it would tell us something. Or maybe she left other clues." Rose turned to head up the stairs with the rest of us following. She and Alice were the first ones through door.

"Holy shit," Rose mumbled.

"Oh my god," Alice gasped. I started to panic. What was wrong with the room?

I pushed past the other two to enter right after the girls. I froze as I stepped into the room. What in the hell happened? Jasper behind me let out a low whistle. It was almost unavoidable not to step on something. My eyes kept going back to the word 'good-bye' on the wall.

"Are we sure about the no foul play?" Emmett asked from behind me.

"I think she snapped." Rose answered frowning as she stooped down to pick up a shirt that I remember Bella wearing on that Friday night at Mike's, it was torn and crumpled. She looked so pretty that night that as soon as I saw her when I exited the locker room I knew I wasn't going to be able to leave her side, nor did I want to.

Alice was staring at the wall by the mirror, which had been smashed in.

On the wall in lipstick words were scattered; 'good-bye', 'not good enough, 'not pretty enough', 'clumsy' and 'pathetic.'

"You don't think Bella…you know…would…" Alice gave me a frantic look. I felt the hole that had grown in my chest twinge.

"Bella would what?" Emmett demanded, he sounded scared. I'm sure he knew what Alice was trying to say but wanted to be wrong.

"That she would try to end it all?" Alice asked softly, she looked pale and sick.

"I doubt it's that bad yet," Jasper spoke stepping over broken glass to get to Alice. "Why would she bring her cat with her if that was her plans?" He gave her a hug.

"I have to agree with, Jazz. She loved that animal. She would have left it with someone to care of him." Rose was still holding the shirt but looking very pale. My eyes located all the teddy bears that had been thrown around her room. I spotted the one I gave her for her sixteenth birthday. I had it specially made for me to give to her. I kept it as my secret, even though I think she suspected.

I went to it and picked it up. Underneath it was our junior prom picture. My eyes stayed on the picture of the two of us. I had the same one on my nightstand. She looked so happy in that picture. I had tickled her to get her to smile for the picture. When she started laughing I couldn't help but to kiss her cheek. I was beginning to think I would never see that smile again.

"Anyone know what we are looking for?" Emmett looked around the room. "Has her room always been this small?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Emmett," Rose answered giving him an odd look. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was joking or serious.

I moved over to her bed to check her hidden board, underneath it was empty. She took her small money stash. I placed the board back in it place.

"Maybe we can find something on her computer, look at her history or something. She might have looked for directions or hotels for wherever she was going." Alice suggested.

Jasper sat down in front of her computer and turned it on. It gave an unhealthy groan as it started to warm up. Jasper tapped his finger impatiently on the desk in front of the monitor.

"How does this not drive her up the dang wall? This thing is nearly older than us." Jasper groaned.

"Well, it's what Charlie can afford. Incase you forgot, Charlie doesn't make a lot of money." I reminded him, I started picking up teddy bears and placing them on the shelf again. I picked up the first teddy bear I ever gave her. It seemed small now, but to a three year it was big. It was a foggy memory since I was three at the time but I vaguely remember Alice insisting on a big puffy pink dress for Bella's birthday. I saw this big brown teddy bear sitting on a shelf with a purple bow by one ear. I grabbed it and showed it to my mom. She smiled at me and asked if that is what I wanted to give Bella and I nodded. After giving my head a pat she told me I was sweet and she placed it in the cart for me. It was about that time Bella started calling me Teddy while everyone else was calling me Eddie. It never bothered me when she called me that, unlike being called 'Eddie'.

"I have an idea for what we can do for her birthday?" Alice suggested, standing behind Jasper. I shook my head at Alice's turn in thoughts.

"This isn't the time to talk about shopping." I frowned in disapproval.

"I'm not. At least not really. We can offer to paint her room, or even give it a makeover.

"What is it with you and you having to try to change her?" I scowled in disgust.

"I'm not. It's just after she comes back, she is going to look at that wall as a reminder of everything. The chances of it coming off the wall won't be likely. We could let her chose the color and everything." Alice mentioned. It wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't the time for it.

"We don't have time to paint her room, we need to find her. However, maybe we should cleanup some, so she doesn't walk into the room with it looking destroyed." Rose announced. I noticed Rose had started to pick up clothes and folded them or placed them in piles.

"I'll go grab a trash bag. Charlie has a shop vac right?" Alice asked.

"In the garage. Emmett, you might want to carry it up for her." I answered. They both left the room. Jasper started to straighten up her desk, waiting for the computer still.

"Maybe she will let all of us go in on a laptop for her. She will need it in college next year. That, and she will not have to deal with this thing." Jasper suggested. I smiled slightly. Finally they seemed to really get it, that she needs us like we needed her.

"We can try, but Bella hates money being spent on her. That goes on the bed," Rose spoke up.

"What?" I asked just as the other two returned.

"That teddy bear, he has own special spot. He goes on the bed on top of the pillow. She sleeps with him every night." Rose said again. She pointed at the bronze teddy bear with green eyes I gave her on sixteenth birthday. I walked over and placed him there, pleased that it seemed to be as special to her as it was to me.

"Okay, I'll take the books. Edward, how about you try and save the pictures. We can put them up later. Emmett, pick up the trash with the bag then use the vacuum for broken glass." Alice started issuing orders.

"Finally," Jasper sighed at the screen. "Any ideas on her password?"

"Try Teddy," Alice smirked as she knelt by the bookcase. Her hands paused on a book.

"What is Bella doing with this?" She held up a student's workbook on dyslexia.

"You don't know why she has that?" I asked slightly surprise because it wasn't that big of a secret. She shook her head, so did the Hale twins. They must have had a slight idea since they looked at Emmet. He looked at the book and got a small smile on his face.

"Can I see that," he reached for the book. "I still can't believe she went through that for me."

"Are you going to explain, because we know that Bella is not dyslexic?" Rose asked, with a raised eyebrow.

_**Flashback (2002, Empov)**_

"_Get inside," Dad ordered from behind me, he wasn't happy with me. He just got pulled aside by the football coach when he picked me up from practice. I was going to be thrown off the team if I didn't get my grades up._

"_Dad, I try I really do." I insisted. He slammed the door behind me._

"_I hardly doubt that, Emmett. You've stayed back once already. Next year, you're supposed to be going to high school. You're going to have to take school more seriously." _

"_I studied hard for that test; ask Bella, she quizzed me." I was starting to get frustrated with him for not believing me. _

"_It's more then just a few spelling tests. You aren't doing that great in a lot of your subjects. The only one you excel in is gym." Dad had his arm across his chest as he continued to lecture me._

"_Which is fine; I want to be a pro ball player anyways." I shrugged. He seemed to get more upset. _

"_Emmett, you can't rely on the hopes that you're going to make it big as a linebacker. What happens if you get injured? You need something to fall back on. You will be going to college." He told me firmly._

"_I'm not Edward, I'm not that smart. Can't you accept that? I'm never going to be a great doctor like he plans to be, just like you." I argued back._

"_On the contrary, I know that you're smart, Emmett. I have seen it in you. But when you bring home grades like this, all I can suspect is that you're goofing off." Why didn't he understand? Did he think I would just goof off when it would affect me playing sports?_

"_You're grounded starting now. No video games until you get your grades up." He started up the stairs for the office. I followed behind him and went to my own room._

_After dropping my bag next to my desk I pulled out my notebook and spelling test. I needed to make the corrections and right them out ten times each. _

_There was a knock on my door. _

"_Who is it?" I called. I hoped it wasn't Edward, he would just gloat._

"_It's me," Bella answered._

"_What do you want?" I asked, hoping to get rid her quickly since I wasn't in the mood for company. The door opened and she poked her head in._

"_I wanted to see if you wanted a cookie. They are fresh from the oven." She asked sweetly._

"_No thank you, I'm not hungry." I muttered._

"_Since when? Are you okay, Em? Edward said you might be kicked off the football team." Bella asked coming over to the desk._

"_Of course he did. Probably bragging how stupid I'm and how smart he is." I huffed._

"_He wouldn't do that, you know that. He sounded concerned," She narrowed her eyes at me. Not surprising, since I was attacking her precious Edward. _

"_You're right; he's too perfect for that." I snatched a cookie off the plate and started to eat it anyways._

"_What is your problem," Bella demanded, putting the plate of cookies and a book on my desk._

"_Nothing, I'm just in a bad mood. I studied hard for that spelling test. I thought I had it in the bag. But once again I failed and dad thinks I'm goofing off." I stole another cookie._

"_I know you studied hard, I helped you." Bella frowned. _

"_Can you tell that to my father, please?" I asked feeling less irritated she seemed to be on my side. At least someone was._

"_What happened, did you panic," she asked._

"_I don't know, I thought I was doing well," I pulled it out and showed to her. Her eyebrows furrowed. She put it down and pulled my notebook to her._

"_What are you doing," I asked feeling self-conscious._

"_I just wanted to see something," she mumbled. "Em, can you even read your own handwriting?" she asked and I snatched it back from her._

"_You know what, I had enough with the insults today. Just take your __**Garden Secret**__ book and get out of here." Bella gave me a strange look and then a more apologetic look._

"_I wasn't trying to insult you. I'm sorry if I did; I was trying to help figure out why you might be having a difficult time. Can I ask you a question?" She asked softly._

"_You just did," I answered sarcastically._

"_Can I ask you three questions?" she retorted with a roll of her eyes._

"_What?" I sighed._

"_When you were held back, did they mention any learning disabilities or anything?" She asked._

"_No, just that I'm stupid." I spat angrily._

"_You're not stupid." She shook her head._

"_That's right, according to dad. I'm just goofing off. Why he thinks I would goof off when I could lose sports is beyond me." Bella was silent, I looked up and she was eyeing me curiously._

"_What?" I snapped causing her to jump. I hoped Edward wasn't in hearing distance, because he would be in my face for that. "Sorry." I mumbled._

"_Do you remember that television show that Allie likes to watch, __**Step by Step**__? The one about two steps families having to merge together. Sort like the __**Brady Bunch**__ of the 90's." She asked._

"_What about it?" I shrugged._

"_Well, there was this episode where the older son found out that he had dyslexia. You're just showing some of the same signs." She told me. _

"_You're saying my brain is messed up?" She shook her head, eyes wide and she blushed bright red._

"_No, son, that is not what dyslexia is. Those with it have brains that process information differently than others. That doesn't mean it's messed up. There are plenty of those, who once they know that they have it, learn methods better suited to them to learn and process information better." My father spoke up from the doorway. We both turned towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation, especially after I thought Bella was on to something." He walked into the room. He looked over the notebook just like Bella._

"_Dr. C, I know Emmett knows how to spell those words. I spent hours with him." Bella defend me. He nodded then looked at me thoughtfully._

"_Do you still get headaches from reading," he asked. I nodded. I hated to read. The words always tended to jumble._

"_We got my eyes tested remember, the doctor said nothing was wrong." I reminded him._

"_Well, Emmett, I owe you an apology. I should have listened to you more and shouldn't have been quick to assume. I think getting you tested would be worth while." Dad gave me a smile._

"_Wait, what would this mean, if I have dyslexia," I asked. I was envisioning different school away from my friends without sports._

"_I'm not an expert, but I think there are either special classes you attend or tutors that will help you out learning a new way of learning." dad explained._

"_Will I have to leave my current school," I asked hesitantly._

"_I don't think so. You may need modifications to your school work or extra help, but I don't see why you have to go elsewhere." He answered._

"_I'll help you study more, if you like," Bella offered. I paused at her nice offer. _

"_Don't tell any of the others about this." I told her._

"_Son, if this ends up being true, there is nothing to be ashamed of." Dad told me._

"_Alright, but I rather keep it quiet until we know for sure." I gave Bella a pleading look. I knew she was very close to Edward. She pantomimed locking her mouth and throwing away the key. _

"_There, son, no one will find that key in this mess in your room." Dad chuckled and Bella started giggling. I smiled despite myself. At least I could prove that I'm not stupid or lazy._

**EPOV**

"So, Bella, actually went to a few classes with me to learn the techniques to help me." Emmett shrugged before placing the book on the shelf.

"I didn't know that before," Rose frowned.

"She has always been a big supporter. That is why she helps me all the time with my papers. She uses a correction method in the program that marks the errors so I can see what she corrected, plus she adds comments if she thinks an area is weak or if I need to check facts. She does it to help me learn, rather just fix them. No offense Jazz, I do appreciate what you did, but Bella does it better." Emmett explained.

"I know what you're talking about. In the future I can do that too, if you like. Perhaps myself and Edward, if he is willing, can trade off with Bella so it doesn't all fall on her." Jasper suggested as he was closing down the computer looking grim.

"We can't assume Bella will be willing to do it again. But I can do that for you, too. We all can help you with studying if you need it." I agreed.

Emmett turned off the vacuum and sat heavily on the bed. He ran his hand through his hair roughly.

"Did all my teasing really hurt her that bad? Everyone seemed to laugh, but Edward. I didn't think that she was that upset. Usually people tell me off, if I go overboard on them. I never would have done it if it hurt her." Emmett had tears in his eyes.

"Emmett, you could be relentless about her clumsiness. You called her out in front of the whole school and the opposing team, last week. How would you like it if someone did that to you?" I pointed out.

"I would probably take the jerk out." Emmett looked forlorn.

"Emmett, you're not a bad guy. You just need to think before you speak. Some things shouldn't be teased about. We didn't help when we would laugh, it just encouraged you." Jasper turned from the computer screen. "Sorry I couldn't find anything. It looks like the last time she was on the computer was last weekend." Jasper sighed.

"At least her room is cleaned up some. We can get the mirror off the dresser later and hopefully paint the room." Alice announced. In the process of Emmett's story we were able to right her room.

In about ten minutes, the room was a whole lot neater. Rose put away or hung clothes and put the ones needing to be washed in the hamper. Emmett had picked up the trash and the torn clothes. Between Alice and I, we picked up the books and photos. The only signs of damage were on the wall and mirror.

"Where does she keep this?" Rose held up Bella's musical globe. She turned the crank and the familiar tune played out.

"Her dresser, I'm pretty sure." I pointed.

"That brings back memories doesn't it? Going to the cabin at the lake for a few weeks, during the summer. Having hotdogs and s'mores while singing by the campfire." Jasper looked wistful.

"Wow, that seems like a life time ago. I remember sleeping under the stars by the lake. Everything seemed so carefree then, when we were little." Rose smiled sadly as she finally put the globe down.

She turned and stared at the doorway. The rest of our eyes shot there too, at the person in the door who looked less then pleased to see us.

"What in the hell are you guys doing in here?" Brown eyes flaring at us, causing all of us to freeze in our spots.

**A/N: So they finally saw the room. They cleaned it up for a nice gesture, so she wouldn't have to come back to a mess. Some of you think the aren't taking it hard enough, but they are in a bit of denial that she not coming back or wouldn't forgive them. **

**Should Bella let the paint her room as make up gesture? Or tell them no way? **

**What do think about Emmett' story? He does feel bad. He just never thinks before he speaks.**

**Yes it's a cliffhanger. Any guesses on who it is?"**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**E**

**Preview coming**

**E  
>E<br>E  
><strong>

**Preview:**

"**I have gone overboard haven't I; with trying to force what I'm good at on others, especially Bella."**

"**Yes. You could be awfully harsh when someone wore something you didn't agree with." I answered not bothering to sugarcoat it.**

"**I just wanted her to feel good about her self. When you look your best you feel the best." Alice insisted.**

"**Possibly but telling someone that they look pathetic to get what you want is cruel." I challenged her. She remained quiet and thoughtful.**

"**You're right." She bit her lip crying again.**


	11. Chapter 10 Answering Machine

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 10 (EPOV)**

**September 20, 2006**

"_What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Brown eyes flaring at us, causing us all to freeze._

"Jacob, the same could be said for you?" I answered. At least this would save us the trouble of going into La Push.

"Charlie asked me to stop by to see if there was any indication Bella had been back. Instead, I find you five in her room doing whose knows what, or did you need something done and she wasn't there to do it?" His arms were across his chest.

"We were cleaning it up. We came to see if we could find a clue to where she might have ran off to. We found her room completely trashed. We were trying to be nice and clean it up so the mess wouldn't be the first thing Bella saw when or if she came back." His eyes flickered to the wall and he frowned in disgust.

"Why do any of you care anyways?" he snarked.

"She is missing. We're most likely largely responsible for most of it. Assuming she ran away, and it wasn't foul play." Jasper explained. I wanted to smack Jasper as I watched Jacob stiffen and pale.

"You think there was foul play?" He asked more alarmed.

"We did at one point, but it looks like it was just another catalyst. Mike Newton had threatened her at the movie theater…" I started to explain, we did need him on our side.

"What…where were you? Why would you stand her up," he glared at me.

"I never had plans to meet her. I could ask you why you just left her there all alone." I snapped back.

"She told me she was meeting you and to go ahead and leave. The last thing I said to her was if you didn't show up was to call me." He defended himself, but looked guilty. "Where is this Mike, did he hurt her?"

"Mike Newton was taking care of by some other guys, boyfriends of some girls we know at our school. They made sure he will never come near her again. We were over there a couple hours ago to reiterate that fact. But feel free to visit him if you want to contribute. He doesn't know where she is." Jasper kept calm when explaining.

"You still left her by herself at night. She could have gotten really hurt." Rose snapped at him, which only agitated Jacob.

"You're one to talk, blondie. The last time where I saw you, you and the pixie were yelling at her for not cooking or some shit. When she told you she was grounded because of the stunt that one of you pulled, you just said it wasn't your problem." He pointed at Rose who flinched and frowned. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked to the floor. Both Emmett and Jasper were getting on the defensive with how the girls were being talked to, not that they didn't deserve it. Jacob narrowed his sights on me, now.

"All I know was that she was suppose to talk to you about that little fiasco that happened between the two of you when you both were drunk. Which you should thank her, that she stopped me from kicking your ass. I thought she was going to…" he trailed off as if he was remembering something. He started to glare at me.

"You did talk to her about it right? Last I knew she was going to tell you how she felt about you. I thought you both finally got your heads out of your asses and were finally making official what everyone else knew." Jacob accused.

"She told you about that?" I asked in surprise. He scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

"When I was over here last she was obviously upset about something. She nearly burst into tears at your name. She needed to talk to someone. Why I stood up for you at the time, I don't know. What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean to hurt her that night, I panicked. I woke up in the morning in a rush and hangover and forgot my cell charger. My first chance to call Bella I realized my phone had died." I started to explain.

"And your hotel is so primitive that there was no phone," he was trying to call me out.

"It did, but honestly I knew it wasn't conversation for the phone. When I got back I was jetlagged and worried and then…" I was trying to thinking of how I wanted to explain the next part.

"And then?" Jacob prompted, leaning against her doorframe. I thought we were going to be asking the questions today.

"I told him how you and Bella had a date and than Rose showed him a picture of you two hugging." Alice spoke up timidly which was something new for her. Jacob rolled his eyes before smirking at them.

"I knew you two were going to pull something like that out of spite." He hissed.

"It wasn't out of spite; I didn't want Edward hurt. I knew he really liked her and I thought she was choosing you over him. I thought he should be warned." Alice defended her actions.

"So you decide to hurt Bella?" He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Why did you even believe that crap? Didn't she explain to you that she wasn't my type?" He asked.

"I love her and I was hurt; I thought she didn't want me. I reacted out of defense." I sat down on the bed in defeat.

"You claim to love her, but yet you think she would have done something like that to you, of all people. It's bad enough that those two thought that, but how could you," he snarled. I pinched the bridge of my nose, because he was right. I had no good response.

"Or let me ask this. So what if I did try to give you competition, you just give up without a fight. If you love her, isn't she worth fighting for?" I knew that he was right again, but when I realized that I should have fought, it was too late. If the guilt hadn't rotted away enough it plunged deeper into my heart.

"You're right. I know I should have fought. Things got so mixed up that by the time I pulled my head out of my ass, she was gone." I looked up at him with determination. "I'm going to fight to get her back. I'm going to find her and grovel if I must." He stood there analyzing me.

"You know you don't know how good all of you could have it. You've wasted time acting like Bella was already your girlfriend for years; always holding her hand, glaring at any guy that looked at her, and the cutesy nicknames. Yet for some reason you held off making it official. You're a fool." Jacob shook his head. "My father won't accept me for who I am. I have to hide my relationship to escape ridicule. Do you have any idea how I wished that I could have it as easy as you could?"

"I don't have a good answer of why I waited so long. Except, I was worried about losing her as a friend if she didn't feel the same way." I shrugged my shoulders. In truth, I was just chicken shit before. "I had planned on telling her on her birthday when I got back from my trip but obviously things got out of hand."

"One more question, if you love her, why would you let these other bozos treat her like shit." He glared at them. They had the proper sense to look guilty. I had feeling they were still in slight denial, especially Alice. Perhaps, if they heard it from her they would finally understand.

"I stood up for her when I could. I also tried to get her to say something, we argued about all the time. I thought it would go over better if she told them rather then me. But she was too scared to." My voice grew sharper. I would take responsibility for my actions, but not theirs.

"Look, we know we were jerks. We didn't know how bad we have become until the house literally fell on us." Alice started with tears streaming down her face. I was a little confused by the house comment but Jacob's lips twitching told me he understood. "We've been served a wakeup call that we've been horrible to her. All we can hope it's not too late. We want to find her and apologize and try to make it right. We all owe it to her. So instead of grilling us, are you going to help us find her, because right now that is the bigger concern? You can lecture us to your heart's content later." Alice stood in front of Jacob, hands on her hips, glaring up at him. He looked slightly more amused then agitated. Jasper stood up and pulled Alice towards him.

"Don't worry, cowboy, I would never hurt a girl. If I did, I would have smacked these two long ago for how they treated Bella. I don't know how I can help you, I know as much as you do. She suggested Embry and I go have some alone time that we never get, that's how she convinced me to leave her at the theater. I would have never left her alone if I didn't think golden boy wasn't meeting her. She got one past me. Did you find out who brought her home?" He straightened up.

"We did. They saw her enter the house before leaving." Emmett answered.

"She couldn't have gone too far. Her truck, though I fixed the minor problem, isn't in the best shape. Her chain belt is about ready to go. I have been trying to locate a new one." Jacob told us.

"How much time do you think she has on it?" Rose asked curiously.

"I doubt she would make it out of the state without it breaking down on her again," Jacob answered.

"Great. So she could be off the side of the road somewhere." Emmett scowled as I tried not to run through scenarios in my head on the worst possibilities. I tried to call her again, but her phone was still off. I spotted her charger on her desk, I wondered if her battery was dead.

"What do we do now?" Jasper frowned looking worried. We were running out of places to check. Since Bella had cash on her there would be no recordable money trail.

"Jacob, there are messages on the machine downstairs. We didn't listen to them but it could be Bella," Alice mentioned.

"It's worth a shot," he turned to go down the stairs with us following behind him. I pocketed her charger, in case we found her. I grabbed the trash bag and Emmett the shop vac. We left them by the front door as we headed to the kitchen.

"Here goes nothing," Jacob pressed the button. My heart gave a stutter as Bella's sweet voice come over the speaker, she sounded tired and sad.

"Dad, I know you're probably mad, but I had to get away. I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle it all anymore. I had to get away to clear my head. I'm not sure when… or if I'll be back. Do not look for me. I'll call you when I can." There was a click and her voice was gone. We listened to the time stamp. The message had been there since Thursday morning.

"How did Charlie miss that before?" Jasper frowned.

"He probably figures that everyone would call his cell or station to get a hold of him. If Bella wanted to go missing she probably left the message here to avoid having to talk with him and know he would eventually find it." I groaned.

The following two messages were Mrs. Cope inquiring about Bella's absence. I had to wonder if anyone else thought if the school dropped the ball that Charlie wasn't called at the station.

"I'm out of here. I'm going to track Charlie down to tell him about the messages." Jacob turned and headed for the front. He turned and looked back at us.

"Look. Knowing Bella, she'll probably forgive you for all the shit you pulled. So make sure you're genuinely sorry and ready to change. She doesn't need to be put through that shit again. I'll hurt you myself if you hurt her again, female or male." He turned back around and slammed the door.

"Yeah, well 'eat my shorts'," Emmett said sarcastically, we all gave him a strange look. "What?" he shrugged then rolled his eyes. "Come on. Am I the only one that heard the game playing in the background? Don't you remember riding our bikes to that little store to play the Simpson arcade game every summer? We used to fight over who got to be Bart." As Emmett was explaining something clicked in my head. I glanced at the others and they seemed to be on the same page.

"Emmett, you may just be a genius after all." Jasper slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, but why does remembering a game make me a genius?" Emmett smiled hesitantly.

"The cabin. She went to the cabin didn't she?" Alice looked relieved.

"I think that's our best lead right now" Jasper looked hopeful. I was still in a bit of shock.

"So let's go get her." Rose prodded looking anxious.

"With how late it's we might have to spend the night there. Perhaps we should bring some bags and such." Jasper brought up as we all headed to Volvo. It was already about three in the afternoon. By the time we got there it would be less than an hour or so until sunset. I hardly doubt we could get there and talk Bella into coming back in a short amount of time. Those back roads could be dangerous in the dark.

"Alright, we are going to drop Jasper and Rose off to pack their essentials; we will go home and do the same and pick them up within twenty minuets or less." I turned in my seat as Emmett sped off. I was starting to feel hopeful that the worse was over and she was at the cabin safe.

"Emmett, we should use your jeep. Some of those roads are pretty bad." I asked him.

"Not a problem." He turned on to the twin's street in record time.

"I'll bring some of my tools in case her truck did break down." Rose decided.

They got out of the car and quickly went to the house. Emmett wasted no time to get us home.

"Alice, one bag, I'm serious. We don't have a ton of space in Emmett's jeep and we might have Bella and Tony with us on the car ride back." I told her as the car came to a stop.

"Alright. Alright. "She huffed quickly following on my heels.

I hurried up the stairs to my room on the third floor. I grabbed a duffle and threw a pair of jeans, a warm top, t-shirt and shorts in. I quickly added my toothbrush. I was about to zip it up when Bella's present caught my eye. The teddy bear was mahogany, like her hair, with a pair of angel wings and had brown eyes. I grabbed it and placed it gently in the bag. I then grabbed my sweatshirt she wore the other day and tossed it in too. I hurried out and headed down the stairs. Alice was just coming out of her room with two bags over her shoulder.

"I thought you agreed to one," I grabbed them from her. She scowled at me.

"One is for Bella. We don't know what she has with her so I threw her pajamas and a change of clothes she keeps here for emergencies." She gave me a hurt look.

"That was nice of you. I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions." She followed me down the stairs. She spoke again softly.

"It's okay. I deserve it, I know have been horrible. Emmett is already at the jeep." We walked right out the door and into the garage. I loaded the bags into the back as Emmett was adding something equipment.

"You know we aren't staying there long, right?" I asked watching him add some flashlights, first aid kits, and a hunting riffle.

"Better safe than sorry," He muttered with a shrug.

"You think we need a gun," Alice color drained from her face.

"Yes, little sister. There are wild animals all around there." I tried not to think of Bella wandering alone and getting attacked.

When we arrived at the Hales they had one bag each plus Rose brought her tool kit. Rose was on her cell phone appearing to arguing about something over the phone.

She hung up just after we left Forks, looking pleased with herself.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked from the front seat. He still was refusing to let me drive.

"I found a chain belt for her truck at an antique dealer in Illinois. It's going to cost a pretty penny but he will have it here by Monday." She answered.

"You know, speaking of calling anyone. Did either of you call mom or dad," Alice asked in between the twins in the back. I shook my head and looked towards Emmett. With a heavy sigh I pulled out my phone, debating which one to call.

"Edward?" my father's voice came over the line.

"Hey, Dad. I was calling to say we think we might know where Bella might have gone. We are on our way now." I started explain carefully bracing myself for his reaction.

"All of you? I'm not sure that is wise. Where are you going?" He was thankfully staying calm so far.

"We think she might have headed to the cabin on Riffe Lake. We don't know for sure, we thought it was worth checking out. Due to the lateness of the day we might have to stay the night and head back in the morning. We have Emmett's jeep with us, but the roads can be difficult in the dark still." I continued explaining, looking out the window as it started to rain.

"I'm not sure I like this idea. Come home, we can send the local police out to check." Dad didn't sound happy with our plan.

"Look, if she is dragged back against her will she will just try to run again. Give us a chance. We are probably the biggest reason she left. We need to apologize to her and try to make things right." Dad was quiet for awhile.

"Call us to let us know if you find her. At least give us that peace of mind." He finally spoke.

"Yes, sir," I got ready to hang up.

"Edward, this goes for you and the others. It's good that you're trying to make amends. I hope you all learned a lesson in this." Carlisle said.

"Trust me, I think we all have." I hung up the phone; I stared out the window.

"We didn't think about food," Emmett mentioned when we past a sign advertising a fast food places.

"We can eat when we get up there," I told him. I wanted to get there as soon as possible; the drive was already about three and half hours.

"That's my point. Bella probably only bought food for herself, if she is there. We need to stop and get some." Emmett said.

"I'm pretty sure the market we used was about a half hour away from the cabin." Rose spoke from the back.

"Just to make one thing clear, even if we get there and we are lucky enough for Bella to forgive us, no one is to ask her to cook for them." I turned to look at the back seat at the others they all nodded.

"So can anyone else cook?" Jasper asked. Emmett started snickering next to me.

"If we want the kitchen to survive we should keep Alice out of it." Emmett smirked looking in the review mirror at our fuming sister. I chocked back my own laugh.

"Not funny," she huffed.

"I have the feeling we are missing something," Jasper looked over at Rose.

"Come, no secrets share." Rose demanded, looking at Alice.

"Fine," Alice sighed heavily.

**(Flashback 2004 APOV)**

_The door bell rang and I went to answer it. _

"_Bella, thank you, thank you." I dragged her into the house. _

"_No problem. I told you I would help you, Allie." She smiled. Edward looked up from his video game._

"_Hi, Bella," he smiled at her. She turned towards him and smiled._

"_Hi, Ed…" I pulled her toward the kitchen. _

"_No time, say hi later." I dragged her to the kitchen._

"_Alice, slow down. We have plenty of time." Bella nearly tripped to keep up with me._

"_I'm sorry. If I fumble this, I fail the class. This stupid class. It's so unfair that they make every sophomore girl take home economics. It's completely sexiest. They might as well teach us that we should be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen serving the men. I'm great at other girly things, hair and shopping, but why does that mean that I should be able to cook just because I'm female." I ranted coming to a stop in the kitchen._

_I turned and Bella was shaking her head in amusement._

"_Are you done? Calm down and take deep breath. First of all, I doubt anyone would tell you that you should get pregnant for at least ten years. Secondly, I strongly suggest that if you don't know what you're doing that you should wear shoes in the kitchen." Bella pulled a jar and some index cards out of her bag and placed them on the counter. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm trying. I owe you for this. I'll take you on a shopping spree, my treat." I promised. Bella rolled her eyes._

"_If you want to thank me it would be letting me free of going shopping rather than dragging me along." She started pulling pots and pans out. _

"_How can you not like shopping," I looked at her in shock. _

"_How can you not be able to boil water?" she retorted as she headed to the refrigerator pulling things out. I scowled picking up the index cards._

"_What are we making?" I asked._

"_Spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and pecan pie for desert," she answered with a smile. I wasn't surprised by the pie since it was Edward's favorite. _

"_Is that too simple? Maybe we should do a turkey or a roast." I was nervous._

"_Simple is better for the amount of time we have. Turkey and roasts can take hours. We are graded on how it tastes not the complexity," Bella answered._

"_Why is there no label on the sauce?" I asked pointing to the jar._

"_It's homemade sauce from my grandmother's recipe. I prefer it over store bought." She smiled. "Okay, would you like to do the meatballs or the pecan pie?" She offered, I really didn't want to touch the raw meat._

"_I'll do the pie," Bella frowned slightly before handing me the recipe. _

"_Follow that exactly. All the ingredients are there for you. We are using a premade shell since time is short." She told me before stepping to another bowl. _

_I started the recipe. It seemed simple enough. After I had all the ingredients in I grabbed the hand blender, I started it up and went to put it in the bowl._

"_Alice, wait…" Bella called just as the mixture splattered everywhere and pecans flew out of the bowl. One hit Bella in the face as she grabbed the blender and turned it off._

"_First off, you put it in the bowl then turn it on, increasing the speed gradually." Bella wiped some mixture off her face._

"_Sorry, did I ruin it?" I asked, biting my lip. Bella looked into the bowl and furrowed her brow._

"_Everything is in here, right?" she asked._

"_Yes, I followed it exactly," I insisted. Bella added a few more pecans to the bowl. She turned around setting the oven temperature._

"_Pour it into the shell. When the light goes off on the oven, put the pie in and set the timer. The time is on the card. I'm going to run to the bathroom and I'll be right back." She paused at the door. "Wait for me before you do anything else." She left the room. _

_I did what she asked then waited for the oven. When it beeped I loaded it in and set the timer. I grew restless waiting for Bella and decided I could easily start heating up the sauce. I grabbed the jar and decided to heat it up the microwave to save one pot from getting dirty. I put it and then scanned the buttons on the outside. I hit the reheat one since it was one jar. I turned away and realize I could get out plates and silverware too. I was in the drawer when something started to smell kind of funny. _

_I heard someone, probably Bella, thudding down the steps. I looked up as she skidded into the kitchen. My brothers showed up quickly behind her. _

"_Alice, what did you do?" She sounded panicked. Her eyes widen in horror as she looked at the microwave. She went for it just as it started to smoke. _

"_Bella, wait," Edward grabbed her just as the door blasted off, narrowly missing them as Edward pulled her to the ground, sauce splattered everywhere and the microwave was on fire. Emmett grabbed the fire extinguisher off the wall and started to spray it down. He got close enough and unplugged it. _

_Edward was looking Bella over. "Are you okay, did you get hurt," she hissed when he touched a spot on her arm. _

"_Oh my god, you're hurt," I started to panic._

"_Calm down, it's just a minor burn. It can happen all the time when cooking." Bella told me, but Edward glared at me._

"_You don't put metal in the microwave, Alice, what were you thinking," Edward yelled at me. Tears welled in my eyes; I knew I was a failure. _

"_Edward, stop it. She learned the lesson without you needing to yell at her." Bella stood up and went to the sink to clean up._

"_This is what we are going to do? We are going to clean up and continue on. Where does your mom keep pasta sauce?" I pointed to a shelf and Bella got it down._

"_Come on, Emmett, let's give them a hand," Edward sighed._

"_Why? We didn't make the mess," he frowned._

"_Maybe so, but they will never get the microwave outside without hurting themselves or the sauce off the ceiling," Edward answered._

"_There is sauce on the ceiling?" Emmett looked up and started snickering. "Wow, Alice, you're about as talented in the kitchen as Bella is at sports."_

"_Hey," we shouted together he snickered and then picked up the microwave. Edward went and opened the door for him. I opened a couple of windows as Bella came and turned on the burner to boil the water and the one with the sauce. She started to put the balls of meat in the frying pan._

"_Alice, come here," she handed me the utensil she was using. "All you have to do is keep turning them to let them brown lightly. When the water starts to boil tell me and I'll help add the pasta." She said then went to the closet for a dust pan and mop. Edward was already on a chair trying to clean the ceiling. _

_About five minutes later the water was boiling. _

"_Umm Bella?" She came over and picked up the pasta and added it in then turned down the burner. _

"_The meatballs look good. Add them to the sauce carefully. Too fast and it will splatter," she told me. She turned to the fridge and pulled out vegetables. "I was thinking we should make a salad to go with this?" We both cut up the vegetables and added them to a bowl, this part was easy. When we were done, Bella moved to the stove and turned all the burners off. The timer went off for the oven. _

"_Alice, check on the pie," she asked as she drained a pot. I opened the oven and looked at it. It looked brown but was still very sloshy._

"_I don't think it's ready?" I told her she came to check it._

"_Huh?" She looked surprised. "Give it, five more minutes," she shrugged. She started plating up the dinner. Edward grabbed the salad for us and brought it into the dinning room. She grabbed three plates and I grabbed the other three being careful not to spill them._

_We finished serving the family as the timer went off._

"_I'll get it," I told Bella._

"_Okay, it should be done by now. Place it on the counter to cool." She smiled as she sat next to Edward._

_I headed into the kitchen and grabbed the pot holders. It still seemed a bit sloshy but Bella said it should be done. I turned back to leave when my mother called out. _

"_Turn off the oven, dear," I turned around frowning. How did she see that? I turned off the oven and rejoined them._

"_This is very good, girls," Mom smiled at me. My father gave me a wink so I relaxed. So far it was a success._

_Twenty minutes later, Bella and I cleared the plates. I was loading the dishwasher as she moved to cut the pie._

"_Alice, are you sure you added the right ingredients?" she asked._

"_Yes, why?" I sighed. She moved it. It appeared to be more like pecan soup than pie._

"_Oh no, it's ruined. What are we going to do now?" I looked at her. She tasted the mixture and shrugged. _

"_It tastes okay?" She shrugged. She paused then her eyes lit up. _

"_Get some bowls." She went to the freezer and pulled out vanilla ice cream._

"_We can't serve that, it will be boring?" I groaned._

"_Trust me," She smiled as she scooped out the ice cream then spooned some of the pie on top, making sure she got pecans on it._

_When set in front of my family they all looked hesitant._

"_I thought you guys were making pecan pie?" Edward was frowning._

"_Slight mishap. It didn't congeal for some reason." Bella placed his bowl in front of him._

"_Did you follow the recipe, right," Mom asked looking at me. Of course she's going to know it was me._

"_For the last time, yes," I whined. My mother bravely tried the first spoonful._

"_This is very good. Very creative solution, I think it turned out just fine." She smiled at me then nodded to dad. He looked apprehensive as he took a bite. He smiled and took another. My brothers still hadn't touched it yet._

"_Come on, teddy, please try it," Bella smiled up at him. He sighed and took a bite._

"_Huh, it is good," he smiled. That was all Emmett needed to hear as he dug in._

"_Just one question," my father cleared his throat; we all looked at him. "What happened to the microwave?"_

"_I swear I only left her alone for five minuets." Bella said immediately, the traitor. My brothers started laughing and Bella giggled. Soon the whole table was laughing._

**(EPOV)**

The car erupted with laughter. Alice was unamused in the back seat and was eyeing Jasper who was turning purple from trying not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, go ahead before you hurt yourself," she sighed then smirked. Jasper finally burst out laughing.  
>"I'm sorry, darlin', I tried. Please promise you will never cook for me." He winced as she elbowed him in the ribs.<p>

"I think it's unanimous that Alice is not allowed near the kitchen," Rose was still laughing. Alice frowned and shifted in her seat.

"We made Bella feel like this haven't we, laughing at her or that we were putting her down," Alice bit her lip. The laughter stopped in the car.

"I'm sorry, Alice, I guess I still haven't learned my lesson." Emmett apologized looking horrible.

"It's okay, Emmett. I probably have a slight idea of what Bella has been feeling like. I needed that wakeup call. I know I'll never be a cook; I'm much better at shopping and makeovers anyways." Alice shrugged. Then she started to look uneasy with herself. "I have gone overboard haven't I; with trying to force what I'm good at on others, especially Bella?"

"Yes. You could be awfully harsh when someone wore something you didn't agree with." I answered not bothering to sugarcoat it.

"I just wanted her to feel good about herself. When you look your best you feel the best." Alice insisted.

"Possibly, but telling someone that they look pathetic to get what you want is cruel." I challenged her. She remained quiet and thoughtful.

"You're right." She bit her lip crying again.

A few hours later we arrived at the cabin just as it was getting dark out. The cabin was dark inside.

"Over there look," Rose shouted pointing towards the tree line.

**A**/**N: Sorry I'm night late RL happened and this had to be pushed back. I'm surprised only two of you guessed Jacob was in the doorway. **

**All lot of you our concern they aren't feeling enough remorse. It will come; right now they are in denial. Yes, they have feeling they are the main reason she ran. But they also know that Mike did something as well as her mother. Keep in mind you're in only Edward's mind. Just because they aren't visibly showing it doesn't mean they aren't feeling it.**

**Alice's reason for wanting to paint her room after they find her; she didn't want Bella to look at the wall everyday and have it serve as reminder. Her intentions were actually good. Timing poor as Edward did point out, but she was trying to do something nice.**

**So they think they now where she is and are off to find her. The question is will she go with them or even talk with them.**

**Thank You For The Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview Alert.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

**Tony circled me brushing up against my legs and meowing. I ignored him at first but he kept smacking my leg with his paw hard. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you," I entered the kitchen in searched for his food bowl. He was out of food but had plenty of water. I spotted the bag of dry food next to his bowl. I filled it but he ignored it; he was still antsy smacking me in the leg while meowing and heading towards the front door; his behavior was peculiar.**

"**What is his problem," Emmett asked as the girls returned from upstairs.**

**"I have no idea. I've never seen him act this way," I shook my head as I stared at the cat.**

**"She's not upstairs. However, there is a bag in one of the bedrooms," Rose announced. I glanced out the window and this sky was getting darker.**


	12. Chapter 11 Tree

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH**.** 11: Tree**

**September 20, 2006 (EPOV)**

"_Over there look," Rose shouted pointing towards the tree line. _

I looked over to where Rose pointed under the trees. There sat Bella's decrepit old red truck. Bella was here, thank goodness.

"I've never thought I would be so glad to see that truck," I let out a big breath. Emmett pulled up and parked next to the truck. I was out of the car before he could come to a complete stop. I hurried across the yard and up the stairs to the door. The others followed close behind me. I opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Bella," I called out, there was no answer. Tony came scurrying into the room meowing loudly. I started to grow nervous again because I figured if Bella was here she would've answer us even though she was still mad or upset. Where could she be?

"Well, she has to be here somewhere. Tony is here." Alice was close behind me at the door. "Come on, Rose, let's check upstairs." The girls hurried up the steps calling out Bella's name as they went. The boys and I searched the first-floor of the cabin.

Tony circled me brushed up against my legs and meowing. I ignored him at first but he kept smacking my leg with his paw hard. "Okay, okay, I'll feed you," I entered the kitchen in searched for his food bowl. He was out of food but had plenty of water. I spotted the bag of dry food next to his bowl. I filled it but he ignored it; he was still antsy, smacking me in the leg while meowing and heading towards the front door; his behavior was peculiar.

"What is his problem," Emmett asked as the girls returned from upstairs.

"I have no idea. I've never seen him act this way." I shook my head as I stared at the cat.

"She's not upstairs. However, there is a bag in one of the bedrooms," Rose announced. I glanced out the window and saw the sky was getting darker.

"Where do you think she is," asked Alice. I don't know if it was Tony's screeches that were getting louder or the fact that Bella wasn't here, but something was telling me something wasn't right.

"You don't think Tony is trying to tell us something, do you?" Jasper was watching Tony run-up to the door and then back towards us.

"What's wrong boy; did Bella fall down the well?" Emmett asked.

"That's not even remotely funny," Rose smacked him in the back of the head. Emmett looked appropriately abashed.

"Emmett, this would be one of those times not to make bad jokes." Jasper pointed out.

"I think I'm going to go out and look for her." I told them and started to head for the door. I certainly wasn't going wait around here for her to come back.

"We will come with you," Emmett announced and the others moved to follow me.

"Someone should stay here. Especially in case she comes back," I turned back to them; we all paused by the door.

"Alice and I'll stay here," said Rose. "We will start some sort of dinner while you guys are searching for Bella."

"Just don't let Alice near the microwave," Emmett called over his shoulder, Alice scowled at him before I opened the door to leave. We stopped at the car and got some flashlights, a first aid kit and Emmett pulled out his gun.

"Do you really think you're going to need that," Jasper asked. He looked skeptically at Emmett.

"Better safe than sorry," Emmett shrugged as he slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's get going, the longer we wait, the darker it's going to get," I told him.

**E**

We followed the path down to the docks at the lake. Looking around you could tell that someone had been down here recently, there was fresh footprints in the sand.

"Bella," I called out again, I looked around for some sort of sign where the footprints went. There was no answer.

"Bella," Jasper tried calling next, however, there was no answered to his call either. "Where do you think she might've gone?"

"There are the trails to the small waterfalls that we used to like to hike to. Do you think she might've gone there?" Emmett suggested.

"It's worth a shot," we started up the path to one of the closest waterfalls. The path was twisted and rooted but were well-worn from the years of use. However, since the soil was firmly packed, there were no footprints. We took turns calling out her name but we were getting no answer. In the back of my mind, I could hear the echoes of childhood laughter of happier times.

At one point Emmett yelled out the name "Stella."

"What was that for," Jasper shot him an incredulous look, I gave Emmett a strange look also.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," Emmett shrugged looking embarrased. I shook my head and picked up the pace.

"Quit goofing off. We need to find her before it gets too dark," I informed the others, they picked up the pace too. I wondered if she had gotten lost in the woods. It has been while since we've been up here. Or with Bella's graciousness, she could've gotten hurt while on any of the roots on the path. I tried not to picture her unconscious because she hit her head.

"Bella," I called out her name again. I glanced around off to the side just in case she wandered off the trail. A flash of movement caught our eyes; in the trees Bella was perched about ten feet off the ground on a branch. She looked pale, soaked, very tired and not at all happy to see us.

"Bella, are you okay? Why are you up there?" I exclaimed excitedly, happy to have finally found her but worried that she was in the tree. It reminded me of when we found Tony a few years back. She looked so lost and lonely up in the tree.

She put her finger to her lips and whispered "Shhh!" She shook her head. "What are you guys doing here? You need to leave now." She whispered sharply.

"Bella, we have come all this way to find you. We aren't leaving without you." Jasper told her. She shook her head again and motioned us with her hands to leave.

"Bella, be reasonable, please just give us a chance to talk to you. I'll come up that tree for you myself, if I have to." Emmett told her, he started to walk forward.

"Emmett, stop." Bella was getting more frantic and I knew instantly something was wrong. Emmett was already half way to the tree, he froze mid-step. About ten feet away from the tree was a big dark lump. At first, I thought it was a rock but when I looked closer I noticed it was breathing and furry.

"Holy shit, a bear!" Emmett shouted. Suddenly the bear woke up, was on his hind legs, letting out a tremendous roar.

I was at a panic at what to do; the bear was between me and my brother and the girl that I love. Jasper was in shock beside me. Emmett quickly tried to grab his gun, but the bear took a swipe at him and he stumbled backwards, knocking the gun out of his hands and it landed by the base of the tree. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper hurdle a rock at the bear. He hit the bear and it turned towards us, roaring. It was looking both ways not knowing who to attack first.

Before I could think of what to do next a shot rang out and the bear fell to the ground.

"Do you think he's dead?" Jasper asked looking at me sideways. I eyed the bear and noticed it wasn't breathing.

"I think so. Good shot, Em." I looked over towards my brother. He was kneeling beside Bella; she was on the ground unconscious. When did she fall?

"It wasn't me, bro. Bella jumped out of the tree and shot him. However, when it backfired she was thrown backwards and hit her head." Emmett looked up at me with worried eyes. I hurried forward skirting around the bear to get her. I knelt beside her and gently touched her cheek with my hand.

"Bella, honey bee, please open your eyes. Come on, beautiful, please open your eyes. I need to see them." I gently felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel a steady pulse. However, it worried me how icy cold her skin was, her lips were blue. I gently felt the back of her head and found a small lump, thankfully it was not bleeding. It was too dark to check the pupils of her eyes.

"She fell hard on her legs too," Emmett informed me. I moved down and looked at her legs. I noticed that there was a lot of swelling around the left ankle. It didn't look good at all and I couldn't tell for sure if it was broken or not. We needed to get her to a doctor. I looked up and looked around for Jasper. He was by the bear.

"She got him right between the eyes. He's definitely dead," Jasper sounded impressed. I turned back to Emmett.

"What happened," I hissed at him. He looked up at me with a shrug.

"All I know is after I fell, I lost the gun. When Jasper distracted the bear, I went for the gun. I turned in time to see Bella jump out of the tree. She made an immediately grab for the gun and shot at him, before I could even blink. That girl has incredible aim. I wonder if Charlie has taught her." Emmett sounded impressed. Normally I would be too, but right now Bella was unconscious. I was more worried. Thunder and lightning crackled across the sky and it started to downpour.

"We need to get her out of here and get her help." I went to scoop her up into my arms. Emmett stopped me.

"If she hit her head should we move her?" He questioned.

"We can't leave her here. Especially as this weather is getting worse," Jasper answered. "Did she snap her neck at all when she hit her head?" I looked towards Emmett. He shook his head. I slowly very gingerly picked her up and very gently cradled her to my chest.

"Here, let me take her," Emmett offered, but I shook my head. If anyone was going to carry Bella it was going to be me.

**E**

Despite the pouring rain, we slowly walked down the path to the cabin. I didn't want to take any chances of jostling Bella too much. By the time we got back to the cabin it was pitch dark out, we had to use the flashlights.

The well lit cabin was a welcoming sight as we trudged up the stairs. The door flew open and the girls stood in the doorway to greet us. At first they were smiling, then they noticed Bella lying lifeless in my arms.

"What happened? Is she okay," Alice panicked. They both stepped aside so I could enter the house with Bella. I gently laid her down onto the couch before speaking.

"When we found her she was in a tree. At first we did not notice the bear the bottom. All I can think of is that it must have chased her up there. Emmett startled the bear, the bear turned to attack and Emmett dropped the gun and fell. Jasper tried to distract the bear. At that time Bella either jumped or fell out of the tree, grabbed the gun and shot the bear. The backfire of the gun made her fall backwards and she hit her head." I explained, as I knelt by her side holding her hand. Tony jumped onto her and started to nuzzle her face.

"Tony, get down." I tried to shoo him away, but he hissed at me.

"We should get her to hospital," Jasper spoke up. The girls exchanged a worried look.

"There is one problem," Rose brought up. "We tried to call Dr. C, but our cell phones don't have service here. We tried to drive to the convenience store, but not even a mile down the road there is a tree down across it. We must have just made it here."

Hearing this I checked her pupils. They seemed slightly dilated but neither one was blown. She needed to be checked out, but I didn't know it was best to move her with the current weather outside. I brushed the hair back from Bella's face.

"We're going to have to take care of her the best that we can. We can't try to walk to town in the storm with her. The first thing we should do is get her out of the wet clothes before she catches hypothermia." I announced. "Perhaps once she is warmed up, she will regain consciousness."

"Let me and Rose change her. You boys go get changed yourselves." Alice headed for the stairs. "I'm going to get her a change of clothes and some blankets. Can one of you start a fire," she asked as she ran upstairs.

Emmett went to the fireplace and started putting wood and dried newspaper in to the hearth. He lit it with some twisted newspaper and once he placed in the logs it started to ignite. Alice came charging back down the stairs with her arms full of items.

"Boys, go upstairs. Stay there until we call you," Rose ordered shooing us out of the room. Jasper and Emmett headed for the stairs. I remained at Bella's side.

"Seriously, Edward, we will take care of her. Give her some decency to change in private. Go change yourself before you get sick." Alice gave me a gentle shove out of the way.

"Careful not to jostle her too much, we don't know what injuries she may have. She does have a bump on the back of her head and her left ankle is really swollen. Take extra care with them." I pleaded before she shoved me completely from the room.

"We will. The faster you go, the sooner we can get her warm, now go." Alice turned away from me and went back to the couch.

I went up the stairs and went to the room I used to stay with Bella when we came here in the summers. Her bag was in the room on one of the dressers. Mine was on the second bed on the opposite side of the room. I quickly changed out of my clothes and draped them on the chair to dry them out some.

I wandered back to my bag and pulled the bear out. I held it for a moment before I stuffed it in my pullover pocket. I stepped out of the room and started to pace the hall near the stairs.

"Edward, calm down. We have found her. The worst is over." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from pacing.

"I wish it was that easy but while she's unconscious we can't be sure that nothing is wrong." I told him.

**E**

It seemed like forever before we heard the girls called us back downstairs. I hurried down the steps, taking two at a time to get back to the living room.

Bella was lying on the couch in a fresh pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She was covered lightly with a blanket. One of them grabbed some ice and placed it on her ankle which was raised on a pillow. She still appeared pale but her lips were no longer blue. I walked over and knelt at her side again. Tony was lying on top of her chest gently swishing his tail staring at me with narrow eyes.

"What should we do now?" Emmett asked, sitting in the edge of the chair. Rose went over and stood by the side.

"We keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get worse. Hopefully she'll wake up on her own soon." I answered.

"Maybe one of us should try to track back into town and bring back help," Jasper suggested. There was a huge crack of lightning followed by an even louder rumble of thunder.

"Jazz, it's not safe for you to go out in the storm. Bella is already injured. We can't chance having you go out there and getting hurt too," Alice begged.

While they were arguing, Bella started to stir.

"Bella, honey bee, can you hear me? Open your eyes." I said softly, taking her hand in mine. Hopefully, she would not have a bad reaction to me holding her hand.

Bella's eyes started to flutter; she slowly opened them and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Bella, are you okay," I asked gently. She turned her head slowly in my direction, her eyes grew big and she looked panicked. She pulled her hand for my grasp.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" She shifted up into a ball clutching her knees to her chest. She winced slightly in pain. Tony flew across the room and sat down by the hearth.

"Bella, its okay it's me, Edward." I backed up slightly so she did not feel threatened.

"No, no, you're not. Teddy is six years old, just like me." She bit her lip nervously and I saw tears coming to her eyes. I wasn't sure what to do next, Bella obviously had some memory loss. She gazed around the rest of the room at the others.

"Bella," Alice started softly. "That is Edward. Remember, I'm Alice. This is Rose, Jasper and Emmett." Bella was still shaking her head obviously very confused. She looked at the others and her eyes widen on Emmett. She mumbled something about Emmy isn't that big.

"Bella, darlin', you have hit your head. We are older now. Here I can show you who I am." Jasper pulled his driver's license out of his wallet and handed it to towards her. She cautiously took it from him. She looked at it and her eyebrows furrowed. She bit her lip mumbling something I couldn't understand. She looked down at herself and blushed, then crossed her arms in front of her chest. After a few moments she looked up towards me.

"Teddy? What happened? Why can't I remember anything?" Tears started to fill her eyes. I wanted to hold her but I wasn't sure if that would make things worse.

I also wasn't sure what to say with her memory loss and wasn't sure if it was best to tell her everything that had happened before she ran away or wait for her to remember it on her own. But at the same time, I didn't like the idea of lying to her.

"When we got here, you weren't in the cabin. We thought you might've gotten lost in the woods so Jasper, Emmett and I went to look for you. We found you in a tree. We think the bear must have chased you up there because one was sleeping by the base. Emmett accidentally disturbed the bear and in the commotion you ended up jumping out of the tree grabbing the gun that Emmett had dropped and shot the bear. However, it appears that you hit your head during the backfire." I explained.

"You saved my life, Bells, thank you." Emmett told her with a smile on his face. Bella frowned and reached back to touch the lump on the back of her head.

"I still don't understand. How did I get here alone? When did I learn to shoot a gun?" Bella winced when she must've touched her bump.

"You ran away, Bella. We came to try to find you and bring you home," Alice started. I silenced her with a look. We had to try and keep her calm.

"Why did I run away," she asked. "Are my mommy and daddy fighting again?" My heart clenched when I realize I might have to tell her about her mother all over again.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but your mother and father divorced, a few years ago." Rose told her softly. She nodded and looked down at her feet. She blinked back some tears.

"Where are Esme and Dr. C.?" She asked for my parents next. Not surprising, since they were like second parents to her. In fact, I believe my own mom was more of a mom to her then hers.

"Back in Forks," Alice answered.

"How old am I now?" She asked without looking up.

"Your birthday was last week. You're now eighteen." I answered. She looked back up and looked directly at me.

"I still don't understand why I'm here by myself, why did I runaway?" I glanced at the others before answering her.

"I'm not sure if I should answer that question. There are some experts that say that with memory loss that is better for the person to remember on their own rather than being told information. I don't want to jeopardize your memory that way. Plus we aren't 100% sure ourselves" I explained. Judging by the looks of the others it seemed some of the others were on board with my decision and others were hesitant.

"How do you feel, Bella?" Rose asked her.

"I have a headache and also my ankle hurts. I'm also hungry and thirsty," Bella blushed. The fact that she was hungry was some relief. At least, she was not nauseous. That was a sign that she did not have a major head injury.

"We can get you something to eat. I'm sure the guys are hungry as well." Rose told her with a smile.

"After you eat, we can give you some pain medication to help with your headache and the ankle." I informed her. "When the storm lets up we can try getting us out of here so we can get to the hospital to get you checked out."

The girls entered the kitchen and brought back some food. We had kept the meals as simple as possible and bought frozen pizza that we could easily stick into the oven. The living room was quiet as we ate our pizza. Bella kept picking at her piece, only taking small nibbles. She kept glancing around, she seemed very confused still. I caught her looking at me a couple times. Every time I did she would blush and look away.

At one point, Tony jumped back on the couch and curled up next to Bella. She smiled and started to pet him softly. Tony started purring and licked her hand. Bella looked at the tag on the collar.

"I have a cat? I'm sorry, I don't remember you, Tony." She kissed the top of his head. Bella had only eaten half a slice of pizza when her eyes started to droop.

"Bella, you need to stay awake," I encouraged. I was afraid that she would slip into a coma if we weren't careful.

"I'm too sleepy, I don't wanna," she whined. She started to settle back under the covers and laid her head down. I placed my plate down on the floor then scooted back to the side of the couch.

"Seriously, honey bee, we can't allow you to go to sleep right now." I tried to gently get her to sit up.

"No," she grumbled stubbornly and sleepily rolled over facing her back to me. It seemed not only didn't she have any memories after six, but she was acting six too.

"Just let her sleep, we can wake her up every two to three hours. We can take turns staying up to make sure she wakes up." Jasper suggested.

Suddenly Bella rolled back over and started to sit up looking upset. She went to say something, stopped, then lay back down and looked red-faced and upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she whispered, very softly not looking at me.

"Bella, please tell me," I reached for her hand; she blushed and looked shyly away.

"Do you feel sick?" Alice suggested; Bella shook her head.

"Do you have to use the bathroom?" Emmett asked trying to be helpful. Bella turned redder and shook her head.

"I wanted my teddy bear. But I probably don't have one since I'm too old," she whispered very softly while frowning sadly. I realized she was embarrassed asking for her teddy bear. Rose mentioned she slept with one that I gave her still. I remembered her always bringing one to sleepovers when we were younger.

"Well, I have something that might help. I was away on your birthday and I wasn't able to give you your present. I brought part of it with me in case we found you." I pulled out the small bear from my pocket and handed it to her. Her face broke out into a smile as she took the bear in her hands.

"You still give me a teddy bear every year?" She looked at me and her smile grew.

"I do. You have about seventeen others waiting at home." I told her.

"This one is very pretty, I like the wings. Thank you, Teddy." I gave her a small smile back. Hearing her call me 'teddy' was like music to my ears.

"You're welcome. Could you do me a favor and squeeze my hands with both of yours. I need to check for signs of any weakness." I held out my hands. She tentatively took them and squeezed then let go quickly as the electricity buzzed around our hands. She pulled back fast. Curious? Has she always felt it too?

"Here, take some pain killers. It will help with the swelling." Alice brought her two pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you, Allie cat," Bella took them and swallowed them.

"Wow, it has been years since I have been called that." Alice giggled before taking the glass back.

"Sorry," Bella said sheepishly hugging the teddy bear to her. She settled back down and closed her eyes. She was asleep a moment later clutching the teddy bear.

"Edward, are you sure that was a smart thing to do," Rose hissed at me.

"She was upset and wanted a teddy bear. I fully expect when she gets her memory back that it will get tossed at my head at the very least. I was trying to make her happy for now." I turned to them. Rose was the only one that was really unhappy as she sat in Emmett's lap.

"We weren't very honest with her," Rose continued. Jasper spoke up before I did.

"What should we have done? She thinks she is six. How are we supposed to explain to her that we screwed up and sent her running? We need to get her to help and if we upset her we can make the situation worse. Don't look at it as lying." Jasper told her. Rose frowned but didn't say anything else.

"Maybe we can all camp out in here on blankets? We can take shifts and wake her for a few minutes every few hours." Alice suggested.

"You guys can sleep. I'm not going to be able to." I shrugged as I rested with my back against the chair.

"If you change your mind, wake one of us." Emmett patted my shoulder.

Within an hour everyone else was sleeping around the room with blankets and pillows.

I watched my angel sleep with the light from the flames dancing across her porcelain skin.

**E**

I was relieved that she was alive and though she was injured it wasn't critical. I tried to wrap my mind around how I could even start my apologies to her. I was cruel and hit her were it hurt on purpose. But I loved her more than anything and I would do anything to be with her, to gain her forgiveness. Honesty is supposed to be the best policy; I hope it would be good enough in this instance. I woke her up the first time around two in the morning.

"Bella, wake up." I shook gently. Her eyes fluttered groggily.

"Edward," she whispered.

"I just need you to wake up for a moment." I whispered. She peered at me with sleepy eyes.

"Can I go back to sleep now? In my dreams you don't leave," she said groggily. I felt a small pain in my heart.

"Go back to sleep," I answered and her eyes drifted closed. "By the way, honey bee, I'll never leave again." I promised. She never answered, her steady breathing told me she was back to sleep.

Around five in the morning the storm had finally died down.

"Emmett," I gave him a small shove since he was usually hard to wake-up.

He sat up with a start. "What is it? Is Bells okay?" He asked his voice thick with sleep.

"The storm stopped. One of us should probably see if we can get into town or move the tree ourselves. I think dad or Mr. H had a chainsaw in the garage." He nodded, yawned and stretched. "Why don't Jasper and I go? You stay here with Bella. Last thing we need you to do is lose focus with a chainsaw in your hands." He tossed his pillow at Jasper who awoke with a start.

"What the hell, Emmett?" He sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"You and I are going to see if we can move that tree. So we can get Bella out of here." He nodded and slipped out of the blankets. They both quietly left the house. I heard the jeep leave a moment later.

I turned to wake Bella again. She was sitting up on the couch glaring at me. All I could see was coldness in her usually warm eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked hesitatingly.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here," she hissed. I froze unable to answer. I never heard Bella speak so coldly. Rose and Alice both sat up wide eyed. Something told me her memory was back and she wasn't happy at all.

**A/N: Yes, they finally found her. No they aren't getting off easy. I wouldn't build up this story for it all sudden for it to get all sunshine and roses. **

**I'm not a medical expert. Neither are the characters in this chapter. They(I) may mistakes. But they are doing the best they can took take care of her. It's about time they stepped up. I went with what I could find online for the best information. **

**Emmett may have made some bad jokes in this chapter. He is stressed, some people with stress with an outlet. Emmett is jokes. **

**Thank You For All the Reviews.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

**I woke to the sound of Emmett's voice, whisper loudly to Jasper that they had to go take care of a tree to get me out of here. I opened my eyes and realized it hadn't been a dream I was holding a teddy bear still in my arms. I had a huge headache, then I remember that I had hit it hard enough to black out. **

**Suddenly I was pissed off, who did they think they were coming here and dragging me back? Didn't I have a choice in the matter? Did they think they would just bring me back and everything was just to go back to where once was? Not if I had anything to say about it.**


	13. Chapter 12 Bear

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 12: Bear**

**September 20, 2006 (BPOV)**

When I first drove away from Forks my plan was to get as far away as possible, but I cooled down slightly after driving for an hour. I had to get somewhere where I could think for awhile. My cash was low, so I had to watch my money. Hotels were probably out of the question since I had Tony with me.

Then the perfect place came to me, the cabin. It was secluded and I don't think anyone would find me there. It was the perfect place to go so I could think what to do next.

That first morning I came out to find my truck not working. I rode a bike I found in the shed down to the convenience store. I called and left a message on the house's answering machine since I didn't want to deal with Charlie. If I called his cell or the station, he would just tell me to come home or send someone to get me, I'm sure.

It was peaceful up here at the cabin. It was the first time in a long time I was able to take a time out and think. The perfect places were either at the beach or up the trail a short hike to a small waterfall.

My first day here I climbed to the top of one of the waterfalls. When we were little kids, we saw older kids jump from the top into the pool below. It was something I always wanted to do. It was also something Edward would tell me I would just get hurt. So I jumped into the freezing calm pool below. It was exhilarating and a freeing experience.

Today I hiked up to a smaller waterfall. I knew that I had to probably go back to Forks at some point. I didn't want to be a high school drop out. I wonder if I could talk Charlie into transferring me to La Push, if they would take me. I wouldn't even mind the drive to Port Angeles if that could be an option. I dreaded the idea of going back to Forks High, they will obviously be there and a constant reminder of everything. Being a small town it would be hard to avoid them.

It would hurt the most to see Edward; especially, if things work out for him and Tanya. Part of me wondered that if I stood up for myself earlier if things would have been different. However, he would still most likely be going to the east coast for school next fall. He would've left me eventually.

The one drawback to this cabin was all the memories that it held. When we used to run around as children carefree. Playing hide and seek in the woods, swimming, fishing, and hiking. Then there was sitting by the fire at night, singing and making s'mores. I wished I could turn back time and go back to those days.

When did it all go wrong? At one time we were close knit. They were there for me when my mother left. My mother leaving came as a blow to me. I didn't have the parents that argued over the children, she just left. The few times I saw her it was always a miserable experience. I desperately wanted to impress her and for her to love me. She constantly put me down or was trying to fix me.

It reached a head, two summers ago, the last time I visited her. As soon as I was off the plane she was criticizing the sweats I was wearing. It had been a long plane ride, I wanted to be comfortable. She had immediately brought me to the mall to buy clothes. All the clothes were slutty and two sizes too small. At least the clothes Alice forced on me fit me and were tasteful. The worst part is that she bought the same, or similar, outfits for herself. I wore the outfits to appease her; I wanted to make her happy.

That summer, she took me in to bars and other college hangouts. She loved to pretend to be my sister, saying I was her wing-girl to pick-up men. She would hand me drinks and roll her eyes and call me a baby if I didn't drink. She tried to get me to smoke, saying it would keep the weight off. After that first cigarette I threw up, she was disappointed in me.

Then one night I accidently called her mom in front of a guy she was trying to pick up. She was furious with me when he bailed quickly. The whole car ride home she lectured me, saying that I had let her down when she needed me. Also that I had unfortunately gotten my looks from Charlie and was plain and uninteresting and that if I wanted to keep people in my life, no less a man, I would have to work for it.

The next morning I was on a plane back to Washington. I never told anyone what had happened that summer or why I came home early. When Edward asked, I had told him that I just missed them too much. I couldn't bare to tell him the truth. It was after I got back that I started doing things before I was asked for them and doing more then just cooking and helping with homework.

I sighed, then, pulled my knees to my chest as I watched the water cascade down the falls as I sat on a near by rock. Was it any wonder I was afraid to lose my friends? I believed my poor excuse of a mother over Edward. The countless times he told me to stand up and, if they were really my friends, they would stop. If they didn't, then I deserved better. Instead I believed in my mother. Now it will always be a 'what if'.

They might be guilty of taking advantage of me and being jerks at times, but had I let them. I was as guilty as they were. I had to change. No more being a push over. I had to find my backbone. I still loved to take care of people, but I wasn't going to be walked on anymore. I wasn't going to take the insults either.

It started to rain and the air grew colder. I had been here since early morning, I should head back. I got to my feet and hurried down the path. I avoided running because the last thing I needed was to trip and hurt myself out here.

I rounded a turn in the path, when I nearly came face to face with a black bear. I must have startled him as much as he startled me. He rose to his hind paws and let out a roar causing me to back up a few steps. I tried to think quickly. Was it best to play dead or climb a tree? I took my chances and ran for a big tree that we used to climb as kids. I climb up to the second branch where it seemed thicker. The bear followed me and tried to climb the tree. My heart was pounding in my chest. The bear tried out the first branch and it broke under his weight and he fell to the ground. I sighed in relief as the bear seemed to give up the climbing idea and sat at the base of the tree. Hopefully he will soon go away.

Luck of course was not on my side. The bear fell asleep at the base. It was raining harder, I was soaked and freezing. I leaned against the tree, because I was feeling weak and tired. I don't know how much time went by but it was getting dark and I wondered what would be my chances of climbing down and running for it. Would I wake the bear?

As I was rubbing my arms trying to get warm, I thought I heard something. I shook my head in disbelief. I had to be hallucinating. That couldn't be Edward calling my name. Then I heard it again, but it sounded like…Jasper? The voices seemed to be getting closer; I swear I heard Emmett too. Silly Bella, I thought, they wouldn't come after you.

Suddenly I heard a loud 'Stella', definitely from Emmett. They did come and they were close. I looked down at the sleeping bear. Shit! They are going to wake him.

"Bella," Edward called out my name coming into view with the others with him. All three looked worried and tired. Edward had dark circles under his eyes and stubble on his normally clean shaven face. I hoped he wasn't sick, but then that is not my job to worry about him anymore. I moved slightly, hoping to catch their eyes quietly. I didn't want them to wake the bear.

"Bella, are you okay? Why are you up there?" Edward's eyes shot to my position. A smile lit his face as if he was happy to see me.

I put my finger to my lips and whispered "Shhh!" I shook my head; I had to get them out of here "What are you guys doing here? You need to leave now." I whispered sharply.

"Bella, we have come all this way to find you. We aren't leaving without you," Jasper responded to me. I shook my head again and motioned them to leave with my hands. Why couldn't they listen to me? Also, did they think I would just jump in their arms and happily go with them? Hell no! I left for a good reason. I wasn't going to be dragged backed.

"Bella, be reasonable, please just give us a chance to talk to you. I will come up that tree for you myself, if I have to." Emmett told me, he started to walk forward. I grew alarmed. I don't think he saw the bear and he was about to walk right into him.

"Emmett, stop." I started to freak out. Emmett was already half way to the tree, he froze mid-step. He suddenly looked closer at the bear and I watched his eyes grow large.

"Holy shit, a bear!" Emmett shouted. Suddenly the bear woke up and was on his hind legs, letting out a terrifying roar. Shit. Shit. Shit. Emmett was going to get hurt or die.

I hoped the other two would take the chance to run for it while they could. I watched Emmett quickly try to grab his gun, but the bear took a swipe at him and he stumbled backwards over the fallen branch, knocking the gun out of his hands and it landed by the base of the tree.

Suddenly a rock hit the bear in the side. The other two hadn't run. I wasn't sure which one threw the rock but it distracted the bear from Emmett.

Without thinking, as the bear was looking in the opposite direction, I jumped. I felt a sharp pain in my left ankle when I landed, causing me to fall on my butt, but I ignored the pain as I grabbed the gun. I clicked off the safety and raised it up just as Charlie once taught me, then fired. I was thrown backwards and my head collide with something hard. My world went black.

I had a surreal dream. In my dream I thought I was six years old. I was confused by the strangers around me, who turned out to be my so called friends. In the dream they said I had run away from home and they had come to find me and bring me back home. Edward had even given me a new teddy bear with angel wings, trying to make me happy. It also seemed like everyone cared about me and missed me.

I woke to the sound of Emmett's voice, whispering loudly to Jasper that they had to go take care of a tree to get me out of here. I opened my eyes and realized it hadn't been a dream. I was still holding a teddy bear in my arms. I had a huge headache, then I remember that I had hit it hard enough to black out.

Suddenly I was pissed off. Who did they think they were coming here and dragging me back? Didn't I have a choice in the matter? Did they think they would just bring me back and everything was just to go back to where it once was? Not if I had anything to say about it.

I sat up and stared at Edward's back. What was he even doing here anyways? He made it clear he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. He turned and saw me staring at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked hesitatingly, his eyes were full of concern.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here?" I hissed at him. He froze mid-step and his eyes grew big. Rose and Alice both sat up wide eyed. I resisted rolling my eyes. How could they expect that I would be happy to see them?

"We came to find you and take you home," Edward slowly explained.

"Why?" I questioned sharply. "Were you guys missing that I wasn't around to cook your meals or pick up after your shit? Did it register to you at all, I might not want to go back? You can't just come here and expect me to go with you." I snapped. They all exchanged looks, looking very sad.

"No, of course not. We realize we have been horrible friends. I can't start tell you how sorry I am. We all want to make things right." Alice spoke up softly. There were tears glittering in her eyes. I looked away to ignore them. I wasn't going to let her pouting or puppy dog looks sway me this time.

"You do believe us, don't you?" Rose asked, her voice sounded hesitant for her.

"Why should I? None of you have given me a second thought, unless you wanted something or it was to insult me. Why now?" I asked, turning to glare back at both of them, completely ignoring Edward.

"When we thought you went missing, it scared the shit out of us that something happened to you…" I cut Alice off.

"I didn't go missing," I rolled my eyes at her flair of dramatics. "You could have just talked to Charlie. He would have told you that I left to get away for awhile, that I wanted to be alone." I empathized the last word and looked back up at them to see them exchange a look.

"That is the thing, honey bee. Charlie came to our house yesterday; looking for you. He thought you were at our house mad at him for the forced date. At first we didn't know what happen to you. At first we thought Mike might have done something after I got your message. We tried everything thing we thought of to find you. He never got the message until we listened to it late yesterday afternoon." Edward spoke up. Thoughts swirled in my already aching head. My own father didn't search for me for two days. Then Edward mention a fake date, so he knew it was fake but it didn't matter to him.

"Why do you care anyways? Last I heard you no longer wanted to be friends. Why are you're doing this, because you feel guilty? Are you worried this is going to make you look bad that I left? And don't call me, honey bee." I hissed and I threw the teddy bear at him. It missed, but he got the point. Edward flinched and I saw his eyes were filled with sadness. He picked up the teddy bear in his hands and just gave it a blank stare. My own hole in my chest throbbed.

"We are guilty." my head shot up to the doorway. Jasper and Emmett had returned, both looking solemn. Jasper was the one that spoke up. "We took advantage of your kindness and treated you as a servant, rather than our friend. We had often made you feel bad about yourself. Friends should never do that. We hurt you in the worst possible way; when all you have ever done is been there for us. We deserve to feel guilty, because it took you leaving to realize how badly we screwed up."

"We just want a chance to apologize to you, to make things right," Rose pleaded and there it was; what they wanted, as always. I just shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, a bad habit that I picked up from Edward.

"Are we too late then? Can't you forgive us?" I could tell Alice was crying without looking at her.

I didn't know what to say, I was surprised that they came for me at all. They could have just sent any of the adults here if they figured out I was here. Instead they came and were trying to make an effort. But did I want to let them back in? Sure, they might change for awhile, but for how long? How long before they return to their old ways? I always let my mother back in and look how that turned out.

"I don't know, I don't know if I even want too," I answered quietly and honestly. "I can't and won't go back to how things were. I don't want to be that weak person any more, I don't like who I was."

"Give us a chance to at least try at make-up for the things we did, please. We promise to be better. If we do something to upset you just tell us." Emmett asked.

I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair, wincing when I touched a sore spot. My head hurt too much to think straight.

"Does your head hurt a lot?" Edward was beside me and instantly tried to touch it.

"Don't" I hissed at him. He scowled then looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Is the road clear?" He asked, irritation evident in his voice.

"Yes, the tree was just finished being cleared when we got there. We also had enough reception to call Dr. C. and explained why we didn't call last night. He wants us to bring her to the closest hospital rather than wait to get all the way back up to Forks, just to be on the safe side. He and that Chief will meet us there." Jasper explained. I was confused at first, were they talking about me?

"Good. I think we all should get packed up and get out of here as soon as possible," Edward announced as he move to pick me up.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I moved out of his reach.

"I'm bringing you upstairs so you can pack your things and in case you want to change." He sounded confused to why I was even asking.

"What makes you think that I'm even leaving?" I crossed my arms of my chest.

"Bella, you were knocked unconscious. When you woke up, you thought you were six years old, not to mention your ankles the size of a grapefruit right now. You need to get checked out by at a hospital." Edward argued. So I didn't dream that I was six years old after all.

"I'm fine now. I can get myself to the hospital, thank you." I went to stand up but my ankle wouldn't support my weight and the room spun. I nearly fell, but Edward grabbed me before I could crash to the floor. I wasn't positive but I was pretty sure my ankle was broken due to my past experiences with injuries.

"Bella, for once please don't be stubborn and just let us take you to the hospital, you can go back to hating us afterwards." Edward pleaded.

"Fine," I huffed crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Can I please help you up the stairs, now?" Edward asked softly. I simply nodded in agreement. He scooped me up very gently and carried me easily across the room and up the steps. He must've been up here before because he went straight to the room that had my things without any hesitation. He placed me gently on the bed then turned and closed the door.

"Can we please talk alone for a moment?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready to talk to you right now, Edward." I answered him. I slowly started to pack up my things in my duffel bag. "My head is throbbing and my ankle is killing me. The last thing I want to do is get into another argument."

"Are you feeling nauseous or light headed? Any double vision?" Edward started rattling of questions. I couldn't understand why he seemed like he cared again. He was acting more like the old Edward, not the one that told me he was done.

"A little light headed, but I probably just need to eat something." It was easier to answer him. "Can you leave so I can change?" I hinted.

"Right, sorry," Edward head for the door, when something occurred to me.

"Wait, who changed me, last night," I asked, trying not to blush.

"Alice and Rose did, they made us guys leave the room." Edward answered. I sighed in relief. It did surprise me that they dressed me in sweats though.

He left the room and I changed quickly, then packed my bag. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in a tough spot and needed help, I wouldn't just let them take me. That, and the fact that I hit my head and woke up thinking I was six did worry me. You hear about stories all them time about aneurism if head injuries aren't checked out.

When I finished packing my bag I sat on the bed. I was trying to figure out how to get down the stairs with a bad ankle and a bag. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I assumed it was Edward, but it was Emmett who appeared in the door.

"Hey, I came to ask you about breakfast." He said with a small smile. I felt my mood darken again. The whole 'we won't revert back to our old ways' sure lasted long.

"I'm not cooking," I announced sharply. Emmett's eyes widened as he immediately shook his head.

"No…no," he shook his head. "I meant the girls are getting breakfast, they sent me to find out what you would like to eat. We have whole wheat bagels, corn muffins, blueberry muffins and English muffins. We thought something simple so we could get on the road fast." He rushed to explain. I sat there blinking for a second, it was all unexpected.

"Blueberry muffin is fine, thank you." I said after a moment. He nodded and started to leave. He paused in the doorway and turned back.

"Bells, I know you really aren't happy with us, not that I blame you. I do owe you a huge thank you. If it wasn't for your quick thinking yesterday, that bear could have killed me. I'm sorry that you got hurt in the process of saving my sorry ass. You would've been in your right to stay in that tree and not do anything." He seemed very sincere. I could've, but I never would have forgiving myself if I sat by as he got hurt. I might be mad at them, but I couldn't hate them.

"You're welcome, Emmett." I answered, picking at the bedspread.

"I have a lot more to apologize for but I will wait until you're ready to hear it." He said solemnly. "Do you need help with your bag?" He pointed to the duffle on the bed beside me.

"Yes, please." I nodded. He came over and slung it over a shoulder. "I know Edward carried you up here. Do you need help getting down too?"

"I might, I don't want to fall, again." I blushed, looking waiting for him to make a smart remark. It never came though.

"No, problem," Emmett scooped me up gently. I was starting to wonder how hard I hit my head, because it seemed like I was in an alternate reality. Emmett placed me on the couch after we got to the living room. Alice handed me a blueberry muffin.

"Edward said you liked blueberry muffins."

"I do, thank you." I took it from her, then I remembered something.

"How did you guys get here? I just remember the truck wouldn't start the other day. We aren't all going to fit." I picked at the muffin.

"I will go look at it," Rose got up and left the house. She came back in five minutes later and explained that it was the same problem that Jacob had the other day. She advised me to keep a can of W-40 with in the truck at all times.

I ate what I could and soon the others were almost ready to go. One problem…they couldn't convince Tony to get in his carrier.

Despite with how upset I was with them, it was an amusing sight seeing three athletic guys being outsmarted by a tabby cat.

"Damn it, Tony, get back here." Edward lunged for him, only for Tony to dart under the bookcase.

"How in the hell did he even fit under there?" Emmett was on his stomach looking under the bookcase. He jumped back when Tony took a swipe at him for being too close.

"Here kitty," Jasper was trying to lure him out with a bit of kite string he found. Tony let out a growling hiss and all three recoiled.

"We don't have time for this; we need to get Bella to the hospital." Edward grumbled.

"I'm not leaving without him." I got up off the couch to hop over to the carrier. I pulled out the container of his treats and shook it once. Tony came running out. I tossed a couple into his carrier and Tony ran right in, I closed it up.

"You couldn't have done that earlier." Emmett sat on his heels. I shrugged hiding my smirk.

"What are we to do about Tony? He can't sit in the car while we are at the hospital?" I asked.

"One of us can drive your truck back to Forks with Tony in it and drop them off at your house," Alice suggested. She and Rose came in from the kitchen after cleaning up after breakfast.

"I can do that." Jasper offered coming over to pick up Tony's carrier.

"I'll go with him in case there are any problems with the truck on the way back," Rose said coming to stand next to her brother.

"Jacob said there was something ready to go. A belt and or something like that." I warned them.

"We talked to Jacob. It was the chain belt," Rose commented, I was a little surprised that they talked to him. "I found a new part with an antique part dealer. It should arrive on Monday."

"You didn't have to do that, Jacob said he would." I looked up at her from the floor.

"Yes, actually, I did." Rose gave me a sad smile.

"Are we ready to go?" Edward looked antsy. He was by the door.

"I guess so." I tried to get onto my feet struggling a little bit. Rose helped me to my feet, since she was still standing right next to me.

Edward came forward and picked me up to carry me out to the car. I got slightly annoyed that he kept picking me up without asking for first. He brought me to Emmett's Jeep and set me gently in the back seat. Alice got in on the other side and Edward huffed in annoyance.

"What? I'm the smallest so she will be able stretch out on the seat to keep her ankle elevated." Alice looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Edward sighed and got into the driver's seat. I purposely closed my eyes to avoid talking to anyone on the way to the hospital.

**A/N: Maybe not as big enough blow that everyone wanted. She isn't taking their crap or apologies right now. More individual confrontations to come trust me certain ones will get an earful. **

**Renée is piece of work. She is the main reason why Bella is how she is.**

**Some of you want her to forgive Edward sooner then later. All I can say is no one is really going to be forgiven at the dropped of a hat. Again I believe in happy endings.**

**Some of thought years should have gone by before they found her. I never really understood those stories. If they were truly sorry I don't think they would stop trying to find her. Bella wouldn't be stronger overnight. But we will see her growth to be stronger. **

**Thank You For All Reviews**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview warning**

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**Bella be reasonable please. It's just nine days." Charlie was getting impatient.**

"**I will go stay with mom. I will move to Florida." I lied.**

"**I've talked to your mom." That stopped me cold. "Why didn't you tell me what she said?"**

"**When did I have the chance," I mumbled.**

"**I know I'm not the greatest father. I've tried, but when it comes to girls I'm at a lost. I'm sorry if I haven't been there enough for you. What your mother has done is horrible. I hope you know that it's her problem it has nothing to do with you." As he told he looked uncomfortable with amount of emotions.**

"**She never wanted me did she?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.**


	14. Chapter 13 Cast

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 13: Cast**

**September 21, 2006 (BPOV)**

I sat on the hospital bed waiting for what I assume was my release papers to be signed. My ankle was definitely broken and has been wrapped up in a blue cast. They ran a head CT and the results came out normal. They gave me some meds and I was feeling better. My headache had finally gone away.

Charlie and Dr. C. arrived not long after I had been admitted. Charlie briefly told me to expect a long talk on the ride home. He looked neither mad or happy, so I wasn't sure what to expect. I didn't mind them taking their time getting everything done.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I called. A new doctor came into the room. She had dark red hair pulled into bun with deep blue eyes. She was probably around my father's age.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Siobhan McGregor. I'm with the hospital psychology department. You're Bella, correct?" She introduced herself to me.

"I am. Can I ask why you're here?" I frowned. Why did I need psych consult?

"I just wanted to talk to you for a few moments, if that is okay? You don't have to answer any questions if you don't want to. Also anything said in here is between the two of us." She said warmly. I nodded slowly.

"I understand that you ran away from home," she asked going to sit in a chair near the bed.

"I'm eighteen years old. Is it really running away or just leaving? Besides, I had already decided to go back. However this accident delayed me." I answered with a shrug. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell my story to a complete stranger.

"Can you tell me why you decided to leave," she prompted. I sighed heavily looking around the room for something else to look at. Unfortunately the room was very blank.

"Life just got so overwhelming that I needed a time out. I started to feel like I was drowning and I couldn't find a way out. So I left to gather my thoughts and to decide what was the next best step was." I explained.

"Didn't you have anyone you could turn to? A friend, a family member, or any one like that? I saw a group of young people your age in the waiting room that I thought were here for you?" she asked slowly.

"No. At least it doesn't feel that way. I'm not sure what they are doing here, except they feel guilty." I answered.

"Did you get into an argument with them or something?" She wasn't giving up. In fact she was interested in hearing more. I gave a brief outline of my life over the past few months. She was quiet and listened to me. When she was still quiet after I finished I was worried a bit.

"Bella, how would you feel about seeing a colleague of mine," she asked with a pleasant smile.

"So you do think I'm pathetic," I muttered.

"No, dear, I don't think that at all. I think you're in need of an unbiased person to help talk things through. You said you wanted to grow stronger and have a backbone. I think this person can help you in the right direction and also dispel the negativity in your life. Your mother seems to have a great significance on why you think you have the inability to speak up for yourself. Would it hurt to visit her?" Dr. McGregor asked.

"I guess not." I shrugged. Would it really hurt to go at least once?

"Good. Her name is Dr. Margret McGregor. She is my niece. She is a recent graduate, but she was at the top of her class. She apprenticed under me and is now working three days a week in Port Angeles and two days in Forks. I think she will be a perfect fit for you." Dr. McGregor stood up and handed me my discharge papers and a bottle of pills.

"Her number is on the sheet. I called and made an appointment for you on Thursday. If it's not a convent time call the number here. Take care of yourself." She helped me off the bed and handed me the crutches.

"Thank you," I told her as I made my way out of the room. I slowly made my way down to the waiting room.

I entered and my father and Dr. C. seemed to be in the middle of a conversation. Alice was leaning against Emmett looking half asleep. Emmett's arms were crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. Edward was pacing near the door. As soon as he saw me he came running over.

"Bella, do you need any help?" He came to my side. Alice's and Emmett's eyes opened and they got to their feet.

"No, I'm fine." My voice remained icy. I went over to where Charlie just stood up.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yes," Charlie nodded. He took the pill bottle and papers from me. "We will see you later." He turned to Dr. C. who nodded.

"You three, it's time to get going," Dr. C. turned to his kids. "Bella, I'm glad that you're okay."

"Thank you, sir." I said softly. I followed Charlie to the cruiser. He helped me into the front seat and placed the crutches in the back. He got in and started the cruiser up.

"Are you hungry?" I shrugged. He drove through the drive-thru at McDonald's.

"What would you like," he asked pulling out his wallet.

"An order of fries and a chocolate milkshake," I answered.

We got our food and headed on. He was silent until we were on the highway.

"Would you mind explaining to me what this running away was all about? You know how worried I got when I couldn't find you." He asked.

"I left a message on the answering machine. I had to get away so I could think before I completely lost it." I leaned my head against the passenger window sipping on my shake.

"You know that the best way to reach me is my cell." He scolded.

"I do know that. However, I was afraid that if I talked to you directly, you wouldn't let me go, or would drag me back before I was ready. I didn't expect it to take you two days to notice I was missing." I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes and he frowned slightly.

"I thought you were at the Cullens pouting about the date. Which, by the way, you didn't really go on." He pointed out, I rolled my eyes. Of all the things to be worried about.

"That punishment wasn't really fair to me or to Jacob." I argued back.

"I know. But I was hoping that you would spend time with other kids that weren't the Cullens and Hales, especially after that alcohol incident." He explained. I watched him carefully. I wonder if he already knew that Jacob was gay too.

"So you wouldn't mind me transferring to La Push for the rest of senior year?" I suggested cautiously before starting on my fries.

"You can't do that. That school is for Quileutes only." He shook his head.

"What about Port Angeles then?" I asked playing with the pill bottle on my lap.

"Bella, you're not transferring schools." Charlie shook his head. I dropped the bottle and it fell off my lap on to the floor.

"Why all this sudden need to change schools? Has it really gotten that bad with the kids calling you a narc? I could talk to the principal…" He asked looking concerned.

"No, please don't, it will make things worse." I pleaded.

"Is it about Mike Newton harassing you? Tanya Denali said he had to be pulled off you. You could press charges if you want to. In fact, I would encourage it, if he needs to be taught more of a lesson."

"This isn't about Mike. I just don't have any friends at the school any more." I shook my head. I hadn't thought too much about Mike, but now I was reminded about the tape.

"I know you and Edward got into a fight. Is that what this is about?" he kept questioning.

I was silent for awhile.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened between you two and perhaps this is one of those situations I don't want to. However, I feel partly responsible for it. From what I did pick up, part of the argument happened because of the date with Jacob. Why didn't you tell him about the reason for the date, or why didn't you tell me things had changed in yours and Edward's relationship?" He asked, changing lanes. It was always amusing how people always slowed down once they spotted a cop on the road even if they were going the speed limit.

"I tried to tell him, but I don't think it matters anyways. He said he was tired of being friends." I grumbled.

"You know he said that because he was jealous, right?" Charlie told me. Charlie thought he was jealous…could he have been jealous? But I had told him I wanted more. Also Jacob was harmless. It didn't change the fact he didn't want to be friends anymore.

"No, I don't think he was." I said slowly looking out the window for anything interesting, so I didn't start to cry.

"I think you and Edward should talk. One, if not both of you, has your wires crossed." He sighed.

"I know what he said." I grumbled.

"Even so, you're not leaving Forks High. Running away doesn't solve problems, it can only delay them," he advised. I think this was the most Charlie and I ever talked to one another. "Besides, for the next couple of weeks you will have to try to get along while you're at the Cullens." He told me.

"Wait. What? I thought you just said you wanted me to spend time with other people." I was confused.

"I do. However, I still have to work nights to the end of the month, I can't change that. With you laid up I won't be home to help you. I don't think you should do stairs on your own. Esme offered for you to stay there. I know you have had problems with your friends but please hold on until the end of the month," he asked.

"You know I'm an adult now. If I wanted to leave Forks and not come back I would be with in my right. You can't just order me to the Cullens to be babysat. This isn't the first time I had a hurt ankle. I can maneuver on the stairs just fine. Besides, who will take care of Tony?" I argued. I couldn't live at the Cullens when I was trying to ignore them.

"Isabella Marie, you're going. I will feed your cat. I'm not going to come home and find you at the bottom of the steps with a broken neck. While you live under my roof you will obey my rules." He directed.

"Then I will move out." I huffed.

"And live where? What will you do for a job and how do you plan to finish school?" He asked.

"I will find a way." I answered.

"Bella, be reasonable please. It's just nine days." Charlie was getting impatient.

"I will go stay with mom. I will move to Florida." I lied.

"I've talked to your mom." That stopped me cold. "Why didn't you tell me what she said?"

"When did I have the chance," I mumbled.

"I know I'm not the greatest father. I've tried, but when it comes to girls I'm at a lost. I'm sorry if I haven't been there enough for you. What your mother has done is horrible. I hope you know that it's her problem, it has nothing to do with you." As he told me he looked uncomfortable with the amount of emotions he was showing.

"She never wanted me, did she?" I asked tears coming to my eyes.

"She did at first. She thought motherhood would be an adventure. Then she got tired of it and wanted something new. She felt tied down, but it's not your fault." He told me.

"Dad, please don't make me stay at the Cullens. I'm not comfortable there right now. I promise to move up and down the stair on my butt if that will make you happy." I pleaded one last time. He sighed heavily.

"I suppose we can try it. Esme is going to be working from home for awhile. So if you run into problems I want you to not be stubborn and call her."

"Agreed." I felt slightly better.

"By the way, excellent job on shooting that bear. I'm proud of you." He smiled genuinely.

"Thank you. I had a good teacher." I smiled back.

**E**

At some point the drugs made me drowsy and I fell asleep in the cruiser. I awoke when it came to a stop. We were outside the Cullen's house.

"I thought you said I didn't have to stay here," I frowned.

"You don't but we had already brought some things over here for you. Plus we want to talk to all of you kids together," he said. He got out of the car before I could argue. He opened my door then got out my crutches for me. He helped me out of the car and followed behind me as I went up the short walk to the house. The others arrived about the same time as us. Edward tried to hurry to my side but I ignored him. I knew he wanted to talk but what more could be said. I didn't want him to be my friend again out of guilt.

"Let me help you up the steps," He went to pick me up.

"I got it," I answered taking my time on the steps proving to him and to my father that I could handle it.

Esme opened the door when I got to the top. She immediately pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm so glad that you're alright. I have been so worried."

"I'm sorry, Esme." I felt guilty. She had been more of a mother to me then my own; complete with all the mother and daughter talks and taking me shopping for my first bra.

"No, apologies needed. Next time you need to get away just let us know, alright," she pulled back cupping my face. I nodded and she hugged me again.

"Why doesn't everyone take a seat," Dr. C. stood in front of the fireplace. I moved to take a seat in the chair, placing the crutches on the floor beside me. Jasper pulled the coffee table over so I could put my foot up on it.

I looked up to see that Mr. & Mrs. Hale, Esme and Charlie had joined Carlisle in front of the fire place. I started to feel uneasy about what was going to happen next.

"I'm not completely sure what has been going on here recently, but I know that has to come to a stop. You six have been friends for a long time. For any of you to hurt your friend to the point that they have to run, is childish and unrehensible. I have never been more disappointed. You're almost adults and it's time for you to start acting like it. Now you're all past the age we can make you sit down and work it out like children. It's up to you to make amends for your behavior, if you're ready to go your separate ways then none of us is going to force you to be friends, but you will be civil with one another." Carlisle started to lecture.

"I do hope you think hard about it before you do. Once that friendship is gone it will be hard to get it back." Esme added quietly. I stared at my cast not willing to see their faces. Not much at this point was keeping me from saying good-bye for good.

"There will be changes around here. Esme is going to work more from home. When she can't be here Charlotte will be around. Unfortunately, it seems many of you still need your mother to take care of you constantly." Carlisle continued, I flinched hard and there was a pregnant pause.

"Moving on. Bella will be staying here for a short bit." I opened my mouth to say something, but Charlie beat me to it.

"Actually, there was a change of plans on that front. Bella wants to stay at home and I will respect her decision." Charlie told him.

"But who will take care of her?" Esme asked. I choked back a scoff.

"I appreciate your offer Esme and Dr. C., but I will be more comfortable in my own home. I can take care of myself." I finally looked up at them. 'I always have', I added silently. Esme was frowning sadly. Edward looked like someone had punched him.

"Bella has agreed to call if she has any problems." Charlie said.

"Next, if any of you think you're in the clear about drinking at the party, you can think again." Peter Hale spoke up. "Instead of hiring people to come in to clean up the yards before winter, it will be your guys' job. You will spend a weekend cleaning up our yard. Then, the following weekend cleaning up the Cullen's yard. The third weekend you will be cleaning up the Swan's yard." He informed all of us. I noticed the others grumble a bit.

"With the exception of Bella. Charlie has already punished her in his own way," Esme paused to shake her head. I was surprised they all knew about that. "Besides, if we gave Bella this punishment I think we all know that she would be doing more than her fair share." Esme dared any of them to argue with her, but none of them said anything.

"We aren't done quite yet," it was Charlie's turn to speak and I noticed his voice had switched over to cop mode.

"Your parents may have punished you, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook with the law. I'm not having charges pressed. However, the five of you will perform thirty hours of community service each. Alice, I expect you to do fifty for admitting to giving alcohol to an unexpected minor." My eyes shot to her. She admitted that? Was she forced or was it free will. Either way she didn't look mad at me. She just nodded sadly. I realized then I was also included by the five.

"I think the Chief was more then gracious with this offer, since it will not cause any blemishes on your records. Also, there will be no more parties at anyone's houses after any games for the rest of the year." Peter spoke up.

"Can we still go to homecoming?" Alice asked quietly.

"Well, the boys have to attend since they are on the team, so it would be unfair to just punish you girls. However, Esme and I have come up with one stipulation." Charlotte spoke up for the first time. "Bella will be choosing your clothes." I watched Alice's eyes grow huge while Rose just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but me?" I asked, both women nodded.

"They dress you up all the time. I think it's only fitting you have a chance," Esme smiled at me. I couldn't see this going well since I didn't want any reason to be with them any more. So much for 'you will make up your own minds about how to handle this friendship'.

"They won't have a problem with it, will you Rosalie?" Charlotte eyed her daughter.

"No, Ma'am" she answered solemnly.

"Alice?" Esme looked at her. Alice opened her mouth then closed it and shook her head.

"Good, don't worry about the cost, dear, we will cover it." Esme smiled at me.

"I think that about finishes things up. Any question?" Carlisle asked. No one spoke. I grabbed my crutches and stood up.

"Before you leave don't forget your things. Emmett, go grab Bella's bag from Alice's room." Esme ordered. Emmett nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Bella, I really want to speak to you, please," Edward asked, again.

"I'm not ready to speak to anyone right now. I'm tired and I have a ton of homework to catch up on." I told him.

"When then?" he asked. I looked at him. Why was he trying so hard? Did he still feel guilty?

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I have to clear things up in my own head before I start trying to process any more. Besides, what more could you possible have to say to me?"

"I have a lot more to say. But I will wait until you're ready." He gave me a sad smile. A small voice in my head said to listen to him. Another voice told me to keep him at arms length or he was just going to hurt me again.

"Bella, the truck is at our place so I can fix it as soon as possible," Rose told me. I was about to tell her to just give me the part and Jake will do it when Charlie interrupted me.

"That's fine, Rose," he turned to Emmett coming down the steps. "I'll take that," Charlie took my bag from Emmett.

"Remember to call if you need anything," Esme hugged me before I left.

**E**

We weren't home long before Charlie had to head into the station. I felt bad because he looked really tired. I slowly made my way up to my room when I realized the state that I left it in. Charlie had made no comment on it. I groaned when I realized I had more work ahead of me before I could go to sleep. I opened the door and was surprised the room was fairly neat. Not at all how I left it. My pictures were piled neatly on my desk and everything else was neatly picked up and in it spot. The only remnants from my temper tantrum were on the wall and the mirror. I shuddered as I looked at the words then avoided looking there.

I sat down on my bed and prepared to some homework. I decided to give Jacob a call. I picked up my cell and noticed the messages. A couple from my dad, Esme, Edward, Jacob and one from Jasper. I listened to them and then deleted them. I laid back against my pillows as I called Jacob.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." His voice came across line.

"I'm sorry. I just snapped and had to get out of here. I didn't think it would have been a big deal." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Jacob sighed.

"You mean besides the slight concussion and broken ankle?" I started pat Tony as he came and curled up at my side.

"Tell me that that prick didn't hurt you," Jacob almost growled into the phone.

"What prick?" I asked confused.

"I think his name is Mitch or Mike. Cowboy led me to believe he was taken care of it." That was a surprise to me.

"No, it's not from Mike. I jumped out of a tree and broke my ankle. Then knocked myself out when I shot a bear." I explained. There was dead silence on the other line.

"I'm sorry; it sounded like you just said you shot a bear and knocked yourself out.

"I did. I wasn't going to let the bear kill Emmett." I explained.

"Why not," Jacob grumbled.

"Jacob Black," I was shocked.

"Does this mean you're friends with all them again?" Jacob asked.

"No, but I don't wish any of them dead." I answered.

"You're a better person than me." Jacob sighed. "You're really not going to forgive them?"

"I don't know at this point. I'm not sure I want to. They are acting sorry, but I'm not sure if I believe them." I answered truthfully.

"Not even Golden boy?" He seemed surprised.

"He keeps wanting to talk, but I haven't let him yet. I wanted to be stronger before I do. I don't want to be walked on again. I may be back, but I still want to grow stronger and not be the girl I once was." I told him.

"I'm glad. But you should still talk to him, even if it's for closure once and for all." Jacob advised me.

"Do you think they are actually sorry?" I asked him.

"I saw them in your room. They all looked worried and upset at both themselves and the fact that they couldn't find you. Edward looked the worst. They even cleaned up your room." Jacob answered.

"Wait, they are the ones that cleaned it?" I asked mildly shocked.

"That is what they were doing when I entered the room. Surprised the hell out of me too." Jacob laughed. I was shocked I didn't get a lecture on the proper treatment of clothes from Alice.

"So am I a bitch if I don't let them back in?" I questioned.

"No, I think it serves them right to work for it. If you feel they aren't genuine then kick them to the curb." Jacob responded.

"Thanks, Jacob." I smiled.

"You're welcome, if you need to run again, at least let one person know where you're going." Jacob lectured me lightly.

"Yes, sir. Good-night, Jacob." I rolled my eyes.

"Good-night, Bells," He laughed.

I hung up and found my bear from Edward staring at me next to me on the bed. I picked him up and placed him on the shelf with the others. I grabbed my throw blanket and covered them up.

**A/N: I know a few wonder why Charlie never went into Bella's room. To me that is not odd. My father hardly ever entered my bedroom growing up as sign of respect and privacy. Where Bella was a good usually well behaved child he didn't think to check for anything.**

**I know a few wanted the parents to punish the kids for hurting Bella. Initially I was going to. Then I thought about it. How is Bella to know any of their actions are honest and they are truly sorry if she thinks their parents are making them? They are still getting punished though. With manual labor. **

**Bella is going to get help. She will eventually talk to Edward. Some of the others will get chewed out.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

"**Keep your hands off of her!" Emmett's voice was low and menacing. I almost didn't recognize it. **

"**Dude, chill out. I wasn't going to actually do anything." Tyler whined. Emmett took a step forward making Tyler cower into the lockers but he did touch him.**

"**That is not what it sounded like. Don't touch her, talk to her or even come near her again. You hear me." Emmett sneered. Tyler nodded. "Trust me she is wanted here much more then you are. Apologize to her now." Emmett ordered.**

**(Ticked off Emmett Alert)  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 14 Daycare

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 14: Daycare (BPOV)**

**September 22, 2006**

Monday morning came and Charlie brought me to school earlier than I normally would arrive. I could see the boys still practicing on the football field. Charlie checked me into the office. Handing my official absentee excuse to the office, Ms. Cope kept giving me pity looks.

After Charlie left I went to my locker and then settled into a seat in the library so I could continue catching up in my homework. I didn't realize how long I was sitting there until I heard the seat scrape from across of me. I looked up and saw Jasper sit down.

He then pulled a packet of papers out from his bag and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I took it from him.

"Notes from the days that you missed from the same classes we have. I photocopied them at my parent's. I know we may not share all the same periods but since we have most of the same teachers they should still be fairly accurate with the exception of foreign language and math. I wrote any homework assignment changes on top." He shrugged looking uneasy.

"Thank you, that was very nice of you," I told him, his gesture was unexpected. Jasper rarely went out his way for anyone.

"It's the least that I could do. I know you're not ready to talk, but I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I'm sorry for not saying anything when the others made cruel remarks. I can't explain how sorry I'm that I hung up on you when you needed my help. I know sorry isn't enough, but I want to make it up to you if you let me. You have been a good friend and I don't want to lose you. If it wasn't for you, I would be either high or miserable all the time." He said slowly.

"I appreciate your apology, but I'm not making any promises right now. I'm tired of being weak and walked on. No more." I answered placing the papers in front of me.

"Can I ask you one question?" He looked nervous, I shrugged. "I'm not blaming you, but if we were hurting your feelings why didn't you speak up? I remember you going head to head with me last year to help me, but why not for yourself?"

"I was too afraid too," I answered. Jasper scowled and looked away.  
>"Makes me feel sick that you felt that way. I never would have stopped being friends with you if you stood up for yourself. If you chose to forgive any of us, please give us a good swift kick in the butt if we are out of line." Jasper tapped his fingers on the table.<p>

"You say that, but when I didn't make your anniversary dinner, Alice and the rest of you started to ignore me." I scowled.

"There was more than that to the situation. You best ask Alice why she acted like she did. I'm guilty for humoring her and going along with her. I'm sorry for that." I looked at him frowning; did I even want to know what Alice's real problem was? I didn't want any more drama. There was an awkward silence between us.

"Anyways, if you need anything more or if my notes aren't clear, just ask." Jasper got up. "Do you need any help getting to class?"

"I'll be fine." I told him and he turned to leave. "Jasper, what happened with Mike? Jacob said he was taken care of but what did that mean?"

"Those guys that are with the Denalis paid him a visit. They destroyed any record Mike had of the incident then planted a virus on his computer. They gave him some other reasons not to bother you anymore. We were happy to reiterate it when we visited him," Jasper answered.

"What does that mean?" I asked skeptically.

"He won't bother you anymore. No one will ever know or see that tape." Jasper smirked slightly. What did they do? Jasper turned to leave again.

He left the library and I nearly got caught up on my work. I felt slightly guilty of just letting him go. Jasper hadn't been as bad as the others have been. True, he was guilty of not asking or thanking me like the others, but he never complained about anything or was out right mean to me. He just went along with what the others, specifically Alice, said. I couldn't blame him for not speaking up when I didn't. I knew how Alice could get if she didn't get her way. I don't blame him for trying to avoid that.

I went to my first class and sat in my assigned seat not making eye contact with either Alice or Edward.

"Bella," Alice whispered. I gave her a glance and she gave me a hopeful look.

"What?" I looked back at the board.

"Would you like me to take you shopping today for pants that will work with your cast," she offered.

"I hate shopping, Alice, always have, always will. So no. I'm not going shopping with you. I'm fine with sweats pants for now." I answered bracing myself for her criticism.

"If that it's what you want I was only trying to help." She sounded resigned.

"What no, Bella, you can't wear that, you look horrible." I turned to look at her finally. She looked tired and pale and shook her head.

"If you won't let me help with clothes, what about picking out paint for your room?" She asked.

"Why do I need to pick out paint?" She caught me off guard.

"Well, for your birthday. We decided to paint and decorate your room anyway you would like for your birthday." Alice gave me a hopeful look.

"My birthday was over a week ago." I told her.

"I know. Look, all of us feel horrible for how we treated you. We want to make it up to you by doing something nice. Please?!" she gave me her puppy dog pout. It had no affect on me.

"I don't think so," I turned back to the front.

"But…" Alice started.

"Alice, drop it," Edward whispered harshly.

"Alice, you will have to accept her answer even if you don't like it." I heard Jasper speak up.

The teacher started to ask questions so thankfully Alice couldn't speak anymore.

I hurried out as quickly as I could with my crutches. I was vaguely aware Edward was waiting for me. I walked out ahead of him and to the next class.

"Hi, Bella," Tanya called as I passed her locker. I paused a minute. It would only be right to thank her.

"Hi, Tanya," I gave her a smile. Edward passed us looking grim.

"How are you? How did you get hurt?" She asked looking concerned.

"Edward, didn't tell you?" I was surprised.

"Why would he?" She shrugged.

"Aren't you two going out," I pointed out. She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"No, haven't you talked to Edward?" she threw the question back at me. I shook my head

"I can't say that I blame you," she closed her locker. She walked with me in the direction of my next class.

"I heard Garrett and Laurent took care of the DVD. Thank them for me, it's well beyond what I thought they would do." I told her.

"They were happy to do it. It turns out that Garrett once had a sister named Bree. A guy named James destroyed her life by rapping her and tapping it. After it got out Bree took her life. Garrett didn't want that to happen to anyone else." Tanya paused by the room door.

"That is horrible." I muttered.

"I'm glad you're okay, Bella. Let me know if you need anything." She walked away.

I entered the classroom and handed in my assignments. I took my seat by Edward.

I could feel him stare at me all during class. When class was over he spoke up.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He asked.

"What is there to talk about? You said you no longer want to be friends." I sighed looking up at him. He looked frustrated

"That is what I need to talk about. I wasn't thinking clearly that day…"He started until I held up my hand. I willed myself to be strong before I spoke. "Please." He begged with eyes.

"I'm not a damn yo-yo, Edward. You can't be my friend one day then not the next. Then decide to be my friend again out of guilt. I'm not going to be that person any more. You're going to have to deal with your decision." I started to make my way out of the room with him following closely.

"This isn't out of guilt. Please just talk with me," Edward begged. I sighed and figured the sooner I talked to him we could have the closure.

"Fine, I will talk to you but not at school." I gave in.

**E**

The day past fairly slowly. I went to the library, like the week before, during lunch. My last period of the day was gym. Obviously I had an excuse that I couldn't play. Coach Clapp gave me permission to go the library. I passed Angela getting things out of her locker.

"Hi, Bella. I'm glad you're back." Angela smiled.

"Thank you, Angela. Where are you headed?" I directed the conversation away from me before she could ask any questions.

"Community service. I go a couple days a week to help with the daycare at my father's church." She answered.

"Do you think that is something I could help up with? Charlie wants me to get involved with some community service," I asked. It seemed an ideal way to get my service done with.

"Sure, would you like to come with me now?" She offered. The beauty of being seniors is that they allowed you to leave school early for a job or community service if your study hall was last period.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Can you give me a ride, my truck is still dead." I started to walk with her to the office.

"Of course." She nodded opening the door to the office for me.

We signed out after Ms. Cope handed me the paperwork for the lady at daycare to sign that I was helping out.

The drive to the church was short and I followed Angela into the basement. A pleasant women that might be in her late twenties or early thirties was working on an arts and crafts project with a half dozen kids. She looked up with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Angela. Who is your friend?" She looked at me with curiosity.

"This is Bella Swan. She would like to come to volunteer here some afternoons."

"Wonderful, we could always use the help. I'm Miss Grace." She came over and held out her hand.  
>"Hello," I smiled as I shook her hand.<p>

"I can come with Angela at this time for a couple of weeks. But when my cast comes off I will have to go back to my gym class. I will have to come afterschool then."

"That is fine, dear." She took the paper from me. A little boy raised his hand.

"Yes, Marcus?" she asked.

"How did you hurt your leg?" he asked.

"I fell out of a tree." I edited since I figured telling any of them about the bear would scare them.

"Bella, feel free to float. We don't stay too structured here. We take care of a few kids all day while the parents are at work. A few more come after the Elementary school lets out." Miss Grace explained.

I wandered around the room and noticed a book corner. A small girl with brown pig tails sat on some pillows, she was looking at a book with pictures. She looked about five.

"Hi, I'm Bella, what is your name?" I asked.

"I'm Heidi." She whispered.

"Do you like to read, Heidi?" I asked, lowering myself next to her.

"I can't read yet. I liked it when my mommy used to read to me, but she got sick and went away." She looked teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. My mommy left a long time ago too. Maybe we can be each others friends." I offered. She looked at me hesitantly and then smiled.

"Okay," her voice was very soft.

"Do you have a favorite book?" I asked. She nodded. She stood up and brought it to me.

"My mommy used to read it to me. I can't read it yet. There are too many big words." She handed me the book. I smiled when I saw it was **Charlotte's Web**.

"Would you like me to read it to you?" I offered. She looked excited as she settled next to me. I read to her and didn't notice the time that went by.

"Heidi, your dad is here for you." Miss Grace came over to us. She jumped up and squealed as she ran into the arms of a man that looked not too much older than me.

"Hi, Princess." The father scooped her up into a big hug. He helped her with her coat then left with her.

"You were awfully good to her." Miss Grace smiled at me.

"I understand her. My mother left when I was little." I slowly shifted to my feet surprised at how much time went by. Most of the other kids were gone.

"Ready to go, Bella?" Angela asked, I nodded and followed her out.

**E**

She dropped me off at the house. Charlie was just getting ready to leave for work.

"Where have you been," He asked as soon I went through the door.

"I went to Pastor Webber's church with Angela to help out with the daycare. You said I needed to do community service." I placed my bag down.

"I'm glad you're taking it seriously." Charlie nodded. "Are the kids giving you a hard time calling you a narc still?"

"No, it has died down." I told him. He seemed relieved as he grabbed his jacket.

"Do you need anything before I leave," he asked.

"Nope, I'm good." I answered. He opened up his wallet and handed me some money.

"Incase you want to order a pizza instead of cooking. Remember to be extra careful on the stairs please."

"I will." I settled on the couch and Tony came to greet me. Since I was home alone I decided to do my homework down here. I checked my phone and noticed that Edward had called.

"Hi, Bella, It's me. I was looking for you after school before practice then again after practice. I still want to talk. I'm not sure when though. My parents are implementing that we spend more family time together after dinner, just the five of us. They seem to think they don't know who we are anymore. I just …well… please don't take it as a sign that I'm giving up. I want to talk to you still, but with practices both before and afterschool and now my parents' thing, I'm not sure when it's going to happen. Hopefully this weekend. Please don't give up on me." I sighed at the end of the message. I texted him back not wanting to interrupt family time.

_This weekend is fine._

A moment later my phone chirped.

_Thank you, honey bee._ I paused a moment before responding. For someone who said those names were childish he sure calls me that a lot.

_Don't call me that! _ I typed.

_Sorry_

**E**

Tuesday went about the same as Monday. Angela was nice enough to give me a ride to and from school. Alice only whispered hi to me in class. Once she appeared to want to say something else but she stopped herself. Wednesday started out the same too. The only difference was that Mike returned to school. He looked pretty bruised up.

The highlight of my day was going to the daycare. I was getting something out of my locker when one of my crutches got kicked away from me. A strong hand gripped my elbow and yanked me around. I stumbled but before I could fall Tyler Crowley had me pinned against the locker. The hallway was nearly empty of students since class had started. I knew Angela was near but I couldn't turn my head to find her. "What the hell, Tyler, let me go?" I demanded.

"I don't think so, narc. First you get my friend Mike suspended from the team and then he returns to school all beat up. I bet anything you had something to do with it." He snarled. "Maybe someone should hurt you back. Too bad you didn't stay away like the pathetic girl you're. Can't you tell you aren't wanted here?" Tears welled in my eyes.  
>Before I could respond Tyler went flying away from me crashing into the lockers on the opposite side of the hall. I barley had time to catch my balance as I leaned against the lockers. Emmett was standing with his back to me facing Tyler, shoulders heaving. I could tell without even seeing his face that Emmett was pissed off. Tyler was wincing and rubbing his shoulders.<p>

"Keep your hands off of her!" Emmett's voice was low and menacing. I almost didn't recognize it.

"Dude, chill out. I wasn't going to actually do anything." Tyler whined. Emmett took a step forward making Tyler cower into the lockers but he did touch him.

"That is not what it sounded like. Don't touch her, talk to her or even come near her again. You hear me." Emmett sneered. Tyler nodded. "Trust me, she is wanted here much more then you are. Apologize to her now." Emmett ordered.

"But you just said not to talk to her." Tyler pointed out.

"I said apologize or I will make you," Emmett nearly growled. I have never seen Emmett so upset before. I realized I might have to intervene before he actually got violent.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Crowley, my office now." Principal Greene came down the hall. They both followed him wordlessly. Angela came up and handed me my crutches.

"Wow," she muttered. I simply nodded since I was still reeling from the situation. What had gotten into Emmett?

"They're both probably going to be kicked off the football team now." I heard Ben mention. I didn't even realize he was in the hall.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"They will probably get kicked off for fighting. Tyler is second string QB so we only need him if something happened to Jasper. But Emmett is first line defense. He keeps others off of Jasper like no one else's business. It's going to hurt to lose him." Ben explained.

It's going to hurt a lot more then that since Emmett wanted to go pro one day.

"But he was only defending me," I whispered.

"I doubt Principal Greene will see it that way. It will be his word against Tyler's and Tyler was the one looking scared when the principal came." Ben shrugged.

I felt instantly conflicted. I couldn't let Emmett go down like that. I may still not have forgiven him but he just saved me from getting hurt. Now his whole future could be messed up, I had to do something.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela asked.

"Not really. I'm going to tell the principal my side of story." I started down the hall.

"I will come with you," Angela agreed.

"Wait, are you sure you want to get involved." Ben followed us. I turned slightly.

"It's up to you what you want to do, but Emmett was trying to protect me. I don't think he should be punished for that."

"I'm coming too, Bella is right. Tyler shouldn't get off for what he did or said." Angela agreed.

"Alright, wait for me." Ben sighed in resignation.

We entered the office and Ms. Cope looked up with a smile. "Hello, dears. Are you all leaving for the daycare?" she asked.

"Actually we need to see Principal Greene." I told her.

"He is busy at the moment. Why don't you take a seat and wait." She gestured to the bench on the far wall.

"If it's not a problem, I would like to call my father." I told her. Her eyes widen in surprise.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sounding both curious and nervous.

"No. I had promised to tell him if anyone in school was giving me a hard time calling me a narc, again. It crossed the line today with Tyler Crowley attacking me in the hall." I pushed up my sleeves where red marks were apparent on my arm. Her eyes locked on them.

"If it wasn't for Emmett Cullen, it could have been worse. Ben and I saw what happened." Angela told her. Ms. Cope's eyes flashed to her then Ben.

"Could you hold off calling your father one minute? I think Mr. Greene should hear from you first." She got up and went to his office. She knocked and then entered.

She came back within a moment.

"The principal would like you three to step in his office." She gestured us in.

When we walked into the room, Tyler and Emmett were already seated. Emmett had his arms across his chest and was staring at the ceiling. Tyler was red faced and seemed to be leaning away from Emmett. The room smelled really bad for some reason.

"Ladies and Mr. Cheney, take a seat," Principal Greene said standing from behind his desk. Angela and Ben moved to a small sofa on the side wall, which left me the chair in between the two boys. Emmett stood up abruptly and took the seat in the middle.

"Was that necessary, Mr. Cullen?" Principal Greene asked as I moved into the just vacated seat.

"Yes," Emmett answered simply.

"Alright, let's start. Miss Swan, can you explain why you want to call your father in reference to this situation," he asked taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes, I plan on filing charges for assault and threatening on Tyler Crowley." I told him simply and he frowned as he eyed Tyler.

"Can you explain in more detail?" He asked turning back to me.

"Ever since Mike Newton had been suspended I have been targeted at school, being called a 'narc', shoved and tripped." I started and stopped when the principal held up his hand.

"Why haven't you come forward before?" he asked.

"I was afraid if I did, it would only get worse, not better, since, in a sense, I would be a narc then." I explained.

"Mr. Crowley was part of that?"

I nodded. "Only today was worse. I was standing at my locker when he came up from behind me and kicked my crutches away from me. He then grabbed me by the arm," I paused to show him the red marks. "He shoved me up against the lockers calling me a narc and blaming me for Mike's injuries and going on that someone should hurt me. He ended by saying I should have stayed away because no one missed me. I was unwanted and pathetic." I told him.

"Is this true?" He turned to Tyler frowning.

"No," Tyler whined impenitently, Emmett scoffed.

"Yes," Angela spoke up. "I saw the whole thing."

"Anything you like to add, Miss. Webber," Principal Greene asked her.

"Yes, sir. Emmett came around the corner just after Tyler had her pinned against the locker. He heard everything that Tyler said to her. It was when Tyler threatened Bella he stepped forward and yanked Tyler away from Bella. He then got in between them and told Tyler he wasn't allowed to touch, talk or go near Bella, again. He then told him to apologize to her. Tyler made a snappy comment about not be allowed to talk to her. It was about then you rounded the corner." Angela explained.

"I see, and you were there, Mr. Cheney? Did anyone hit anyone?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Angela and Bella told you the truth. The only violence came from Tyler, when he kicked Bella's crutches away and she nearly fell. He then grabbed her and forced her against the lockers. Emmett only yanked Tyler away from Bella." Ben stated.

"Not true! The oaf threw me into the lockers." Tyler spoke up.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"The lockers were an accident, not that I regret it. I saw red when I saw him threaten my friend, I see her more as a sister. My goal was to get him as far away and as quickly as possible from her," Emmett answered.

"And you didn't touch him afterwards?" Principal Greene.

"No, sir." Emmett shook his head. With the exception of Tyler we all shook our heads. Tyler had his arms crossed and was staring at the table in front of him.

"Miss Webber and Mr. Cheney, you're excused. Miss. Swan, hang back for a moment." He waited until they left before turning to Tyler.

"Mr. Crowley, I'm going to suspend you for three days. I'm going to call your parents. I'm also sending Coach Clapp a note so he is aware of the situation." Principal Greene stated.

"That could get me kicked off the team." He complained.

"Yes, it could and the action would be warranted. I also want you to spread the word, Mr. Crowley, that it was myself that tipped off the police station about Mr. Newton's party. He was quite verbal about it in the hallways at school before hand. Miss Swan is innocent."

"What about Mike? Someone had to beat him up," Tyler glared at Emmett.

"Mr. Cullen, did you have anything to do with Mr. Newton injuries," Principal Greene asked not sounding that interested.

"No, sir, never touched him." Emmett answered. I saw a slight twitch to his lips.

"We are done here, Mr. Crowley. We will see you Tuesday." Principal Greene dismissed him. Tyler got up and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Mr. Cullen, now for you, the school has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to fighting."

"But he wasn't fighting. He was defending me from getting hurt." I interrupted.

"Miss Swan, let me finish." Principal Greene admonished. "As I was saying we have a zero tolerance for fighting." He paused.

Emmett nodded and grimaced, but didn't seem upset. "I would do it again. He was going to hurt her and I would never let anyone hurt my friend like that," Emmett answered proudly. I got a glimpse of my old friend again before things got out of hand, the fierce protector. I had missed that Emmett.

"I see. Alright, Mr. Cullen, for the rest of the week you have lunch detentions. I do have to inform both your parents and Coach Clapp. Your intentions were good, although, I think, you might have used excessive force in the situation. I will make sure to include that in my notes to them." I let out a sigh of relief. It doesn't sound like he would get kicked off the team.

"Thank you, sir." Emmett sighed.

"Miss Swan, I do owe you an apology. The police force and the school have worked hand in hand for awhile when comes to student parties to monitor underage drinking and drugs. We never had any intentions for you to get caught in the crosshairs, for that I'm sorry. I understand you had a hesitancy coming forward, but in the future I hope you do. The school will support you if you file charges against Mr. Crowley. I will call your father tonight about today's situation." Principal Greene commented.

"Yes, sir," I moved to grab my crutches. Emmett grabbed them and handed them to me.

Emmett also held the door for me as we walked out.

Once out of both offices, I turned to him.

"Thank you, Emmett. You didn't need to do that," I told him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't have walked by and let him hurt you. Besides, you saved my life." He looked astonished by my statement.

"But you could have gotten kicked off the team," I reminded him.

"I know. But even if you hate me now, I still care for you like you're my sister. I screwed up before and I'm trying to do things right." Emmett explained, his eyes looks so sad.

"I never said I hated anyone." I sighed.

"So you forgive us," Emmett asked. I looked away, because I didn't have an answer. True I wasn't mad at Jasper anymore. But I haven't really forgiven the others yet. However, Emmett was truly making an effort.

"I don't know how to start apologizing to you, Bells. I realize now my teasing has been out of line. I never meant any of it to hurt you. The others would laugh and the fact it irritated Edward was a plus. I'm ashamed to say I liked agitating him. I didn't stop to think that it would upset you. The others when I tease them, they tell me to shut up or try to get me back. Not that it's a good excuse; I just thought if it bothered you, you would've said something. I'm sorry for taking advantage of your kindness and not being grateful for all the hard work you do. You deserved so much better than us. I respect that you can't be friends with us right now. But I hope you can be someday. We all miss you, very much, and it has nothing to do with not having anyone to do our shit for us." I had tears in my eyes at the end of his statement.

"I appreciate your apology, Em. But I don't know what to tell you. I'm starting to forgive you, especially after what you just did. But I don't think I can go back to being friends like we once were. I will always be on edge, afraid of being that girl that was walked on. It also wouldn't be fair to you, because I don't think I can forgive other people that will always be in your life. And I won't put you in the position that you have to choose." Emmett nodded.

"I understand, Bells. I will be here if you change your mind." He smiled sadly.

"Was it just me or did it smell bad in Principal Greene's office?" I tried to lighten the subject.

"Wasn't just you, and wasn't the office. It was Tyler," Emmett smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Let's just say I have a talent for making people need to change their pants. I gotta get to practice, are you alright?" He asked walking backwards away from me.

"I'm fine. Angela is my ride." I was trying to think over what he said. He waved and jogged down the hall.

I was half-way to Angela's car when I realized what Emmett implied.

"That's disgusting." I grimaced.

**A/N:**

**Emmett got to be a protector/defender here. He even risked his own future to help her. He deserves some props for that. It's a huge step in the right direction to winning back Bella's friendship.**

**Jasper many of thought he wasn't as bad as the others. I didn't think so either he was bit of a sheep. But he already spoke up to Alice for her. What could he possible mean that it wasn't cooking the dinner that had Alice really upset? Any guesses?**

**Bella has agreed to talk to Edward. To be honest school isn't the right setting. Why couldn't he sneak over at night? His parents have tightened the reigns big time. **

**How cute was the daycare. Bella is working to take care of kids, who could really need that extra care right now. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview Warning.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

"**I think that is a good idea. You need to be honest and clear the air with all of them. Tell them specifically how they hurt you. That you aren't going to take it any more." Maggie advised.**

"**Then am I suppose to forgive them?" I asked bitterly.**

"**That is up to you in the end. I would say, don't judge them as you would your mother. They made their own mistakes. You have to decide if you trust them or not. You're not weak if you forgive them. But you will never wonder what if, if you lay all out by talking to each of them. If they are truly your friends they will be patient and will work hard to make amends. If you still doubt them then you know that at least you tried. No regrets. Holding on to the pain that they have done in the past will continue to eat at you unless you clear the air." She suggested softly.  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 15 Late

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 15: Late**

**September 25, 2006 (BPOV)**

Charlie had been less than pleased when he found out about the incident with Tyler.

He left saying that he was going to stop by the Crowley's himself. He still hadn't returned home before I left for school so I don't know what was going to happen.

During school I noticed most students avoided me. Lauren and Jessica glared daggers at me but never said anything.

School went by slowly and Angela dropped me off at the psychiatrist's office before heading on to the daycare. I headed in, slightly nervous as to what to expect. I wasn't ignorant. I knew I had issues, mostly stemming from my mother. I had ignored them before and it led to the poisoning of my other friendships.

I checked in with a young receptionist and took a seat on the couch. The white walls of the room looked sterile and the only noise came from a fish tank located in the room.

"Isabella," a young woman came out of her office. She had dark red hair and blue eyes. I got up and walked over to her. She stepped aside to let me through. She closed the door.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Dr. Maggie McGregor. Please call me, Maggie." She smiled warmly.

"Hi, please call me, Bella." I asked.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. Where would you like to sit?" She gestured around the room. There was a desk in one corner with chairs on either side. A couch and a chair along the wall near it. On the far wall a fireplace with a small fire with two chairs in front of it. In another corner, by some big windows, were two bean bag chairs. "I like to give people a variety so that they can be comfortable."

"By the fireplace would be nice." I walked over and chose a chair to sit in.

Maggie sat across from me with a small notebook on her lap.

"Tell me, Bella, why are you here today?" She looked at me.

"I was referred by your aunt to come here." I answered.

"I see…and tell me, did you want to see me yourself? No one is forcing you to be here," She said.

"I haven't really decided." I answered truthfully.

"Alright, at least that is honest. I can start with asking questions, you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable. Anything you say remains between the two of us." She told me. "Why did you run?"

"Life just got so unbearable I had to get a way. I needed to be able to think clearly." I responded.

"Taking time out for yourself is not a bad thing. Were you not able to do that before?"

"Before I was too busy taking care of everyone else. I never took time for myself. When things started to get real bad, I felt like I had no one to turn to. Everything that could go wrong seemed to go wrong." She scribbled away on her notepad.

"How were you taking care of everyone else, were they sick?" She paused looking at me.

"No, I mean I helped take care of them when they were sick. But I am, or was, the caretaker of the group of friends I used to have. I made meals, mended clothes, ironed and helped with homework. Things like that." I explained.

"Are they incapable of doing these things for themselves?"

"No, but it made me feel needed when I was doing something for them. They all had things that they were good at. I felt that if I didn't do those things, they wouldn't have need of me as a friend." I played with my thumbs on my lap.

"Where did you get that idea? Did they ever say that to you?" She asked looking up from her notebook.

"My ex-mother. She told me that I was plain and uninteresting, that if I wanted a boyfriend, or even friends, I would have to work for it. So I started doing all that I could for them before they asked. Soon they just assumed I would do things without being asked." I focused on the flames of the fire.

"Why did you call her your ex-mother?" Maggie prodded. I blew out my breath. If I wanted to get stronger I had to expel all the negativity I have been holding on to.

"On my birthday she told me that I was old enough that I didn't need a mother anymore. Not that she ever really acted like my mother. She had a new baby with her new husband, whom I've never met. She told me her new in-laws wouldn't accept me and she would be out of an inheritance if they knew she had another child. She chose money over me." I answered mechanically. I refuse to cry over her anymore.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Truthfully, I think I'm better off. She never liked who I'm, she was always trying to change me and insulting me when I did things differently. I barley saw or talked to her since the divorce. I know I let her opinions poison my relationship with my friends." I wanted to glance at the clock to see how much time I had left but I'm sure that would be rude.

"So you think doing things for your friends without being asked poisoned your friendship." She questioned.

"I think it was the start. I think it was being afraid of being able to stand up for myself that poisoned it. A few months ago, instead of asking me to do something, they almost seemed to demand them. Complaining if it wasn't done exactly how they like it. Then the insults started coming over the past year. Those I just brushed off and tried to ignore."  
>"All of them insulted you?" she prodded further.<p>

"Not all of them. Edward never insulted me or demanded things from me, in fact he used to stand up for me. Jasper didn't insult me either. He just stood by as the others did. He would laugh at Emmett's jokes. Emmett has always teased me since I met him, maybe I'm just oversensitive, but his teasing came worse over the last year. I became his main target for jokes. Rose has been a bitch to everyone for awhile. I wasn't exactly singled out. Alice… she can be darn out right mean, if I didn't dress acceptable for her." I could hear the pen writing furiously.

"Okay, I think I'm going to want to talk about these people more individually. "Let's start with Edward. Am I wrong to assume that he is the one closest to you," she asked.

"He used to be, but not any more." I whispered.  
>"I would need you to elaborate, please." She encouraged.<p>

Slowly my story spilled out about the party and the aftermath. By the end of it I was in tears. She handed me a box of tissues and I wiped my eyes.

"Let's move away from going into each relationship for a moment. While you were away to think what have you decided that you wanted," she asked.

"I decided I wanted to be a stronger person. I didn't want to be walked on anymore. I knew I had to go back in order to finish high school. I was going to come back before they showed up and I got hurt." I played with my fingers. "At first I was surprised they would even search for me. They said they came to bring me home. That angered me. It felt like another order from them. I wanted to tell them to go to hell, but I was injured and needed their help. They claim that they are sorry and want to fix things. But I don't know if I believe them. What if it is just guilt? Time after time I thought my mother would change and accept me but she always remained the same. Sure they might change for awhile but what happens if they go back to how they were."

"Have they always treated you poorly?"

"No, they used to be great friends. They were really there for me when my parents divorced." I looked up at her. Her face was blank as she wrote.

"Your fear is of repetition like with your mother?" She looked up at me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Bella, did your mother ever apology to you, then go back and do it again?"

"No, she never apologized to me." I shook my head.

"So the fact that they apologized and tried to find you worries you that they aren't being sincere?" She asked notebook in her lap.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Have you talked to them? Really talked to any of them, since everything happened?" she inquired.

"I briefly talked to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett helped me out yesterday with someone that was giving me a hard time. He risked getting kicked off the football team. He apologized for everything, saying he didn't realize he was hurting me. He said since the others were laughing and I wasn't speaking up that he thought I wasn't bothered by it. He said he would leave it up to me but he wanted to be friends still. He promised to be better and if he did something to upset me tell him. Jasper was similar. He wanted to know why I didn't speak up. Edward wants to talk; I promised him we would talk soon. We are suppose to talk this weekend." I sighed.

"I think that is a good idea. You need to be honest and clear the air with all of them. Tell them specifically how they hurt you. That you're not going to take it any more." Maggie advised.

"Then am I suppose to forgive them?" I asked bitterly.

"That is up to you in the end. I would say, don't judge them as you would your mother. They made their own mistakes. You have to decide if you trust them or not. You're not weak if you forgive them, but you will never wonder what 'if', if you lay all out by talking to each of them. If they are truly your friends they will be patient and will work hard to make amends. If you still doubt them than you know that at least you tried. No regrets. Holding on to the pain that they have done in the past will continue to eat at you unless you clear the air." She suggested softly. She glanced up at the clock. "Our first session is about up, do you want to meet with me, again?"

"I think so." I nodded.

"Good. Let's say once a week. I would definitely like to hear more about your mother next time and your father too. I would like to give you an assignment. The friends you haven't talked too, I want you to talk to them before our next visit. That way, with a time schedule, you won't procrastinate." She gave me a small smile. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay," I wasn't looking forward to it. The sooner I got it over with the better, right?

She showed me out to receptionist.

"Gianna, can you schedule Bella an appointment for next week, please." She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." The receptionist started clicking away at the computer.

"Next Thursday, October second, same time?" She asked looking up at me.

"Ummm, sure." Next week was October? I started calculating dates in my head. No….this isn't happening. The timing should be off.

"Miss, are you okay?" Gianna looked at me in concern, she was holding out a card to me. I shook my head to clear it.

"I'm fine, thank you." I took the card and stepped to the side to adjust my bag and crutches. I hated these things. I wonder if I could get by just hobbling without them.

"Miss Hale, same time next week?" I turned to see Rose standing behind me. She must have come out of the other office. She glanced at me and gave me a sad smile; her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Yes, please." I last spoke to her on Sunday. Unlike the others she hadn't approached me except the one time about my truck. I wasn't sure if she was giving me the space I needed or if she just didn't care. I turned to leave, debating to walk to the church or calling Angela. Maybe Charlie would be up by now.

"Bella, wait up." Rose called from behind me. I paused just before going outside. "Would you like a ride?" Rose offered. Her voice was soft and hesitant, much unlike her.

I opened my mouth to say no but then I thought about what Maggie said. "That would be great," I agreed. I followed her to her car. She helped me with my door before putting my crutches in the back.

"Would you mind stopping at Rite Aid, please," I asked as she pulled out of her spot.

"Sure," she nodded. It was only a few buildings down before she stopped. I took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. I hated living in a small town at times like this. Rumors would start before I left the store. I cringed at Charlie overhearing or Edward before I could tell him. It could still be a false alarm. I hoped it was a false alarm.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked from next to me, she was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just getting the strength to go inside." I answered.

"Does your ankle bother you? Tell me what you need and I will run in for you," She offered.

"No, it's not bothering me. I just know as soon as I get what I need it's going to be all over town." I explained.

"What could you possibly need that you would be afraid of that happening?" Rose frowned.

"I'm late," I whispered not looking at her.

"Late?...Oh," she stopped in midsentence, she paused for a moment. "I will be right back, stay here." She told me going quickly into the store. My mouth dropped opened, what was she doing? She came out about two minutes later. She handed me a bag when she sat down in her seat. I peered in to see two different types of pregnancy tests.

"Rose, you didn't have to do that." I glanced at her in surprise. She shrugged and turned to me in her seat.

"I have to stop worrying what others think of me in this town and worry more about how I treat those I care about." Her eyes teared up. "Who cares if a rumor spreads that I'm pregnant. In a few months it will be obvious that I'm not." I winced slightly. "Sorry, didn't you guys use protection?" She asked.

"No, it all happened so fast. We were both drunk. One minute we were kissing the next minute it got very heated." I swallowed as I answered.

"He didn't force you, right?" Her voice sounded cold and hard as she clenched her steering wheel hard.

"No, in fact, he barley just entered me before he freaked out that he hurt me when he broke the hymen. It wasn't forced. We both got carried away." I sighed. I watched as her face calmed but then got confused.

"Wait, so did he have time to release?" She asked.

"I don't think so. The timing would have been off too, but I'm late. Maybe my cycle is off." I shrugged.

"Stress. Stress can cause you to skip. Lord, knows you have had a ton of that." She suggested. I have heard of that happening, but still I wanted to be on the safe side.

"That's what I'm hoping." I bit my lip.

"Bella, I have been trying to stay away, giving you the space you need. But I still owe you an apology. I have been a bitch for so long that it's almost second nature. I don't want to be that way anymore. I'm getting help, again. I started seeing someone after Royce, but I quit when I didn't want rumors spread that I was a nut at the time. I thought being a bitch would be better.

I have come to realize that by being a bitch I was hurting the ones I cared for. I feel horrible for all the times I have called Emmett an idiot. Edward was hurting the past few weeks and I was horrible to him. Especially you, I have been the worst." She started talking.

"Why? Why me, what have I ever done to you?" I demanded harshly. She flinched and tears spilled from her eyes.

"Nothing. You have done nothing but try and help me." She wiped her eyes. "I was jealous. You could put on whatever you want and not care about what others thought. Where I had to feel perfect all the time, like by wearing the latest clothes. You can be whatever you want when we are older and Charlie would be proud of you. If I told my parents I wanted to own a garage they will be disappointed."

"But it did hurt me. I could careless about comments from girls like Lauren. But when it came to you and Alice, it hurt a lot. You were supposed to be my friends and you were saying nasty things. Making me feel horrible about myself, like I wasn't good enough," I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. Besides being jealous, it made me uneasy that you saw me at my worst moment. I tried to shut out that time, pretending it didn't happen. Hiding it has made me a bitter harpy. Your leaving… knowing I was the cause to it, shook me up. I didn't realize I have gotten so bad and I'm ashamed of myself. That is why I went back for help."

"I'm glad you're getting help," I told her honestly.

"I also came clean to everyone on my past," she informed me.

"Good," I nodded.

"Bella, will you give me a change to earn your forgiveness? Hopefully to be friends, too? I swear I don't want to be who I became, I hate that person. I don't blame you for hating that person. I'm surprise that Emmett tolerates that person." She begged with teary eyes. I saw a glimpse of the frighten girl that was crying in my arms in that closet years back.

I looked down at the bag in my lap. I thought over what she had said. Rose wanted to change too. I believe that in her. She normally wouldn't let anyone see her this vulnerable. She had searched out a parts dealer for my truck and is paying for it and just now going into the store to get me a pregnancy test, even though she knew rumors would be spread about her.

"To be honest, I'm not ready to be friends with any of you right now. But I will accept your apologies," I answered. Rose dried her eyes.

"Thank you. It's more than I deserve. Are you ready to go?" I nodded. She pulled back out onto the road.

She pulled up to the house and parked, then turned to me in the seat. I was glad to see that Charlie left. I was nervous enough to take the test.

"Would you like me to stay as you take that?" She pointed to the bag.

"That would be nice, thank you." I shifted out of the car. She hurried to my side to help me with the crutches.

Rose followed me into the house and slowly as I made my way on the stairs. I headed to the bathroom and read the directions twice. I never though I would be doing this at my age. I quickly did the tests and left the bathroom. Rose was waiting in my room.

"Well?" She asked sitting lightly on my bed.

"It takes a few minuets." I answered. "Do me a favor? Please, don't tell anyone about this." I asked pleadingly. She looked hesitant.

"I won't say anything, but aren't you going to tell Edward." She asked looking uncertain.

"Only if it's positive, there is no reason to tell him anything if I'm not." I answered. I didn't need Edward to feel tied to me, or even feel guiltier, if there was no reason too.

I glanced at the clock, time was up. I got up and went to the bathroom. I took a deep breath before glancing at the tests. Negative. A rush of relief went through me.

I went back to the room where Rose was still waiting.

"Negative," I told her. I threw the tests back in the bag. I would have to find a dumpster to throw it in.

Rose gave me a smile before standing up.

"I'm glad. I should get going now," she announced.

"Thank you for staying with me." I told her. I followed her down the stairs.

"Want me to take that? It is trash day in my neighborhood tomorrow so no one should see it before it is picked up." She pointed at my bag.

"That would be wonderful. I was wondering how to get it by Charlie." I handed it to her. "Rose, before you go, when can I get my truck back?" I asked.

"The part came but I haven't had a chance to get to the truck. My mother heard about the Cullens doing family nights and thought it would be good for us too. Since she is gone tonight I will try and get it done tonight. If it takes longer than expected I will finish it over the weekend," she explained pausing at the door.

"What do I owe you?" I asked, not comfortable with her paying for it.

"Let me take care of it to make it up to you. You have done a lot for us and didn't get paid for it. It is only fair that I do what I'm good at for you free of charge." She answered.

"That is more than generous, thank you," I said.

"You're more than welcome, and thank you for all that you have done for me. I have been less than gracious and didn't deserve half the things you have done." She smiled shyly.

"You're welcome. Have a good night."

"You too." She left out the door.

I watched as she left. Well, that meeting went better then I thought it would. Rose was so nice I almost wondered if she was a pod person. I was happy that she wants to change for the better since she was not happy with who she was. I understood that. I was trying to do that myself.

Maybe one day we can be friends again one day. I knew Royce really screwed her up and was glad she was getting help.

**A/N: **

**So know you can see why Rose didn't seem like she was trying since Bella got back. She was trying to be respectful of Bella's request. Rose has her own issues that led her to being a bitch, she is getting help for again. Where Bella had the need to hold people closer; Rose felt she needed to shut people out. Not uncommon reactions but they are getting help.**

**I'm not sure how many would agree that Rose took a step out of her comfort zone to help Bella. One of Rose's fears was her self image, but she pushed aside to get the tests for Bella so the rumors would be about her not Bella. **

**Bella's scare was stress induced so no worries. I'm not psychologist, so Bella's visit may not have been ideal. **

**Some of you got Alice's problem why she was really upset with Bella right. Her reason will be in the next chapter. **

**One last note I'm sorry but this story will be only updated once a week(Sun) for now on. It will be finished though. **

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview Alert.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**Well good for you. I had that forced date to cover your ass. Charlie was punishing me for not telling him who gave me the alcohol. I tried to tell you but you were hell bent to hurt me and destroy what relationship I had with Edward. Anyways you were wrong, Edward never felt that way about me. I tried to tell him and he told me to stop embarrassing myself." I blinked back tears.**

"**I'm not wrong. I saw his face; it broke his heart to think you were with someone else. If you just…" She begged.**

"**Enough, just stop, Alice. I'm not going to do anything you tell me to do. Just leave, please." I pointed to the door. **


	17. Chapter 16 Dresses

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 16: Dresses**

**September 26 (BPOV)**

I just got out of the shower and took the bag off my leg. I did a quick check, happy to find that my cast was still dry. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room.

I entered and had a near heart attack.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing here," I hissed clutching the towel closer to me.

"I wanted to talk with you." She pouted swinging her feet as she sat on my bed.

"Well, there is an invention called the phone," I told her bitterly as I headed for my dresser.

"Accept I know you wouldn't answer it. You don't talk to me at school either," she pointed out. I started to get dressed.

"Did you ever stop to think that I might not want to talk to you?" I grabbed a dark blue tank top out of the drawer and pulled it over my head.

"Yes, but I was still hoping you would give me a chance to talk with you." Alice sighed. "You may not want to say anything to me, but I have a ton I need to say to you."

I didn't say anything but looked at her. She was staring at the wall that I have been successful in avoiding looking at.

"Have I really made you think these things about yourself," she asked sounding very sad.

"Yes," I said bluntly before grabbing a hair elastic and throwing my hair up into a bun.

"It was never my intent to," she said quietly. I guess it was confrontation time.

"What else could you possibly mean when you tell me things like I look pathetic or desperate? Or tell me I can't go out with how I look or you wouldn't be seen with me. Or when you sit me in a stool claiming I need hours of work to be presentable." I hissed.

"I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about yourself, honest. I wanted you to look your best. When your look your best you feel your best." Alice stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Or you feel you're not good enough how you are and someone is trying to change you into what they think you should be?" I snapped harshly. She flinched and looked down at her feet.

"Again, I didn't want to make you feel that way. I got over zealous. Everyone has something that they are good at. You're so good at cooking and taking care of people. I suck. I blew up a microwave for crying out loud and burnt water while trying to boil it. I'm good at fashion. What colors and cuts are best on a person. I've gone overboard and I'm sorry. I didn't realize I came across as a bitch until Edward pointed it out to me. I don't think those things. None of them are true." She pointed at the wall. I was trying to gauge if she was being serious, Alice always did have a flair for dramatics.

"I never thought you were pathetic. You're one of the sweetest, kindest, and caring people I know." She continued to talk with tears in her eyes. "That desperate comment I was out of line, but it wasn't meant for you."

"Who was it for then," I scoffed not believing her.

"Edward. I wear Jazz's sweatshirt all the time. But Edward, having you wear his, made it look like you were his girlfriend when you weren't. Maybe you're oblivious but girls like Lauren love to spread rumors about you two. I was trying to point out to my brother the awkward position he put you in. It came out wrong. I realize how it was insulting now, instead of the push I was trying to give him or you." I shook my head she was speaking nonsense.

"What kind of push," I demanded.

"To get you two together." She admitted.

"One problem. Edward doesn't feel that way about me." I bit my lip and looked away.

"Not true," Alice announced. "Look, I'm not going to ask you to forgive me or to give me another change. I don't deserve it. I have been a greedy bitch. I will ask you to forgive Edward and to talk with him. I know that he loves you." She pleaded and I looked back at her. She had tears running down her face. "I have another confession. I have been trying to get you two together for awhile. I thought you two needed a simple push. It was obvious that you both felt like you did for another. That night at Mike's party, when I forced you to dress up, I wanted you to get Edward's attention or least get him to be jealous if other guys looked at you and do something about it. The whole thing about the alcohol, I stupidly thought it would get you to loosen up to dance with him. He always asked and you would say no or seemed so nervous that you danced stiffly. I saw the two of you dance that night and you were dancing so close that I thought my plan had worked. Especially when I saw you two try to sneak up stairs. I wasn't sure at first what had happened up the there, but Edward returned flustered, I thought my plan had failed.

Then you didn't show up the next day. You were usually so good about remembering important events. I thought I didn't have to ask you to cook. It was wrong and selfish to think that, I know. I will admit I forgot your birthday. When Rose and I showed up at your house to find out what happened to you, that is when I saw you hugging Jacob and laughing. I got mad, all I could think of was how hurt that Edward was going to get. I thought you were choosing Jacob over Edward and I knew it would kill him. I tried to protect my brother and I shut you out doing so. I told Rose to take a picture of the two of you because I didn't think Edward would believe me otherwise. I thought it was best to warn him, so he didn't get hurt finding out on his own, that is why we showed him the picture." I don't think I was ever more furious with Alice.

"We aren't your damn' dolls, Alice. You can't control and manipulate us like that." I yelled. She flinched and was crying.

"I was only trying to help," she whimpered.

"Help?! You have done nothing but the opposite. You've done nothing but hurt me. Jacob is gay." I ranted.

"I know, at least now." Alice said softly.

"Well good for you. I had that forced date to cover your ass. Charlie was punishing me for not telling him who gave me alcohol. I tried to tell you but you were hell bent to hurt me and destroy what relationship I had with Edward. Anyways you were wrong, Edward never felt that way about me. I tried to tell him and he told me to stop embarrassing myself." I blinked back tears.

"I'm not wrong. I saw his face when I told him. It broke his heart to think you were with someone else. If you just…" She begged.

"Enough, just stop, Alice. I'm not going to do anything you tell me to do. Just leave, please." I pointed to the door. She got up and moved across the room wiping her face.

"I'm sorry. I am. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. You and Edward were supposed to be happily in love. I'm sorry for my actions; just don't blame Edward for my screw up. He does love you, Bella." I shook my head, because if Edward loved me how could he deliberately hurt me. "Look, I heard about your mom. I know what it's like to be abandoned by your mom," she whispered. I was taken a back by her last statement. Did everyone know about Renée?

"What are you talking about? Esme is a great mother. You're lucky to have her. Don't ever compare her to Renée." I narrowed my eyes at her. Alice just shook her head.

"She is a wonderful mom. I'm talking about my birth parents. They abandoned me as a baby and I will never know why. What was so wrong with me that they just gave me up." She looked at me pleadingly.

"Why does that matter at all? You have a family that loves you very much." I rolled my eyes and looked away. She never had brought them up before so I didn't see why now.

"I know that, I'm very lucky. It's not every person who would take in a baby when she had one baby already and a toddler. Especially when that toddler was Emmett." I fought not to crack a smile. I don't think there was ever a time Emmett wasn't a handful. "You're loved too, Bella. You don't need Renée. We all love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it?" Tears traveled down my cheeks.

"None of us meant to purposely hurt you. We all became spoiled brats under your kindness. I swear again, my intentions were good about the clothes. I didn't think about my words before I said them, I should have been much nicer. I admit I was wrong and I will always feel like scum for making you feel any of those things. You deserved much better."

"So what is it you want Alice, for me to forgive you? I don't think I will ever be able to." I told her.

"No, I know I screwed up enough that I don't deserve forgiveness. I want you back as my friend but I know that I will have to accept you won't think of me that way again. Just listen to Edward when he talks to you. If you forgive anyone let it be him. I truly believe that you two are soul mates." I heard a jingle and a thud on my bed. My keys were laying there. Tony pounced on them with his tail twitching.

"Rose finished your truck, it's outside." Alice told me before leaving my room. I heard her go downstairs and close the front door. I pulled my keys out from under Tony as he batted at my hand playfully.

I gave Angela a quick call to tell her I could drive myself to school. I grabbed something quick to eat from the kitchen. I decided to forego the crutches. They were a pain in the butt. I limped to my truck and turned on the ignition. The truck started without its normal roar, Rose must've fine tuned the truck more than I had thought. I started off towards school. The rain was coming down heavier when I noticed Alice was walking. With a heavy sigh I pulled over and gestured for her to get into the truck.

"Thank you, you didn't have to do that," Alice said softly, her eyes were red from crying.

"It would have been rude just to drive by you walking in the rain," I shrugged.

We were silent for most of the ride to school. I started to pull into the parking lot when Alice spoke again.

"Bella, is there anyway I can convince you to let us paint your room for you?" Alice turned to me in her seat.

"What is your obsession of painting my room?" I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"We just want to do something nice for you to make up for all the times that you have done something for us and we haven't done anything in return. Plus, I don't think you would want to see those words on the wall every day. They are untrue and should be erased." Alice pleaded with me.

"I don't know, Alice…" I trailed off.

"What is the harm of letting us help you with something that needs to be done?" she tried to reason. "Look, I get you don't want to let us back in. I'm not saying letting us paint your room will do that." Alice tried to reason.

"I get to pick the color?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, you don't even have to be there if you don't want to be. You're supposed to be at the Hale's tomorrow, right?" I nodded. Charlotte had called me earlier in the week and suggested that I come to her house to pick out homecoming dresses. She had her personal shopper coming with dresses to choose from. It sounded like an episode from the Gilmore Girls.

"Okay, so then we will paint while you're busy if you take us up on the offer. We already have everything we need, but the paint," she suggested as I parked. My room had to be painted, preferably before Charlie saw the wall. Having them doing it would be free labor.

"You will have to be quiet. Charlie will be sleeping during the day, since he worked the night shift." I sighed.

"So it's a yes then?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Yes," I nodded. Alice smiled.

"You won't regret this," Alice promised as she got out of the car. "Thank you again for the ride." She hurried off to the group. A few of them looked at me curiously as Alice started to get very animated. I turned away and heading into the school. I felt a small twinge of pain of missing them, but it wasn't enough to run back to them like nothing happened. They were all trying in their own way, was I being too hard on them? They really did seem sorry.

I went to my first class and sat in the seat. Edward arrived shortly after me taking his usual seat. I missed him the most. He had been filling my thoughts both during the day and night

"Good morning, ho…Bella," He said softly.

"Good morning, Edward," I answered just as softly. I turned to look at him. He still looked pale and sick. He was sporting a light beard.

"Are you okay, you look sick," I couldn't help but ask. Acquaintances could ask those things right?

"I've haven't been sleeping well," he admitted.

"Oh," I frowned, neither have I.

"Are you coming to the game tonight," he asked tentatively.

"I don't think so," I shook my head.

"Oh…I hear we are painting your room tomorrow?" He asked before I could turn back, I nodded. "Can we talk while I'm there?"

"I won't be there. Charlotte is having her personal shopper bring a bunch of dresses for me to choose from for Homecoming at her house. How about after?" I suggested.

"Sounds good," Edward gave a hopeful smile.

**E**

Alice called me after the game. I let her know instead of going to the game I went to the home improvement store up in Port Angeles with Angela to pick out paint. I chose a nice light blue with a built in primer, so it would make the job easier. They will be done faster without an excuse to come back or prolong it.

I saw Charlie briefly in the morning. He wanted to spend more time with me one on one. He suggested that we go fishing together on Sunday, his one day off. I warned him that others were coming by before I left.

I pulled up to the Hale's house and pulled towards the back. My truck always seemed out of place here. No matter the income difference of our families, the Hales have always welcomed me warmly. True, they were more about prestige than the Cullens, but they never made me feel beneath their children. Charlotte was at the back door and waved me in warmly.

"Bella, it's good to see you. You're all grown up now. I guess I really have been spending too much time in Seattle." She gave me a gentle hug. She looked like an older version of Rose.

"It's good to see you, too. Thank you for helping me with this." I smiled.

"No problem. Renata is setting up and will be ready for us shortly. I hope you don't mind doing it this way, I tend to hate malls. I find this much more personal and relaxing." She closed the door behind me.

"I'm fine with doing it this way. I'm not much of a shopper either," I said slipping off my coat.

"I'm not one myself unless I'm designing a room. I'm not sure where Alice got it from," Esme walked up and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, dear."

"I have been busy. I started volunteering at the daycare in Pastor Webber's church. I have been enjoying it a lot." I explained.

"Good for you. Come to dinner some time this week," She asked.

"I don't know." I avoid making eye contact; it will be a touchy subject that I'm still on the outs with half of her family.

"Well, it's an open invitation. You're always welcome at our house." Esme gave me a smile, her eyes look slightly sad.

"Ma'am, I have everything ready." A lady who appeared to be in her thirties came to the door. She was dressed nicely with black hair pulled back into a bun.

"Thank you, Renata. This is Bella, she will be choosing the girls' dresses today." Charlotte introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Right this way." I followed her to the living room where there were racks upon racks of dresses. "Are we starting with you today?" she asked turning to me.

"Oh I'm not going," I shook my head. Renata raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"How about starting with Rose?" Charlotte suggested.

"Miss Rose is a size six, yes?" Renata asked. I actually didn't know.

"Yes, she is," her mom spoke up.

"What color are you thinking for her?" Renata asked. I knew Rose usually chose red. But this was my chance to choose something completely different. I spotted a deep turquoise color on the racks. I thought the color would bring out her eyes.

"I like that deep turquoise color." I touched one of the dresses. Renata pulled it out for inspection. It had heavy beading and didn't say Rose to me at all.

"I think the beading is too heavy for Rose's taste." I shook my head. Renata put it back and pulled out another dress. It was the same color as before but was much prettier. It was a ruffled V- neck with spaghetti straps. It had delicate gold beading around an empire waist with a small cut out between the breasts. The skirt reminded me of petals cut out of chiffon.

"I like that one a lot." I nodded. I looked to the other two women.

"It's up to you, dear," Charlotte shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Bella, does Alice ever let you have a say?" Esme asked.

"Not often, but I don't want them to hate their dresses," I frowned, or did I? I shook my head again. No, just because I was mad didn't mean I should be petty, and purposely chose something horrible.

"What is your decision?" Renata asked.

"This is my choice for Rose." I nodded. Renata moved to a couch covered in bags were she started to find a dress bag for my selection. While she did that I pursued the dresses.

I found a dress that screamed Alice to me. It was two a tone with fuchsia and purple. The dress was a strapless sweetheart style. The fuchsia was a satin material that was overlaid by purple tulle. The skirt had a flounce to it and ended about mid-thigh. Across the chest purple satin gathered crossed in front and met at the waist. A light purple flower adorned the left hip.

I found a two and pulled it out.

"This is the one for Alice." I watched Esme out the corner of my eye, she kept a neutral expression.

"That was fast." Renata took the dress from me. She checked the size.

"Miss Alice is a two," she questioned turning to Esme for confirmation.

"Yes," Esme nodded. Renata moved to take care of the new dress. Esme came up next to me.

"Now I think you should choose one." Esme encouraged.

"But I'm not…" Esme placed a hand on my arm.

"Incase you change your mind. Go ahead, it's our treat." Esme encouraged. I went back to a dress that caught my attention but didn't say Alice before. It was a deep blue, close to my cast color. It had sweetheart neckline and sparkly spaghetti straps. The whole dress was sparkly with a satin band around the waist that tied in a bow in back, it flared lightly at the skirt ending mid thigh.

"That dress is very pretty," Charlotte encouraged.

"What size are you, dear?" Renata came up to me.

"A six, usually." I said shyly. She smiled, put it back and grabbed a different one.

"Go try it on," Charlotte encouraged. I did as she asked and stepped back into the room with it on.

"You look beautiful, dear," Esme smiled.

"Well, this was certainly one of the easiest times. Are you sure about your choices?" Renata asked me.

"Yes," I nodded.

"I have shoes over there. I don't have every size or color but I can make sure they are delivered in time." Renata pointed over towards a table.

I chose a 4 inch heel golden sandal for Rose. For Alice I found a 3 inch purple shoe with ribbons that tied up the leg and that reminded me of ballet shoes. For myself I chose a simple ballet flat style in blue. I wasn't wearing heels with a cast.

**E**

Renata picked up and left while Charlotte and Esme invited me to eat lunch with them. We made some small talk while we ate. I told them about working at the daycare and how much I loved working with the kids. They never brought up their own kids. At the end I was clearing my plate when Charlotte walked back in with a wrapped box.

"We are terribly sorry this is late, but we have a birthday gift for you." She smiled.

"You didn't have to do that…" I stuttered, blushing.

"We know, but we wanted to because we care for you and we know that you could use this." Esme smiled. I sighed and unwrapped the box. Inside was a new laptop computer.

"This is…" I started but was cut off.

"Something you will need in college and also help you with all the papers you will have this year." Charlotte smiled as she cut me off. I knew they weren't going to take no for an answer.

"It's wonderful, thank you, but I don't think I'm going to college." I felt my cheeks burn.

"Why ever not?" Esme looked disappointed and I felt worse.

"Well it's just…that…" my face burned even more. "I can't afford it." I was embarrassed to admit this in front of two of the wealthiest ladies I have ever known.

"Oh…well, have you thought about asking your mother, I thought she remarried well? " Charlotte suggested.

"Char…" Esme said warningly.

"I don't have a mother. In fact I don't think I ever did." I fought back my tears.

"Sweetie." Esme wrapped an arm around my waist, I leaned into her. "Tell me everything that happened. I know some of it but I want to know it all." She brushed the hair away from my face. Why couldn't Renée by like Esme? My tears ran down my face. I slowly told them everything, including what has happened with my last visit to her. I didn't even tell my shrink that. Esme was quiet and rubbed my back with her hand gently.

When I finished, I looked up. Both ladies looked mad and Esme looked as if she was ready to cry.

"How could anyone be so selfish?" Charlotte growled. I flinched and breathed in sharply. Her eyes widen and she grabbed one of my hands and gave it a squeeze.

"No dear, not you. Your mo…actually that women isn't worthy of the title. Renée, I meant her. You're a wonderful young lady. I never met someone as selfless as you." She gave me a small smile. Esme hugged me tighter before speaking.

"She is right. Bella, you have done nothing wrong. Renée is the only one to blame. The best thing she has ever done was get out of your life. I know it sounds harsh, but sounds like you're better off without her." Esme kissed my temple. I turned to hug her and she just held me.

"What on earth have you done, Alice?" I heard Charlotte spoke up. I turned sharply. The four of them were standing in the doorway looking sheepish and sad. Alice and Rose both looked like they had been crying. Alice was covered in dirt from head to foot. One of her pants legs had a tear. The last time I saw her like that I think we were five. She also had a small scratch on her face.

"I… ahh… we had a small mishap today, but everything is fine now." She answered.

"What kind of mishap?" Esme demanded.

"Well, when painting the room we had Bella's window wide open but the door closed. We had made sure Tony was downstairs before we started. We were trying to move things back into Bella's room when Tony ran between Emmett's legs. He then jumped out the window before we could catch him." Jasper started to explain. My heart leapt to my chest.

"What?" I started to panic, my poor baby.

"He is fine, Bella. Tony jumped into the tree and ran down it to the ground. He ran under the Miller's porch. He wouldn't come out for the treat trick, so I was the only one small enough to crawl under and get him. He's already back at home. Edward was attempting to give him a bath when we left." Alice explained. I looked at her with a bit of shock. She crawled in the dirt and under a dark cramped porch to get my cat. It was evident that Tony scratched her too.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"I know how much he means to you." Alice shrugged.

"Alice, why haven't you cleaned up, dear?" Charlotte looked at her in surprise and amusement.

"I was a bit anxious to tell Bella her room was done and to see the dresses she chose." Alice bit her lip blushing. Both ladies chuckled.

"Worried?" Esme asked looking amused.

"No," Alice answered sounding hesitant.

"Good, because you won't be seeing them until the night of Homecoming." Charlotte told her.

"What about shoes and other accessories," Alice was fighting to stay cool, which was probably hard for her since she was usually in control of things like this.

"You trust that Bella wouldn't make you look like a fool, don't you?" Esme raised eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." Alice answered quickly and Rose nodded.

"I'm going to get going. Thank you for everything." I stood up, I was anxious to check on Tony.

"Bella, remember what we said. If you need anything, don't hesitate." Esme squeezed my hand. I nodded. I started to collect my things. Charlotte cleared her throat and gave the boys a pointed look.

"Bella, let me and Em give you a hand. It looks like you have your hands full," Jasper moved forward and picked up the laptop. Emmett grabbed my garment bag that was hanging of a chair. I picked up my shoes.

"Thank you," I followed them out to my car. They placed my things in the passenger seat.

"How long were you guys in the kitchen?" I asked cautiously.

"We heard you tell Esme and mom about your m…. Renée." Jasper said bitterly.

"Why didn't you ever saying anything, Bells?" Emmett frowned.

"I couldn't. I just couldn't." I bit my lip closing my eyes.

"Mom is right, Bella. Renée doesn't deserve you. Heck, we don't deserve you." Emmett said sincerely. I gave him a small smile.

"I want to go check on Tony. Make sure he didn't castrate Edward for giving him a bath." I opened my door as the other two blanched. Maybe castrate was too strong, but if Edward survived giving my cat a bath without a scratch I would be surprised.

I hurried home as fast as the truck would take me. I took one load of stuff realizing I would have to make at least two trips.

I opened the door and at once found Edward and Tony in the living room. Tony looked grumpy as Edward was trying to towel dry him. As soon as Tony saw me he started meowing and ran for me.

I draped my dress over the railing and picked him up. I checked him all over relieved to see that he was okay. He kept meowing pitifully. I hugged him and kissed him on the head.

"Well, if you don't like baths maybe you should have stayed inside, silly boy." I kissed the top of his head before putting him back down.

I looked over at Edward, his shirt looked drenched and he had a couple of scratches on his arm.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Any time. Did anyone tell you what happened," he asked nervously.

"Yeah, they stopped by the Hale's. I saw Alice," I smirked slightly. Edward nodded and shifted uncomfortably.

"Can we talk now, Bella, please?" He asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

**A/N: I know… I know…everyone is going Nooooo or cursing for me ending at this point. But it's a best place for a break. They will have next chapter to talk.**

**So Alice got reamed out for everything. You now know what Alice was thinking and what she was trying to do. Some of you guessed it.**

**Sure Bella was to nice not letting Alice walk in the rain. Then she was nice with her selection of dresses. She could easily been mean or vindictive, but I think that is a step back. Bella is being stronger by not being petty. And no Alice hasn't been completely forgiven at all. Thought she did rescue Tony. **

**Charlotte didn't know about Renée before or else she would have known better to mention her.**

**Edward's pov will show up again in ch. 18.**

**Dresses can be found at www. Promgirl. com Rose dress code is ****DJ-7291.** **Alice: LA-18982. Bella:** **SS-X21642TCU.**

**Thank You For the Reviews**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview Warning!<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**You're leaving." He shook his head. "Yes, you are Edward. In a couple of months you will be going to the east coast. Anything we start is fated to fail and we both will wind up hurt again. We would both be better off if we don't start anything." I explained.**

"**Then I will go to U Dub right here in Seattle." Edward said decisively. I blinked a few times. For as long as I remember Edward talked about going Ivy League. **


	18. Chapter 17 Serenade

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 17: Serenade**

**(BPOV) September 27, 2006 **

"_Can we talk now, Bella, please?" He asked._

"_Yeah," I nodded. _

"Do you want to take a seat?" I pointed to the couch. He sat on the edge and I sat in Charlie's chair across from him. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. No matter how much warning I had I wasn't prepared for this.

"How are you?" He asked hesitantly.

"Edward, what do you want to talk to me about?" I redirected the question.

"Bella, I don't know where to start." He ran hand through his hair and looked nervous.

"From the beginning helps," I suggested.

"First, I need to apologize again for what happened at Mike's party." Edward began. This again?

"Edward, we have been through this. We were both drunk…" Edward held up his hand.

"Yes, but I'm the one who reacted poorly and ran. I thought that I not only took advantage of you but that I had hurt you and I panicked. I left you there alone after everything and that is my fault alone. When I think of what Mike did, or could have done, it makes me sick to my very core. I should've made sure you were okay and safe." He was getting worked up.

"Then when I think of my actions afterwards, I just further destroyed everything to hell. I never meant to go so long without calling you. My dad woke me up because we were running late. I had barely slept that night. I just grabbed my bag and went. I had fully intended on calling when we landed. But when I pulled out my phone it was dead and then I discovered I forgot my charger. I could've borrowed Dad's phone or used the hotel's, but it seemed too awkward of a conversation to have in front of him. I thought when I got back, face to face would be better. When I got back I was overtired from lack of sleep and Alice come running up me talking a mile a minute how you were now dating Jacob Black. I refused to believe it and then Rose showed me a picture." He paused to take a breath I knew most of this already, how did this change anything? He looked back up at me with tears in his eyes. "My heart broke into a million pieces. I thought I had lost you. I thought you changed your mind and hated what happened so much that you were done with me."

"I tried to contact you. If you just listened to your messages you would've known the truth." I started feeling slightly confused, how was it I broke his heart.

"I know, but I was afraid to listen to them after all that. I couldn't take hearing you sound happy about another guy or letting me down," he explained. I was officially confused now.

"Don't you get it, Bella? I love you. I mean, really love you. More than a friend." He pleaded with his eyes.

"No, you don't," I shook my head. What was he trying to do to me?

"Bella, I think I know how I feel about you." Edward insisted. He reached for my hand and I pulled it back.

"If you love me like you say you do, then how could you say those things to me?" My eyes welled up in frustration.

"Bella, I lied. I was hurt and trying to protect myself. I knew I couldn't stay in your life if you were with someone else. The jealously would have consumed me and I would have been a horrible friend." Edward ran a hand through his hair.

"But I tried to tell you how I felt, that I want more. You told me not to make a fool of myself." I looked at him trying to understand him.

"I know, but I thought you were doing it to keep me and didn't really mean it." Edward shrugged his shoulders slightly. I was beginning to get mad at him.

"You honestly think I would do that?" I demanded.

"Yes, I know how you always put yourself last. I thought you were being selfless to make me happy. I saw that smile on your face while you were hugging Jacob." He looked down at his feet.

"How was I supposed to know that I would be making you happy? You never gave me a sign that you cared for me. I was putting myself on the line trying to tell you how I felt about you. I thought there was something there at Mike's party, but, with aftermath, I thought I picked up the wrong clues about you," tears flowed down my cheeks. "As for Jake, he showed up with his father to watch a game with Charlie. He offered to look at my truck. I took him up on the offer because I was tired of Rose saying 'I will get to it when I get to it'. He knew I was down so he was trying to make me laugh. I hugged him to thank him for fixing my truck. He had just joked about our fake date. I'm sure Alice overheard, she blew it out of portion." I shook my head. Tony hopped up and curled next to me trying to nuzzle me. I started to pet him absentmindedly.

"Bella, again I'm sorry. I was hurting and I acted foolishly. I wish I could redo things." Edward insisted.

"You can't redo things. You deliberately hurt me by praying on my weaknesses. At least when the others hurt me they were oblivious they were doing it. What you did was worse," I whispered. Edward got up and knelt before me.

"I'm sorry, I will never be able to say I'm sorry enough. Everything I seem do since that night was wrong. None of what I said was true. All the plans I made for months fell to pieces in the matter of minutes. Bella, I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. I do so very much. I had the biggest crush on you for forever, then one day it clicked that I loved you.

I just didn't know how to tell you at first, but I was going to. I had it all planned out. I had written you a song and was going to play it for you when I got back. I was then going to hand you your teddy bear and tell you that I love you." His eyes sparkled into mine. I couldn't understand what I was seeing in them.

"Why?" My voice was barley above a whisper. Edward looked confused for a second before clearing his throat.

"Why do I love you? How can I not?" Edward asked.

"I'm plain, weak, pathetic…" Edward placed a finger gently to my lips to stop me.

"No you're not." He moved to caress my cheek lightly. His touched felt good and I missed it.

"You're beautiful inside and out. You have these amazing brown eyes that I get lost in anytime I look into them. You have the fairest natural skin tone that most women can't even get with make-up. Your hair is a pretty warm shade that brings out the color of your eyes. You're sweet and caring. Smart." He listed off with his eye glowing with each word. "You're not pathetic and you're not weak. You're stronger, much more than you think. Three weeks ago you would have just welcomed us back soon as we said 'I'm sorry'. But you stuck to your guns to stand up for yourself. In truth, I'm proud of you. Even though I hate to be on the outs with you, to see you being strong and fighting for yourself is great. I'm willing to do what it takes to earn your forgiveness. I will not stop fighting for you to prove my love. I should have done that the first time, rather than be a coward. You deserve to be fought for, you're that special."

My thoughts whirled in my head as I listened to Edward declare himself to me. None of this felt like guilt. He sounded genuine. But still some of what he told me that day in the woods was true.

"Some of those things you said were true though," I pulled away from his touch.

"No they weren't," Edward said with certainty.

"They are. I have to learn to stand on my own two feet without leaning on anyone. I'm working on it and I feel like I'm getting there. Yet at times, I feel unsteady still." I started to explain.

"There is nothing wrong needing support from others. I want to be there for you," Edward promised.

"But there was more than that that was true" I answered taking a deep breath before continuing. "You're leaving." He shook his head. "Yes, you are Edward. In a couple of months you will be going to the east coast. Anything we start is fated to fail and we both will wind up hurt again. We would both be better off if we don't start anything." I explained.

"Then I will go to U-Dub right here in Seattle." Edward said decisively. I blinked a few times. For as long as I remember Edward talked about going Ivy League.

"I can't allow you to give up your dreams for me, to stay here." I refused his offer. I couldn't let him make the same mistakes I always made, putting myself on the back burner for someone else. He would end up miserable and I would be to blame.

"Don't tell me that I can't. It's my decision to make." Edward raised his voice standing up. There were loud footsteps on the stairs. I had forgotten Charlie was home. Charlie came into the room with his uniform on.

"What is going on here," he demanded. He looked at me with wet red eyes then at Edward.

"We were trying to talk things out." Edward said in a softer tone although his voice still sounded agitated.

"I see. Perhaps it's best the two of you take a break, before it gets too heated." Charlie was eyeing Edward with concern.

"I have more to say first," Edward answered him, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, it wasn't a suggestion. Please leave and cool down before you continue whatever you're talking about." Charlie insisted slipping into chief mode. Edward looked at me.  
>"We can talk about this later," I said softly. Edward sighed and left. Charlie waited until he heard the Volvo before speaking again.<p>

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked me sitting on the edge of the couch.

"I'm fine." I answered.

"Want to tell me what that was about," he asked hands folded in his lap. I shook my head and Charlie sighed.

"Why was he saying you can't make decisions for him?" Charlie pressed.

"He told me that he would go to U-Dub to be with me here because he loves me, instead of going to Dartmouth or Harvard," I answered after a moment. Charlie grimaced slightly then turned thoughtful.

"Why wouldn't you let him? Don't you feel the same way about him?" Charlie sounded cautious while asking.

"I do, but he has always talked about those schools. I don't want to be his reason for giving them up. What if he ends up regretting not going, then it's my fault?" I answered.

"What if he regrets that he leaves you behind?" Charlie said hesitantly. I thought over his words. "He is right though. He has to make his own choices."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of what to do next.

"Listen, before I go in for the night, how about dinner at the diner?" Charlie offered.

"Sounds good," I agreed opening my eyes.

**E**

Hours later I was in my freshly painted room setting up my new laptop. I was debating whether or not to sleep in the room tonight because of the fumes. Before I could decide there was a noise by the window. I got up and went to the window. Edward was perched on a branch holding his guitar. Before I could speak he started to play.

_When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>There's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

_And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<em>

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up_

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
>I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make<br>Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
>The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am_

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>Still looking up._

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows (I am tough, I am loved)<br>We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
>God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)<em>

_I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<em>

He paused and looked at me. I took the moment to speak.

"Edward…" He held up a hand to silence me.

"Me first, please. Bella going to U-Dub for school wouldn't be a set back in my life. True, it's not Ivy League, but it's still one of the top rated medical schools. I already made the biggest mistake of my life about a week and half ago. I know my biggest regret will be not to be with you. In our time apart I have been completely miserable. I need you in my life, you're my other half. Don't make a fast decision now, think about it. I will respect any decision you make. Just please give me another chance?" His gaze captured mine. My heart thumped unevenly.

"I'll think about it," I promised.

**E**

**September 28, 2006**

I stayed up for a long time that night trying to figure things out in my head. Eventually I tried to distract myself and started to clean the house. I pulled a red sock out from underneath the couch and just looked at it.

_I'm far from perfect. Just yesterday, I accidently left a red sock with the whites._

My thoughts immediately went to Edward again in his parents' kitchen two weeks ago. I did treat him like he was supposed to be perfect. But he wasn't, he made mistakes too.

I missed Edward so much. He was the one I always talked to about everything. Not being able to do that left me feeling empty. Sure, I was getting closer to Angela and Jacob was always good to talk to, but they weren't Edward. That special connection wasn't there with them.

I honestly don't think the love that I felt for Edward would ever go away. He was trying now and was willing to bend in my favor because he said he loved me. At first I thought I would be selfish to accept. Edward wasn't lying when he said U-Dub was in the top ten list for medical schools, I looked it up on my laptop after he left. In fact, I was surprised to see that Dartmouth wasn't in the top ten list. I thought being Ivy League it would be.

The biggest problem was that I still had the lingering fear about being hurt again. I realize that though Edward did hurt me deliberately, he was hurting too. If we were going to work out, our communication would have to improve. He would actually have to listen to his messages in a timely manner.

I stood up quickly from the floor next to the couch and hurried to my room to grab my phone. When the screen lit up I noticed it was three am. He would be asleep and he had a game later today. Perhaps I should wait for a better time. I went over and uncovered my teddy bears. I grabbed my favorite and hugged it to me.

I didn't get much sleep that night so I was grumpy when Charlie arrived home. He still insisted on fishing even though he hadn't slept in awhile. We made small talk, which was new for Charlie. I told him about the daycare and how much I enjoyed it. He told me about an arrest he had to make when he was first on the force that involved someone dressed as Santa with Elves breaking into houses. Apparently 'Santa' got stuck in the chimney. I found it funny that they had to take the chimney apart brick by brick. As time went on though I was anxious about getting back for the game. It was La Push vs. Forks in the annual game that kicked off homecoming week for Forks. Charlie went every year and I usually went with him. He usually sat with Billy and they would good naturally argue about the better team. The past few years it was about who was the better defenseman, Em or Jacob. At least Billy was proud of Jacob for something.

When we got there Charlie went to sit with Billy and I scanned the crowd for a place to sit. I spotted Rose and Alice where they always sat. They gave me a wave when they saw me. I gave a tentative wave and looked around. I didn't want to sit with them. I didn't want to sit with Charlie either. I spotted Angela and Ben and headed over to them.

"May I sit with you?" I asked. Angela was cuddled up in a blanket looking cold.

"Yes, of course." She scooted over closer to Ben leaving me a space on the aisle.

"Hey, Bella, what is up with Edward? His game has been off lately." Ben turned to me.

"Ben..." Angela spoke in warning tone.

"What, aren't they together or something? I thought she would know about why he seems to be making stupid mistakes the past two games." Ben shrugged, but backed off when he caught Angela's eye. I looked out on the field to find Edward. Why was his game off? I knew he has been looking tired lately. Was that do to what happened between us?

The guys were coming off the field; Edward was scanning the bleachers with a slight frown. Jasper looked in my direction then elbowed Edward. When Edward looked at him, Jasper nodded in my direction. As soon as Edward looked at me our eyes locked. I gave him a smile and his face broke out into my favorite crocked grin. I hoped that things would go well for us later. He broke his gaze as Emmett gave his back a lightly friendly pound. He went into the huddle with everyone else.

"Everything all right between you two?" Angela whispered to me.

"I think it will be. At least I'm hoping it will be." I admitted feeling the blush on my cheeks.

The game went well for the first three quarters: our team played well. Ben did a snack run for us at half time refusing my money. Our team was ahead by a touch down just before the fourth quarter started.

"Hi, Miss Bella and Miss Angela," a soft voice spoke up.

"Hi, Heidi," I looked over to see her standing on the stairs next to me. Her father was behind her with a dark red head holding hands.

"Hi, I'm Heidi's father, Riley, and this is my girlfriend Victoria. My daughter has talked non-stop about the two of you." He smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"I was hoping that one of the two of you would be interested in baby-sitting every once in awhile. Between my daughter and Miss Grace, you sound like excellent choices." He explained, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I would love to," I agreed.

"I would be willing to help too," Angela agreed.

"Great, can I get your home numbers," he asked pulling out his cell phone. I took it and plugged in my number.

I was about to hand it to Angela when there was a loud commotion.

"What the hell?" Ben shouted and my head shot up.

"What did I miss?" I asked I noticed a player on the ground not moving.

"Mike the fuc…"  
>"Language," Angela chastised cutting him off since Heidi was still there.<p>

"Mike! He just tackled Edward for no reason. His own teammate, what in the he…what was he thinking." Ben explained. Mike tackled Edward. I focused back in on the players. Jasper was kneeling by his side and Dr. C. just joined them. Two of our other players were trying to hold Emmett back from getting to Mike. My heart clenched in my chest when I finally saw the number on the jersey, was he okay?

"Why isn't he moving," I panicked as a stretcher came out to the field.

"He is going to be okay, Bella. I just know it." Angela squeezed my hand. I watched as Edward was removed from the field by two fellow players.

**A/N: **

**Goodness no, I didn't not just kill Edward. I promise. **

**The talk most of you have been waiting for. I never expected Bella just to forgive Edward right away. He did hurt her deliberately when he was the one she trusted the most. But at least she didn't close him off completely. She was just wary of being hurt again when he left for college and she didn't want him to give up on his dreams for her. Remember besides Edward (and occasionally Jake) no one ever has put her first. So it's unfamiliar territory for her. She has come to her senses after all Edward was fairly convincing. **

**Jason Mraz 'I Won't Give Up' was the song the Edward sang to her.**

**Edward's POV next chapter. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview Warning!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

"**I think you're fine just some whip-flash and your shoulder will probably just be sore for a day or so. Hit the showers though, you're not going back out there today." Dad looked relieved.**

"**Yes, sir," I winched when I tried to rotate my shoulder. He started out of the room he opened the locker room door. Then poked his head back in.**

"**Hold up for a second you have a visitor." He winked at me. Before I could guess who, a pair of brown eyes peeked around the corner that I would know anywhere.**

"**You can come in all the way," I encouraged. She slowly walked around the corner she started for me and then stopped. Her face was full of worry as she was eyeing me carefully.**

"**I'm fine." I promised. **

"**You weren't moving out there. I was so worried." Bella still looked uneasy. I took a chance and held my hand out to her. She came over and took my hand in hers.**


	19. Chapter 18 Sacked

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 18: Sacked (EPOV)**

The last two weeks have to have been the worst in my life. Last week started of with me making the stupidest mistake in my life and ended with the love of my life disappearing, scaring the shit out me that I would never see her again.

Now this past week, she could be just sitting two feet away and it felt like she was still miles from me. I stopped myself several times from begging her to speak to me at school. She promised me on Monday that she would speak to me, just not at school. It was finally agreed to this weekend, since my parents had reinstated family time each night after dinner. Between that, homework and football practice, I had no free time, at least not enough to give Bella the proper sit down conversation that it was going to have to take. After she promised, I backed off. The last thing I wanted was to upset her by harassing her to talk to me. She said she needed time, so I was going to give it to her without giving up.

It almost came to a breaking point when I found out what Tyler did to her in the hallway last period on Wednesday. Thank God Emmett came across them in time. I had arrived at Tyler's house just as Chief Swan was leaving. He stopped me and told me to go back home and cool off. I was going to refuse to when he told me that it would just upset Bella if I was to get into a fight. I came to my senses and realized he was right. He promised me that Tyler was going to be properly punished between being kicked off the team and the community service hours he had assigned him.

I was hoping things were turning around yesterday morning. I was surprised to see Alice hop out of Bella's truck and coming running over to us to announce that we were going to paint Bella's room tomorrow. When I got to class I worked up the nerve to talk to her. For the first time since Monday she looked at me. There were dark shadows under her eyes and she looked pale. I wanted to ask if she has been eating because I knew she didn't when she was stressed. Instead I asked about tonight's game and was disappointed when she said she wasn't going. We made plans to talk after we painted her room.

I'm glad she wasn't at the game because I messed up left and right. The coach told me if I didn't shape up by the next game I wasn't playing at homecoming.

I pulled up in my Volvo with my siblings to the Swan's house. The truck wasn't in the driveway. I frowned knowing that I had missed Bella. I popped the trunk and the others started to collect painting supplies.

"Hey, Alice, aren't we forgetting paint or does Bella want her room all white?" Emmett pointed to a small can of paint meant for trim.

"She said she got the paint in Port Angeles last night." Alice answered.

"Remember, we have to be quiet. Charlie is asleep." I reminded them. I hoped we could pull this off without disturbing him. Rose grabbed a box of supplies and Emmett immediately took it from her.

"Rosie, you shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting, in fact, maybe you shouldn't be painting in your condition." Emmett told her.

"What condition?" Rose crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It has been going around that someone saw you buying a pregnancy test on Thursday," Alice told her bravely. How did I miss that rumor?  
>"Well, that is wrong." Rose shrugged taking the box back from Emmett who looked relieved. "It was two tests not one." Emmett looked panicked again.<p>

"Wait… how is it even possible…" Jasper looked confused. Rose gave him a sharp look cutting him off.

"It was a false alarm. Can we move on, please," Rose rolled her eyes. Emmett looked relieved again.

"Does Bella let Tony have tuna fish?" Alice asked holding up a can. "I brought it to distract him, but I want to make sure it's okay first."

"She gives him a little bit when she makes it and the juice. Don't give him the whole thing," I told her. She nodded as we started into the house.

We entered the house and I spotted Tony on the couch. Alice headed over to him and he hissed at her.

"He doesn't seem to like me," Alice seemed nervous.

"I will feed him." I took the can from her.

"Come here, Tony, I have a treat for you," I said gently as he eyed me skeptically. He hopped off the couch and followed me. I opened the can and poured the juice and about a third of the can into the bowl. Tony dove right in. I put the extra in the fridge covered.

I went up the stairs and ran into Emmett and Jasper taking the shelving unit out that contained her bears. It was covered with a blanket.

"Maybe she just didn't want them to get damaged?" Emmett shrugged as he saw me frowning.

"Was anything else covered?" I asked. They exchanged a look and I knew the answer.

I sighed, making my way into the room. Alice and Rose were trying to wipe off the words with nail polish remover. I knew now what Alice meant, it would be hard to get off. The words were coming off easily enough but it was taking some of the paint too. The wall was off color in the area.

"How are we doing this," I asked. Bella's room was tiny and I didn't think it would take all five of us to paint it.

"I thought since Rose had the more delicate hand she could do the trim around the windows and the rest of us each grab a wall?" Alice looked at all of us, we shrugged.

"First we need to tape the ceiling and the window panes. Can you do that as Em and Jazz finish moving the furniture?" Alice looked at me.

"Yeah," I grabbed the tape out of the box and started to set up.

"Don't we need a primer or something?" Jasper asked.

"The paint has primer in it already." Alice answered. Within half-an-hour we were ready to paint. Jasper and Emmett moved the larger furniture to center of the room and covered it with a drop cloth. The job was fast and easy. We were done within an hour. I headed downstairs to rinse off the rollers.

I was cleaning up downstairs when Alice came into the room.

"Edward, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"What is it?" I turned to her.

"I know you're taking to Bella later and I think there is something you should know." She sounded nervous.

"Like?" I prompted. She closed her eyes as she told me everything. I felt my anger grow again at my sister.

"Say something," Alice begged at the end.

"What would like me to say, Alice? What you did was pure manipulation. She is right, you treated us like dolls." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I swear I was just trying to help and wanted you both to be happy." She started to cry.

"Well it failed, both of us are miserable." I pushed passed her before I said anything I regretted. I overheard Jasper and Rose on the stairs.

"Whose test was it, Rose? I know you can't have children after what that bastard did?" Jasper was whispering.

"I told you, mine. The doctor said I had a slim chance, not no chance." Rose hurried passed him, then me, into the kitchen.

I sighed as I walked up the steps. My life was starting to sound like a soap opera.

Just as we were moving the last piece of furniture back in when Tony shot through Emmett's legs.

"Come here, Tony, you can't be in here right now." I was worried he might brush against the wet paint. Tony gave me a defiant look and hopped up onto the windowsill.

"Tony, get down" I ordered. He turned his back at me, sticking his tail straight into the air.

"Dude, he's flipping you off cat style," Emmett snickered.

"Come here, cat," Jasper made a grab for him, but Tony was quicker jumping out the window.

"No," I dove forward in time to see Tony scamper down the tree.

"Shit, we got to get him back before Bella gets back." I headed for the door.

"Won't he just come home when he is ready," Emmett asked on my heels going down the stairs.

"I don't know. Bella doesn't let him outside. If we lose him we are just as good as dead." I hurried to the kitchen opening the drawer where Tony's treats were.

"What is going on?" Rose asked looking up.

"Tony jumped out the window." I slammed the drawer. Both girls' eyes widened.

"Is he okay?" Alice looked worried.

"He climbed down the tree and ran off." I didn't wait for their response as I hurried out.

I found Jasper and Emmett already on the lawn searching for Tony.

"Maybe we should just call, Bella." Rose came out the door behind me.

"I think we should try first. Why get her all upset if we can do this ourselves," Alice answered.

"Look, if we don't find him in fifteen minutes, we will call," I answered. We all spread out calling for Tony. I headed into the neighbor's yard since that is where he fled last. I looked under every bush. I approached the porch when I saw his eyes staring at me.

"Found him," I called back. The others came slowly in my direction.

I shook the treats but Tony went further under the porch, so much for that working. I got down on my hands and knees to crawl in.  
>"Edward, you're never going to fit." Rose pointed out.<p>

"Let me," Alice spoke up. I rolled my eyes, still fairly irritated by her admission.

"You're going to crawl under there," I pointed to the dark hole than looked back at my usually prissy sister. She was wearing designer clothes to paint a room. Even Rose was wearing old clothes today.

"I'm the only one that is going to fit and we can't leave him under there." Alice moved to get next to me. She poked her head through the hole.

"Here, Tony, come here, boy," she called as she had to get on her stomach to get in the hole. She disappeared through the hole. I stayed in front in case he ran back out.

"I can't believe she just did that," Rose muttered. We could hear some scuffling and then an 'ow'.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked in concern.

"Yeah, he just scratched me." Alice answered.

"Someone is going to have to take him so I can get back out." Her voice sounded closer to the hole. I leaned in and I could see her in the dim light worming her way to me cradling Tony to her chest. I reached in and grabbed him by the nap of his neck then scooped him out of Alice's arms. I held him to me and he was covered in dirt. Alice came out and she was covered from head to foot with a small cut on her cheek. I had to stifle my laugh: she looked like Pig Pen from the Peanuts comics. I occupied myself trying to look Tony over to make sure he wasn't hurt.

Jasper stepped forward and helped her to her feet. She tried to brush herself off and clouds of dust puffed in the air.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"I think he just needs a bath." I answered.

"He is not the only one," Emmett snickered.

"Ah shut it. I would like to see you crawl under there." Alice scowled.

"If Emmett tried that we would be calling the fire department to get him out with the Jaws of Life. Then we would have to explain to the Millers why he got stuck." Jasper snickered.

Tony started to squirm in my arms. "I don't think so. I'm not letting you go until we get back inside." I started for the house. "I'm going to give him a bath." I looked over my shoulder.

"I think we will finish packing up and get going." Emmett announced. I headed up the stairs and didn't put Tony down until I closed the bathroom door behind me. He started meowing and scratching at the door.

"Calm down, Tony." I told the frantic cat. I started to fill the tub with about an inch of warm water then reached under the cabinet for a cup and shampoo that Bella used for giving Tony a bath. I grabbed an old towel off the rack too.

I reached for Tony again and struggled getting him into the tub getting scratched in the process. The poor guy meowed pitifully as I washed him as quick as possible.

When I took him out he clung to the front of my shirt shaking as I tried to towel him dry. I decided to take him downstairs where it was warmer. As I was trying to dry him in the living room the front door opened and Bella walked in with a dress bag.

Tony meowed and ran for her. She put her stuff down and scooped him up.

She looked him over and a look of relief came over her face. The others must have told her what happened. She gave him a hug and a kiss before talking to him.

"Well, if you don't like baths maybe you should've stayed inside, silly boy." She kissed the top of his head before putting him back down.

She looked over at me and her eyes softened.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Any time. Did anyone tell you what happened?" I asked worried she would get upset that he got out.

"Yeah, they stopped by the Hales. I saw Alice," she smirked slightly. I worked up the courage for our long awaited conversation.

"Can we talk now, Bella, please?" I asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

**E**

I threw my car into drive and got out of there. In my head I tried to go back over everything that just happened. I apologized to her, which I don't think she accepted. Well, she doesn't blame me for what happened at the party, just the aftermath. I had a harder time trying to prove to her that I love her. I hurt her deeply by saying those things to her. She was right. I deliberately hurt her, which is worse than what the others did.

Right before Charlie threw me out, it seemed the only thing holding her back was the fact that she thought I would just be leaving and the same thing would happen again. I tried to tell her I would stay here, but she refused to let me make that decision. That is when Charlie broke up our talk. She is worth staying here for. I wish I could get her to see that. I was already contemplating it. Sure, I thought of Ivy League growing up, but at that time losing Bella was the farthest from my mind. I'm not sure where this left us but I didn't like it.

I parked and went in the house. No one else was home so I went straight to my room. I started to change out of my wet shirt. I grabbed a new shirt and looked at the Dartmouth logo for a moment before tossing it across the room. I pulled over a simple green one instead. I picked up my picture of Bella and me.

"I'm not letting you go so easily, honey bee." I placed it down and went over to my computer. With in minutes I printed out an application to U-Dub.

I wasted no time in starting to fill it out. I had lost track of time when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. My father appeared in the door.

"Son, we missed you at dinner," he came over and took a seat on my couch.

"Sorry, I got caught up with this." I gestured in front of me.

"And what is this," he asked trying to see the forms. "U Dub? I didn't know you were interested."

"I think it's now my first choice," I told him without looking up. He was silent for awhile.

"I can only assume a certain brunette was involved with that decision. Does this mean things are working out for you and Bella?" He asked finally. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, nothing changed. She said 'why start something if I was going to leave'. When I told her I would stay she said she wouldn't allow me to give up my dreams."

"Is she right?" Dad asked.

"Not in the least. Maybe Ivy League was once a dream, but I never thought I would be without her before. My life feels so empty and wrong without her in it." I tapped my pen on the table.

"Did you explain that to her," he asked.

"Not really. I told her it was my decision to make." I waited for him to challenge me.

"It's your decision to make," he agreed.

"So you wouldn't be mad with me for not going to an Ivy League school," I asked.

"No, of course not. Maybe if you were throwing things away foolishly for some girl…" he said and I felt a surge of anger.

"Bella, is not some girl." I glared at him and his lips twitched and he held up his hands in resignation.

"I know she is not. However, I think you need to tell Bella why and how your dreams have changed. I don't think the girl is used to being first in anyone's life, not even her own. She might have trouble accepting it at first. Don't give up, work harder to prove it, if she's worth it." He advised.

"I'm working on it." I agreed looking at my application.

"I had another reason for coming in here. I need you to tell me what you know about the last time Bella saw Renée." My brow furrowed.

"All I know is that she came home sooner then expected. She seemed upset, but all she would tell me is that she missed us. Not long after that she started doing more things for the others, like she had something to prove," I answered. Dad nodded and frowned a bit.

"So she never told you what happened on the visit?" He pressured.

"No. Why? Did something happen?" I demanded. Dad eyed me for a moment before sighing and rubbing his forehead. He then told me everything that mom found out earlier. My anger grew as he told me.

"She can't get away with what she keeps doing to Bella." I hissed my fists clenched.

"Calm down. Peter is already looking into how we can proceed. We plan on talking to Charlie after tomorrow's game. Of course, it won't matter unless Bella agrees to press charges since she is eighteen now." Dad tried to calm me down. "Right now we just need to give Bella the support she needs. It will work out. No one is going to hurt her again."

He got up and left me to my brooding. What can I do next to prove to Bella that I'm serious? Bella wasn't the type of girl that liked to be spoiled by gifts. She treasured the simpler and romantic gestures. I suddenly got an idea. I stood up and grabbed my guitar. I hurried out to my Volvo.

Once I got to the Swan's I saw a light in her bedroom window and it was still open. I climbed up the tree with my guitar slung over my back and sat on a branch across from the window. I shifted my guitar to my front. I spotted Bella by her desk and her head shot up. She slowly came to the window. Her eyes widen when she saw me. Before she could send me away I stared to play a song for her.

When I finished, I waited a moment when I noticed her eyes looked teary.

"Edward…" She started to speak but I held up a hand to silence her. I had to get out what I needed to before she shut down on me again.

"Me first, please. Bella, going to U-Dub for school wouldn't be a set back in my life. True, it's not Ivy League, but it's still one of the top rated medical schools. I already made the biggest mistake of my life about a week and half ago. I know my biggest regret will be not to be with you. In our time apart I have been completely miserable. I need you in my life. You're my other half. Don't make a fast decision now, think about it. I respect any decision you make. Just please give me another chance?" I caught her eyes with mine. She blushed lightly and seemed to be thinking.

"I will think about it," she promised.

**E**

I couldn't help but to scan the bleachers on my way off the field as we walked off after warm ups. I was hoping that after our talk that Bella would be there. I automatically looked at Rose and Alice. However, I wasn't surprised not to see her there. After all that Alice has done, I think it will be long time for Bella to forgive Alice completely, even if Alice did rescue Tony yesterday.  
>Jasper elbowed me to get my attention. I looked up and he nodded toward our right. My eyes immediately spotted Bella halfway up next to Angela. Our eyes locked with one another and I saw Bella's face break out into a smile. I couldn't help but to smile back. It has been awhile since I had seen a smile on her face. I hoped this meant something good. Emmett smacked me on the back to get my attention.<p>

"Come on, lover boy, get your head in the game," he snickered leading me to the huddle.

The game seemed to fly by. I played better then I have in awhile. I was anxious for the game to be over to find Bella and hoped she was willing to try.

We had the lead in the beginning of the fourth quarter and we were about to get ready out in the field. We had possession of the ball, I got ready I cast a glance at Bella to check if she was still here. My eyes narrowed. What the heck! She was smiling and some guy was handing her a phone. Who is he? My head snapped back as I heard Jasper yell hike.

I took a step forward looking for the best way around Jacob. He was their best defender and he knew I was the best running back on our team. I caught his eyes and his eyes widened in shock as I was hit hard from the side. I hit the ground hard and I blacked out.

"Son…son can you hear me? Open your eyes," my dad was commanding. I struggled to open my eyes.

"Don't move," Dad was checking me out with a small light.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"Stupid ass, Newton, tackled you." Jasper growled. Did the idiot forget I was on his team?

"Edward, don't move around until I get you checked out. Does anything hurt?" Dad asked.

"My right shoulder and my neck, slightly." I answered.

"We are going to need a stretcher." My father called.

Before I knew it two of my teammates were carrying me off the field and to the locker room. It felt like forever before my father let me sit up.

"I think you're fine, just some whiplash and your shoulder will probably just be sore for a day or so. Hit the showers though, you aren't going back out there today." Dad looked relieved.

"Yes, sir," I winched when I tried to rotate my shoulder. He started out of the room and opened the locker room door before poking his head back in.

"Hold up for a second, you have a visitor." He winked at me. Before I could guess who, a pair of brown eyes peeked around the corner. I would know them anywhere.

"You can come in all the way," I encouraged. She slowly walked around the corner, she started for me and then stopped. Her face was full of worry as she was eyeing me carefully.

"I'm fine." I promised.

"You weren't moving out there. I was so worried." Bella still looked uneasy. I took a chance and held my hand out to her. She came over and took my hand in hers.

"I'm okay. I'm a little bruised, but I will be okay. Newton caught me off guard. I didn't expect my own teammate to tackle me. I didn't move because dad told me not to." I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. She started to calm down, but she was still biting her lip. I reached over and released it with my free hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just was so worried that you got hurt. I thought about all the time I was mad at you and that I wouldn't get a change to tell you…" she started to blush and trailed off.

"Tell me what, honey bee?" I froze waiting for her to snap at me for the nickname. Instead she took a deep breath and looked me directly in the eyes.

"I love you," she said clearly. My chest swelled and I started to smile.

"I love you, too," I pulled her to me lightly. I gave her a chaste kiss on her soft sweet lips and I felt the sparks run through my body. I wanted to deepen it but I realized we weren't in the best place. I pulled back and looked into her sparkling eyes. I brushed the tears from her cheek.

"Does this mean you're going to give us a chance?" I asked cautiously. I saw the light dim in her eyes slightly.

"I think there are a few things we need to talk about and agree upon first," she said.

"Okay, do you want to talk now," I asked feeling slightly nervous then heard the whistle then a buzzer and cheering from the field. The game was over and any minute now my teammates would be in here. I didn't want Bella to be in the position to be caught alone with me in locker room. "On second thought, will you wait for me? I'll take you somewhere to eat and we can talk?" I asked.

"I'm not dress for anywhere nice." She looked down at her sweatshirt and jeans.

"Nothing fancy, I promise," I gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

"Okay, I will wait right outside." She turned and hurried out of the locker room.

I got up, showered and was just getting dressed as the rest of the team entered.

"Edward, are you okay?" Emmett came straight to me. Jasper was on his heels.

"I'm fine, just a little bruised and whiplash." I answered.

"Where's Newton," I scowled looking around.

"Coach, dragged him into his office. Coach is beyond furious with Mike's stupid move. I would be surprised if he lets him remain on the team. Coach said we will all have a briefing tomorrow before school." Jasper informed me.

"Then I'm out of here, I will catch you guys later," I started to sling my bag on my shoulder and winced.

"I can take your bag." Emmett offered holding out his hand.

"Thanks, man," I handed over my bag.

"Sure thing, just tell me what is with the smile. You're injured but you can't seem to stop smiling." Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it's some much as a what, as a who. Particularly a brown-eyed brunette waiting just outside the door," Jasper teased. I rolled my eyes and turned.

"Bye," I called over my shoulder.

I walked out the door and saw Bella waiting for me where she usually waited after games. I walked over to her and she gave me a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked reaching for her hand.

"I am, but where is your bag," she asked taking my hand in hers.

"Em, is taking it for me since my shoulder hurts." I informed her, she frowned.

"Are you sure you want to go, maybe you shouldn't be driving if your shoulder hurts." She gave me a worried look.

"It's not that bad, but if it will make you feel better, you can drive." I held out my keys to her.

"You're going to let me drive the Volvo?" She looked shocked.

"Yes," I smiled as she took the keys from me.

"Where shall we go?" she smiled up at me.

"How about we get something to go from the diner and go the La Push to eat." I suggested as we started walking off to the car together.

"Are you sure you want to go there after just kicking their butts." Bella smirked.

"I'll be safe. I will use you as my shield." I joked as she tried to scowl, but she broke out into giggles.

**A/N:**

**So a brief catch up to what Edward had been thinking. I didn't do their talk because I thought that would be too redundant. Things are getting better for them. I already hinted what Bella wanted to discuss before agreeing to anything more with him. I don't think she is being unreasonable. **

**I don't own Peanuts comic strip. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview warning**

**E**

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**No one is trying to control your life. They are just angered by what happened to you they want to protect you. It's your decision to make. I will support whatever decision you make," Edward said softly. **

"**Even if I said I don't want to press charges." I asked.**

"**Yes," Edward nodded giving my hand a squeeze.**


	20. Chapter 19 Plans

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 19: Plans ( BPOV)**

We sat watching the waves as we started to eat our hamburgers and fries.

"So what do we need to talk about," Edward asked as he ate a fry.

"I think if we are going to try for a relationship that our communication needs to be better. If there is a problem or concern that we need to talk to the other before jumping to conclusions," I answered.

"Is that all?" Edward asked.

"Is that ALL? I happen to think it's very important." I started to get upset.

"Calm down. I agree with you, I thought it was worse the way you made it sound. I realize that this whole situation got blown up mainly because I didn't listen to my phone messages or to you. I could've saved us both a bunch of heartache if I did. I swear to you that I will talk to you first in the future. I thought that this was already a given, I'm sorry I wasn't trying to sound as if it wasn't important." He reached for my hand and squeezed it.

"Are you serious about U-Dub? I don't want you to put me first and lose sight of your dreams," I asked hesitantly. He smiled at me with his eyes glowing warmly.

"U-Dub is a good school. When I first thought about schools it didn't occur to me I would be leaving you behind, since you have always been in my life. Over the last week, having you five feet away and not being able to talk to you was like torture. I missed you so much. I can't imagine being separated from you by states. Dreams change over the years and reality sets in. I want to be with you more then anything." Edward promised.

"I want to be with you too." I smiled. He put down his cup and reached over the console placing his hand on my cheek before kissing me deeply. His tongue brushed against my lips and my mouth opened automatically. His tongue entwined with mine, my body felt like it was hit by a live wire. My own hands dug into his hair pulling his face closer to me. The kiss grew more heated and his other arm snaked around my waist. Edward was the one to slow the kiss with pecks, then rested his forehead against mine.

"Wow," I was breathless and lightheaded. Edward's dark eyes bore into mine. I leaned in for another kiss, but he pulled back.

"I think we should slow down, especially after last time," Edward stated cautiously. I took a deep breath and realized he was right. Last time we got carried away too easily and both of us lost our virginities.

"Are you still going to kiss me like that?" I asked. Edward's face broke out into a crooked grin.

"As often as you let me," his eyes were simply dazzling. "I suppose now it's only proper for me to ask you to Homecoming."

"Wait, didn't you already ask Tanya?" I asked. The smile fell from Edward's face.

"I did, I need to apologize for that too. I was a jerk for asking her out like that, to the both of you. She called me out for it. I'm sorry." He looked ashamed, so I didn't push the issue.

"Well, than it's a good thing your mom insisted I get a dress." I reached over and stole one of his fries.

"Is that because you already accepted someone else's invitation?" Edward asked.

"Who would ask me?" I asked.

"Well, who was that guy at the game who handed you his cell phone?" Edward sounded jealous.

"That would be Heidi's dad. She is a girl at the daycare center. She was standing right there, as well as his girlfriend. He was looking for a babysitter and asked Angela and I," I explained. Edward's ears turned red. He looked at the window before clearing his throat.

"So would that be a yes then?" He reached over and grabbed one of my fries.

"Yes," I agreed picking up my drink.

"The others were talking about a limo. Did you want to get ready with the girls?" His voice sounded very cautious. I swirled the straw before setting down. I should have though about this before. "Bella?"

"Edward, I may have forgiven you and am ready to try for more with you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for the others to be back in my life. Sure, they apologized, and most of them seem to really be trying, but I don't think I can ever forgive Alice. I know she is your sister and I don't want to cause problems between you. Maybe it's just better if…" I struggled with the words. Edward reached over and placed a finger on my lips.

"I know how you feel. Alice told me what she tried to do. I'm not sure if I can ever forgive her either for almost destroying everything. I do know she is sorry and she had wanted the best." He explained looking grim.

"That doesn't mean she won't do it again though," I interrupted him. Rain started to splatter on the windshield.

"No, it doesn't." He agreed. "I don't want her to come between us, again. Alice will have to learn to keep out of it. She has made her own mistakes and has to live with them. I'm not going to ask you to forgive her. We don't have to go with them, it was just a suggestion. We can go just the two of us, or maybe Ben and Angela would like to double."

"I like to go just the two of us. Maybe some other time we can double with Angela and Ben. Would you be okay with doubling with Jacob and Embry," I questioned, relieved that Alice will not become an issue between us.

"I would be fine with that. Would Jacob be okay with that? I don't think he likes me very much." Edward shrugged.

"His only problem with you was what happened recently," I answered. There was silence for awhile and I realized I should come clean with something else.

"Edward, I need to tell you about something else that happened recently. Just hear me out before you get upset." I bit my lip.

"Okay, what is it," he asked cautiously.

"It's has to do with the rumor of Rose buying the pregnancy tests. They weren't for her. They were for me." I rushed out.

"Bella are you?" Edward reached for my hand, I could tell he was fighting to stay calm but his eyes looked worried and confused.

"I'm not. They came out false and the timing would have been off anyways. It was most likely stress." I blushed.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Edward looked slightly hurt.

"If I was, I would have told you, however, since it was false I thought why bring it up. I'm telling you now because I don't want anymore secrets between us." I answered.

"Thank you for telling me. Why did Rose buy the tests though," he asked.

"She said the rumors wouldn't bother her since it would be obvious later she wasn't pregnant. She said she was also done with worrying about what others thought about her. It was really nice of her. I think she was tired, like I was, of how she was and wanted to change for the better. I'm glad she is getting help." I told him.

"I have seen the positive change in her too. She definitely has been less of a bitch recently." He agreed.

I let out a big yawn then blushed.

"Am I boring you?" Edward quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Sorry, I didn't sleep well last night, then Charlie had me out fishing early this morning." I explained sheepishly.

"I should bring you home then. Let's switch places," he suggested as he picked up his stuff.

"Are you feeling well enough," I asked.

"I feel better after eating. Seriously it's nothing much but a bruise or two. Stop worrying." He grabbed my stuff and then opened his door. He ran off to the side of the car to toss our trash in a bin. He headed back to the driver's side. I opened the door before he could get there and stepped out. Edward frowned at me.

"Alright, now I have a rule. If we are going to be dating you have to let me open the door as gentleman should." He tried to tell me sternly but the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Yes, teddy," I tried to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and captured my lips with his own.

"I missed you calling me that," he admitted when he pulled back and took my hand in his as he brought me to the other side of the car. He opened the door for me.

"Thank you," he winked then hurried back to his side before closing the door.

**E**

We were close to Charlie's before I noticing other cars in the yard.

"What are your parents and the Hales doing here?" I asked. Edward squirmed in his seat.

"I forgot about this," Edward looked nervous.

"Forgot about what? What is going on?" I demanded turning to glare at him. His behavior was suspicious.

"Mom and Charlotte called Peter after you left the Hale's yesterday. He started to look into how to press charges against Renée. They came to tell Charlie about it today." He tensed as he explained it to me. I felt my heart give an uneven thump. "Why didn't you ever tell me what happened the last time you visited your mom?"

I started to get upset. "I wanted to forget what happened. I was embarrassed." I shook my head as Edward came to a stop.

"You did nothing wrong. It was all Renée's fault. What she did was illegal and she should be punished." Edward turned to me in his seat and I turned to face him.

"Yet it's my decision to make. If they thought I should press charges they should have come to me. They can't decide that for me. I don't want to press charges. She is already out of my life and I want her to stay that way," I snapped. Edward flinched and looked down.

"I'm sorry. This isn't your fault, I just want to control my own life." I sighed and Edward reached for my hand.

"No one is trying to control your life. They are just angered by what happened to you. They want to protect you. It's your decision to make, I will support whatever decision you make," Edward said softly.

"Even if I said I don't want to press charges," I asked.

"Yes," Edward nodded giving my hand a squeeze.

"Come in with me," I begged, I didn't want to face them alone.

"Of course." Edward placed a kiss on my hand before getting out of the car.

He hurried to my side to open the door and linked hands with me as we walked together up to the house.

"Bells?" Charlie called as soon as we stepped over the threshold.

"Yes," I called back heading towards the living room.

"We need to talk," Charlie spoke from the fireplace. The others sat around the room.

"I'm not pressing charges," I stated before anyone else say anything further. Dr. C. shot Edward a look.

"Bella, hear us out." Peter started, but stopped when I shook my head.

"No. She is out of my life and I want it to remain that way." I felt Edward stand behind me and place his hands on my upper arms.

"Isabella, you will hear us out. No one blames you for wanting Renée out of your life. However, we are concerned that it will not end with you and she will move on to a new target," Charlie explained calmly. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Who?" I questioned.

"The new baby, dear. We are afraid that after what she put you through it will continue to him, especially since she can get money for him." Charlotte told me. My insides started to twist and turn as I began to feel sick. I leaned back into Edward who started to rub my arms. I haven't even thought twice about the baby. I thought to Renée he would be like the golden ticket, and she wouldn't do anything to him. Then I though about Renée messing with the baby's mind like she did mine. Even if Renée denied that he was my brother, he needed my help.

"What will happen to him if I press charges," I asked.

"We're hoping she will lose custody due to being an unfit parent. Then he could go to a home where he is properly cared for and loved. However, we can't prove she is unfit unless you testify." Peter explained.

"Bella, sweetie, we aren't trying to make you feel guilty or pressured. We just want Renée to get the proper punishment she deserves and make sure she can't hurt anyone else. What you decide is final." Esme spoke up softly.

"What would I have to do, if I decide to do this?" I looked at Peter.

"You would have to press charges of child endangerment and abuse. A sworn statement will be needed and you will have to testify in court. The trial will have to take place in Arizona. A D.A. would prosecute the case. I would be your lawyer," Peter explained.

"It would be her word against mine," I sighed.

"Not necessarily. Do you remember any of the bars she dragged you to? We can check surveillance tapes or with bartenders, they may be very cooperative if they don't want to be charged with serving a minor. Do you remember the name of any of the guys she tried to pick up down there?" I paused to think.

"I remember the last guy's name just because it was unusual. His name was Demetri Volturi." I bit my lip. Charlie shook his head and scowled.

"Unbelievable, she goes after the son of the owners of Cardinals." Charlie said in disgust.

"Small world, I happen to know him. I went to school with Aro Volturi. I will give him a call." Carlisle spoke up.

"That could work in our favor. Any information we can give the D.A. will help the case." Peter looked pleased.

"You know my mother said her college roommate married a Dwyer. I wonder if it's the same family. I will give her a call tonight. I'm sure the Dwyers would like to know about their daughter-in-law, the gold digger." Charlotte seemed deep in thought.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, Bella, what do you want to do?" Peter asked and they all looked at me. I knew in my heart something had to be done about Renée.

"I will press charges," I agreed. Edward gave my arms a slight squeezed and kissed the back of my head.

"Alright then, I will start some paperwork tonight and call the D.A. office in Phoenix tomorrow," Peter stood up.

"Bella, at the start of my shift tomorrow stop by and we will get a statement. Then we will notify the Phoenix police and DCYF with it." Charlie looked at me, I nodded. "I think we are done here for now."

The others got up and started to get ready to leave. Charlotte gave me a quick hug and Esme paused to hug me tight.

"You're doing the right thing. We will all be there to support you through this." Esme told me before letting go. She stepped back and looked at Edward. "Not too late, it's a school night."

"Yes, ma'am." he answered.

After they left Charlie turned to us.

"I was going to order a pizza. Are you eating with us, Edward," he asked.

"Thank you, sir, but we just ate." Edward answered politely.

Charlie nodded. "Good game today. I'm sorry you got hurt in the end."

"Thank you, sir," Edward smiled. Charlie disappeared into the kitchen.

I turned to face Edward.

"Are you sure about this, honey bee?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yes, I can't let what happen to me, happen to my brother." I answered confidently.

"You're simply amazing," he gave me a quick chase kiss. "I will see you tomorrow at school."

"I will see you tomorrow," I followed him to the door. He gave me another kiss before leaving. I closed the door and leaned against it closing my eyes.

"I take it things are better for you and Edward?" Charlie called from the doorway. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Much better," I blushed. Charlie nodded then came and sat in his chair.

"Talk with me while I wait for the pizza." He pointed to the couch.

I came over and perched at the edge of the couch.

"What is this I hear about you not going to college?" Charlie asked.

"I can't afford it." I answered.

"There are scholarships out there." My father hinted.

"I have looked into some. However, there are few with probably a ton of applicants. I have an A/B average. I don't play sports and I only have newspaper to my extracurricular. I hardly stand out. Even if I got a scholarship most are only a tiny fraction of what it would cost to go to U-Dub." I explained.

"There is finical aid and I can look into ways of helping you." Charlie pointed out. I honestly didn't want to send either of us into debt or for Charlie to touch his retirement money.

"I do have a plan for what I want to do. It may be a long time getting there, but maybe my best solution." I explained.

"Alright let's hear it." Charlie nodded.

"I really liked volunteering at the daycare. I was hoping that once I completed the community service required time that I can find a part time job a few days a week and still work there. Then, either this summer or fall, I want to move to Seattle and find a daycare to work at. I think most require you just to have CPR and First Aid training, which I can get at Forks Hospital. Working at a center will give me the background and the money to hopefully start taking part time classes at U-Dub towards early child development. It would be a longer way to work to a degree, but I think it will be the best option I can think of. With my degree I can operate or mange my own daycare one day." I explained then waited for Charlie to comment. He was silent and appeared deep in thought.

"You seemed to have really thought about this." Charlie finally spoke.

"Yes, working with children is what I really want to do." I told him.

"Well, I have to say I'm happy that you have a plan. I wasn't expecting that. I still want to help you out, though. I don't like the idea of you working a job and the daycare as you try to keep up with school. So I will tell you what. At least let me help you out with the cost of moving to Seattle and the first few months of rent until you can get on your feet." He countered back.

"That would be nice of you. I will pay you back," I answered.

"You don't have to pay me back for helping you." Charlie refused shaking his head. "It's my job as your father. I wish I could do more for you."

"Thank you." I started to stand up, but he held up a hand.

"One more thing, if I was aware of what kind of crap your mother was filling your mind with, I would've stopped all contact you had with her years ago. Charges against her should have been pressed long before this. I should've paid more attention. I'm sorry for failing you." Charlie sounded a bit choked up.

"You haven't failed me. Renée did what she did and you can't be blamed for that. I could have spoken up. But I'm learning the only one at fault was her." I said confidently.

"You're becoming a, strong, young woman. I'm proud of you." Charlie gave me a smile.

**A/N:**

**Nothing to worry about her and Edward's talk. Just some things that they needed to be clear on. **

**How to file charges may not be entirely accurate I did the best I could with research material available. I tried several different search engines for information plus Arizona and Washington state websites. I wasn't sure if Bella had to go the police or child services first and how being out of state would factor. The sad thing is no matter how I worded 'how to press charges for child abuse' I ended up getting 'how to protect yourself false accusations'. Really? I think that is just sad. I understand some may be innocent, but for that to be only thing to come up. **

**If anyone has better information please let me know I tried. I'm fairly certain a DA would take over the case and it would be at state level. Also that it would have to take place in Phoenix. **

**Bella does have a plan for after high school. It may be the longer and harder way, but it will get her there. She is getting stronger everyday. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview: **

"**Bella, hold up a second." Lauren stood in front of me with Jessica beside her.**

"**Lauren," I said skeptically. The last time she spoke to me directly was in ninth grade when she needed to borrow a pencil.**

"**I will be quick I just want to make there are no hard feelings when Edward chooses me to be homecoming queen. I know you two have a special arrangement or whatever, but just don't cause a scene in there it will be embarrassing for all of us." Lauren gave me evil little smile.**

"**Edward is my boyfriend and what makes you think he would choose you over me?" I asked defiantly. Lauren's eyes narrowed not use to be challenged.**

"**Easy look at me then look at you," she scoffed looking pointedly at my cast before flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. **


	21. Chapter 20 Served

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH 20: Served (BPOV)**

The week passed quickly, before I knew it was Friday. I had been busy between the paper and going to the daycare after school. It felt good to hold Edward's hand through the halls again. Although Edward and I were officially a couple, I still didn't feel like going to the cafeteria. I had gotten used to going to the library, or the paper, during lunch. Edward would eat quickly then join me so we could spend some time together.

His schedule was just as hectic. He kept promising after homecoming his practices should slow down and he will take me on a proper date. On Monday he brought me my bear and made the promise that the next time I came to the house he would play me my song. He then offered to go with me to the station. I thanked him, but told him I need to do it on my own.

I was nervous when I went to the station. Charlie and Peter stayed by my side as I filed my report and statement. There was a member of child services present, since I was a minor at the time. I was told that Renée would be served within a week or two because since she was out of state that made it a little more complicated. Peter wanted to make sure every 't' was crossed and 'i' was dotted. I was dreading that I would get a call from Renée chewing me out at any moment.

The big news going around school wasn't about the upcoming game. It was about Mike Newton. Not only was he kicked off the team, but he was expelled too. His parents were less then pleased with his actions of late, he was kicked out of the house since he was already eighteen, without a dime to his name. Rumor had it he was crashing on Tyler's parent's couch but they had given him a week to make other arrangements. They blamed Mike for being a bad influence on Tyler recently. There were very few in the school that supported Mike. He lost most of the students' respect for tackling his own teammate unprovoked.

The last two periods were cancelled for a pep rally in the gym. Edward had to change into his jersey and meet the rest of the team. I headed alone to the gym, we were suppose to sit with our first period class in the bleachers.

Before I could get to the gym my path was crossed by two cheerleaders.

"Bella, hold up a second." Lauren stood in front of me with Jessica beside her.

"Lauren," I said skeptically. The last time she spoke to me directly was in ninth grade when she needed to borrow a pencil.

"I will be quick. I just want to make sure there are no hard feelings when Edward chooses me to be homecoming queen. I know you two have a special arrangement or whatever, but just don't cause a scene in there, it will be embarrassing for all of us." Lauren gave me an evil little smile.

"Edward is my boyfriend and what makes you think he would choose you over me?" I asked defiantly. Lauren's eyes narrowed not use to be challenged.

"Easy. Look at me then look at you," she scoffed looking pointedly at my cast before flipping her ponytail over her shoulder.

"I am and I don't see what you see. I have known Edward all my life, so I think I know what he likes better than you. Edward has never been one to give in to stereotypes. In fact, loose, unintelligent girls who throw themselves at him have only turned him off, not on." I stood my ground. She looked me up and down then with beady eyes.

"Oh, and do you think he would pick you? You're nothing but…." Lauren started to rant, but was cut short.

"The sweetest person you have ever known. She is also the most caring, selfless, intelligent person with a heart of gold at the school. My brother has been in love with her forever. Not to mention she has a natural beauty that hasn't been flawed by any fake enhancements." Alice stood by my side glaring back at Lauren.

"Excuse me, nothing about me is fake," Lauren hissed.

"Please, your nose, chin, boobs, nails, eyelashes, and, oh yeah, your hair is all fake," Alice rolled her eyes.

"Her hair isn't fake. See." Jessica spoke up for the first time and yanked hard on Lauren's ponytail. Her whole head of hair started to slip backwards off her head. Lauren, completely red-faced, grasped it and squealed running down the hall.

"Lauren, I'm sorry I didn't know!" Jessica chased after her.

"Oh my…" I gasped and turned to Alice who also looked wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

"Please, if there is one thing I know, it's hair. Although, I didn't expect that outcome. My hairdresser was also telling me an amusing story last time I was in about a girl in our class who decided to make her already blonde hair blonder. Whatever chemicals she used burned all her hair off. He didn't give a name but it was obvious who," Alice explained. She held up a shirt.

"I made these the other night to support the boys. Rose has one too. You don't have to wear it but I thought I'd offer it anyways." I took the white shirt from her. The front said 'Forks High', on the back read 'Cullen' with Edward's jersey number in school colors.

"Thank you." I took a better look at her and realized she had one over her regular clothes. Not something I was used to seeing her do. She looked down and blushed lightly. "I'm trying to learn to just let go. Does it look that bad?"

"No, it looks like you're supporting Jasper." I answered with a shrug.

"We better getting going before we are late." She started towards the gym.

"Alice, thank you for what you said to Lauren." I caught up with her.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I only told her the truth. I'm quite impressed how you defended yourself on your own. It's a good side of you." She gave me a small smile.

We reached the bleachers and I chose a seat. Alice sat beside me and looked out on the court where cheerleaders where doing some cheers led by Tanya. I thought about moving then thought I was being ridiculous. As upset as I was still with Alice, I couldn't avoid her forever since she is Edward's sister. I could be civil with her without being close friends.

Lauren came in moments later and said something to Tanya that caused her to roll her eyes at Lauren. She stepped in line with the others as Lauren took over. I decided to slip the shirt over my head.

"Think she is going to cause a scene when Edward chooses you?" Alice whispered.

"That is assuming Edward is the king. It could still be Jazz or Em," I answered.

"She has another thing coming if she thinks Jazzy will choose her." Alice glared at Lauren. "I'm hoping on it being Emmett, I don't think she has guts to challenge Rose." I smirked. I'd rather not be homecoming queen, it was never on my list of things to do. I didn't like to be the focus of attention in crowds. I knew Edward wasn't looking forward to it either. However, if Edward was the king, I knew I would step up.

The assembly started so we had to quiet down. The Principal talked briefly before introducing the coach.

The team was introduced, saving the captains for last and the school was deafening with cheers and screams. I noticed that most of the cheerleaders were bouncing and flipping except for Lauren.

The coach gave a pep talk, then Jasper took the mike to speak for the captains and the team.

"Now, the moment most of you have been waiting for, the crowning of king and queen. As the upper classmen know, our football captain is traditionally our homecoming king. He then chooses his queen." Principal Greene took back over the mike. Lauren made a pointed look to Edward and batted her eyes. Edward grimaced before looked towards me on the bleachers. I gave him a smile and wave. Principal Greene cleared his throat then continued.

"This year we are going to start a new tradition. A panel made up of myself, Coach Clapp, and few other teachers of the school looked at the students of the senior class to find students that excel in their studies, attribute to the school and make fine examples of role models and true leaders. This year I'm proud to announce your Homecoming King, Ben Cheney and your Queen, Angela Webber. Will you two please join me down here?" The school broke out in applause. A few whistled as Angela and Ben, both red faced, joined Principal Greene at the podium. I felt a sense of relief as I clapped and was also happy for my friends. I was glad the school was trying to make a point of doing away of stereotypes.

"I didn't see that coming. Neither did Lauren, look at her face," Alice whispered as she continued to clap. I looked away from the podium to Lauren who practically had smoke coming out of her ears. Her face was also turning purple. She stormed up to the podium and stamped her foot.

"Principal Greene, this has to be a joke. I mean you can't be serious. Edward and I have been looking forward to this," she whined. I rolled my eyes knowing Edward probably could care less.

"Um, actually, please don't make assumptions on my behalf. I personally think the crowns couldn't have gone to better people. I think my co-captains would agree." Edward looked to his side where both Jasper and Emmett nodded. Lauren glared at Edward.

"Miss Mallory, please return to your seat. Any further outbursts and I will have you removed from the squad," Principal Greene ordered.

"You can't do that I'm the Captain." Lauren cried indignantly.

"Is she seriously challenging him, in front of the whole school?" A student whispered from behind me.

"Miss Mallory, I have heard enough. This behavior will not be tolerated. You're off your team, please remove yourself from the gym and wait for me in my office." Principal Green was turning red himself. The rest of the gym was dead quite.

"You can't kick me off. We will lose regional's, none of them can do this." She started to do a series of flips and other moves, that I don't know the technical name of, across the gym. She came to a stop with her arms over head in a 'v' formation.

"You're right, all them would keep their hair on their heads." A loud voice boomed from across the gym. The whole gym erupted in laughter. I couldn't laugh. I was in a bit of shock. Lauren touched her shorn hair on the top of head where it was growing back. She looked behind her mortified to find her wig back where she started her routine. She took off from the gym as Principal Greene tried to calm the rest of us down.

"Wow," Alice looked wide-eyed, she wasn't laughing either.

"I know she can be bitch, but I don't think she deserved that," I shook my head. Alice paused for a minute before standing up. She walked across the gym and picked up Lauren's forgotten hair. She ignored the calls for her to toss it around and walked out of the gym after Lauren. I watched after her in surprise, maybe Alice was starting to change after all too. I glanced at Edward and he caught my eyes and shrugged.

"Alright, everyone calm down. We need to move on. I can only hope and ask that all of you take the mature road and leave Miss Mallory be." Principal Greene waited for everyone to calm down again before continuing.

"Now if Mrs. Cope will help me, we can crown our couple." Principal Green announced. Mrs. Cope approached with crowns on the pillow. Angela and Ben were crowned and the school broke out into loud applause for them.

**E**

**(ESPOV)**

I had always thought I was a good mother. I stayed at home, raised my children, put my career on hold. When Edward and Alice reached the age of sixteen I thought I wasn't needed as much anymore, so I thought I could go back to work at least part time. From all outward appearances, everything seemed fine. I first ignored the sadness in Bella's eyes or Edward's moodiness. When I would ask what was wrong, I was told 'nothing.' I brushed it off as normal teenage behavior.

It came as quite a shock when I found out about what had been going on behind my back. I thought I raised my children better than to treat their friend as a servant. I realized that I may have been guilty of coddling and spoiling them too much. At their ages they should be able to handle their own dinners and laundry. With exception of Edward, I have witnessed him accomplish those things. But I still had to wonder about Alice and Emmett.

I cut my hours back and was determined to set things straight. I have been enforcing that Alice and Emmett helped me with dinner every night. Also making them do more chores around the house.

My heart went out to Bella. The poor girl had nothing easy in life, then to find out what Renée did. She deserved happiness in her life and to be taken care of by someone. My hope was that Edward and Bella would stay on their current path. I knew he would take care of her.

Charlotte and I had arrived in Jacksonville this morning and headed to the country club. Charlotte had found out from her mother that it was the same Dwyer family that they had lunch with every Friday at the country club. There was also word that Renée should be there too.

"Are we sure about this Char? It seems a bit vindictive," I was second guessing what we were about to do. Was this really our place to do it? Was it even legal?

"Renée has to be stopped. Who knows how many people she has swindled over the years? These people deserve to know if they are being taken advantage of. If we wait until she is served, who knows what story she would spin to make her appear innocent." Charlotte said bitterly.

We looked on the patio and our eyes fell on a family with a baby with them. It looked like the father was holding him with pride and joy was in his eyes. Charlotte walked purposely forward toward them.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Didyme Dwyer?" Charlotte asked with a huge smile on her face. The older women looked up in curiosity.

"Yes, may I help you," she asked pleasantly. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Renée shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm Charlotte Hale and this is my friend Esme Cullen. I thought I recognized you from my mothers' pictures. I'm Maria Whitlock's daughter," Charlotte explained. The older women's eyes brightened.

"I talk to your mother all the time. How nice to meet you. Please ladies, why don't you join us." She gestured to the empty seats. I took the one across from Renée. I took my queue before any further introductions.

"Renée Swan, is that you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Esme, don't you remember. Bella told us her mother remarried about two years ago. I think its Dwyer now. Small world," Charlotte brought up before Renée could speak.

"Who is Bella?" Didyme asked curiously. If I hadn't expected that Renée had never mentioned Bella I would have been upset.

"She is your sister, isn't she?" The man I'm assuming that was her husband asked.

"Ah….Bella is…." Renée looked nervous and pale, her eyes darted around. The older gentleman at the end of the table narrowed his eyes at her behavior.

"You must be confused, Bella is her daughter. Here, I have picture of the three of us. I have always been sentimental of the olden days." Charlotte pulled a small photo album out of her purse. "Here is the picture we had taken at Mommy and Me group where we all met. These two are my twins, Rosalie and Jasper. This is Esme's brood, Emmett, Edward and Alice. Obviously, that is Renée and her Bella." Charlotte pointed out the people in the pictures. Didyme was looking at the picture with a confused look on her face. Phil looked not much different as he held his son to him. It was clear that he had been tricked too.

"Goodness, Char, that was nearly seventeen years ago. You must have something more recent," I brought up. Charlotte flipped through the album she made especially for the trip. "Let's see, here is a picture right before the divorce of Bella, Charlie and Renée. It was the twins' seventh birthday. Here is a picture from the junior prom last spring. Bella and Edward went together. Don't they make a sweet couple?" Renée suddenly looked interested.

"I didn't realize they were together. Edward certainly has become very handsome. Bella must be very lucky to have landed him." Renée spoke softly but not too soft that I didn't hear her.

"Actually, I would say that my son is very lucky to have her." I wasn't about to let her bring Bella down in front of strangers. Renée flushed when she realized she was overheard.

"Renée, you didn't tell us you were married before? Or that you had another child," senior Dwyer spoke up for the first time. His voice seemed very cool.

"Why would you lie to me and say your daughter is your sister," Phil looked hurt.

"If that is her daughter, she has also been lying about her age." Didyme was upset. She took her grandson up in her arms and hugged him to her.

"I can explain, I'm sure," Renée looked panicked.

"First, before you do, I have something for you," Charlotte broke in.

"What?" Renée practically hissed. Charlotte handed her a small pack of white papers. Renée grabbed them and looked at them.

"Renée, you have just been served," the friendliness gone from Charlotte's voice and pure venom replaced it.

"For what?" she cried incredulously.

"Child endangerment and abuse." I answered firmly.

"Marcus," Didyme begged clutching the baby closer to her own chest. I felt bad for this poor women, I could tell she loved her grandson.

"Ladies, what exactly is going on here?" Marcus Dwyer seemed agitated. His eyes shot from Renée to us.

"I'm sorry for doing it this way. We wanted to expose Renée for the fraud she is in front of you. About three years ago, Bella was visiting Renée. Apparently on that visit she dragged Bella into bars with her forcing her to drink and smoke. Bella was only fifteen at the time. Renée used Bella to make other men think that she was younger and tried to pick them up. One in particular, was Demetri Volturi. When Bella called her 'Mom', the guy backed off and Renée took it out on Bella." Charlotte explained.

"I never laid a hand on Bella," Renée argued.

"Maybe not, but you did tell her she was worthless and no one would ever want her unless she was submissive. There are many kinds of abuse beside physical. Emotional and mental are two of them." I answered with a glare. "Did you know that Carlisle went to school with Aro Volturi, Renée?" I asked with arched eyebrow. Her slumped shoulders told me her answer without words.

"As I was saying, on Bella's eighteenth birthday Renée informed Bella she was no longer her mother. She had a new baby and if the grandparents found out about Bella, or her previous marriage, that she was out a lot of money. Bella has kept all of this inside until recently when it caused a breakdown.

My other reason for calling her out in front of you is so her deceptions are stopped. It's clear that Renée is a gold digger and is up to no good. No one, especially Bella, wanted this little boy to be used as a pawn in any of her games, like she did to Bella." Charlotte didn't hold back.

The faces around the table were grim and Renée looked ready to run.

"Ladies, I think my family needs some privacy at this time." Marcus looked at us.

"Of course. I'm sorry we had to be the bearers of bad news." Charlotte stood up.

"Just to make things clear, stay away from Bella. Don't try to contact her. She is better off without you. If you cause her anymore grief I may forget I'm a Christian woman," I told her, causing her to flinch. I stood up and left with Charlotte.

We didn't speak until we got to the car.

"I just wish we could have done more for Bella." Charlotte sighed. "God knows what would have happened to Rose years ago if Bella didn't step in. She deserves someone to do that for her."

"We have done what we can do. Now it's up to the courts." I sighed praying that justice would be served.

"I just feel guilty about all things we can give our children. Bella deserves to go college. Maybe we can pay for it." Charlotte suggested.

"I don't think Bella will go for that. She refused Charlie's help and wants to work her way through." I recalled what Edward told me the other night when I tried to get him to encourage Bella to go to U-Dub too.

"What if we set up a scholarship for her?" Charlotte suggested.

"I don't know, she would probably see through it. She is a smart girl and she wants to stand on her own two feet right now. I think we should let her." I sighed. I wanted to protect Bella too. Although I didn't want to hinder her from trying to stand on her own two feet.

"There must be some way. Why doesn't she sue Renée for a monetary claim," Charlotte was still looking for answers.

"Because she wants to lose all connection to Renée. If that little boy wasn't involved, I doubt Bella would have pressed charges. Getting money from Renée wouldn't make Bella feel better." I answered.

"I just want Renée to pay." Charlotte started up the car.

"So do I, Char. So do I." I patted her arm lightly. "Let's get home to the kids. I wanted to see my boys play in the homecoming game of their senior year."

**A/N: A bit of surprise with Esme POV. A not sure how proper it's for Charlotte to serve Renée I may have bent the truth a bit for the drama of the story. I wanted Renée to be faced with two who do care fro Bella as their own. The Dwyers including Phil had not idea about Renée before this. According to what I found out on Arizona's state page, Bella has until she 2yrs past eighteen(20) to report child abuse.**

**Mike got punished. His parent's didn't give up on him, they're trying to teach him a lesson. Lauren found out that Karma can be a bitch. As bad as she was she may not have deserved humiliation in front of the whole school. Alice is learning to change and to step up. She might be slower then the others but it can happen. No she wasn't going after Lauren to be mean. She only said what she did before to stand up for Bella. Alice had no plans to tell the whole school. Bella stood her ground fairly nicely herself. She is confident in Edward loving her.**

**In the beginning of the story I was set to have Bella and Edward be king and queen at homecoming. I had it all out in my head. Then as I was writing the chapter it didn't seem right. Bella never seemed like she was the type that making her homecoming queen would make her happy. So then I thought about Rose and Em just because seeing Lauren trying to take on Rose would be funny. Then changed my mind again. Angela and Ben seemed to fit better. **

**I know that it's usually done by popularity vote. But not at all schools. I went to a Catholic school who didn't hold homecoming. At Prom the selection for king and queen was narrowed down to 4 girls and 4 boys selected by the faculty they then had to draw out of the hat for a star. The star meant you were either king or queen. **

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

"**I…well…right away, sir." She flushed and walked off fast.**

"**If she spits in my food I'm blaming you," Bella laughed. She shrugged out of her coat. I took it from her and laid it on the bench across from us. **

"**I don't know what you mean. Why would she do that, she did ask?" my eyes twinkled as they met hers.**

"**That wasn't actually what she was offering," Bella rolled her eyes.**

"**What was she offering then?" I gave her innocent look. **

"**You know what she was offering." Bella looked me straight in my eyes with her eyes twinkling. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders then leaned down to whisper into her ear.**

"**She has nothing that I would want. You have everything." I kissed right below her ear.  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 21 Promise

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 21 Promise (EPOV)**

I stood waiting in the Swan's living room as I waited for Bella to come down. Charlie was watching a sport's recap sitting on the couch with Tony beside him. Tony was staring at me and I had to wonder if he was still mad for the bath.

"Have a seat while you wait, Edward?" Charlie turned down the TV then looked at me.

"Yes, sir," I sat on the edge of the chair balancing the corsage I had gotten Bella carefully in my hands.

"Good game you boys played last night. Do you think you will make it to States?" Charlie asked.

"I hope so. We have a good team this year." I answered.

"Are you going to play in college?" He asked.

"No, sir, my premed classes are going to keep me fairly busy." I told him.

"What about the other two," he asked. I assumed he was asking about my brother and Jasper.

"As far as I know Emmett wants to play, or even, hopefully, get picked up by the pros. Jasper on the other hand, I'm not sure what he has decided." I answered.

"So where are you taking my daughter tonight?" He asked.

"I was going to take her to dinner at _Bella Italia _then straight to the dance at the school." I told him.

"What time does the dance end?" he asked.

"Eleven." I replied.

"Have Bells home by midnight. I don't want to hear from my deputies that they found you parking. I also don't want Bella coming back drunk. Do you understand?" He gave me a stern stare.

"Yes, sir," I tried to hide my nervousness.

"Do I make you nervous, son?" He asked.

"A little, sir," I admitted and Chief smirked.

"Then I have done my job as a dad. To be honest, I like you. I know that you will do right by Bella. That thing with Jacob, I didn't realize it would affect you and Bella as it did. I was upset to have my daughter come home drunk when she was normally a good girl and I thought her friends had abandoned her. I thought it was time for new friends. I knew Jacob was gay and I knew Bells knew it. I was trying to do Billy a favor. I'm sorry that it hurt you." Charlie apologized to me. I didn't expect that.

"Thank you, but I understand your reasons. I can't say I completely blame you for being upset." I nodded.

Luckily I heard Bella start down the stairs. I stood up and headed for the bottom of the stairs. Her dress swirled around her legs as she descended sparkling in the light. Her hair was mostly down the way that I like with the sides pulled back with a silver and crystal barrette.

"You look beautiful," I smiled at her. She met my eyes and blushed.

"Thank you. You look very nice too." She came to the bottom step. I opened the container then took her hand.

"This is for you," I slipped the white roses on her wrist.

"Thank you," she said shyly keeping her hand in mine.

"Chief, would you mind taking a picture for my mom. She wants one since she can't be here." I turned to ask him. He was in the doorway to the living room smiling at us.

"As long as you have a camera," the Chief stepped forward. I pulled one out of my jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"How about in front of the fireplace?" Bella suggested and we walked back into the living room. I wrapped my right arm around her waist then smirked down at her.

"Do I have to tickle you this time to get you to smile?" I teased. She looked up at me and stuck out her tongue. There was a click as the Chief took that picture.

"Dad," Bella gasped.

"Next time smile." He shrugged hiding his own smile. We got ready again. This time we both smiled as Charlie took the picture.

"Better. You two have a good night. Remember midnight, no later." Charlie handed me back the camera.

"You ready?" I asked Bella.

"I just need my coat, it's by the door." She said as she walked ahead of me. She took a black dress coat off the hook and I held it as she slipped it on.

Bella paused two feet out of the door.

"Whose car is that," she asked, looking at our special car for the night.

"That is Carlisle's special occasion car. It's an Aston Martin Vanquish. He is letting me borrow it." I led her to the car.

"So I guess we will not be eating burger and fries in the car." She giggled as I opened the car door for her.

"Do you think I would really take you out for burger and fries while dressed like this?" I asked amusingly.

"Well, it's not like Forks has much else to offer. Are we going to the Lodge then?" she tried to hide her distain. I knew she didn't like the place.

"I'm taking you to _Bella Italia_." I announced before I closed the door. I hurried to my side and slipped in. The car purred to life. Bella turned to me.

"But that is in Port Angeles?" Bella looked confused.

"Which is why we are leaving early and I might have ordered for us already." I said sheepishly.

"You ordered already? How did you know what I wanted?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Well, every time we go you always order the Mushroom Raviolis. If you want something different I can call them. I was just trying to make it as fast as possible so we will be back in time for the dance. Did I do something wrong?" I started to get nervous. Bella was silent for a moment.

"I guess that makes sense since we will be short on time." She shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked and not assumed you wanted your usual." I apologized.

"It's okay, teddy. I was just caught off guard." Bella smiled. She reached for my hand over the console. "I probably would have ordered it anyways. Now we just won't have to wait as long." 

On the way there she told me a funny story from the daycare. I watched as her eyes sparkled with joy as she talked. I was happy that Bella had found something that she loved so much.

It wasn't long before we pulled up to the restaurant and Bella waited until I opened the door for her. We walked hand in hand into the lobby. The women at the podium instantly looked me up and down and started to give me the look I hated from most girls. I let go of Bella's hand and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Reservation for Cullen." I told her trying to stare at a spot behind the hostess.

"Right this way." She walked ahead of us and started to sway her hips. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Bella. She looked slightly irritated as she glared at the waitress's back. She looked up at me. I just leaned down to kiss her nose as the hostess cleared her throat, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Here you are." She made a point of placing menus on opposite sides of the booth. Bella slid in first and I decided to sit on the same side. I could hear the hostess huff.

"Let me know if you need anything," she over empathized.

"Actually, there is something you can do," I saw Bella frown slightly out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed the menus and handed them to the hostess, whose smile dropped as she took them looking confused.

"It should have been noted with the reservation that I put in our order already. So if you can check on that, that would be great. Also, candlelight would be nice, it's a special evening for me and my girl. Bella, what would like to drink?" I asked turning to her.

"Coke, please," she looked amused.

"Make that two," I ordered.

"I'm not the waitress," the girl huffed.

"Then why did you ask if there was anything else you could do?" I gave her a blank look. Bella stifled a giggle beside me.

"I…well…right away, sir." She flushed and walked off fast towards the kitchen.

"If she spits in my food I'm blaming you," Bella laughed. She shrugged out of her coat. I took it from her and laid it on the bench across from us.

"I don't know what you mean. Why would she do that, she did ask?" My eyes twinkled as they met hers.

"That wasn't actually what she was offering," Bella rolled her eyes.

"What was she offering then?" I gave her an innocent look.

"You know what she was offering." Bella looked me straight in my eyes with her eyes twinkling. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders then leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"She has nothing that I would want. You have everything." I kissed her right below her ear. When I pulled back her face was pink. "I have something for you." I pulled a small black box out of my coat pocket.

"What is this for," she asked taking the box from me.

"Open it. You will see," I encouraged. She opened the box and looked down at a white gold ring in the center was an open heart made up of diamond chips linked by horizontal solid white gold hearts on either side. Bella's eyes grew large as she looked at the ring.

"Bella, you know that I love you. I want this ring to symbolize a promise to you. A promise that includes loving you forever and that one day you will hopefully accept an engagement ring in its place." As I spoke to her face looked completely bewildered and I wasn't sure what her response would be.

"Don't you think that this is too fast?" She asked.

"Not really. We might not have been dating long but we have known each other forever. We love each other and I don't think that will ever change. I wanted to give you something to symbolize our love." I told her. She handed me back the box and my smile fell until she spoke.

"Will you put it on me," she asked biting her lip. I let out the breath I was holding as I took the ring out of its satin lining. I took her left hand and slipped it on. After I released her hand I reached up to use a finger to pry her lip from her teeth before kissing her. A throat cleared and I pulled back. A middle age women gave us a smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, dears, but I knew you wanted your meals as soon as possible." She smiled "Who has the Mushroom Raviolis?" She asked with a smile. Bella raised her hand and she placed it front of her and then placed my lasagna in front of me. After placing the Cokes down she paused. "Would you still like the breadsticks, I wasn't sure."

"Yes, please," I nodded. She placed the basket down then disappeared with her tray. "I think we can trust our food," I smirked.

We ate silently, trading bites and her leaning into my side as I kept my arm around her shoulders.

**E**

An hour and a half later we entered the dance. I looked around to see the familiar faces of friends milling around, dancing, talking or waiting in line for pictures. I spotted Angela and Ben getting their picture taking.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't make you queen of the ball," I told her. Bella gave me an incredulous look before laughing.

"I never wanted to be homecoming queen; I can do without the plastic crown. Besides, I'm happy for Angela and Ben." She smiled.

"May I have this dance," I held my hand to her. Bella's smile faltered a bit.  
>"You know I can't dance." She looked nervous.<p>

"You seemed to do fine at that party." I reminded her not giving up.

"I was drunk, plus I didn't have this horrid thing." She pointed at the cast.

"Please," I looked down at her. Her eyes glazed over and then she shook her head to clear it.

"Alright, but no complaints if I step on your foot with my cast." She agreed. I pulled her out to the floor and pulled her into my arms and we started to sway slowly. She stumbled a bit in her cast.

"I have an idea," I picked her up and placed her on my feet.

"Edward, I'm way too heavy for this," she tried to move off my feet but I held her tight.

"Please, you weight next to nothing compared to the equipment we lug around for football." I twirled her around and she grasped my shoulders harder. I slowed down the sway and she relaxed against me laying her head against my shoulder. I buried my face into her hair breathing her scent, savoring the sweet moment.

"Is this really that bad?" I asked softly.

"No, this is just about perfect," Bella answered with her eyes closed. I was savoring the warmth of her body as it pressed against mine, hoping that she wasn't feeling my growing problem.

The song ended and I was about to ask Bella if she wanted anything to drink when a squeal broke out.

"Bella," Alice called from several feet away.

"Oh no, she hates the dress doesn't she," Bella clung to me tighter. I glanced over her shoulder at Alice's beaming face running towards us.

"She looks happy to me." I chuckled as I lifted Bella off my feet. Bella slowly peeked up at Alice just in time to be engulfed in a hug. Alice stepped back and looked very hyper and smiling.

"Bella, I wanted to you know that I love the dress." She chirped spinning so her dress spun out.

"You do, I'm glad you like it. I was worried that you wouldn't." Bella smiled graciously.

"It's much better then I imagined. Not that I thought you would make a bad choice. Emmett had told me the dress was made out of Juicy Fruit gum wrappers." Alice glared at Emmett who chuckled. I had to hide my laughter because I wish I saw her face when he told her that.

"Hey, I'm your brother. I'm allowed to tease you. Did you really think mom would let me see the dress and not you?" He smirked.

"At least your mother didn't make a dress out of black trash bags and tell you that was the dress." Rose rolled her eyes. The rest of us laughed hard. Charlotte Hale could be a force to be reckon with, she was exactly who Rose takes after too. "I do like the dress. I was getting tired of red." Rose smiled.

"I like the color, it brings out your beautiful eyes." Emmett told her kissing her cheek.

"That is why I picked it. When I saw the color on the rack I thought it would look nice on her." Bella smiled shyly.

"You look very pretty tonight, Bella," Jasper commented giving her a smile and she blushed.

"He is right, this color blue looks beautiful against your skin. You have done a great job with all the dresses. It must have taken you hours to pick them out." Alice smiled.

"Actually, it took me about twenty minutes all together," Bella shrugged as Alice's eyes grew big.

"You did this in twenty minutes." My sister sounded shocked.

"It's easy when the store comes to you." Bella answered.

"Has everyone else figured out what they are doing for community service that the Chief assigned? I know Ed and I are both going to start working in tutoring center at school." Jasper asked changing the subject.

"I'm going to the center where I learned my techniques for dealing with dyslexia and see if I can mentor other kids." Emmett announced.

"I'm going to the nursing home in Port Angeles. I'm working with my hairdresser with the residents there. I can't do cuts, perms or dyes. But I can style, wash and sweep up the hair. It would be a good experience for hopefully working in my own salon one day." Alice answered.

"I went to see if there was anything I could do at Dowling's. He practically laughed in my face. I'm still looking." Rose answered with a huff. I don't blame her for being mad, she is a good mechanic, and it was unfair for her to be shot down because she is a girl.

"You can try asking Jake. I know he could use the help. Work has been piling up on him since he has football and most residences of La Push go to him for auto help." Bella suggested.

"Jacob and I don't exactly get along." Rose answered with a grimace.

"He may be your only choice if you wanted to do mechanic work." I pointed out.

"He really isn't that bad. I could talk to him if you like. He knows that you're good with cars." Bella offered.

"I will give him a call myself. If it's going to work we will have to reach some type of peace." Rose sighed. We grew quite a minute as the songs changed.

"Bells, would you dance with me?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not that I'm good with the dancing thing right now." Bella pointed out her cast.

"Nonsense. Your feet don't even have to touch the ground." Emmett waggled his eyebrows.

"What do you…Em" Bella squealed as he picked her up and started whirling her around the dance floor. True to his word her feet didn't touch the ground.

"Emmett, be careful." I snapped but I didn't stop him because Bella was actually laughing at his antics.

"What do you say, sis?" Jasper held his hand out to Rose.

"Why not?" She took his hand they started to dance together leaving Alice and I standing awkwardly by ourselves.

"Alice?" I sighed holding out my hand to her. She took it timidly for her to dance.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" Alice asked.

"I think she is getting there, but it's not going to happen overnight. I think deep inside she wants to be friends again but she is afraid." I answered.

"She is afraid of us?" Alice frowned.

"I think she's more afraid of not being strong enough to not go back to her old ways if she lets you all back in too soon." I admitted.

"But she has already changed so much. She is much stronger than before. You should have seen how she stood up to Lauren the other day. Bella used to just walk away or believe the crap she would spew." Alice looked confused.

"I know, I have seen it too. As I said, it may take time, but I'm sure we will all be friends again. If she was that resistant to be friends again she wouldn't be laughing as Emmett dragged her off to dance. Just be patient with her and keep doing what you have been doing." I encouraged

"Do I remind her of Renée?" Alice's voice quivered.

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"She seemed to already forgiven the others and I'm the only hold up. I thought about it a lot if what I did was like Renée. I was wondering if that is why she is hesitant to forgive me." Alice bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. I thought about it before sighing.

"I'm not sure. Some of what you did was similar to Renée, but different. Although it was messed up, your intentions were good. Renée's intentions were never good. She never cared for Bella. The biggest difference is that you realize you were wrong and you're trying to fix it." I explained my thoughts. Alice nodded as she thought about it.

"Change up," Emmett called as he swung by, nearly dropping Bella into Jasper's arms. Good thing he had quick reflexes.

"Careful, I could have dropped her." Jasper sounded irritated.

"But you didn't. You okay, Bells?" Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine," Bella looked amused.

"See? My turn," He pulled Alice to him and picked her up to swing her around like Bella

"Emmett, you put me down," Alice screeched as he whirled away again.

"What do you say, Bella, do you want to dance or am I putting you down," Jasper asked.

"If am too heavy, you can put me down," Bella blushed.

"Please, I'm no weakling. If those two goons can pick you up so can I," Jasper smirked as he started to dance.

"Rose?" I asked her holding out my hand.

"Just as long as my feet stay on the ground. I'm not a rag doll." She smirked.

"Fine by me. I will leave that job to Emmett," I teased. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh with me. Things were starting to feel back to normal, but better.

**E**

After the dance I drove her back to my house.

"What are we doing here?" Bella asked softly. She hadn't been back since Charlie brought her here after we found her at the cabin.

"I though since we had the extra time that I could play you your song." I turned in my seat.

"That would be nice, but would we disturb Dr. C. and Esme?" She asked unbuckling her seat belt.

"Dad is at work and mom looks like she is still up and in her office." I pointed to a light on the second floor. I got out of the car and hurried to her side. I helped her out and up the steps to the house. I took her coat, hanging it on the rack by the door before leading her to the piano. She sat next to me patiently as I got ready just as I imagined that she would. I started playing, letting my hands fly over the keys, letting my love for her pour out. When I finished I took a deep breath before I looked up at Bella. She had tears running down her face, however she was smiling.

"Edward, that was beautiful." She wiped away her tears.

"I had the perfect muse to inspire me," I told her. Her face turned a delicate shade of blush.

I leaned down to kiss her on the lips. The kiss quickly escalated as my tongue slipped into her mouth and we fought for dominance. I pulled her to me until she was straddling my lap and the keys behind her made clashing noises. Her fingers tugged on my hair as she tried to bring our faces closer together. My hand slipped up from her waist and cupped her breast. She called out my name in a moan. I pulled back to kiss down her neck and then her collar bone. Bella's head dropped back letting her hair cascade down across the piano keys. Her chest puffed out towards me giving me a glimpse down her dress. I continued to kiss down her neckline to the swells of her breast. It was turning out like one of my biggest fantasies that ended with us making love on top of the piano. But we couldn't, not tonight anyways. I was about to try and cool things down when Bella rocked her hips into me. With thin layers between us, my erection was straining against my pants. I let out a moan as I bucked back into her. Something broke as we started rocking hard, holding on to each other tight with lips moving fervently against each other and the piano keys crashing. Just as I thought it was possible to break my zipper a voice stopped me cold.

"Edward, is that you," my mom called down the stairs. Bella and I both froze. Bella slipped of my lap and started to straighten her self up. I could hear my mom footsteps on the stairs. I had to think of something quick before my mom noticed my problem. I shifted and Bella looked down at my lap then back up.

"Emmett in a string bikini and he forgot to shave." Bella rattled off quickly, that thought definitely worked. I grimaced as she giggled as my mom reached the bottom of the steps.

"Bella, dear, I didn't know that you were here." Mom smiled warmly at her.

"I wanted to play Bella her song that I wrote." I explained quickly.

"I see," my mother arched an eyebrow. "I think it's time for you to bring Bella home."

"Yes, Ma'am." I stood up and offered my hand to Bella. I walked her to the door where I helped her with her coat.

"Edward?" Mom called I turned to face her.

"Yes, Ma'am," I replied.

"Come straight back." She told me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered starting to open the door.

"Oh, and, Edward," she called again.

"Yes," I turned around again.

"You may want to make sure the lipstick is off your face before the Chief sees it." My mother smirked before going into the kitchen. Bella giggled as she reached up using a hand to wipe my face.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't apologize. I don't regret it." I kissed her nose.

"Thank you for the song." She reached up and kissed my cheek.

"My pleasure," I grinned.

**A/N: A sweet night. Yes, Bella is letting them back in slowly. Alice and Edward both right. Alice's actions have been harder to forgive since they reminded her of Renée. However, Edward was right that it wasn't completely the same thing and Bella would see that.**

**I don't own Juicy Fruit gum or **_**Bella Italia.**_

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>E  
>Preview Ahead<strong>

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

**I went out into the hallway and went down the hall to the bathrooms. I heard someone come in after me, but I didn't think twice about it.**

**When I left the stall I found myself face to face with Renée. I ignored her and went to the sink to wash my hands. **

"**No, hello for your mother?" she sneered. I continued to grab a paper towel to dry my hands. I tossed it before turning back to her.**


	23. Chapter 22 Hearing

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 22.: Hearing (BPOV)**

I saw my old friends at the dance. It was the way we all once were before things started to turn sour. Those were the friends that I missed and it seemed that they missed me too. I decided that night that I was willing to let them back in. I couldn't punish them for Renée's mistakes, like Maggie said. They have all been trying and I was getting more confident everyday. If they started to pull crap again I was confident I could stand up for myself.

I would never be okay with what Alice did, but she was sorry and she was trying hard too. I have seen a change in her. Which is more than what I ever got from Renée.

I decided at the beginning of the week to go back to the cafeteria at lunch. When I first walked over to the table, the others were already there. Edward looked up and smiled when he saw me. He pulled out my chair and kissed my cheek as I sat down next to him. The others smiled at me and hid there surprise. Although I could see Alice practically do a happy dance in her seat. They included me in the conversations and it was like I never left.

Tonight I stood staring at my empty suitcase not knowing what to pack. I was leaving tomorrow after my counseling session for the airport. I was going to Phoenix with Charlie, Peter and Esme. Renée had a preliminary hearing on Friday and I was nervous. I was nervous about going and facing her. I had no clue what to wear either. Most of my clothes were jeans, t-shirts and sweatshirts, they didn't seem appropriate. Neither did the clothes Alice had given me over the years. I sat on the bed and Tony jumped up beside me. I scratched behind his ears and he purred. Finally I grabbed my cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Alice answered.

"Alice, I need your help." I told her lying back on my bed.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I then heard a muffled sound and Edward's voice in the background. "I don't know. Let me talk to her and I will find out."

"I'm fine. Tell Edward that before he overreacts." I rolled my eyes. I could hear her tell him that before she came back to the line.

"What is going on?" Alice asked.

"I have to go to court on Friday and I have no idea what to wear. I don't think any of my clothes are appropriate. I need your help, you're good at this sort of stuff." I admitted.

"How about we can go shopping afterschool tomorrow," she offered.

"I won't have time, we leave for the airport right after my appointment." I told her.

"You've waited until now to pack," she sounded surprise.

"Charlie only told me an hour ago," I answered with a sigh.

"Men," she huffed. "Let me think a minute." She was silent then spoke again. "Let me look to see what I have and Mom has. I might check with Rose too. I will be over in about thirty minutes to an hour." She hung up. I rolled off the bed with a groan, I hated packing. I packed a change of clothes that would be comfortable for a plane ride and a pair of pajamas. My toiletry kit would be added last.

"Dad, am I going to need my passport?" I yelled down the stairs.

"I would bring it to be on the safe side." He called back. I opened my hiding spot and grabbed it and tossed it in the front pocket of my suitcase. I grabbed a book and tossed it in too. I looked around the rest of the room when there was a knock on the door.

I headed down the hall in time to hear Charlie open the door.

"Bells, are you expecting Alice and Rose," he called up the steps.

"Yes," I answered from the top of the stairs. Well, I was expecting Alice but I wasn't too surprise either. They came up the steps to meet me at the top. Both had some clothes in their arms.

"I raided my closet, Esme's, Rose's and even Charlotte's for ideas." Alice announced as she followed me back to the room.

"Do you own any dress pants," she asked going to my closet.

"No, beside the cast causes a problem." I told her I hadn't had any real need for them before.

"Okay, so skirts then, because I don't think jeans or sweats would be a good idea." Alice turned. "Let's look at Rose's first. Mine would be too short and afraid the moms' might be too old for you." Alice started to lay out some of Rose's clothes.

"But I told you I want to look more mature than some little kid," I stated.

"Mature yes, but not to look older then you're. Part of this case is that it happened when you were a minor and it shouldn't look like you're too old to be accusing her now." Rose mentioned.

"How about this black skirt, it goes mid-thigh on Rose so it should go to just above your knees. Try it on." Alice pointed to a skirt on the bed. She went back to my closet and came back with the blue blouse she gave me about a month ago. She handed it to me and I put it on.

"I don't know, this doesn't look too much different then the outfit you had me wear to Mike's party." I questioned.

"However, once you add this it should make it different." Rose handed me a black blazer. I put it on and then stepped back to see better in the mirror. Rose was right; I looked mature but still the same age.

"Well?" I asked. Both of them circled me and started to nod.

"I think it will work." Rose nodded.

"Do you have any sheer black stockings?" Alice asked me.

"Ah, no. My last pair got destroyed." I grimaced. "And again, they wouldn't work with the cast."

"Right. You will have to go without socks then. Socks will not work with dress shoes." Alice commented.

Rose searched the bottom of the closet and pulled out some black heeled shoes.

"Flats, please, heels are going to make me hobble more than I already do. And I will only need the right." I asked.

"Sorry," Rose put the shoes back and came out with a single flat. "When does the cast come off?"

"I go back for a check in about a week." I sighed. I couldn't wait for it to come off.

"Good. Now what are you going to do about your hair?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead" I admitted.

"How about a bun," Alice suggested. Lifting my hair lightly into a lose one. Rose frowned and shook her head.

"A braid?" Rose suggested with a tilt to her head.

"Can you French braid your own hair?" Alice asked.

"Not very well. I always end up with lumps." I shook my head. Both paused and seemed to be thinking.

"What about similar to how you wore it to the dance. Pulling it half way back and the portion you pull back, instead of it laying flat, you twist it to a small bun?" Alice pulled it back and showed me what she was talking about.

"I like that," Rose commented.

"I can't see what it looks like in the back," I shrugged. Rose grabbed a hand mirror from my dresser and held it up for me.

"That looks like something I can handle." I nodded before Alice dropped my hair again. I turned to them. "Thank you both for all your help." I started to change into my pajamas since it would be silly to get completely redressed now.

"You're welcome." They started to pick up the other clothes they brought. I packed the skirt and blouse carefully.

"Are you nervous?" Alice asked me sitting on the corner of my bed.

"Yes, I didn't even know that Renée had been served yet. I keep expecting her to call me and chew me out. I want this over and done with, but at the same time I'm not looking forward to it." I closed the suitcase and zipped it up.

"Do you want us to go with you?' Rose asked. I looked up at them. They both seemed curious and willing.

"Thank you for offering but Esme, Charlie and Peter will be there. All that is expected of me this time is just to show up. We should be back that same night." I told them.

"What about at the actual trial?" Alice asked.

"You might have to miss a lot of school for that. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." I shook my head.

"We want to be there for you. Maybe we can at least be there the day you testify, or rotate so one of us is there." Alice suggested. I tapped my fingers on top of the suitcase as I thought over there willingness to be there. This is what I wanted, them to be there like I was there for them.

"If you really want to, I would be glad to have you there. I have a feeling Edward will be going no matter what I say." I smiled at them. But they weren't looking at me directly but staring at my left hand where the ring Edward gave me lay.

"Bella, what is that?" Alice asked wide-eyed, she point to my hand.

"It's a promise ring. Edward gave it to me," I blushed turning the ring slightly with my fingers.

"Like 'I'm going to marry you someday' type of promise?" Rose asked.

"Sort of. He said it was a promise to love me forever and that one day he would want to replace it with an engagement ring." I answered with a smile on my face.

"That is so sweet. I'm glad you two are happy." Alice leaned over to see the ring better.

"I'm surprised that it wasn't in the shape of a teddy bear," Rose smirked. I could tell by her eyes that she was joking.

"Oh, I told him that is what I wanted for my engagement ring," I answered jokingly. I watched as Alice's eyes twitched.

"I'm sure that will make him happy. He could get one of those out of a fifty-cent machine outside the supermarket." Rose looked very amused.

"Is there a problem, Alice?" I asked innocently.

"No, no. It sounds lovely," she lied through her teeth.

"Well, then, we will make sure to tell Jasper," I winked at Rose who was fighting from laughing. Alice's eyes grew even bigger.

"I don't know, he might have to splurge a whole dollar for the mood ring." Rose managed to say with a straight face. At this point Alice snapped.

"No, my ring is going to be a pink princess cut diamond set in rose gold." She huffed just as Rose and I started howling in laughter.

"You didn't think we were serious, did you?" I giggled.

"No," Alice finally cracked a smile. "Besides, I doubt I'm the one that has to worry. I'm sure Jasper would do fine. It's Emmett who would show up with a joke ring out of any of them." Alice smirked as Rose groaned.

"Before I forget, here." Rose pulled a wad of ones from her purse.

"What is that," I asked not taking it from her.

"It's yours." Rose held it out again.

"I think I would know if you owed me money like that." I raised an eyebrow.

"It's from the treehouse. Do you remember we used to collect dues?" Rose hinted.

"But it isn't just mine, we all contributed. I didn't even remember about it." I answered.

"I think most of us forgot about it until Jasper thought about checking it when you were gone. It was meant to be used if any of us needed it. Our parents are paying for us to go to college so we all thought this could start you out with your savings for college. Please take it." Alice insisted.

"What about the guys," I hesitated.

"We've talked to them. They are more than fine with it." Rose promised. I took the money from her.

"Thank you." I held it in my hands.

There was a knock on my bedroom door and Charlie poked his head in.

"Girls, I think it's about time you head for home, it's a school night." Charlie told them.

"Yes, Chief." They answered standing up and collecting their stuff. They said good-bye and that they would see me tomorrow.

**E**

I sat nervously on the bench waiting for the hearing to begin. My knees kept jumping. I was anxious for everything to get out of the way.

"Bella, dear, relax." Esme said calmly giving one of my hands a squeeze. I nodded and focused around the old style federal room. Esme was to my right on the wooden bench and Charlie to my left. Peter was towards the front talking with the female D.A. She was a tall dark skinned women with a thick black braid. Renée wasn't here yet as I looked around. I looked behind me as the doors to the back opened. I tensed but relaxed as two men and a women entered.

"That is Didyme and Marcus Dwyer. My bet is the second man is their lawyer." Esme explained. "I feel bad for them. I don't think any of them was aware of the snake in the grass Renée is, not even Phil. It was clear that they love that little baby. I'm sure they will protect him from Renée." Esme informed me. I was curious to know where Phil was. Was he with the baby?

The door opened again and I looked back as Renée entered with who I assumed to be her lawyer.

"Turn around, Bella." Charlie said softly. I turned around to face front again as Peter came and sat on Charlie's other side. Renée continued past the sectioned off area and sat in an empty table and her lawyer an older gentlemen sat next to her. Renée looked over her shoulder at me, her eyes harden into a glare. Her eyes flickered to my right then she suddenly flinched and turned sharply. I glanced up to see Esme with an intimidating stare of her own.

"So, that is where Emmett gets that look from," my father chuckled and I couldn't repress my own grin. Esme smirked.

"Well, he certainly didn't get it from Carlisle." She answered. Her lips twitched as the other two men chuckled.

A man entered from a side door and stood toward the front of the Judge's seat. His size reminded me of Emmett. He swore in the litigates. I was curious to see how much like _Judge Judy_ this was going to be like.

"All rise." We stood up and Esme held my hand in her own. A women in black robes entered from the same side door. She was short and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. "The Honorable Justice Jane Alexander presiding. Case number two thousand, three hundred and forty-five, the State vs. Renée Dwyer. Court is now in session."

"You may be seated. In the case of State vs. Dwyer. Ms. Dwyer is accused of endangering a minor and emotional and mental abuse of a minor. Is that correct Counselor Zafrina?" Justice Alexander said in a firm voice from the bench peering over her half-moon glasses.

"Yes, your Honor." The D.A. agreed from her seat.

"Counselor Diego, have you explained the case to your client. Does she fully understand the charges being brought against her?" The judge turned her eyes to gentleman seated with Renée.

"Yes, your Honor." He nodded.

"How does your client plea," she asked. There was a pause in the court room as the man looked nervous.

"She pleads guilty, your Honor," he answered. The judge looked slightly surprised. Esme hmphed in triumph next to me.

"That was easy," Charlie mumbled.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to Peter. He held up a finger to silence me.

"Counselor Diego, your client understands she has a right to a trial with a jury. She understands by making this plea that she is waving that right?" Judge Alexander pressed.

"Yes, your Honor." He said.

"Ms. Dwyer, do you make this plea of your own free will?" the Judge turned to Renée.

"Yes, your Honor," she said quietly.

"I see. In light of your admittance, this case will not precede to trial. I will accept the defendant's plea and a date for sentencing will be set. Counselor Zafrina is there any thing you wish to close with?" Judge Alexander turned back the D.A.

"Yes, your Honor. The state would like the court to consider that although we can prove the event of endangerment, to also take into account that the emotional and mental abuse that went on for years. We have testimonial from Ms. Swan's therapist to this fact. The damage Ms. Dwyer caused will be on going in Ms. Swan's life. We hope that the court will decide a no contact clause to the sentencing. Also, Ms. Dwyer has a second child who is just an infant. The state is concerned that she will take her abuse out on her next child." The D.A. held up some papers that the bailiff stepped forward to take. He took them up to the judge. "We would hope that the court will take into the account the travel distance for Ms. Swan and the fact that she is still a high school student when setting the date for the sentencing." Counselor Zafrina announced before sitting again.

"Counselor, where is Ms. Dwyer's second child now," the judge asked.

"He lives in Florida with his father and his fraternal grandparents. Mr. Dwyer is in the process of asking for a divorce with full custody of his son." The D.A. informed her.

"The Arizona court doesn't have the ability to take Ms. Dwyer's rights away from her son. That would have to go to the Florida case system." The Judge announced sternly. I frowned. Does this mean I couldn't save my brother from Renée abuse? That is why agreed to press charges.

"I understand, your Honor, it's the hope, that this case may be used as a reference of why her rights should be terminated." The D.A. announced

"Counselor Diego, anything you would like to bring to the attention of the court." The judge turned to him.

"Your Honor, the idea that Ms. Swan has been emotionally and mentally will afflicted her in the long term is circumstantial. The event in question that endangered Ms. Swan resulted in no harm." Counselor Diego argued.

"I will remind you that your client pled guilty to both charges. If there was something to contest she should not have. Overruled." Judge Alexander shook her head.

"But your Honor, it's ridiculous that this case should harm my client's chances with her other child. She has not shown any harm to him." Counselor Diego argued.

"The court disagrees that child abuse should be looked at as an isolated incident. Therefore, I do agree with the District Attorney that the records from this court will be open to the Florida court system." Judge Alexander ruled. I glanced at Peter and he was nodding and smiling slightly. I took this as good news.

"Ms. Dwyer, please stand. It's the finding of the court that Renée Dwyer is guilty. In light of travel conditions of both parties sentencing will take place today at four o'clock." She banged her gravel making me jump slightly.

"All rise," the bailiff called. Everyone stood up as Judge Alexander stepped down from the bench. She left out of the same door she came in.

Esme gave me a hug.

"Is that it?" I asked Peter.

"Just about. After sentencing today it should be all over. This is the best outcome we could ask for." Peter smiled.

"I'm surprised that Renée pled guilty," Charlie murmured.

"What does this mean for Phil junior though?" I asked.

"From the sound of it, Mr. Dwyer is fighting for full custody. There is a good chance that he will get it since Renée more then likely will be going away for awhile. I don't think you need to worry about him. Excuse me, I need to talk to the D.A. for a moment." Peter went up to the D.A.

"I will go call and see about pushing back our flight until later tonight." Esme excused herself.

"I have to check in with the station. Are you alright, or do you want me to wait until one of them gets back?" Charlie asked.

"I will be alright, I need to go use the restroom." I told him.

I went out into the hallway and went down the hall to the bathrooms. I heard someone come in after me, but I didn't think twice about it.

When I left the stall I found myself face to face with Renée. I ignored her and went to the sink to wash my hands.

"No 'hello' for your mother," she sneered. I continued to grab a paper towel to dry my hands. I tossed it before turning back to her.

"You must be mistaken. I'm eighteen. I don't have a mother anymore, not that I had much of one to begin with." I told her firmly.

"Is that what this is about Isabella? Are you having a little tantrum that I wasn't there for you, that I pushed you out of the nest to stand on your own two feet?" She scoffed.

"Hardly. You telling me that I was no longer your daughter was probably the best thing you have ever done for me. This is about a baby who is innocent; who I refuse to let you turn into someone like you did to me. I refuse to sit back while you use him in your games to get money and hurt him." I declared, clenching my fists at my side.

"Who do you think you are? You worthless, ungrateful, pathetic brat. I'm your mother and you will not speak to me this way." She raised her hand to slap me.  
>I surprised us both by catching her by the wrist.<p>

"You're wrong. I'm not worthless. I think you need to take a good look in the mirror to see what pathetic really looks like." I dropped her hand.

I went to walk away from her when she called me back again.

"You think you're much different? Aren't you fucking the Cullen boy, Edward? Are you telling me you're not using him for his money? How else are you going to pay for college?" Her words made me freeze as I saw red. I whirled back at her and she was smirking. At the sight of my face her smirk dropped.

"I'm not fucking Edward." I hissed. "For your information, I'm working my way through college. I may have to take a class or two at a time, but I'm going to earn my way without putting myself, or anyone I care for, in debt. I'm also not going to hit up Edward, the Cullens or the Hales and take advantage of their generosity." Renée eyed me, then her smirk came back.

"He will never stay with you. He will just find some pretty blonde with big boobs that isn't a prude." I scoffed at the thought not giving her the reaction she was hoping for, she scowled again.

"Don't pretend to know Edward. You know nothing about him. He says he loves me and I believe him. I'm not going to believe your lies anymore, Renée. You took yourself out of my life, now stay that way." I turned and headed quickly for the door this time. I noticed that Didyme Dwyer was standing just inside the door. I blushed when I wondered how much she heard.

"Excuse me, please," I said politely. She stepped aside so that I could leave.

"Bella, I was just coming to look for you. Are you okay?" Esme was about to enter the bathroom looking concerned.

"I'm fine." I nodded. Her eyes narrowed as she looked behind. I glanced behind me to see Renée quickly exiting.

"Did she say something to you," Esme looked angry.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm not going to let her bring me down anymore." I told her. Esme watched me for a minute before giving me a proud smile.

"How about we go get some lunch?" She wrapped an arm around me.

"Sounds good," I nodded. I wanted to give Edward a call too, but that would have to wait until later since he was in school.

**E**

"All rise for her Honor Judge Jane Alexander." announced the bailiff. The judge came out of her chambers and headed for the bench she sat then banged her gavel.

"Court is in session." The bailiff went back to his post.

"We are here for the sentencing of Renée Dwyer. Before I begin, is there anyone that wishes to speak." Judge Alexander looked at the D.A. first. At lunch Peter had informed me that this was my last chance to say anything to Renée or the judge to sway her opinion. I refused. Anything the judge needed to know was in my testimony and I had my last words with Renée in the bathroom.

"No, your Honor." D.A. Zafrina replied. Judge Alexander looked at counselor Diego, who shook his head.

"Alright, I will begin. Ms. Dwyer, please stand before the court. You have been found guilty of the charges of child endangerment and abuse. I have reread all testimonials and records towards the case and have reached my decision. Renée Dwyer, you're here by sentenced to seven years in the state's women prison with the possibility of parole after five years of good behavior. After which, you will serve two years of probation. You will also be required to attend counseling. From this day, you will no longer be allowed to have any contact with Miss Isabella Swan." The gavel hit the podium. "Bailiff, please take her away."

The bailiff handcuffed Renée then guided her by the elbow as he escorted her out. I let out a breath I was holding. It was all over. No trial. No getting on the witness stand. Renée was officially out of my life.

"It's all over, kiddo." Peter smiled at me.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You're welcome," he smiled. He and Charlie went to go thank the D.A.

"I'm going to go call, Edward." I told Esme. She gave me a smile and nodded.

I walked out the courtroom and went outside. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey, honeybee, are you in Seattle already," he asked.

"No, I'm still in Phoenix." I told him.

"What happened, did you miss your flight?" He sounded concerned.

"No, things got held up at court. Renée pled guilty and the judge was kind enough to sentence her today so we wouldn't have to come back. She is going to jail for between five to seven years. She is not allowed to contact me again." I told him.

"That is great. I wonder why she pled guilty? Hold on," Edward questioned. I frowned. I didn't really think of that before. "Rose would like to know about the baby." Edward spoke back to me.

"The judge couldn't do much about it. However, Phil is asking for a divorce and full custody. The Judge will allow the records of today to be held against Renée. According to Esme she doesn't think Phil knew about Renée before hand." I answered.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. I paused before answering.

"Yes, I'm a little in shock that it went so easy. A small part of me feels like I should feel guilty that I sent my mother to prison but I don't. I'm just looking forward to coming home. I'm sorry I'm going to miss your game." I answered.

"There is no need to be sorry. It raining so hard here they cancelled it anyways. Did Renée say anything to you?" Edward questioned.

"She cornered me in bathroom, but she didn't say much." I lied not wanting to tell him what she said about him. It was all lies anyways.

"You know that I don't believe that, right." Edward said calmly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it over the phone. Anyways, your mom, Charlie and Peter are waiting for me to get going. I will tell you tomorrow." I promised.

"Alright. Have a good flight call me when you land, I don't care what time that is." He asked.

"I will. I love you, teddy." I told him.

"I love you too, honey bee," he said back.

**A/N: A much stronger girl than the girl from the beginning of the story. She didn't take Renee's crap. Renée is gone with no further contact. I'm sure you're wondering why to she pled guilty too. You will find out. I researched and my husband helped me try to find a suitable jail sentence. From what we could find it looked like somewhere between a couple of years to ten for that type of abuse in Arizona. So I settled for close to the middle. I'm not a law expert I seen a couple TV court shows so I had to use that to go by for how a court is run.**

**For those who may not know Judge Judy is TV court show. I don't own it.**

**This story is winding down. I have at least one more chapter and then I think I will be having an epilogue. **

**Thank You For Your Reviews.**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<br>Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview:**

"**May I help you?" I asked assuming he was looking for Charlie. **

"**Yes, are you Bella?" he asked looking nervous.**

"**Yes, I am." I nodded. His eyes darted behind me.**

"**Who are you?" Edward's voice came from behind me sounding cold. I glanced behind me to see him standing there with his arms across his chest. **

"**My name is Phil Dwyer." The man answered Edward's question. I felt a little uneasy, why was he here?" Was he upset that I sent Renée to jail? However, he was filing for divorce maybe he was upset that I didn't speak up before. **


	24. Chapter 23 Blackout

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Ch 23. Blackout (BPOV)**

It had been two weekends since the trial and I felt as if a huge weight has been lifted. Things were going so much better. The same weekend I came back, we went on a double date with Jacob and Embry. I was nervous how it would go, but everything seemed to go smoothly. Jacob was cold at first, but soon warmed up when he saw how happy I was. After that, the night was fun.

I was finally out of the cast, but had to wear a brace for a little bit longer until Carlisle was satisfied my ankle was stronger again. Next week, I was to so suppose to report back to Gym so I will have to cut back my hours at the daycare. I had babysat Heidi last weekend. She was a very sweet girl and taking care of her was easy.

This weekend was when the group had to clean up Charlie's yard. They were currently outside raking or making a burn pile. I was inside making chili. I wasn't supposed to help them but no one said I couldn't make them anything to eat. A couple of weeks ago I would've said they were on their own. However, since they were at my house I felt some sort of hospitality was in order, even if they were being punished. Since I like to cook it wasn't that big of a deal. However, unlike other times, I was making one thing and they were getting it in paper bowls so I didn't have to clean up afterwards.

"Smells good in here, honey bee." Edward's arms snaked around me and he kissed my cheek.

"Thank you." I stirred the pot and placed the lid back on. "Would you tell the others that I made chili if they would like some?"

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble." Edward sighed resting his head on top of mine.

"I know. I wanted to. You guys are working hard out there and it's cold, so I figured you would want something hot to eat. I'm not going overboard. If they don't want it, they will have to find something for themselves." I shrugged. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I will be right back," he announced. The phone rang as he disappeared. I walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, Bella, it's Deputy Mark, is your dad there? I need to talk with him." He asked politely.

"Yes, he is. Hold on," I told him before covering the receiver. "Dad, it's Deputy Mark for you." I called into the living room. I heard Charlie's gruff before getting up and taking the phone from me. I went to the fridge to get shredded cheese out. I placed it on the counter next to the tortilla chips and hot sauce. The conversation was short and he hung up just as the guys came into the kitchen.

"I have to go to La Push, there has been an emergency. Can I just trust you boys to finish and please start the burn pile without me here?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Edward answered and the other two nodded.

"Alright, buckets for water and the hose are in the garage. Don't let it get out of control by putting too much on at once," Charlie directed. He turned to me. "I might be back late. Keep an eye on the cinders after they are done."

"Okay." I answered. Charlie nodded and hurried from the house.

"Did Rose and Alice come in?" I asked the boys.

"They went upstairs to wash up." Jasper told me. I nodded and walked from the room. I caught up with them on the stairs.

"Just so you know, I made the chili with ground turkey. I know neither of you eat beef. Just don't tell the guys. If you still don't want it, there is luncheon meat in the fridge and tuna in the cabinet that you can help yourselves to," I told them.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble for us." Rose looked sheepish.

"I didn't really. I always make it with ground turkey, it's healthier. I just don't advertize it because Charlie would complain and not eat it." I answered. "Personally I can't taste the difference."

"Thank you, Bella," Alice gave me a smile. I led the way back into the kitchen where I scooped myself a bowl of chili and placed cheese on top. I looked around for the bag of chips and noticed someone moved it to the table. Edward patted his lap and I went over and sat sidewise on him.

The girls joined us a moment later with Rose taking the empty seat and Alice sat Jasper's lap.

"This is very good, Bella." Jasper commented.

"Thank you." I smiled

"This is good, can I get the recipe? It's better than mom's," Emmett asked. I looked at him in surprise.

"Since when do you cook?" I asked dipping a chip in the chili then eating it.

"Since mom has been making Alice and me help her almost every night. It's not that bad. I actually like to cook." Emmett admitted then he smirked and added. "I'm proud to announce there has been no microwave casualties." Alice gave him a dirty look before tossing a chip at him.

"Ha ha. I did that once." She huffed.

"I can give you the recipe, Em," I promised trying to change the subject.

**E**

We made small talk as we ate. Just as I finished eating there was a knock on the door. I rose to get it. I opened the door to see an unfamiliar man on the front stoop. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, with blue eyes and balding head.

"May I help you?" I asked assuming he was looking for Charlie.

"Yes, are you Bella?" He asked looking nervous.

"Yes, I am." I nodded. His eyes darted behind me.

"Who are you?" Edward's voice came from behind me sounding cold. I glanced behind me to see him standing there with his arms across his chest.

"My name is Phil Dwyer." The man answered Edward's question. I felt a little uneasy, why was he here? Was he upset that I sent Renée to jail? However, he was filing for divorce. Maybe he was upset that I didn't speak up before.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously grateful that not only Edward was here but the others.

"I would like a moment of your time, if that is okay?" He asked glancing from me to Edward to me again.

"I think it would be better if you had Peter or your father here," Edward told me.

"Who is Peter?" Phil looked nervous. He didn't seem like a threat.

"He is her lawyer." Edward answered for me.

"Oh, I don't think it would come to that. I just want a moment to express my gratitude. You're welcome to sit in. I'm assuming that you must be Edward?" Phil offered. I turned to Edward as he nodded, but he hadn't dropped his protective stance.

"Edward, it's okay. Let's hear him out." I touched his arm lightly. His eyes flickered to me and he seemed to calm down. I turned back to Phil.

"Please come in," I offered stepping back into the house. Edward took a seat on the couch. "Have a seat, please." I offered Phil Charlie's chair. He sat down gingerly and I sat next to Edward. I noticed that the kitchen was very quiet.

"Thank you. Bella, I'm not really sure where to start. It turns out that your mother is not who I thought she was at all. In fact, I'm not sure if anything she ever told me was the truth. I was led to believe that you were her sister, not her daughter. I had access to your testimony and frankly I was disgusted to find out how she treated her own daughter. I'm thankful to you for standing up to her. Not only for yourself, but you were able to stop her from doing anything similar to myself, or my son. I want you to know that I love him very much and I hope you believe me when I said I had no intentions of using my son to get my hands on my parents' money. I actually wasn't at the trial, because I was too angry to face her and I wanted to stay with Phil junior." Phil explained.

"I mainly did it for him. I didn't want her to hurt him like she did me," I told him.

"And for that I will be eternally grateful." Phil gave a smile. I finally felt Edward relax next to me. Phil seemed very genuine.

"What will happen to Phil Junior now," I asked.

"Well, Renée has signed the divorce papers and I have been granted full custody for now. She has a chance to change that when she gets out, but the odds are the courts will still decide in my favor." Phil explained.

"Can I ask something? Do you know why Renée pled guilty? I don't understand why she didn't try to fight it," I asked. I still wondered why. She wasn't sorry for what she did, so pleading guilty seemed odd. Phil's face grew grim for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about it.

"I'm not sure how much you know of my family. We come from old money and my parents are particularly proud people. They knew if it went to trial it would cause an embarrassing scandal. They wanted it squashed before it got too public.

My father basically threatened Renée with our own lawsuit for fraud. She would spend even more time in jail. He told her that if she pled guilty of your charges and never sought custody or money from our family, he wouldn't press charges. She agreed, thinking the most time she would go to jail for would be a year or two, if the judge was lenient. I don't think she thought her charges were that severe since it was never physical abuse and the endangerment was once. She met with the court attorney and told him she was pleading guilty. Some may think what my father did was underhanded, but she was, in the end, guilty of both. To me I think she got off easy." He said darkly. I nodded.

"Before I go, I have one more thing I would like to talk to you about and it may come out awkward." Phil cleared his throat before reaching into his coat. Edward stiffened again.

"My mother overheard you and Renée talking in the bathroom. My mother could see right away that you were nothing like your mother, but a genuine good person. My family supports a graduating senior every once in awhile going to college through a scholarship. We don't advertise but we get referrals from schools who are aware of it and have a student who have good grades and may not have the finances to support them. This year we would like to present it to you. Hopefully, this will help pay for college so you're debt free and are able to enjoy the experience." He held out a check towards me. I was hesitant to take it from him. It felt like it was a handout. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Take it, honey bee. You deserve it." He whispered.

"Why me? Why not someone from Florida? I don't want to take their scholarship away from them." I asked. Edward sighed.

"It has never been just Florida residents. Sometime we may help extended family from our workers or victims from natural disasters or other circumstances. When you first pressed charges we looked into you. We know that your father doesn't have the salary to support a college student. We also now know that your mother never paid child support of any kind. When my mother heard your speech to your mother she knew you were the type of person we like to help. Hard workers that would appreciate the money and would not take it for granted." I held out my hand for the check and my eyes widen at the number when I looked at it.

"Please take it. We try to give the average of four years tuition from looking at various schools. If there is extra, use it towards books or other school supplies. If not enough, it will be left to you make up the difference."

"Thank you so much." I told him in awe.

"Our thanks belongs to you, Bella. If it wasn't for you, your mother could have gotten away with much more than that small amount. At least we know it will go to someone who deserves it."

**E**

Shortly after he left, I leaned against the door still not sure about accepting such a large sum of money. However, I could go to college right away now, instead of working first.

"Bella, don't over think it. You deserve that scholarship. Let others help you out like you help them out." Edward said softly.

"I know. I'm trying. I'm grateful for this, but I'm just not used to it. It feels too good to be true." I told him. He smiled at me.

"Make sure you talk to Peter about what you should do with that check." Edward advised.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Rose appeared in the door. I had forgotten they were in there.

"Sorry, you guys didn't need to hide." I told them.

"Phil seemed nice," Alice mentioned.

"He did." I agreed.

"So I guess I'm going to college next year if I get in." I smiled. Edward smiled back at me.

"Let's get finished outside. Luckily the Chief has a small yard. We are just about finished." Emmett spoke up.

"We can probably start burning," Edward spoke up shrugging on his jacket. They headed out and I headed upstairs to put my check in the fire proof box Charlie kept in his room. I went back downstairs to clean up the kitchen. I was surprised on entering that everything had been cleaned up and put away.

I didn't feel like being alone in the house so I went outside with the others. They had just started a fire.

Alice was walking back from Emmett's jeep swinging a bag. "I've got supplies for s'mores if anyone wants to make any." She offered.

"I haven't made s'mores in years." Jasper commented.

"I think the last time was when I at the cabin." Rose commented.

The boys grabbed a couple of sticks and carved points so we could roast the marshmallows. Edward insisted on toasting mine so I wasn't too close to the fire.

"We should go back up there this summer before we all go to college." Emmett suggested slowly rotating his marshmallow over the flames.

"We should hike up to that waterfall and jump like we planned." Jasper agreed.

"It was fun," I announced without thinking. Five heads swiveled to me at once. Two looked shocked, two looked interested and one furious. Edward moved to pinch his nose he was clearly upset.

"When?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Um, this past September," I answered, worried how bad Edward was going to react.

"By yourself? What if something happened to you? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Edward snapped.

"I'm fine. I jumped and it felt freeing and exhilarating. There was no danger. The water was calm and I checked for shallow spots and rocks before I jumped. I'm glad I did it." I told him. I didn't bother telling him how I felt at that moment that I jumped that it didn't matter to me if I survived, though I'm glad that I did.

"Edward, you're overreacting. Bella survived. She did what she needed to do. Get over it." Jasper commented. Edward scowled but didn't say anything. He remained quiet as the others talked around us.

He handed me a s'more and when I thanked him, he just nodded.

**E**

About an hour later the burning was complete and the boys were starting to let it die down. Suddenly the sky opened up and started to pour. We all scattered for cover. I ran into the house and Edward was close behind me. The phone was ringing when we entered the house I headed quickly to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly from running.

"Bells, are you okay?" Charlie asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I was just outside. We ran inside when it started down pouring." I explained leaning against the counter to catch my breath.

"I see. Well I'm sure the heavy rains will take care of the ashes. Listen, I'm going to stay in La Push tonight. Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and passed away his family needs someone to stay here for the night. I will be back in the morning." He told me.

"Okay, pass on my sympathies for me." I told him

"I will." Charlie hung up.

I walked out to the living room and noticed Edward was starting a fire. No one else was around. I went up to the window and peered out to see Emmett's Jeep was gone.

"They left when it started raining. You should change before you get sick," Edward said softly.

"What, are you talking to me again," I asked turning to see him close behind me. His shirt was wet and plastered to his body.

"I've never stopped." Edward said softly.

"Edward, you have not uttered a word to me since I mention I jumped off the waterfall." I challenged him.

"I'm sorry. I would be lying if I said the thought of you jumping didn't bother me. It wasn't so much you did it, as you did it alone. I had been going crazy that whole day trying to find out what happened to you. First wondering if Mike did something to hurt you, or if you left on your own. When I first saw your truck at the cabin I was so relieved that you were somewhere safe. However, when you weren't in the cabin and Tony was acting crazy I was scared shitless again. My mind raced with things that could hurt you out there, or if you didn't make it and we found you crushed on the rocks or lying face down in the water, because we were too late." Edward started venting and I realized he had been holding in my leaving in a lot. It apparently had affected him deeper than I thought. I tried to calm him down.

"Edward," I said softly.

He kept going though. "What if we were any later? You were stuck in a tree trapped by a bear. Granted you killed bear, but when I saw you in the tree all I could think about was when I rescued Tony. You looked so exhausted, wet and cold like you barely were hanging on. If I lost you…" Edward's voice trembled. I stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Edward, stop." I pleaded. "I'm fine. I'm sorry the idea scares you. It was why I never mentioned it, I had a feeling you wouldn't like it. I'm fine. I survived and I'm here with you. When I left, I honestly thought no one would miss me until they needed something. I was going to come back to finish high school. I just needed a break from it all. If I've had known you were lying or it upset you like this, I never would have left. I'm sorry for scaring and worrying you." I looked deep into his eyes.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who chased you away." Edward mumbled.

"You have to let it go. It will just eat at you if you don't. What happened is water under the bridge. I survived and we are moving forward." I told him.

"Just promise, me no more cliff diving," Edward pleaded.

"What if you were with me?" I asked. Edward looked unsure.

"I don't know if I could handle that." He answered honestly. I nodded in understanding. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me hungrily back. He pulled back when he felt me shiver.

"You're cold. You should go get warmed up." Edward pulled back.

"We could warm each other up," I suggested unzipping my sweatshirt and shrugging it off until it hit the floor. My white tank top was wet underneath too and was clinging to me like a second skin. Edward's eyes shot to my breasts and his eyes grew dark.

"I'm not sure if that is a good idea. I don't want Charlie coming home and shooting me." Edward smirked.

"That was Charlie. He is not coming home tonight." I answered taking a step closer to him.

"We agreed on going slow," Edward's voice was strained as I laid a hand on his chest.

"Yes, but how slow and for how long?" I asked. I thought he wanted this too. That night after the dance we were making out heavily at his piano.

"I don't know. I want to do it right this time. Take you to dinner first and all that." Edward said hesitantly running his hand through his wet hair.

"You don't need to buy me dinner first. How often will we get a change to be alone like this," I pointed out.

Edward hesitated then opened his mouth to speak. There was a crash of thunder and then the lights went out. I jumped into Edward's arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I buried my face into his neck. I heard him groan slightly. I felt him walking slightly.

"Lights are out all over. Are you okay?" He asked holding me tight to him.

"It just startled me." I answered. I reached to lick a water droplet from his neck. I kissed the spot and then sucked lightly on his skin. Edward let out a moan and shifted me in his arms.

"Honey bee, are you sure," he whispered looking into my eyes. I could see the war going on in his eyes.

"Depends on you. I want this, but my heart can't take it if you're going to freak out again on me and leave." I admitted.

"I'm not leaving." He promised. He leaned down and started to kiss the tops of the swells of my breasts. My nipples grew hard and pressed against my tank. Edward shifted me upwards so he could nip at them though the cloth. I groaned out his name and his hooded eyes glanced at me before he moved up my collar bone to my neck to my lips. His tongue slipped into mouth, mine stroking my tongue with his and sucking lightly. I felt him moving again. I pulled back before he reached the stairs.

"In front of the fire," I suggested before leaning into to nibble on his ear lobe. I was so absorbed I looked up in surprise as Edward placed me on my feet in front of the fire place. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and spread it out on the floor. My heart started racing in anticipation.

He reached for the bottom of my tank top and looked into my eyes. I nodded and lifted my arms. He lifted of the top and tossed it off to the side. His breath hitched.

"No bra," his voice whispered huskily.

"The shirt had a built in one." I answered and moaned as he cupped my breasts and squeezed them gently. I reached for his shirt and he didn't stop me from working on the buttons. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders then ran my fingers down his abs. He shivered under my touch and I could feel his heart beat under fingers tip. Edward's breath hitched as I moved to the button on his pants. I unbuttoned them and move to my knees as I slid his pants and boxers down his legs. I was too drunk to notice last time but Edward was very well endowed, no wonder it hurt. I leaned forward, he suddenly pulled back and knelt beside me.

"Did I do it wrong," I blushed bright red as I bit my lip.

"No, love. I just don't want you on your knees before me. It feels wrong. We can explore that some other time. Tonight I want to make love to you." My pulsed raced as he gently laid me back so that my head was on the pillow. He placed a gentle kiss on my lips before starting to kiss down my body. He kissed my breast, I let out a moan of pleasure.

"I meant what I said before. Your breasts are perfect." He looked at me with a heated hooded gaze. I felt my panties grow very wet and I resisted the urge to rub my legs together to release the tension. He continued to kiss down my body and pausing to remove my pants gently.

He moved away at one point towards his pants and I was afraid he was changing his mind. He reached in the pocket and pulled out his wallet and removed a condom. I let out the breath I was holding. I smiled secretly to myself to know that Edward planned on this eventually happening if he was carrying protection with him now.

He paused to put it on and crawled back over to me. He laid between my legs and positioned himself. He glanced at me and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He pushed in gently and I tried to remain relaxed. Edward paused again looking worried.

"I'm fine, teddy. Go ahead and move," I promised cupping one of his cheeks. He gave me a smile and started to kiss me hungrily. Our bodies moved beautifully together as we made love for the first time.

He let out a small growl before tensing and then relaxing as he fell lightly on top of me panting while keeping his weight off. He rolled to his side taking me with him and holding me tight against his chest.

"That was amazing," I told him. He grinned hugely, but before he could speak his phone went off. He reached and grabbed it.

"Shoot, it's my parent's" He mumbled. I reflexively covered myself up. He gave me an amused smile as he answered.

"Hello," he answered. "I'm with Bella. I was waiting for Charlie to get back so I didn't leave her alone during the storm. He just called a few minutes ago to tell her that there was an emergency in La Push and he would be there overnight. We were just trying to figure out what to do." He told them.

"Okay, I will. See you in a few minutes." He hung up.

"My mom insisted you spend the night with us." He told me.

"Okay. I will go get changed and pack a bag. Do you want to borrow something of Charlie's" I asked, I really wasn't sure if any of Charlie's pants would fit him.

"Emmett dropped my bag in here while you were on the phone before leaving, but thank you, honey bee." He kissed my nose.

"I will be right back," I promised. I started to leave but Edward caught my hand.

"By the way, you were right. That was amazing. I hope it can be repeated many times over." He pulled me into another passionate kiss before letting me go.

**A/N: See Phil wasn't much of a threat. I had it planned they were going to offer a scholarship for awhile. Marcus Dwyer also had a hand in Renée pleading guilty.**

**Small lemon. Don't blame Edward for being slightly cautious he still slightly nervous after last time. **

**This was the last chapter, I feel as if I have most of the ends tied up and I don't want to drag it out further. Up next will be the epilogue may be an outtake. **

**Thank You For the Reviews!**

**E  
>E<br>E  
>E<strong>

**Preview Alert**

**E  
>E<br>E**

**Preview:**

**We hurried in the front door and into the elevator. Another couple were about to enter when they saw me very pregnant they backed back out.**

"**That was rude," I gasped as another contraction hit.**

"**I think it's the paranoia of being stuck in elevator with someone in labor if the elevator breaks down." Edward snickered and I gave him a panicked look. **

"**We aren't going to get stuck, honey bee, I promise." Edward retracted quickly.**

"**Well, if we do at least I have a cute doctor to deliver the baby." I clutched onto him for support.**


	25. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Epilogue: (Ten years later)**

I waited for Edward to finish getting dressed in the living room of our own two story house in Port Angeles. As I waited I glanced at the photos that decorated our mantle.

The first photo was from our high school graduation. We all stood smiling in the hideous yellow robes. Edward, Jasper, Rose and I all wore the sashes indicating we were graduating with honors. Edward had the Valedictorian medal around his neck. Peter and Charlotte had thrown a cookout for the entire class after graduation.

The second photo was of Rose, Emmett, Jacob and Embry standing in front of Rose and Jacob's auto body shop in Forks. Rose went to Washington State for Business classes and a trade school for Auto Mechanics. Jacob took classes in Port Angeles.

At first, when Rose volunteered her help to Jacob he accepted it reluctantly. They had butted heads at first. However, Rose's ability and hard work impressed Jacob. He stood up for her and kicked his friend Paul out of the shop one day when he started giving her a hard time about being a girl. That in turn earned Rose's respect. They soon found they could work well together and made plans to open their own shop that was affordable one day. A few boys from La Push work for them, Quil, Seth and Jared.

Emmett surprised us all. He decided midway through senior year in high school he wanted to teach children with special needs. He went to Washington State too. He now works at Forks middle school and is the high school football coach.

The next picture was the group of us all dressed up on the front steps of the church at Rose and Emmett's wedding. They were married after college, six years ago. The wedding was huge for Forks and they got everything that they wanted. They tried for years to have children, but Rose was unable to conceive. They were currently on the waiting list for adoption.

The fourth photo was Phil Jr.'s class picture. It was hard to believe that he was in sixth grade. We exchanged letter once in awhile and met a handful of time. He was a good kid and very athletic like his father. As far as I knew, Renée had no place in his life.

The next photo was one I never expected to see, or at least not with the couple in the photo. Alice and Jasper got married in Las Vegas, five years ago. Even though Alice got her perfect ring right after college graduation, they decided to wait until Jasper finished his graduate program. Alice had just opened her own salon in Seattle. She had Irina, Jessica and Lauren working with her. After her public embarrassment in high school Lauren had become a different person. She was much nicer than ever before and Jessica had always been a follower.

About a year after he proposed we got a picture in our e-mail saying that Jasper and Alice eloped and were married by Elvis. If that was not enough of a shock, six months later Brandon Emmett and Brendon Edward Hale were born healthy at Seattle General Hospital. Identical twins that were adorable with their dark black hair from their mother and piercing blue eyes from their father. Alice learned even more to loosen up and let go. She gave up trying to dress two rambunctious four year old boys in good clothes.

The next photo was one of my favorites, although some of the others might find it funny. It was from four years ago. Edward was in his second year of medical school and I was working at a local daycare to stay with him in Seattle until he was done. We were living in the apartment that Carlisle and Esme insisted on renting for us while we were in school.

(flashback)

_I entered the apartment and was greeted by Tony. I was looking forward to tonight. Edward had been working hard and we rarely had alone time. I smelled something delicious as soon as I walked through the door so I knew Edward was already back. _

"_Hello," I called out. There was no answer so I made my way towards the kitchen. The sight in the dinning room caught my attention. The room was lit by candles on the table and the table was set for two. But what made me stop was the huge white teddy bear in my seat. In front of it was a huge large black bear sitting on the floor. I went up for a closer look, a sparkling caught my eye. Attached to the black teddy bear's hand by a ribbon was a round diamond surrounded by emeralds with a white gold band. My breath caught in my throat and a hand flew to my mouth. I spun around to look for Edward, only to find him kneeling behind me. He was dressed nicely with a tie. The candle light danced in his eyes. He looked very nervous._

"_Honey bee, I love you more than anything. My only regret in life was that I waited too long to tell you and I almost lost you. I don't want to chance waiting too long ever again. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He asked._

"_Yes," I nodded with tears rolling down my cheeks. He reached over and loosened the ribbons from the bear and took my left hand in his, took his promise ring off and replaced it with the diamond ring. _

"_I told you I would replace it one day." He kissed my hand._

I sighed and let out a giggle at the picture of the bears. They currently had a home with the other teddy bears. Edward still gave me one every year on my birthday. The next photo in the lineup was of our wedding. We got married by Billy Black on the cliffs of La Push. Emmett and Rose stood up for us since Jasper and Alice had their hands full with newborn twins. It was a small wedding. Charlie and his date, Sue Clearwater, with her two kids, the Hales, Cullens, Jacob, Embry, Angela and Ben.

The last photo was a recent addition. I looked at the black and white photo as I rubbed my stomach absentmindedly. I got a kick to my hand in response that made me smile.

"I think you should stay here today." Edward came up behind me dressed in his scrubs. I turned to him rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine," I insisted. I planned to work right up until I had the baby. I had opened my own daycare with Angela. Once I got pregnant Angela suggested I come in a little bit later in the mornings. I agreed because I didn't want the kids seeing me getting sick first thing.

The best part was our daycare was right next to the clinic where Edward was doing his first year residency. About three years ago Dr. C decided he was done with working at the hospital and wanted better hours. He opened a clinic in Port Angeles with Dr. Eleazar Denali and Dr. Carmen Denali. Garrett joined them and was in his second year residency. Kate and Embry worked as nurses with a few other girls from Kate's class.

Edward still looked hesitant. So I tried to reassure him again. "It's better this way anyways. If I go into labor you're right next door. You wouldn't have to come back here driving like a wild man to get to the hospital."  
>"I don't drive like a wild man," Edward scowled.<p>

"Sorry, it must be the other Edward Cullen I married." I rolled my eyes as he gave me a dirty look. Tony brushed against my legs meowing. I leaned down to pet him and Edward stopped me from falling over.

"I got him," He bent to pick up my cat, who was getting on in years. I petted him before giving a kiss on the forehead.

"Can you check his food and water for me?" I asked. Edward nodded and gently placed Tony back on his feet before disappearing into the kitchen.

He came back a moment later and we left for work. Edward gave me a kiss before leaving me at the door at the daycare.

I entered the cheery room where Angela and our assistant Tia were already working with the kids.

A small girl with blonde hair came over to me and tugged on my blouse.

"Mrs. B, will you read to me, please." She asked. The children called me, Mrs. B and Angela, Mrs. A since it was confusing with both our last names being C. Angela and Ben got married out of college. They now had two children, the oldest in kindergarten and the youngest was here at the daycare with her. One of the best parts of working at the daycare is that I could easily bring the baby to work with me. Esme and Charlotte were going to take turns covering for me when I was on maternity leave.

A small group of children joined us as I read two Curious George books to them. Afterwards they got up to head to table where Tia had set up an art and craft project for them. I tried to get up from the floor and was struggling a bit.

"Ang, a little help," I asked. She came over and helped pull me to my feet.

"Thank you," I groaned as I stretched my back. It was killing me from sitting on the floor.

"No problem, but you may want to skip the floor until after the baby is born." She giggled, but then eyed me in concern as I grimaced. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. My back is just bothering me. You're probably right about the floor." I dropped my hands to my side. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to take my lunch now." I told her.

"We will be fine, go." She insisted before heading towards Tia. I walked next door to see what Edward was up to. Embry was behind the desk and gave me a smile.

"Hey Bells, how are you holding up," He gave me a smile.

"I'm as fine as I can be for being thirty-nine weeks." I told him with a smile. "Is Edward with a patient?" I asked.

"Nope, he just finished with his last one before this afternoon. He should be in his office." Embry told me before picking up the ringing phone. He waved me on through.

I walked on down the hall. Kate gave me a wave and a smile before going into an exam room.

I knocked on Edward's door and waited until I heard him say come in. I entered and Edward's face lit up from behind his desk, his arms were behind his head looking relaxed. Garrett was sitting in a chair on the other side. Garrett gave me a hello before exiting.

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I asked.

"Nope, we were just talking." Edward smiled at me. We had become good friends with Garrett and Kate. Edward was grateful for the help he gave that day that seemed so long ago. Edward patted his lap for me to sit.

"I'm too heavy." I shook my head. Edward rolled his eyes and patted his lap again. I waddled over and sat on his lap.

"So what do I owe the honor for the visit from my two favorite girls?" He kissed my cheek as one hand caressed my belly.

"I was hungry so I thought I would stop by and see if you wanted any lunch." I answered as he nuzzled my neck.

"Mmmm, already ahead of you. I ordered a chicken and spinach white pizza, it will be here in about ten minutes." He started to kiss my neck.

"But you don't like white pizza." I frowned

"Yes, but red sauce hasn't been agreeing with you." Edward pointed out and moved a hand to my breasts, which he seemed even more drawn to now that I was pregnant.

"Thank you," I told him.

"You can thank me better than that," he said huskily as his eyes darkened. I leaned and kissed him hard on the lips. Our lips moved in sync and his tongue brushed against my lips. I let him in and felt his tongue curl around mine. I moaned into his mouth. I pulled back slightly.

"Teddy, I want you now," I practically demanded. His eyes looked hesitant before nodding. He helped me to my feet. He stood slightly to pull his scrubs and boxers down in a hurry. He reached up my dress and pulled off my underwear and stuffed them in his bottom drawer.

"Edward." I chastised.

"What, I'm just adding it to my collection. I still think our little peanut was conceived right here in this room. I think that is also why you get so horny whenever you're in my office." Edward gave me an impish wink before pulling me back on his lap. I blushed bright red.

"We need to lock your door." I reminded him.

"Garrett did it on his way out. I saw him." I was horrified by the idea that he knew. Edward chuckled and kissed me hard before trying to guide me down.

"I think my belly is too big." I told him in frustration.

"Turn around," Edward helped me stand again. I turned around and he moved to the edge of chair slightly. He helped guide me on him and we started to bouncing. I moaned and leaned back against him and he started to kiss and suck on my neck. We climaxed together and he wrapped his arm around me as I relaxed against him. His office phone beeped and he answered it.

"Thank you, I will be right there." He hung up and lifted me off him before standing up. "Pizza is here." He pulled his boxers and scrub pants on. I nodded and stretched as my back let me know it didn't exactly enjoy my last activity. "You okay," Edward asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine. My back is just sore." I answered rubbing my back.

"Sit on the couch, put your feet up, I will be right back." He kissed my cheek before grabbing his wallet and hurrying out.

I took a few cautious steps around his desk. When I got towards the front corner a ripping back spasm went from my back and wrapped around to my front. I gasped in pain and hunched over gasping for breath as I held on to Edward's desk. That is where he found me moments later.

"Honey bee?" He hurried forward dropping the box on the desk. The smell made me nauseous. He supported me as all I could do was whimper. "Is it your back? Is it constant ache or is more like spasms?" He asked switching into doctor mode.

"Spasms," I bit my lip.

"Have these spasm wrapped around to the front here," He placed a hand gently to my lower front. I nodded.

"I'm going to bring you to Carmen so she can look at you." Edward told me placing an arm around my waist to gently guide from the room.

"Edward, no I don't want to bother her. It's too early." I shook my head.

"Bella, it's not too early." Edward answered. Before I could respond another spasm hit me and I cried out as my knees buckled. Edward braced me from falling and I felt a gush of liquid run down my legs.

"You're right, we aren't going to Carmen. We are going to the hospital." Edward informed me. As we exited his room he saw Kate looking at a chart.

"Kate, can you tell your mom that Bella is in labor and we are heading to the hospital. Her water broke clear and she has been having back contractions, probably around five minuets apart." She nodded and hurried down the hall. Edward kept an arm around me as he guided me down the hall. Embry's head shot up when he saw us.

"Is she okay?" he asked in alarm.

"She is in labor, we are on our way. Can you run next door and tell Angela?" Edward asked. Embry nodded and jumped up.

"Embry, would you call my dad too." I asked.

"Of course, Bella." He ran ahead to hold the door open for us.

We reached the car as another contraction hit. I swore as I grabbed onto Edward.

"Try your breathing," Edward reminded me. I gave him a dirty look and tried to focus on breathing as Edward sped to the hospital. It was luckily not that far away.

He parked in the closest spot he could and hurried to my side grabbing the hospital bag from the back seat that we kept in the car.

"Do you want a wheelchair," he asked and I shook my head. I knew from birthing books and class the longer I could walk the better. We hurried in the front door and into the elevator. Another couple were about to enter. When they saw me very pregnant they backed out.

"That was rude," I gasped as another contraction hit.

"I think it's the paranoia of being stuck in elevator with someone in labor if the elevator breaks down." Edward snickered and I gave him a panicked look.

"We are not going to get stuck, honey bee, I promise." Edward retracted quickly.

"Well, if we do, at least I have a cute doctor to deliver the baby." I clutched onto him for support. The elevator dinged and he helped me out to the desk.

"Bella Cullen, Dr. Denali should have called ahead." I told the nurse at the desk.

"Yes, we have a room for you this way Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." The nurse guided us down the hall.

"How far apart are your contractions?" she asked.

"They are about four minutes apart, lasting about thirty seconds." Edward answered for me.

"Did your water break?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded.

"It was clear too," Edward added guiding me over to the bed.

"Don't get in just yet." She said with a smile. "Change into this, you can use the bathroom." She pointed to the door in the corner. I waddled over stopping for another contraction. I changed quickly and headed back into the room. Edward helped me into the bed. The nurse attached little monitors to my belly to check the baby's heartbeat.

"Sounds nice and strong," the nurse smiled. I started to smile before pain hit me again.

Carmen walked into the room wearing her white coat and scrubs.

"Hello, Bella, how are you holding up," she smiled. Before I could answer another contraction hit.

"How many centimeters is she," she asked the nurse.

"I was just about to check." The nurse brought Carmen a pair of gloves. She put them on.

"Okay, Bella, I need you to bend your knees and relax as best as possible." She instructed. I nodded and leaned back into the pillow squeezing Edward's hand.

"Alright, four and half centimeters and about an eighty percent effacement." She spoke out loud. "How are you handling the pain, do you want something for it?" I shook my head as another contraction hit.

"Okay, it looks like your contractions are under five minuets that is good. Let us know if you change you mind. I will be back in a little bit to check on you." She left the room.

"Help me up, I want to walk," I asked Edward.

"I think you should stay in the bed right now," Edward instructed.

"Please, I feel restless, I need to move," I pleaded.

"It's alright. It could help progress things. Just make sure you hold on to the railing or your husband." The nurse smiled as she took off the monitor. Edward grabbed my slippers and helped me put them on. We walked the ward a few times until the contractions became too much and Edward made me lay back down.

"Water, please," I asked.

"I can't, honey bee. You're too far along. How about some ice chips?" Edward gave me a regretful look.

"Fine," I muttered. He ran out of the room and was followed back by Carmen and the nurse.

"It has been a half hour, I'm going to check you again." Carmen smiled. I just nodded and leaned back.

"Well, Bella, you seem to be one of the lucky ones." She pulled off the gloves. Lucky? How was this pain lucky? "You're six centimeters, maybe slightly more dilated and completely efface. I think in a couple hours you will be pushing. I will come back in another thirty minutes to check you. I want you to stay in bed now. Do you want anything for the pain?" I hesitated and then shook my head.

After that the contractions became faster and stronger. I held on through squeezing the life out of Edward's hand. I saw him grimace a few times but he remained encouraging and never complained. About an hour and half later I was ready to push. So I guess the lucky part was I was in labor for a couple of hours rather than days.

Edward and the nurse held my knees for me encouraging me to breathe and to push. After what seemed like forever I heard our baby's first cries.

I watched with tears in my eyes as Edward cut the cord, then laid our beautiful baby girl on my chest.

"Do you have a name for her?" Carmen smiled.

"Jasmine Rosemary," Edward answered beaming with pride.

"Can I borrow her a moment. I need to get her measurements then I will clean her up a bit so you can feed her." The nurse asked kindly. I nodded but felt the instant loss.

"Jasmine is six pounds and ten ounces and nineteen inches long." The nurse called out. "Come here dad, you can help with the first bath." The nurse called and I watched from the bed as she instructed Edward how to hold the baby and wash her gently. After which Edward put on his first diaper ever.

He brought me the baby all swaddled and with the nurses help I got her to feed. I kissed the top of her head, I could now tell that it would be just like her dad's.

"You three have a group waiting for you. Would you like to deliver the news, Dad?" the nurse smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I better before they break down the door." Edward smirked before kissing both me and his daughter on the head.

While he was gone I contemplated quietly. It had been about four years since I heard about Renée getting out of jail and ten since I saw her. What if I couldn't do this? Tears welled in my eyes. Edward looked alarmed when he came back in.

"Are you in pain, honey bee," I shook my head.

"What if I can't do this, teddy? I don't want to end up like her." The tears fell faster. He brushed my hair from my face.

"You're nothing like her. If anything you're the opposite. You will be a great mom. I know it. If you were like her, you would run off with my money years ago." He joked at the end. I cracked a small smile.

"You're going to be the best mom," Edward promised as I nodded. Jasmine had fallen asleep in my arms.

"Are you alright with the others coming in to see the baby?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm sure they are dying to meet her." I smiled.

Edward left again and came back with a group of people.

"She is so beautiful." Esme was first by the bed.

"Would you like to hold her," I offered. Esme's smile grew as she took her into her arms. Charlotte and Rose surrounded her cooing.

"Just one question, why name her after Jasper, Rosie and Alice. What did I do?" Emmett teasingly huffed.

"Brandon is named after you." I pointed out.

"Here, Grandpa." Charlotte handed my father the baby. My father looked nervous holding her.

"Sue passes on her congratulations. She is sick with a cold and didn't want to bring it with her." Charlie smiled adoringly at the baby. "She is a beauty, just like her mom."

"Thank goodness for that. She is a girl, she shouldn't look like her dad. That would be terrible." Emmett snickered punching Edward in the arm. Edward pushed him back.

I watched as Rose took the baby from Charlie and walked over to Emmett.

"Look, she is so precious." Rose tried to pass her off to Emmett. Emmett's smile grew worried as he held her as if she was made of glass. "She's so small. I'm going to hurt her."  
>"No, you're not," I reassured him. Although it was a sight to see Jasmine's tiny form cuddle against her giant uncle.<p>

"You need to get use to it, in a month we will have our own." Rose smiled hugely. Her mother gasped.

"The adoption is going through." Peter asked with a smile.

"Yep, we will have a one year old girl from Cambodia in a month." She answered.

"Congratulations," everyone told them as hugs went around again.

"Alice and Jasper wanted me to tell you that they will be down this weekend." Esme told me. I nodded before letting out a yawn.

"I think we should let Bella get some rest." Dr. C. winked at me as he handed Edward back the baby. They said their good-byes and left.

Edward handed me the baby and settled next to me on the bed with an arm around me. He kissed the top of my head tenderly.

"How are you doing," he asked.

"I'm a little sore, tired, but most of all happy." I answered holding my baby to me snuggly. "You?" I looked up at him, his eyes were dancing with happiness.

"I'm happy. I have everything I need, a beautiful, healthy baby and a beautiful, healthy and happy wife." He kissed me tenderly on the lips.

**A/N: It's all over and they have their happy ending. Are you shocked as Bella that Alice got married by Elvis. I thought it was amusing. Everyone has come a long way in the story.**

**Because of the crack down I tried to tone down the intimate scenes. I'm going back too to tone other parts down. Do you think it was tone down enough or should I do more? I'm under the impression that you're not suppose to get too detailed, but PM if I'm wrong.**

**Thank you all for reading and thank you even more for the ones that take the time to review.**

**Will I be writing more stories? Good chance. I have few ideas in my head. I am currently four months pregnant and I want to make sure first I can finish with out it becoming too much. **


End file.
